Ночной бред
by Alyona
Summary: Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам. Слэш грандерс. Новое: части 49-58.
1. Chapter 1

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Когда я вижу тебя – мне не хватает слов. Только взгляд Улыбка. Тепло руки. Только память о касании тел под одеялом, о неторопливом пробуждении в выходной, аромате кофе на кухне… Только твой собственный запах – светлый, солнечный – который всегда со мной. Где бы я ни был. Когда я вернусь домой – просто уткнусь тебе в плечо, молча: и буду слушать твое дыхание, теплое и немного неровное. Буду чувствовать, что ты ждал меня. Боялся за меня. И любил меня.  
Вот последнее – самое главное. Без этого бы я не выжил. Нигде.  
И потом, когда я буду ощущать жар твоей кожи под своими губами, когда буду целовать тебя, словно не видел вечность, и ты ответишь мне; когда мы проникнем друг в друга, и наши стоны скажут больше, чем слова – вот тогда мы в который раз почувствуем это. И уснем, привычно сплетаясь под одеялом ногами – чтобы завтра опять проснуться: от солнца, от кофе и от чувства любви. Которое тоже невозможно выразить словами.  
Потому что когда чувствуешь друг друга, слова вообще не нужны.

&

Я сегодня я проснулся просто от того, что ты рядом. Оттого, что ты вздрагиваешь во сне, устроившись на подушке лицом вниз. Одеяло сползло на пол – у нас в доме жарко, да еще если спишь в обнимку... Я сидел в постели и осторожно гладил кончиками пальцев побелевшие шрамы на твоей спине.  
Словно иероглифы нашей прошлой жизни. Сначала раздельной, а потом общей.  
Мы с тобой уже столько лет вместе, что я потерял счет дням. Сколько прошло времени с той ночи, как я впервые коснулся тебя? Коснулся и понял, что ты – моя жизнь. Моя опора. Мое продолжение. И что я не хочу тебя отпускать, и боюсь подозвать тебя слишком близко. Потому что никогда, никогда не смогу связывать тебя. Только если сам захочешь быть со мной. Рядом.  
И вот сейчас, когда мои пальцы вновь и вновь ощущают эти страшные неровности на твоей коже – я понимаю: какой я счастливый человек. Как мне повезло. Да, это эгоистично, но все-таки: я уже и не думал, что так случится. Не надеялся. Не мечтал. А потом ты стал приходить в мои сны. И даже тогда я побоялся себе представить, как это – спать с тобой рядом на самом деле. На самом деле касаться тебя. Видеть тебя, раскрывающегося мне навстречу, стонущего от счастья. И давать тебе это счастье – насколько могу. Насколько хватит дыхания.  
Дай бог мне прожить долго. Чтобы увидеть, каким ты станешь. Как год за годом ты будешь становиться увереннее, опытнее, взрослее. И мне бы хотелось знать, что ты потом не пожалеешь, что однажды остался в моей постели. В моей жизни. В моем сердце.  
Я пафосен и смешон, наверное. Но я просто люблю тебя. Просто…

&

Читайте далее...


	2. Chapter 2

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви".**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Патрик говорит. Это что-то совершенно феерическое.  
Милая дама – детский врач в поликлинике – как-то сказала мне: "Ваш мальчик чересчур много разговаривает для своего возраста!"  
Когда мы с этим самым мальчиком шли домой, у меня в голове крутилась интересная мысль: надо бы усадить некоего мистера Сандерса за написание серьезной научной работы по его основной специальности. Так сказать, "передача наследственной информации по воздуху, минуя ДНК". Он за эту работу точно получит Нобелевскую премию.  
Потому что в нашем доме есть еще как минимум один мальчик, который тоже не так давно "чересчур много разговаривал". Особенно со мной.  
Сейчас уже не то. Устаёт на работе. Но иногда у него прорывается. И большое счастье, если у меня в этот момент нет мигрени.  
А уж когда они вдвоем начинают…  
Но шутки шутками, а словарь у Патрика и вправду достаточно обширный для полутора-двух лет. Папа – ну, это понятно. Баба – то же самое. Тетя – это в первую очередь миссис Оливер. Не так давно пришлось освоить еще и слово "дядя". Дядя – это Джим Брасс, Эл Роббинс, а теперь еще и Хаус с Уилсоном.  
Слово "пивет" (то есть привет) – освоенное одним из первых: сложное слово, которое далеко не каждый ребенок осилит в год и три месяца. Но Грэгу зачем-то было надо, чтобы Джи-Эс это слово выучил. В общем, обучение принесло свою пользу: этот "пивет" однажды покорил самого Конрада Экли. Теперь Конрад совсем не возражает, когда мы изредка таскаем Патрика с собой на работу.  
Кстати, слово "абота" – тоже одно из первых. Слово это произносится обычно с легким вздохом сожаления: мол, что делать, я все понимаю, надо…  
"Ёка": то бишь ёлка. Недавнее, специфически рождественское слово. Патрику безумно нравится вся эта праздничная мишура, и этим тоже он - по крайней мере, для меня - очень похож на Грэга. Научный трактат о наследственности имеет все шансы быть написанным.  
Сакральное слово "моё" – обязательное для каждого ребенка. Соответственно, "дай" и "на" – сопутствующие. Я, конечно, не специалист в воспитании, но меня в глубине души почему-то радует, что второе из этих сопутствующих слов он произносит несколько чаще, чем первое.  
Еще забавное словечко: "воть". Употребляется всегда, когда нужно к чему-то привлечь внимание взрослого. Это значит и "посмотри, как интересно", и "ого, какая непонятная штука", и так далее. А еще слово "там" (и неопределенный взмах рукой в сторону): когда речь идет о чем-то неясном, находящемся где-то далеко и неизвестно точно, где. Грэг иногда смеется, что это "универсальное пространственное определение".  
Одно из новых, недавно освоенных слов – "н**о**га". То есть "много". Обозначает любую превосходную степень явления: яркое солнце, громкая музыка, большая конфета. Еще одно замечательное слово – ад**а**: сиречь вода. Любая. Наполненная ванна. Лужа на улице. Дождь. Даже питьевая вода в кружке! Слово это произносится чаще всего вполголоса, со своеобразным благоговейным придыханием: особенно когда водоем достаточно большой, чтобы туда забраться и там барахтаться. Вот опять-таки, надо уговорить Грэга писать научную работу: у нас растет еще один бешеный поклонник воды. Как говорится – хлебом не корми, только дай залезть куда-нибудь и поплавать. А ведь вроде парень родился в Неваде, и откуда бы у него такие калифорнийские замашки?..  
Я часто вспоминаю, как Патрик в первый раз увидел море. Совсем недавно. Миссис Сандерс все выговаривала нам, что мы никак не выберемся с Джи-Эсом к ней в гости, что у нас в городе буквально нечем дышать, а у нее курорт, солнце, море, и надо непременно вывезти ребенка на воздух… Так-то оно так, но вряд ли в департаменте нам обоим дали бы одновременно отпуск по этой причине!  
В прошлом месяце у меня неожиданно выпало четыре свободных дня. А вот у Грэга – увы. Мы сели и подумали: а почему бы и нет, собственно? И я, взяв Патрика, сам полетел с ним к бабушке. Смотреть море.  
Мы втроем приехали на побережье, вышли на урез воды – и я увидел, каким безумным светом загорелись у мальчишки глаза. Он пару минут смотрел на раскинувшуюся перед ним бескрайнюю, беспредельную синеву, а потом поглядел на меня - и даже не сказал, а выдохнул с явным священным трепетом:  
- Папа, воть! Ад**а**! Н**о**га, н**о**га ад**а**!  
Я наклонился к нему и сказал вполголоса:  
- Верно. Много, много воды. Это, Джи-Эс, называется "море"…  
Парень тем временем уже влез в воду с ногами, пробовал ее ладошкой, потом на вкус: и беспредельное восхищение так и не сходило с его лица.  
Бабушка наблюдала эту сцену с улыбкой. Я улыбнулся ей в ответ:  
- Миссис Астрид, вы еще не выкинули из чулана доску для серфинга?  
- Нет, - удивленно ответила моя "мать в законе". - А что, Гил? Хотите покататься?  
- Да не то чтобы, - я кивнул на Патрика, который в конце концов вывозился в мокром песке по уши. – Мне-то как бы не по возрасту. А вот у нас, кажется, еще один серфингист растет! Так что вы доску пока не выкидывайте. Она очень скоро пригодится.  
Мы посмотрели друг на друга и засмеялись. А я подумал, что ей-богу, когда вернусь – усажу Грэга за научную работу о наследственности. Потому что он точно получит за нее Нобелевскую премию.  
И нам наконец-то будет на что капитально починить в доме забор.

&

Читайте далее...


	3. Chapter 3

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви".**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Прошла уже половина завтрака, когда я понял, что мы с Грэгом за это время не перекинулись ни словом.  
Обычно за едой мы о чем-то разговариваем. И неважно – о починке забора или о философских материях. Главное – нам есть о чем поговорить. Всегда.  
К тому же, починка забора тоже может быть в определенной степени отнесена к философским материям.  
А сегодня завтрак проходил в странной тишине. Я сам, грешен, вначале задумался о работе. В голове моей всё крутилось то наше последнее дело, которое упорно заходило в тупик, и на некоторые вопросы, как назло, всё не находились ответы. "Жертва никак не могла упасть сама, - думал я, помешивая кофе. – Характер травмы не такой. Да и Роббинс говорит..."  
Что говорит по этому поводу Роббинс – я припомнить не успел. Потому что спохватился, что Грэг тоже напряженно о чем-то думает.  
О чем?..  
Я на секунду отвлекся от жертвы и травмы и стал смотреть, как Грэг сосредоточенно доедает омлет. Мысли моего партнера явно витали где-то далеко от нашей кухни. Он был непривычно серьезен: брови нахмурены, ни тени улыбки на лице.  
Странно.  
Не люблю его спрашивать "о чем ты думаешь". Мне не нужно лезть к нему в душу. Обычно я сам догадываюсь о его мыслях. А если не догадываюсь – значит, мне это и не надо.  
Я спокойно допил кофе, продолжая наблюдать.  
Вчера он о чем-то долго разговаривал с Сарой. Когда я вошел в комнату отдыха, Сара быстро прервала свою речь и сказала "мне пора". А Грэг остался сидеть: вот такой же озадаченный.  
Что она на этот раз ему наговорила? И когда же это наваждение кончится?  
Мне захотелось сесть с Грэгом рядом и просто погладить его по голове. Поцеловать в щеку. Взять за пальцы, неторопливо перебирая их.  
Я стал таким эгоистом. Просто мне не по себе, когда он так долго молчит.  
Только я набрался решимости встать и осуществить задуманное – как Грэг посмотрел на меня, дожевал и улыбнулся.  
- Знаешь что, Гил, - сказал он, чертя вилкой по пустой тарелке, - все-таки, судя по брызгам крови, жертва явно не сама ударилась головой, а ей кто-то помог. Траектория не та. И Сара подтвердила, что эти брызги…  
…Если бы он просто сказал мне "Гил, я тебя люблю", я бы обрадовался куда меньше. Ей-богу.

&

Читайте далее...


	4. Chapter 4

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Вот угораздило меня простудиться. Сто лет ничем не болел! Года полтора назад в больнице побывал – и то из-за взрыва на работе. А все эти сопли-кашель-температура – даже и забыл уже, как это. И вот тебе на!  
Главное, хоть бы температура была: так, держится субфебрильная, не выше тридцати восьми. Кашляю, чихаю – инфекция ходячая. Слабость жуткая, голова кружится, и первые два дня только спать хотелось. Потом уже глаза открывать начал, особенно на запах еды.  
Оказывается, приходила Кэтрин и принесла термос куриного бульона. А док Роббинс передал от своей жены какой-то пирог.  
Бульон хорошо пошел. И пирог тоже. Гил клятвенно уверил меня, что этот кулинарный шедевр готовил не сам наш уважаемый патологоанатом, а все-таки его супруга. Но мне, честно сказать, тогда было все равно: я слопал половину пирога за один присест. Пирог кисленький был такой, приятный. С ревенем.  
Сегодня снова лежу, потолок разглядываю. А Гил на работу собирается.  
- Может, я тоже с тобой пойду? – голос у меня какой-то хриплый и жалобный, самому себя слушать противно.  
- Лежи уж, - Гил застегивает рубашку и усмехается уголками губ. – В лаборатории Мия без тебя справится, а наша смена не умрет несколько дней без стажера. Я тебе еще три дня отсутствия в график поставил.  
- Скучно лежать.. – неожиданно вырывается у меня.  
Да, вот такой вот я дурак. У меня температура, слабость во всем теле, кашель, а я говорю, что мне скучно. Развлечений, блин, захотелось.  
- А бегать на вызов под дождем было весело? – Гил подходит и садится на краешек кровати. – Я же говорил тебе – куда ты потный по такому холоду помчался? А ты – улики испортятся, улики испортятся! Вот теперь сам испортился. Хорошо хоть, ненадолго, - он проводит рукой по одеялу. И мне так приятно это мимолетное прикосновение, что я на глазах чувствую, как начинаю выздоравливать.  
- Главное, чтобы наши девочки-лаборантки не вздумали тебя навестить!  
- Так меня же у меня дома нету, - соображаю я.  
- Верно. Они придут, а им скажут, что мистер Сандерс здесь уже больше года как не живет. Девочки встревожатся, пойдут в отдел персонала: дайте адрес Сандерса из его личного дела? Сьюзи, добрая душа, даст: подружки все-таки! И придут девочки в гости к своему супервайзору смены. А в его постели найдут тебя: с твоей простудой и со всеми вещами в шкафу…  
Дальше мы хохочем уже вдвоем, хоть мне и немного трудно: в горле чертовски першит. Но я не жалуюсь, потому что так здорово смеяться вместе с Гилом, причем над собой же.  
- Вот видишь, Медведь, - копирую я его интонацию, - сам говоришь, что мне надо побыстрее выздоравливать! Ты бы осторожненько спросил у дока Роббинса про какие-нибудь лекарства от простуды?  
- Думаешь, я не спрашивал? Док сказал, что у тебя банальное переутомление. Лучшие лекарства от этого – сон, питание и отдых.  
- У-у-у, - тяну я разочарованно.  
- Однако, - Гил поднимает вверх указательный палец, и я знаю, что он сейчас выдаст своим серьезным тоном что-нибудь веселое, - ты полагаешь, я этим ограничился? Да я вокруг тебя целый консилиум собрал! Кроме доктора Роббинса, я обратился еще и к доктору Хаусу…  
Гил упорно сохраняет серьезную мину. и я внутренне готовлюсь: сейчас будет какой-то подвох. Тем более от моего принстонского тезки ожидать таких подвохов - дело привычное.  
- Доктор Грэгори Хаус сказал, что от твоей болезни есть замечательное лекарство: с длиннющим латинским названием... – Гил морщит лоб и трет переносицу, словно вспоминая. – А, вот: "Коитус оптиме ремедиум контра мультум морбис эст".  
- Ух ты, - я качаю головой, тоже стараясь не выдать, как мне смешно. Самому Гилу наверняка известен перевод этой старой латинской поговорки: энтомологи, как правило, прекрасно знают латынь.  
Но и химики тоже не подкачают. Даже простуженные.  
- Нич-чего не понял, - наивно изображаю я дурачка. - Кроме разве что первого слова!  
- Да? – Гил не выдерживает и смеется. – Данная латинская фраза означает, что это самое слово есть лучшее средство от многих болезней. Если я правильно понял специфическое произношение твоего тезки, да еще по телефону!  
- Хаусу стоит доверять, - говорю я, вроде как размышляя. – Ну что же: мне нравится название этого лекарства. Принеси мне его, пожалуйста, после работы? Мне, наверное, понадобится двойная доза… или тройная?  
- Нет уж, после работы, боюсь, только разовая…  
Гил притворно вздыхает – и смотрит на меня. Долго. Не отводя взгляда. Разглядывает мое лицо так, словно сто лет не видел. И я физически чувствую, как его взгляд… ласкает.  
Говорю с хитрой ухмылкой:  
- Эй, не надо меня целовать! Я заразный.  
- Да? Не надо? – раздается в ответ. – А вот на носу у тебя совсем другое написано.  
Гил подсаживается ближе, обхватывает мою голову и прижимает к себе. А потом целует… в макушку.  
- Здесь – не заразный?  
- Ты мне лекарство принесешь, и я буду весь не заразный, - бурчу я куда-то ему в живот. Мне так приятно утыкаться в него и сидеть так, вдыхая его собственный, какой-то домашний запах… Жаль, что ему надо на работу идти.  
Я чувствую, что Гил встает с нашей кровати откровенно нехотя. И мне это, черт подери, тоже приятно.  
- На столике термос с чаем и лимон, - раздаются уже серьезные инструкции. - И босиком не ходи пока, ладно?  
- Будет сделано, товарищ супервайзор, - отвечаю я. – Лекарство принести не забудьте?..  
И после короткой, чрезвычайно короткой паузы вдруг выпаливаю:  
- А если его не будет вдруг в продаже... ну там, смена тяжелая, или еще что… то просто приходи… поспим рядом, и я еще лучше выздоровею. Мало ли что Хаус сказал?  
- Да ты не волнуйся, - Гил, уже полностью одетый, снова подходит и садится ко мне на кровать. – Если вдруг лекарства не будет, мы обойдемся какими-нибудь заменителями… малыми формами… А?  
Я киваю и опять утыкаюсь ему в живот. Черт с ними, со всеми этими дурацкими "лекарствами": просто я его люблю, и ничего мне особенного от него не надо, только бы он пришел с работы и с ним ничего не случилось. А уж со всякими "оптиме ремедиумами" мы потом вместе разберемся.

&

Читайте далее...


	5. Chapter 5

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

_…я не знаю, что будет завтра  
И послезавтра, и через месяц,  
И через двадцать лет.  
Но я точно знаю,  
Что мы вместе уже две зимы и лето.  
И ты до сих пор нежно гладишь мою душу.  
И она тихонько мурлычет,  
Когда этого не слышит никто._

А они говорят: не бывает.  
Слышишь, нас, оказывается, не бывает.  
Пусть их.

**(с) Графит**

- Так скажи нам, - за что ты его убил?  
Джим Брасс, прищурившись, смотрит на подозреваемого – крепкого детину лет тридцати. Тот вскакивает:  
- Я его не убивал! Он мой брат!  
Красиво играет. Впечатляюще. Но у меня в папке достаточно доказательств того, что он врет. И что он уже не подозреваемый, а самый настоящий убийца.  
Я кладу папку перед собой на стол. И говорю, подражая Джиму:  
- Так скажи нам, - за что ты убил своего брата?  
У детины меняется лицо. А руки невольно сжимаются в кулаки. Нам с Джимом прекрасно видно, что костяшки пальцев у него сбиты в кровь.  
Он жутко отделал свою жертву. Я видел тело в морге: так не бьют. Так убивают. С особой жестокостью.  
Мы, криминалисты, сделали свое дело: нашли виновного. Но мне искренне непонятно: за что?  
И вдруг парень снова вскакивает и шипит нам с Джимом в лицо:  
- Туда ему и дорога! Выродок сопливый!  
- Да почему? – ей-богу, хладнокровию Брасса в тот момент даже Гил мог бы позавидовать.  
А наш подозреваемый совсем разошелся. Он уже не говорит, а кричит, брызгая слюной:  
- Потому что, оказывается, этот сукин сын – пидорас!..  
Повисает пауза. Я чувствую, как Джим незаметно касается моей руки: "Спокойно".  
И произносит вслух:  
- То есть вы хотите сказать – го-мо-сек-су-а-лист? И что же, он к вам приставал?  
- Еще не хватало! – бушует этот молодой бугай. – Я не видел его пять лет, ехал через три штата, чтобы повидаться, - а когда приехал к нему, выяснилось, что он живет с каким-то мужиком! Причем уже целый год! Проститутка! Опозорил всю семью!  
- Ну зачем же сразу так, – продолжает тонко ерничать Джим. – Может, они любят друг друга?  
- Да ладно, - детина плюхается обратно на стул и смотрит на Джима, как на слабоумного. – Какая любовь… между двумя мужиками? Так не бывает! Не бывает так, слышите, вы, копы?!  
- И поэтому ты его убил, - подытоживает Брасс.  
Парень даже не замечает этой иронии:  
- Да! А что?  
- Ничего, - Джим, пожав плечами, делает знак полицейскому. – Ты арестован. Уведите его, офицер!  
Подозреваемого уводят. А я, оставив папку на столе, встаю и выхожу из комнаты допроса. Слава богу, это последнее дело за сегодняшнюю смену.  
Теперь только зайти в кабинет к начальству.  
- Гил, - негромко зову я, - ты как? Свободен? Поехали домой?  
- Ага, ага, - бормочет мой Медведь, с трудом заталкивая в портфель какие-то документы. - Сейчас, минуту... черт, сколько бумаг! Совсем административная работа заела, некогда реальными делами заняться. Кстати, допросили с Джимом этого… братоубийцу?  
- Допросили, - говорю я как можно равнодушнее.  
А потом вдруг спрашиваю:  
- Мы с тобой сколько лет живем?  
- Бог знает, – удивленно смотрит на меня Гил, оторвавшись от очередных папок. – Я и не считаю… Наверное, года три уже. А что?  
- Да ничего, - ухмыляюсь я. Причем знаю, что мне нужно просто взять и заткнуться, но не могу. Какая-то злая веселость так и прёт из меня. – Тут сказали, что нас не бывает.  
- Погоди, в каком смысле – не бывает?..  
- В самом прямом, - голос у меня все напряженнее, еще секунда – и он сорвется, как когда-то. – Да, в общем, все это неважно. Поехали домой? Устал, как собака. И ты, наверное, тоже?  
Гил пару секунд смотрит на меня – а потом улыбается.  
- Ну да, конечно, - говорит он словно сам себе. – Допросили. А поехали и правда домой, – он бросает на стол папки, которые держал в руках, берет куртку, портфель и косолапо идет к двери. – Поехали, Грэг. Поедим наконец, помоемся, выспимся. И это… хочешь, отключим мобильники до вечера, раз уж нас не бывает?..

&

Читайте далее...


	6. Chapter 6

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Только смена закончилась – Стоукс пришел.  
- Эй, Грэгго, пошли по пиву треснем?  
- Не могу, – хмуро перебиваю я. - У меня дела.  
- С девочкой какой-нибудь стрелку забил?  
Мне стало так смешно, что я взял и ответил правду:  
- Нет, в маркет еду. Надо продуктами закупиться.  
- Тыыы? Продуктами? – Ник был поражен до глубины души. – Да нужны тебе эти продукты! Ну, пойдем тогда по пицце шарахнем?  
- А завтра что я буду есть? – говорю по инерции, хотя до Стоукса это вряд ли дойдет.  
- А завтра еще пиццу закажешь!  
Ну да, конечно. Я так и знал.  
- От такого количества пиццы бывает гастрит, - сообщаю я с умным видом.  
- Да ладно! Какой в твоем возрасте гастрит!  
Я хотел уже было брякнуть "да не в моем", но вовремя спохватился:  
- У меня с детства больной желудок. Все. Я пошел.  
- То-то ты столько кофе пьешь! – провести Стоукса, увы, не удалось. – Ну хорошо, а завтра? Давай завтра позовем Уоррика и в спортбаре посидим, бейсбол посмотрим? Матч классный будет!  
- Завтра у меня тоже дела, - обрываю я. – Завтра мне в химчистку надо. Я плед на кровати кетчупом измазал – кстати о пицце! Вот приедет Ги.. э-э-э… мама – задаст мне.  
- Скажи на милость, какой хозяйственный! – издевательски умиляется Ник. – А бейсбол что, смотреть не будешь?  
- На запись поставлю, тоже мне проблема!  
На этот раз я тоже не вру. Гил любит бейсбол. И пока он на конференции – я запишу ему матч, хоть сам в нем ничего не понимаю. Но он обещал, когда приедет, вместе со мной посмотреть и объяснить, что к чему. Я еще первый, небось, орать буду: "Давай,бей, мазила! Судью на попкорн!"  
Жаль, что мы с ним на сами матчи ходить не можем. Там ведь наверняка кто-нибудь из знакомых встретится. Но и по телевизору неплохо: экран у нас большой, попкорн в ближайшем магазине тоже всегда имеется, а после особо удачных моментов можно еще и обниматься.  
- Зря в спортбар не хочешь, - продолжает тем временем Стоукс. - Оторвались бы, пока босс в командировке. А то послезавтра приедет, будет еще в выходные на работу дергать: у самого личной жизни нет, так и никому отдохнуть не дает. А?  
- Да нет, Ники, спасибо, - отвечаю я как можно вежливее, изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть улыбку. И опять добавляю чистую правду: - Мне еще уборку дома надо сделать.  
- Нет, ты точно какую-то девушку в гости ждешь!  
Стоукс сколько угодно может изображать из себя гения криминалистики, но все равно он не угадает, кого я жду. У него просто не хватит на это воображения.  
- Но ты же сам понимаешь, – отвечаю я совершенно искренне, - что мне теперь не до пиццы и не до спортбара? Мне еще надо ужином заняться успеть…  
- Девушек не обязательно плотно кормить, - произносит Стоукс с видом знатока. – Бутылка шампанского и клубника – и она твоя!  
- Кто? Клубника или бутылка? – я ухожу от темы, но Ник не отстает.  
- Девушка, придурок! Так что ты вместо готовки лучше простыни смени! И резинок купи в аптеке…  
- Хорошо, - усмехаюсь я. – Но ты сам видишь, что у меня теперь еще прибавилось забот?  
Ник чешет в затылке, смешно сдвигая бейсболку на лоб, а я торжественно салютую ему ладонью и иду к своей машине, делая по дороге пометки в голове:  
"Так... продукты... плед в химчистку, в срочную… Обед.. Стоукс приколист: шампанское и клубника! Надо еще подумать, что купить: курицу или мясо. Телевизор на запись поставить можно сегодня: таймер завтра сработает… Простыни еще вчера поменял – все равно пока на кушетке сплю. А то, что Ник советовал в аптеке купить – ха, мы сами скоро можем лавочку открывать. К тому же Гил перед отъездом предлагал обдумать идею вообще от этого добра отказаться. А то, говорит, даже на две зарплаты разорительно, а с нашей… черт, как же он сказал-то? Ох, совсем мозги после работы плавятся... с нашей, тьфу ты, моногамностью это уже и не так актуально."  
Я поймал себя на том, что и думаю уже как Гил. Ну да, год совместной жизни даром не проходит. Даже если эту жизнь от всех скрывать приходится.  
Ник, по крайней мере, точно ничего не подозревает. Ну, он все-таки из Техаса.  
Да, надо сейчас быстренько слетать в магазин. Потом приеду домой, поставлю курицу мариноваться на сутки – или все-таки мясо купить? – а сам настрою таймер и пойду спать. Телефон мобильный надо поближе положить. А то Гил позвонит, а я не услышу.  
Он ведь обязательно позвонит. Потому что никто из сотрудников, кроме меня, не знает, что Гил возвращается с конференции не послезавтра, а завтра. И если ему подвернется удачный рейс – может, мы еще и без записи успеем с ним бейсбол посмотреть.

&

Читайте далее...


	7. Chapter 7

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Едва ли не в первый раз я порадовался, что живу в Вегасе. Потому что на стоянке такси в третьем часу ночи было достаточно оживленно.  
- По делам в город или отрываться? - спросил словоохотливый парнишка-таксист, скептически меня разглядывая. По мне вряд ли можно сказать, что я еду развлекаться. Возраст явно выше среднего, усталое лицо, и вообще вид не богемный.  
- Домой, - ответил я. И вспомнил, как всего несколько часов назад коллеги на конференции удивленно на меня посмотрели, когда я сказал, что уеду на день раньше.  
- Грис, что это с тобой? – удивлялись они хором. – Ты разлюбил энтомологию?  
- Нет, - сказал я тогда, не вдаваясь в подробности. Мне все равно не удалось бы им объяснить, что, оказывается, у человека в жизни могут появиться новые любви – или любови? – кроме энтомологии. Даже если этого человека зовут Гилберт Гриссом и ему сорок семь лет.  
А когда я узнал, что мне на выбор предоставляется два рейса – ночной и дневной на следующие сутки – то, не колеблясь, выбрал ночной. В конце концов, я привык уже не спать ночью. Я работаю в ночной смене.  
Да и Вегас – такой город, в котором жизнь идет круглосуточно.  
Я не стал звонить Грэгу, что прилечу не только раньше того срока, к которому меня ждут на работе (Грэг и так это прекрасно знал – единственный из всех сотрудников), а даже раньше того срока, о котором мы с ним договорились! Прежде всего – будить не хотел. У него накануне должна быть рабочая смена, и наверняка он устроится отсыпаться. Днем: а то и ночь прихватит.  
И еще – эта мысль была совсем для меня непривычна! – я подумал, что хочу устроить ему сюрприз. Что это вдруг со мной? Я никогда не любил ни получать, ни устраивать никаких сюрпризов.  
А сейчас…  
Я расплатился с таксистом и вышел из машины. На улице было тихо, в доме тоже. Даже ключ в замке повернулся бесшумно, словно помогая мне.  
Теперь – сбросить ботинки, поставить на пол дорожную сумку, кинуть куртку на вешалку… Босиком, стараясь не шуметь, пройти в комнаты. В них тоже темно и тихо. В спальне – чистые простыни. Из кухни пахнет чем-то съедобным, пусть и немного подгоревшим. Таймер в гостиной подмигивает красным глазком: явно настроен на запись бейсбольного матча.  
А вот и Грэг. Спит. На кушетке. Завелась у нас недавно такая привычка: когда по той или иной причине мы ночуем порознь – спать на кушетке. Не помню уже, кто первый начал. И кто первый сказал: "Мне без тебя в нашей постели неуютно…"  
Мне тоже ночами было на конференции неуютно. И дело совсем не в сексе, нет! Как-нибудь в своем возрасте я проживу несколько дней без секса, как прожил без него предыдущие несколько лет (и несколько – это еще мягко сказано!). Дело в том, что я уже отвык спать в одиночку. Когда некого прижать к себе, и никто не сопит тебе в ухо, и ничья коленка не врезается тебе в бок. В общем, все это ненужные интимные подробности, но факт есть факт: я скучал по дому. И по Грэгу.  
Даже страшно иногда, что я смог так к нему привязаться.  
Я всегда боялся привязываться. Особенно учитывая то, что привязать меня к себе пытались люди, которые потом начинали мною командовать. И я всегда ставил между ними и собой дистанцию, а потом вообще на всякий случай не подходил близко ни к кому. Но он… он смог. Еще тогда, когда, придя в комнату отдыха перекусить, вдруг заговорил со мной… о деле. Тогда, когда приехал ночью в эту пустыню, сказав, что и его звали тоже! Тогда, когда в свободную минуту не читал свои журналы и не названивал приятелям, а явился ко мне в кабинет: "Помочь? Я могу записывать…"  
И я подпустил его к себе. В первую очередь душой. В этом случае то, что мы оба мужчины, играло очень незначительную роль. Хотя, конечно, департамент бы со мной не согласился.  
Почему и приходится вести эту жизнь втайне. Но я всегда держал свою личную жизнь втайне от других, так что мне не привыкать.  
А Грэг – привык. Обижался, но привык. Потому что, как он сказал однажды, - "и мне тоже не надо, чтобы кто-то лез во все это своими грязными лапами".  
Вот и правильно.  
А остальные проблемы нашей близости мы решили уже по ходу дела.  
Тихонько подхожу к кушетке и сажусь на краешек. Слушаю его мерное дыхание. Осторожно провожу ладонью по голове. Мягко целУю в висок, прижимаясь щекой.  
У него щека слегка колючая, теплая, а губы сухие и горячие. Так хочется поцеловать, но боюсь разбудить.  
Но, наверное, будить придется. Хотя бы на время.  
Наклоняюсь и шепчу на ухо:  
- Грэг... Грэг, это я... я приехал…  
Он легонько ворочается, что-то бормоча сквозь сон, а потом резко вскакивает:  
- Гил?!  
Глаза словно блестят в темноте. Он трясет головой, придвигается ближе, прижимается ко мне:  
- Медведь…  
- Пусти, ушастый, я только что с самолета, я весь грязный...мне надо было сначала в душ, а потом тебя будить…  
- Медведь, – снова повторяет Грэг, утыкаясь в меня лицом. – Ой, Стоукс такой дурак… говорит – шампанское и клубника…  
- Какая клубника? - я от усталости уже плохо соображаю, и у меня голова кружится от того, что Грэг дышит мне в шею. – Какое шампанское?  
- Ой, ерунда такая, - продолжает он полушепотом. – Да ну его нафиг. Ты есть хочешь? Или знаешь что, - пойдем вместе в душ? И бейсбол завтра днем посмотрим: без таймера… Пусть Стоукс с Брауном вдвоем в спортбаре сидят, а мы с тобой дома будем орать – судью на попкорн…  
Я уже ничего не понимаю. Все перемешивается у меня в голове: и бейсбол, и Стоукс с Брауном, и попкорн, и шампанское с клубникой. Мне уже ни до чего, и поэтому я забываю и про еду, и про душ; просто обхватываю Грэга и тянусь к нему губами – потому что я, черт подери, жутко соскучился. Потому что мне его так не хватало эти несколько дней. Потому что у него теперь всегда остается кусок моей души, - той самой, что когда-то даже и не знала, что в жизни могут быть другие любви - или любови? – кроме энтомологии.

&

Читайте далее...


	8. Chapter 8

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

**Специальная ремарка от автора:**  
Вообще это кусок ненаписанного Денька на восьмой сезон, каковой Денек, судя по спойлерам, не будет написан вобще. Это я разбиралась с "фото Сары и Гила в молодости на холодильнике". Мне нужны были какие-то идеи-заготовки.  
И я придумала, что Ник в отсутствие Сары (которая, как известно по канону, поехала во Фриско _гонять своих внутренних тараканов (зачеркнуто)_ разбираться со своими внутренними демонами) затеял разбирать семейные альбомы и нашел у Сары это самое фото ее студенческой молодости вместе с ГГ. Он, ГГ, об этом давно забыл (мало ли преподов фоткается со студентками?), а Сара помнила и фото хранила, даже когда вышла замуж.  
А бедный Ник давно напрягался, что Сара, формально отдав ему руку и сердце, мало того что по другому мужику втайне сохнет (да еще по такому, у которого какая-никакая, но своя семья), но еще и фото его хранит украдкой от мужа!  
В общем, Ник психанул, решил ехать за Сарой во Фриско - помогать ей демонов гонять в нужном направлении. А собаку свою по старой памяти завезти к ГГ, благо он опять один: домашние его, подальше от его заразной болезни, поехали опять к бабушке в Калифорнию: по крайней мере, ребенка увезти туда на время. Грэгу-то никто отпуск не даст по поводу того, что ГГ заболел )))  
Так вот, привез Ник собаку, а заодно и фото злополучное: мол, на, Грис, забери! Повесил на холодильник и умотался. ГГ на эту фотографию начхать глубоко, так она и осталась висеть на холодильнике. Тут и Грэг вернулся из Калифорнии...

В общем, вот ма-аленький такой кусочек "Денька, которого не будет". Как минимум потому, что по самым последним сведениям кусок с сариным фото на холодильнике в злополучную серию не вошел )))))

&

- …Ну так что, ушастый, какие в Сан-Габриэле новости?  
- Да какие там новости. Одни старости. Джи-Эс замучил бабушку вопросами. Она сказала, что выдержит только неделю, и чтобы ты скорее выздоравливал.  
- Выздоровеешь тут. Вчера опять Экли звонил и спрашивал, когда я выйду. Пришлось рассердиться и сказать, что они дождутся, что я сдохну прямо на рабочем месте!  
- Ты что… - Гил почувствовал, как у Грэга дрогнули руки. – Не говори так никогда.  
- Да я шучу… шучу я, ты же понимаешь…  
Грэг ничего не ответил, только кивнул. И прижался крепче.Гил просто не мог найти слов, чтобы передать – как он любит, когда Грэг вот так утыкается ему в шею и дышит туда. Как замечательно ощущать тепло этого дыхания. Зарываться лицом в волосы. Гилу все чаще приходила в голову мысль: не попросить ли Грэга опять отрастить лохмы и высветлить концы? Было что-то странное, незнакомое в этой короткой темной прическе. А с другой стороны – парню уже тридцать три, он взрослый мужик, и вдруг такие патлы?  
Гил невольно вздохнул, припоминая, как Грэг вчера вечером посмотрел в зеркало и вдруг сказал раздумчиво:  
- Черт знает что. Надо опять мелироваться.  
И, встретив недоуменный взгляд Гриссома, пояснил:  
- Я бы не стал, но не поверишь… седина лезет. Наверное, работа такая…  
Гил тогда промолчал, но сердце как-то странно дрогнуло. Парню только тридцать три! Это же совсем ерунда! И уже?!..  
Работа. Да, у них такая работа. Смерти. Трупы. Кровь. Разбитые судьбы. А Грэг – впечатлительный. Даже очень.  
Но тем не менее когда-то он сделал свой выбор, потеряв в зарплате, в статусе, в карьере, наконец?  
Гриссом тогда честно пытался его предупредить, и даже ляпнул нечто вроде "Ты сильно теряешь в деньгах." До сих пор вспоминается, как Грэг улыбнулся и сказал:  
- Тут дело не в деньгах.  
А уже потом, подальше от лабораторных глаз и ушей, пояснил:  
- Просто я хочу быть к тебе ближе. Всегда…  
Тоже помнится, как тогда словно перехватило горло.  
- Грэг… а Грэг? – прошептал Гриссом так тихо, как мог. Но партнер услышал.  
- Что? – легонько вывернулся из объятий, чтобы посмотреть Гилу в глаза. – Тебе неудобно?  
- Да нет… - ладонь невольно скользнула по волосам Грэга: непривычно коротким, некрашеным, но таким знакомым на ощупь. – Просто я тебя люблю. Вот...  
Если Грэг и удивился, то буквально на секунду. А потом ответил:  
- И я…  
Дальше продолжать он не стал. Зачем? Все и так было ясно.  
А потом по его губам снова скользнула улыбка:  
- Так скажи мне, Медведь, что делало Сарино фото у нас на холодильнике?  
- Да вот, - Гил вроде как застеснялся. – Хотел похудеть немного. И чтобы пореже подходить к холодильнику, я…  
Договаривать тоже было не нужно. Грэг захохотал.  
- Ох ты хитрый какой! Неее, не надо тебе худеть. Ты такой теплый… - Его пальцы нащупали животик Гила и игриво пощекотали. – Такой мягкий... такой тяжеленький… приятно тяжеленький…  
Гриссом ощутил, что этот шепот начинает его определенным образом беспокоить. А Грэг, кажется, решил добить свою жертву. Он обхватил Гила за шею и жарко зашептал в ухо:  
- Эй, тяжеленький... ложись сверху, а?..  
- Грешно издеваться над больными, - тоже шуткой ответил Гриссом, смущаясь от неожиданного возбуждения. – Вот что ты творишь, а? Я уже старенький… мне скоро шестьдесят – страшно подумать! А у меня опять… вон что творится.  
Гил откинул одеяло, приглашая Грэга полюбоваться на то, что творится. Но Грэг и так почувствовал, еще до того, как ему показали.  
- И что же тут такого страшного творится? Оёёй! Красота-то какая. Вот честно сказать, в этом плане я всегда тебе завидовал: наверное, когда на небесах раздавали размеры всяких интимных подробностей, я отходил в сортир…  
- Как тогда в сцене преступления? – не удержался Гриссом. Ему всегда было неловко, когда Грэг проезжался насчет размеров его "подробностей": но эта неловкость, что греха таить, была приятной.  
- Ах ты ворчун злопамятный, - Грэг ловко нырнул вниз, намереваясь схватить Гила губами за "подробности". – Вот я тебе сейчас устрою бахчисарайский фонтанчик…  
- Да погоди ты, - Гриссом в шутку поймал Грэга за локти. На самом деле им обоим жутко нравилась сама эта постельная возня, так что просто жалко было так быстро заканчивать ее банальным оргазмом. – Кто-то что-то говорил о том, чтобы я лег сверху?  
- Дааа... – Грэг был явно не против такого развития событий. – И не смей худеть. А то всё скукожится, включая подробности…  
- Думаешь? – бровь Гила невольно взлетела вверх, и они захохотали оба.  
Было так здорово вот так хором смеяться, несмотря на то, что в доме чужая собака, а на холодильнике - чужая фотография. Главное, что они вдвоем пока еще друг другу не чужие. И дай бог, не станут никогда.

&

Читайте далее...


	9. Chapter 9

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Директор лаборатории позвонил мне в шесть утра. Как раз тогда, когда я складывал в стопочки подписанные отчеты и собирался идти домой. Более того, я злоупотребил своим служебным положением и отпустил собственного стажера на час раньше.  
Якобы выписывать реактивы.  
И прекрасно знал, что стажер поедет домой, чтобы там, дома, сообразить хотя бы кофе и что-нибудь съедобное. Что-то же должно остаться в холодильнике после недавнего похода в магазин?  
А потом я приду после возни с бумагами, а из кухни будет пахнуть омлетом. Или сосисками. Или бутербродами с сыром. И музыка будет звучать – да, та самая, от которой уже у всей лаборатории болит голова. А у меня не болит. И дело даже не в том, что я плохо слышу (ибо слышу я уже достаточно хорошо), а в том, что это значит – дома я не один.  
Но директор позвонил и сорвал все мои планы. Хочет, мол, меня видеть через полчаса.  
Разве я мог сказать, что я-то как раз директора видеть не хочу, а хочу видеть кое-кого другого?  
Усмехнувшись, я сказал "Сейчас буду" и позвонил Грэгу. Никак я не научусь отправлять эти чертовы СМС: писать буквами на клавиатуре мобильника придумал какой-то извращенец, не меньше.  
К тому же мне почему-то до жути захотелось услышать голос Грэга. Шум его музыки в трубке. Я всегда удивлялся, как он может после рабочего дня, когда хочется тишины, слушать такую какофонию. А он смеется и говорит: "Взбадривает!"  
И смотрит на меня так, словно предлагает посоревноваться с Мэнсоном в его, Грэга, взбадривании.  
Иногда у него это получается. Но чаще я усмехаюсь, машу рукой и ухожу в спальню. Прекрасно зная, что скоро туда вслед за мной явится мой ненаглядный стажер. Мокрый – только что из душа! – и в одном полотенце. Доложит, что Мэнсон и правда ни черта не взбадривает, и хочется попробовать другое средство…  
Чаще всего это заканчивается тем, что мы просто устраиваемся на кровати и, обнявшись, засыпаем. Потому что после хорошей смены обоим нам о сексе остается только весело трепаться.  
Вот по такому трепу после омлета и кофе, по усталым объятиям, когда больше ничего не хочется, кроме как зарыться лицом в его влажные встрепанные лохмы и спать, я сегодня и соскучился. И надо же – принесло этого директора!  
Про что он там будет меня выспрашивать? Про фонды? Про показатели? Про уровень раскрываемости?  
Я мрачно сообщил Грэгу, что задержусь. Что меня хочет видеть директор лабы. Грэг хмыкнул, сказал "чертов Одноглазый Боб" и добавил, что все равно будет меня ждать. Вместе с Мэнсоном.  
Бог знает, почему Грэг называет директора Одноглазым Бобом. Но я не препятствую.  
Оказывается, от меня действительно хотели отчета и о показателях, и об уровне раскрываемости, и о фондах. Но когда директор закончил беседовать со мной, я про себя облегченно вздохнул. Потому что каждый раз боюсь, когда меня вызывают на ковер к начальству. Боюсь, что в конце начальство возьмет и произнесет вкрадчиво: "И кстати, Гил, что у тебя там такое происходит с твоим стажером? С этим... как там его... с Сандерсом?"  
Просто я при всем желании не смог бы ответить, что у меня с этим самым Сандерсом происходит. Так ответить, чтобы начальству стало понятно. Сказать, что мы живем вместе, потому что нам обоим это нравится? Не поймут. Сказать, что я наконец нашел человека, который стал моей второй половинкой? Тем более не поймут. А сказать красиво и пафосно, что у нас, господа, любовь – так потом и у меня, и у Грэга будут, кроме любви, еще и серьезные неприятности. Потому что такого начальство и подавно не поймёт. Какая-такая любовь между двумя мужиками?  
И пока директор что-то вещал про фонды, я снова вспоминал – какая любовь. Разная. Иногда тихое молчание вдвоем. Иногда споры до хрипоты. Иногда работа плечом к плечу – вот погодите, Грэг сдаст свой тест, директор еще увидит, каким специалистом станет "этот-как-его-Сандерс"! А иногда… иногда те самые усталые объятия, сонные поцелуи, а потом сквозь сон все сильнее, все жарче, все невыносимее горит внутри, и дыхание Грэга у собственной щеки взбадривает почище его музыки, и его теплое влажное тело рядом только усиливает этот огонь, и вскоре уже начинаешь задыхаться от жажды и любви, от желания, от нежности – от всего вместе…  
Вот такая вот любовь. Непонятная. Странная. Пугающая. Так что лучше никому об этом не знать: и нам, и им полезнее.  
- Гил, тебе СМС пришло, - недовольно произнес директор. – Посмотри, может, с работы?  
Я, стараясь улыбаться как можно незаметнее, раскрыл мобильник. Точно:  
"Медведь, как ты? Глазунья стынет, минералка греется. Скажи Одноглазому Бобу, что ты еще не завтракал. И что я уже в душ сходил, а тебя все нету. Г."  
Моя улыбка невольно стала более заметной.  
- Что, не с работы? – проворчал Одноглазый Боб... то есть тьфу ты, директор. – Наверняка от любовницы!  
- Нет, не от любовницы, - ответил я уже с неприкрытой улыбкой, пряча телефон в карман.  
И пусть только попробует как-нибудь потом сказать, что я ему соврал.

&

Читайте далее...


	10. Chapter 10

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

- Гил, вот что ты все время так на меня смотришь? В конце концов, даже внутреннее расследование решило, что это был несчастный случай. А рассеянным каждый может быть, тем более у меня недавно мужа убили... бывшего!  
Кэтрин тряхнула волосами и посмотрела на меня так, словно это я был виноват во взрыве лаборатории.  
- Ну, Гил, перестань дуться. Всё восстановили, потери компенсировали, с уликами разобрались… ничего ведь страшного не случилось?  
Да, совсем ничего. Кроме того, какие следы остаются на коже от ожогов второй-третьей степени. На всю жизнь.  
- Кстати, - вдруг спохватывается Кэтрин, - наверное, нужно Грэга навестить. Я в больницу звонила – мне сказали, что его выписали уже. Может, ему помочь надо чем?  
- Не нужно, - отвечаю я чуть мягче. – Он сразу после выписки улетел в Калифорнию к матери. На весь отпуск по болезни.  
- И правильно! – Кэтрин расплывается в улыбке. - Там о нем позаботятся, верно?  
Я не отвечаю. Просто встаю и начинаю собираться.  
- Да, Гил, я все хотела тебя спросить: ты чего тогда так сильно переволновался? Из-за Сары, да?  
- Что? – я думал о своем, а теперь никак не могу сообразить, о чем речь.  
- Ну, когда рвануло-то… Я прибежала, смотрю – ты так побелел, вот-вот помрешь на месте! Так за Сару переживал?  
- Мне пора домой, Кэт. Извини.  
- Куда это ты так торопишься? Тарантула своего кормить?  
- Хотя бы. Кто его накормит, если я один живу?  
- А вообще, Гил, - Кэтрин начинает говорить тоном заботливой мамочки, - не дело вот так вот жить одному. Чем тебе Сара не нравится? Умная, деловая, сотрудник грамотный; симпатичная даже, можно сказать. И к тебе неравнодушна, ты ведь знаешь. Так и чего бы тебе на ней не жениться? С ней ведь вполне можно жить?  
- Может быть, - пожимаю я плечами, но Кэтрин не отстает.  
Однако все же мне удалось вырваться и сбежать от этого разговора.

Но я не сразу еду домой. У меня по пути еще много дел: в частности, магазин и аптека. Когда я припарковался у калитки, уже смеркалось. И в доме не светилось ни одного окна.  
Я вошел, оставил свои покупки в кухне на столе, вымыл руки и направился в спальню.  
Там непривычно пахло лекарствами, на тумбочке у кровати валялась пачка анальгетиков, а в самой кровати крепко спал Грэг. На животе. Лицом в подушку.  
- Эй, - негромко сказал я. – Эй, ушастый... вставай. Я немного задержался, но сейчас все равно по плану: ужин и перевязка.  
- Не хочу есть, - раздалось из-под одеяла. – Меня тошнит… от таблеток.  
- Значит, тебя рано выписали, - говорю безапелляционно. – Завтра поедешь опять в больницу.  
- Не поеду! – из подушек высовывается лохматая голова. – Я хорошо себя чувствую!  
- Тогда ужинай, - отвечаю строго. – Нельзя на таких лекарствах голодным сидеть. Пицца или гамбургер?  
Грэг поворачивается набок, рассеянно моргает глазами, потом укладывается обратно на живот.  
- Черт знает…. что-нибудь. Все равно.  
Я сажусь рядом на край кровати:  
- Болит?  
- Ага, - произносит он потухшим голосом. – И швы тянут…  
- Тогда сначала перевязка, а потом ужин. Не возражаешь?  
В ответ повисает тягостное молчание. А потом вдруг:  
- Может, я сам?  
- Что сам? – прикидываюсь я дурачком. – Сам перевяжешь себе спину? Ты Гарри Гудини? А я всегда думал, что твоя фамилия Сандерс…  
Опять пауза.  
- Это… Гил... Я не могу так. Мне неудобно…  
- Конечно, неудобно, - я все еще притворяюсь идиотом. – Страшно неудобно самому себе спину обрабатывать! Где твоя мазь? Ага, вот она. Хорошая мазь, регенерирующая, с анестетиком…. только воняет - ужас! Хуже, чем у Роббинса в морге.  
Я пытаюсь шутить, но вижу, что Грэгу не смешно.  
- Ну что ты, – шепчу я ему прямо в ухо, наклоняясь осторожно, чтобы не задеть спину. – Что ты, ушастый? Так сильно болит?  
- Да неее… - но я вижу, что он кусает губы: то ли от боли, то ли еще от чего-то. – Я просто не могу так, Гил… я же примерно представляю, что у меня сейчас там на спине?  
- Ничего особенного, - я осторожно закатываю его футболку и начинаю разматывать старые бинты. – Приподнимись немножечко... во-от… Подумаешь, ожоги. И порезы от стекла. Ерунда! Все со временем заживет, швы снимут, и снова будешь как новенький.  
- Гил… а следы останутся, да?  
Господи боже мой! Вот балбес-то.  
- Останутся, – говорю напрямую.- И заметные. Но если хочешь, потом можно попробовать сделать пластику… чтобы меньше было видно…  
- Пластику? – Грэг даже фыркает в подушку. Похоже, он не понял, что я серьезно. – Пересадка неповрежденной кожи с ягодиц пациента? - Он уже вовсю смеется: это хорошо. – Ты что, Медведь: у меня ягодиц не хватит на такую площадь!  
- Я с тобой поделюсь, так и быть, - мне самому не очень смешно, но я подыгрываю Грэгу, под шумок нанося вонючую мазь на то фиолетово-багровое безобразие, что еще две недели назад было его спиной. У меня все внутри сжимается при виде этого зрелища: но будь я проклят, если когда-нибудь ему об этом скажу.  
Потому что мне не страшно. Не противно. Мне просто за него больно.  
- Думаешь, приживется с твоих ягодиц? – продолжает веселиться Грэг.  
- Почему нет? - я осторожно, кончиками пальцев, распределяю мазь по изувеченной коже. И сам я настолько напряжен при этом, что несу всякую чушь - лишь бы он не заметил. – Вот погоди, лет через десять мы с тобой вообще будем друг на друга смахивать… нас еще путать будут… разве что ноги у тебя не такие кривые, а?  
- Ты еще долго там, Гил? – звучит мне в ответ куда веселее. – Что-то я проголодался! Надо и правда пожрать, а то после больницы совсем вес потерял…  
- Ну да, - беру бинт и начинаю осторожно заматывать. – Приподнимись еще чуть-чуть... вот так, да…. Есть в любом случае надо: организму нужны силы для выздоровления.  
- И ягодицы надо отращивать, - Грэг уже вовсю веселится. – Обоим! Для пересадки кожи!  
Перевязка заканчивается, и мы идем в кухню есть пиццу.

- Да, пока не забыл, - произношу я, прожевав первый кусок, - все две недели на улицу ни шагу! Я сказал на работе, что ты уехал на весь отпуск к маме в Калифорнию.  
- Отлично, - усмехается Грэг, тоже прожевав кусок. – А если тебя кто-нибудь вздумает навестить? А я вовсе не в Калифорнии, а у тебя дома?  
- Да кто вздумает? – я искренне удивлен. – Кому я нужен?  
- Ну, это… - Грэг чертит вилкой в воздухе замысловатые круги. – Та же Кэтрин... или Сара…  
- Полагаю, что нет, - отрезаю я, нахмурившись. – Только Сары здесь и не хватало! Кстати, Кэтрин сегодня мне прочла лекцию. О том, что как плохо одному, и почему бы мне не жениться на Саре: ведь с ней, мол, вполне можно жить!  
- А ты что? – Грэг даже жевать перестал. – У тебя наверняка нашлась в ответ подходящая цитата?  
- Конечно, - я добродушно усмехаюсь, протягиваю руку и кладу ее на руку Грэга. А потом говорю – слово в слово, как сказал Кэтрин:  
- "Не связывай свою жизнь с человеком, с которым можно жить. Свяжи ее с тем, без которого жить нельзя…"  
И мы с Грэгом молча смотрим друг на друга. Потому что нам больше не нужно ничего говорить.

&

Читайте далее...


	11. Chapter 11

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Рабочий день закончился, и надо было только зайти по делам к Экли.  
Подойдя к его кабинету, я услышал, как Конрад ругается по телефону с шерифом.  
- Да! Да, шериф! Черт их знает, когда сдадут отчеты! Согласен, в ночной смене бардак, и в дневной тоже, и везде! Хорошо-хорошо, я понял: конференция в Айове... Гриссома послать? Нет, он не поедет, у него исследования. Сандерса? Он тоже не поедет! Почему-почему, сто причин придумает и не поедет! Господи, шериф, да ну их обоих к черту. Мне эта ненормальная семейка уже вот где сидит!.  
Я усмехнулся и пошел от кабинета Экли по коридору в лабораторию. Где Грэг задумчиво стоял над большим столом, устланным каким-то кровавыми тряпками.  
- Привет, ушастый, – сказал я самым серьезным голосом, на который только был способен. – Какие новости?  
- Пятна крови не совпадают, - убито ответил Грэг. – Такая идея лопнула… Тебя Экли уже уговаривал ехать в Айову на конференцию?  
- Не успел, - я злорадно усмехнулся. – Он меня вызывал, но я к нему не пошел. А тебя уговаривал?  
- Я не поддался, - доложил Грэг, рассматривая злополучные тряпки. – Гил, ну ты только посмотри, все же должно было совпасть, и…  
- Кстати, ты знаешь, что Экли сказал про нас шерифу "ненормальная семейка"?  
Грэг икнул и поднял взгляд от стола. Потряс головой, словно отгоняя слуховые галлюцинации.  
- Иди ты?!  
- Чтоб мне до конца жизни ни одного паука не увидеть, - торжественно поклялся я, уже не сдерживая улыбки. – Я подслушал, как он ругался по телефону с шерифом, ну и…  
- Обалдеть, - Грэг смотрел на меня и тоже улыбался. – Экли так про нас сказал? По этому поводу нужно заказать столик в Палмс! Нет, серьезно: я чувствую себя как идиот. Как будто я только что получил нобелевскую премию!  
- Идиотам не дают нобелевских премий, - заметил я, подмигнув. – Но действительно: неожиданно.  
- Не прошло и трех лет, как говорится! – явно радовался Грэг. - Но чтоб Экли? Он же первый орал, что обоих нас выставит из лабы!  
- Интересно мне знать, кто у него тогда работать будет, - рассудительно заметил я. – Но то, что ему проще обозначать нас обоих одним словом…. точнее двумя…  
- То я согласен, пусть первое слово будет "ненормальная", - подхватил Грэг, и мы засмеялись.  
Тут вошел Уоррик Браун с мобильником около уха.  
- Да, Тина, на конференцию! – орал он в трубку. – В Айову! Вот, только что от начальства. Некому больше ехать – что, что… Послезавтра! Что? Отлично! Вот и отдохнешь от меня!  
Он сердито захлопнул мобильник и оглянулся.  
- О, привет, Грис, здорово, Сандерс... Что это вы такие счастливые? Совпало что-нибудь по крови?  
- По крови ни хрена не совпало, - шутливо развел руками Грэг, - а ты, видать, у Экли был?  
- Только что, - вздохнул Уоррик. – Он меня запряг ехать на конференцию. Интересно, почему не кого-нибудь из вас?  
Я пожал плечами, а Грэг уставился в окно.  
- Связываться с вами не захотел, - продолжал ворчать Рик. – В общем Экли правильно говорит – с этой ненормальной семейкой только свяжись...  
- Это он что, про нас? – уточнил Грэг, хитро поглядывая на меня.  
- А про кого? Про меня, что ли? – Браун с ненавистью глянул на свой мобильник. - У меня семейка как раз нормальная! От которой не знаешь куда деваться, хоть в Айову!  
Он махнул рукой и вышел. А мы с Грэгом переглянулись, и я пошел к выходу.  
- Жду тебя в раздевалке, хорошо? Смена уже два часа как кончилась. Миссис Оливер просила не задерживаться…  
- Щас, - отозвался Грэг, с шумом снимая резиновые перчатки. – Пять минут!  
А потом вдруг, припомнив, крикнул мне вслед на весь коридор:  
- Эй, босс, дома молоко кончилось, надо в маркет зарулить!  
- Зарулим, - ответил я то ли ему, то ли себе. И неторопливо пошел в раздевалку.  
И только там, глянув на себя в зеркало, понял, что улыбаюсь – действительно, как идиот, которому однажды выдали нобелевскую премию.

&

Читайте далее...


	12. Chapter 12

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

В мотеле пахло сухой травой. А еще средством для мытья полов и немного солнцем, которое нахально пробивалось сквозь тонкие желтые шторы.  
Но этот запах подступающей осени, запах высохшей за лето травы - он так и преследовал меня все время.  
- Заходи, – неизвестно зачем сказал я Грэгу, открыв дверь.  
Он посмотрел на меня и зашел. А я за ним.  
Обычная комната: журнальный столик, шкаф, два непрочных стула. И кровать. Двуспальная.  
Девушка на ресепшен так извинялась: "Прошу прощения, сэр, вы со спутником, а у нас только комнаты с двуспальными кроватями…"  
Мы оба состроили равнодушные лица и сказали, что ничего страшного. Мы переживем одну ночь, потому что зверски хотим спать. И что мы едем по важному делу, и выспаться нам весьма необходимо.  
А на самом деле мы просто взяли одну машину на двоих и рванули из Вегаса на все ближайшие выходные: куда глаза глядят. В пустыню, к Красным скалам: туда, где нет людей, где можно побыть вдвоем. И остановиться на ночь там, где только двуспальные кровати, где закатное солнце так и лезет в окна, а в комнатах пахнет летней сухой травой.  
Чтобы закрыть дверь этой комнаты на ключ - и просто побыть вдвоем. Не в шикарной гостинице, а в придорожном мотеле, далеко от Вегаса, где нас никогда никто не найдет. Чтобы встать у окна, обняться и помолчать: чувствуя, как от солнца, пусть и скрытого шторой, нагревается наша кожа, как стучат наши сердца в ожидании полной близости, и как запах уходящего лета все сильнее проникает в нас: словно мы не в мотеле, а посреди пустыни, где редкая посохшая трава еще колышется ветром, и где точно так же вокруг никого, только мы одни.  
Можно ведь закрыть глаза и представить это.  
Я не знаю, что будет с нами дальше. Может быть, мы так и простоим до утра у этого окна, обнимая друг друга: потому что именно этого нам не хватало. Просто постоять вдвоем, обнявшись, вдыхая запах сухой травы. Запах ветра. Запах свободы. Далеко от города, в тишине, где нас точно никто не отыщет.  
Может быть, мы упадем в эту самую кровать и просто заснем, обнявшись: потому что последние две недели мы опять работали на износ, и даже выспаться толком было некогда. А теперь наконец можно будет просто отдохнуть – вместе. Уснуть в обнимку, дыша этим летним травяным запахом, и возможно, видеть общие сны. Если совсем повезет.  
А может быть, нам захочется безудержно целоваться в тишине этой комнаты, а потом отчаянно заниматься любовью – потому что этого тоже давно не было, и мы оба соскучились, хоть и не говорили этого друг другу. Хотя нет, говорили: взглядами. Случайными прикосновениями. И упаси, боже, не на работе.  
Именно поэтому мы убежали сюда, в придорожный мотель: но даже в нем мы не вправе сказать открыто, что нас совсем не смущает двуспальная кровать. Что уже больше года мы спим вместе и уже несколько месяцев живем вместе. Что мы уехали не столько от шума города, сколько от любопытных глаз и от тупых голов; от людей, которые готовы одним росчерком пера на бумаге перечеркнуть обе наши судьбы.  
Потому что мужчины не должны любить мужчин. Это неправильно.  
Но как может быть неправильным этот прерывистый шепот, касания теплых ладоней под рубашкой, неловкие объятия? И что неправильного в сказанной вполголоса фразе – "Медведь, я люблю тебя?" Только я сам могу в этом сомневаться: но если бы я сомневался, я бы не пришел с ним сюда, не позволил бы ему обнять себя посреди этой комнаты. Не разрешил бы ему так прижиматься к себе – сначала через грубый хлопок, а потом кожа к коже, тело к телу, грудь к груди.  
Потому что я тоже его люблю, и ни одному правильному чиновнику знать об этом не обязательно.  
А запах сухой травы все кружит голову, все уводит от реальности куда-то вдаль – где ветер гуляет по пустыне, где трава шелестит на этом ветру, где солнце на закате греет уже не так сильно. И где мы с Грэгом просто идем за руку по дороге, и вокруг нет ни одного человека, кто бы мог пОшло свистнуть нам вслед.

&

Читайте далее...


	13. Chapter 13

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Всё началось со старушки. Точно. Я помню, как Гил наматывал круги по гостиной, а потом останавливался, смотрел куда-то мимо меня и выдавал :  
- Жестокий мир. Господи боже мой, какой жестокий мир… Нет, ты видел? Она пыталась выйти. Она все пальцы себе ободрала, так пыталась…  
И опять ходил и ходил по комнате, напряженно размышляя.  
Я знал, что попадись ему сейчас тот, кто запер эту старушку – Гил порвет его в клочья. Благо руки у него – ого-го, здоровенные.  
Конечно, будь на месте бабушки я или он сам – мы бы вышибли эту дверь вместе со стулом и косяком. А бабушка не смогла.  
Хотя…  
Мистер Кирквуд – отец той самой Сюзанны – был далеко не хилым мужчиной. К тому же вместе с ним в гардеробе заперли жену. Неужели они вдвоем не смогли бы вышибить эту дверку, зная, что за дверкой двое подонков мучают их дочь?  
Не смогли. Потому что оба были связаны.  
Сюзанна ведь так и не опознала второго насильника. Тоже - не смогла. А потом ее убили – не дав дойти от полицейского участка до дома.  
Гил тогда пришел, сел на кухне и долго сидел, смотря в одну точку. Я осторожно приблизился, встал рядом. А он, словно вслепую, протянул руку, схватил мою ладонь и прижал к своей щеке. И опять сидел, не двигаясь: я тоже замер рядом с ним, буквально не смея пошевелиться.  
Я чувствовал, о чем он думает. О том, что конечно, была масса объективных причин, но – как жаль, что мы тоже не смогли. Что эта мразь будет и дальше жиреть на свободе. И что девочка сначала пережила насилие, а потом погибла. И что…  
Тут Гил шумно выдохнул и вдруг произнес:  
- Господи боже мой, какое счастье…  
Я в первые секунды подумал, что Медведь от такой работы тронулся умом.  
- Гил? Что ты сказал?  
- Я сказал – какое счастье… - глуховато повторил он. – Какое счастье, Грэг, что у нас с тобой никогда не будет детей.  
И даже усмехнулся, чтобы это было похоже на шутку.  
Я остолбенел, едва ли не впервые переставая его понимать:  
- В каком смысле счастье? И причем тут вообще…  
- Я ведь говорил с Кирквудом, - продолжал Гил также вполголоса. – Он сказал мне – не приведи господь вам узнать, что это такое, когда за дверью мучают вашего ребенка, а вы не можете снести эту дверь и прийти ребенку на помощь… Он здоровый, крепкий мужчина. Но в отличие от нашей старушки, их с женой связали – ты видел, какие следы у него на запястьях? Связали, закрыли - и мучили их дочь фактически в их присутствии. Я не знаю, честно, как он не свихнулся прямо там. И как они будут дальше жить. Это же можно с ума сойти… от одного только чувства вины…  
Я стоял, как идиот, и не знал даже, что сказать. Только придвинулся поближе и обнял Гила за плечи. А он все говорил, говорил куда-то в пространство:  
- Когда я первый раз пришел в дом Кирквудов, отец спросил, есть ли у меня жена и дети… Я сказал – нет. Не стал вдаваться в подробности. Хотя в некоторое замешательство он меня привел! – Гил опять горько усмехнулся. – И вот сейчас я сижу и думаю: каково ему было тогда, когда они с женой слышали, как кричит их дочь, и не могли ничего сделать? А учитывая то, что мы каждый день сталкивается с такими отморозками, и что круглым счетом пол-Вегаса способно иметь на нас зуб – какое счастье, что у нас с тобой не может быть детей…  
Гил рассказывал как раз о том, о чем я сам думал вчера целый вечер. Разве что про наших детей мне в голову не пришло. А ему пришло. Удивительно.  
И только я собрался сказать ему об этом, как он вздохнул и продолжил:  
- Так вот, Грэг, - скажи: ты хорошо подумал, прежде чем окончательно связываться с такой работой? Это же не просто пальчики мумифицированного трупа откатывать… Кстати, откатал ты их так себе, мягко говоря: почему я и понял сразу, что не Браун это делал. К тому же неужели я твой почерк не узнаю, как на письме, так и на дактилоскопии? Отчитал я Брауна как следует: нечего самоуправством заниматься… Так вот: ты выдержишь? Ты сможешь?  
- Ну, если у нас с тобой точно не будет детей... – рискнул я пошутить, но Гил оборвал меня:  
- Я серьезно, Грэг. Подумай.  
- Уже думал, - признался я честно. – И про Кирквудов этих думал… и про старушку… и вообще про работу нашу… Знаешь, Гил, вот ты любишь цитаты, - я устроился напротив него за столом и глянул ему в лицо с теплой усмешкой. – Мне почему-то вспомнилась одна притча, которую мне в детстве Папа Олаф рассказывал. Знаешь, во Франции, в городе Шартре, есть знаменитый собор. Так вот, когда его строили, подошел к строителям некий любознательный господин из Парижа и стал задавать один и тот же вопрос: «Что вы делаете?» Первый из строителей буркнул: «Что делаю, что делаю. Ослеп, что ли? Не видишь, тачку тащу, чтоб она пропала!» И выругавшись, пошёл дальше. Второй строитель остановился, вытер пот и проговорил: «Да вот зарабатываю семье на хлеб, никуда не денешься, жить-то надо»…  
Тут Медведь посмотрел на меня. уже улыбаясь. И подхватил:  
- А третий гордо выпрямился и сказал: «Я строю Шартрский собор!» Так?  
- Очень хорошо, Гил, - припомнил я фразу трехлетней давности: он сказал мне ее, когда я в его цитате узнал Роберта Фроста.  
- Значит, ты хочешь сказать, что намерен вместе со мной строить Шартрский собор?  
- Точно, - я тоже заулыбался вместе с ним, так мне почему-то стало хорошо.  
- Но все-таки – счастье, что у нас никогда не будет детей…  
Ну вот вам, здравствуйте. Чувствуя, что Гил опять уплывает в свои мрачные мысли, я пошел ва-банк:  
- Это еще вопрос открытый, между прочим! Ты же сам давно предложил отказаться от презервативов, и мы отказались, так что кто его знает…  
Вот тут я окончательно понял, что из меня выйдет криминалист. И что я все-таки худо-бедно умею общаться с людьми. Потому что после такого паршивого дня и такого жуткого дела заставить Гила смеяться – это дорогого стоит.

&

Читайте далее...


	14. Chapter 14

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

- …Ну так вот, - продолжил Грэг, ныряя ложкой в суп, - и за то, что я всю неделю хорошо себя вел, мама взяла меня в магазин. Был у нас в конце улицы маленький такой магазинчик…  
- Сколько тебе было? – уточнил я как бы между прочим.  
- Кажется, пять лет. Или шесть? Не помню уже. А что?  
- Нет, ничего, - я поспешно сделал вид, что занят обедом. Но в голове все равно промелькнуло: "А мне было уже двадцать четыре… или двадцать пять". – Так значит, повела тебя мама в магазин?  
- Угу, - кивнул Грэг, дожевывая. – Она думала, что за конфетами. А при входе была маленькая такая сувенирная лавочка… Я случайно подошел - и прилип к прилавку. Мама рассказывала, что была просто в шоке: я никогда у нее ничего так не клянчил! Всегда просто просил, и если отказывали – вздыхал и успокаивался, а тут… она даже подумала, не заболел ли я. Потому что когда я сказал ей "Мам, купи", она отмахнулась и потащила меня дальше.. но я вырвался…  
- Серьезно? – я невольно оглядел его тощую фигуру. За те полгода, что мы с Грэгом жили вместе, я изучил его тело до мелочей, но все равно было так приятно каждый раз смотреть на него: как он просто сидит за столом на кухне – как-то боком, нога на ногу, и болтает узкой босой ступнёй. – Так тебе, наверное, влетело?  
- Немного, - Грэг вздохнул и даже отвлекся от супа. – Просто я так орал "купи", что вначале мама шлепнула меня по заднице… а когда я не прекратил реветь, спросила: "Что с тобой? Зачем тебе это?"  
- А действительно, зачем? – поинтересовался я. И представил себе Грэга: пятилетнего. Зареванного, со взмокшими белобрысыми кудряшками – примерно такого, как на фотографиях того времени, которые мне показывала его мама. Представил, как он перестает реветь в голос, потому что устал, да и маму не трогают его капризы. И тихо вздыхает, умоляюще глядя на нее: "Ну мама, пожалуйста…"  
- Вот и она то же самое спросила - зачем, - улыбнулся Грэг. – Сделала большие глаза и все повторяла – изумленно так: "Я понимаю – мягкая игрушка... или машинка… но ЭТО?!" А я все ревел…  
- И все-таки купила она тебе этого медведя, - довольно констатировал я, глядя на полку над столом. Там стоял обычный, банальный сувенир: вырезанная из дерева фигурка медведя. Медведь держал в лапах какую-то палку и лукаво подмигивал. Видимо, резчик схалтурил: сделал зверю один глаз немного больше другого.  
- Ага, купила, - Грэг отправил в рот еще ложку супа, а потом начал рассказывать дальше: - Я все детство носился с этим медведем. Бабушка смеялась: "Ну что, кjære, где твой лучший друг?" А потом бабушка умерла, мы переехали, я пошел в школу, и когда хватился – медведь куда-то пропал… Я его только тогда нашел, когда в Вегас переехал. Стал вещи распаковывать и нашел. Мама его в коробку с дедушкиными письмами спрятала и забыла…  
- Так зачем ты мне-то его подарил? – я сделал вид, что ни черта не понимаю. И не ошибся в расчетах.  
- Ну, Гил, ты такой умный – а не догоняешь, - ответил мой новоявленный спутник жизни, привычно облизывая ложку. – Да это же ты!  
- Вот даже как? – я упорно продолжал валять дурака. – Но откуда ты мог знать тогда, в пять лет, что это я?  
- А мне и не надо было ничего знать, - Грэг пожал плечами и хитро посмотрел в мою сторону: так, что у меня заныло в паху. – ТАМ уже заранее за нас все знали, - продолжил он значительным тоном, ткнув ложкой куда-то по направлению к потолку. С ложки сорвалась горячая золотистая капля и упала на столешницу. – И вообще, моя бабушка…  
- Смотри, весь не обляпайся, – ответил я с шутливой строгостью, глядя, как Грэг снова проходится по многострадальной ложке языком. – Кстати, тебе бабушка никогда не говорила, что так облизывать ложку опасно?  
- Почему опасно? – теперь Грэг уставился на меня растерянно, забыв про остатки супа.  
- Медведь съест, - усмехнулся я, встал из-за стола и пошел к нему – слегка расставив руки и намеренно косолапя даже больше, чем обычно.

&

Читайте далее...


	15. Chapter 15

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

- Гил! Ты будешь смеяться, но я пришел!  
Я действительно пришел, и даже с салатом. Хоть по дороге у меня и было некоторое приключение.  
- С ума сойти, - бормочет Медведь из гостиной. - Ну иди сюда, показывай трофей. Интересно, что это вдруг тебе приспичило?  
- Да бог знает, - я бросаю пакет из супермаркета на пол, оставляю куртку на вешалке и иду к нему. – Захотелось вдруг, и все. Но я достал!  
- Ты кого угодно можешь достать, - цитирует Гил старую шутку. И мы несколько секунд молча смотрим друг на друга. Я – победительно, а он – понимающе.  
Интересно, о чем он вспомнил? Может, о том, как я бегал за ним весь позапрошлый год, откалывая то один, то другой номер? Как я выдвигал ему свои дурацкие идеи, пытаясь привлечь его своей тягой к науке (а тяга-то была и есть, иначе бы фиг он вообще привлекся)? Или как я, едва не синий от холода, смотрел на него, а он ругался, что я без перчаток…  
Но самое главное – Гил знает: если мне приспичит – я на уши встану, а задачу решу. Вот и сейчас: решил я опять сбегать в ближайший магазин. Гил хотел со мной пойти, но я отговорился – сам уже неплохо знаю окрестности, а он уже на смене набегался. Я бы рад с ним вместе, но вижу, как он устал. К тому же нам надо хорошо прятаться – он же сам так говорил не раз?  
Так о чем я? Черт, отвлекся. Так вот, решил я сбегать в магазин: приспичило мне купить креветочный салат. Вот люблю я креветочный салат, что ж теперь делать? А в маленьком магазинчике по соседству его не было. Тогда я отзвонил Гилу на мобильник и пошел в Южный супермаркет: его недавно открыли, должен же там быть этот несчастный салат? Правда, до супермаркета идти квартала три, но я быстро хожу.  
И надо же такому произойти, чтобы по дороге…  
- Грэг? – вдруг слышу рядом. – Ты о чем там задумался? Мы идем есть твой салат или нет?  
Я встряхиваю головой и улыбаюсь.  
- Я щас тебе расскажу, пока есть будем, о чем задумался, - и иду мыть руки. – У меня тут по дороге было маленькое приключение…  
- Вообще, конечно, ты даешь, - продолжает Гил, идя за мной следом до ванной. – Добытчик! Обошлись бы мы на этот раз без салата… Просто удивительно – чего это тебя вдруг на креветки потянуло?  
Я стою у раковины к нему спиной, но буквально вижу, как он при этих словах поправляет очки.  
- Может, у меня проблемы с потенцией? - фыркаю я в ответ.  
- Разве? – оборачиваюсь, ну точно: поправляет очки. – А у тебя что, на вечер большие планы? Что-то ты какой-то чересчур активный. Ты сегодня опять собираешься наверх? – и улыбка, моя любимая улыбка только в уголках глаз.  
- А ты возражаешь? – шутливо парирую в тон. – Тогда, может, кинем монетку?  
- Не забывай, что я твой начальник, – ага, а улыбка все явственнее: зная Гила, можно сказать, что это он уже буквально хохочет в голос.  
- А в постели все равно, кто чей начальник, - я невольно циттирую его собственную недавнюю лекцию на эту тему. – И потом, мы же договорились – кто больше устал, тот и внизу?  
- Хочешь сказать, что ты устал меньше, бегая по магазинам за салатом?  
- А вот сейчас поем салат и подкоплю силы…  
Мы смотрим друг на друга и опять смеемся. Вернее, я ржу в голос, а Гил откровенно усмехается. Но для него это – все равно, что мне заржать.  
Ведь он прекрасно понимает, почему я побежал за три квартала за креветочным салатом. Потому что мне бегать хочется. Прыгать хочется. Орать хочется во всю глотку, какой я счастливый. Мне иногда страшно, что меня от счастья на кусочки разорвет.  
Я здесь, с ним, уже семь месяцев живу. Вот. Это не считая того, что мы уже скоро два года вместе. И за это время у нас уже было все, что только можно придумать. Разве что на люстре еще не пробовали и на голове не стояли. Потому что неудобно.  
- Я жду тебя на кухне, – говорил Гил и уходит. – Кофе пока поставлю.  
Я киваю, мою руки (а то забыл с этим весельем, зачем в ванную-то пришел?) и иду вслед за ним.  
Господи боже мой, сколько времени я мыл руки? Минуты две! А он уже кофе поставил и читает.  
- Что это у тебя? – я заметил, что в книге стихи. – Шекспир? Эдгар По? Роберт Фрост?  
- Уильям Блейк, - отвечает Медведь с той же хитрой усмешкой. Черт, я так люблю эту его улыбку, что готов ему глупые вопросы весь вечер задавать.  
- Ого, не слышал о таком, - достаю чашки, разливаю кофе. – Почитай вслух?  
- Потом, - Гил берет чашку. - Так что у тебя за приключения-то были, расскажешь?  
- Да так, ерунда, - отмахиваюсь я. - В супермаркет шел, а мне навстречу женщина. Вылитая Кэтрин!  
- А ты что?  
- А я ка-ак прыгну за деревья, даже сам от себя не ожидал! Вылез, когда она прошла. Может, и не Кэтрин это была, но так похожа: и я на всякий случай… Гил? Ты чего?  
Он молчит секунды две, а потом задумчиво произносит:  
- Я отправился в Сад любви.  
Я и раньше бывал там не раз.  
Но, придя, я его не узнал:  
Там часовня стояла сейчас…  
- Это что? Уильям Блейк? – я даже встал и подошел поближе, так меня выражение его лица взволновало.  
А он читал дальше, даже не глядя на меня:  
- Дверь в часовню была заперта.  
"Бог накажет" - прочел я на ней.  
Я прочел, оглянулся вокруг:  
Не узнал ни дерев, ни аллей.  
Там, где было просторно цветам,  
Тесно жались могилы теперь,  
И священники в черном шли шагом дозорным…  
- Ну хватит, - перебил я его, вставая совсем рядом. – Гил, ты что? Расстроился, что это и правда Кэтрин могла быть? Ты не бойся, она меня не видела…  
- Вот и я про то же, - негромко отвечает Медведь. – Если бы ты знал, ушастый, как мне самому надоело прятаться. Но ты же сам понимаешь: если дойдет до департамента…  
- …то нас обоих просто разнесут в космическую пыль, - киваю я. – Действительно, этот твой Блейк прямо как про нас написал. Потому что мы, - я дурацки кривляюсь, - "не можем охранять закон в штате, если сами этот закон подрываем…" Кстати, вот объясни мне, пожалуйста, как ЭТИМ, - многозначительная пауза, - можно подрывать закон?.  
На меня напало безудержное веселье, потому что я представил себе, как мы с Гилом в нашей спальне – или в кухне на столе, как уж получится! – вовсю "подрываем законы штата". Если бы этим законы штата можно было подорвать, то за последний год от них бы камня на камне не осталось.  
- И вообще, – говорю я уже вслух, - как любовью можно подорвать законы? Не сексом, а именно любовью?  
Физиономия у меня при этих словах, наверное, до смешного высокопарная. Но если мне действительно это непонятно? И разве не об этом писал Блейк, которого Гил сейчас цитировал?  
- А, Медведь? Вот за что нас бог накажет, скажи на милость?  
- Давай неси свой салат, умник, - усмехается Гил. – По крайней мере, ты прекрасно знаешь, за что нас накажет департамент. Посему будем надеяться, что дома у нас нет камер слежения. А на работе надо работать, да…  
Нет, я больше не могу. Я подхожу к нему, обхватываю обеими руками, и шепчу на ухо про то, какой он замечательный Медведь и как я его люблю. Так люблю, что пусть даже меня разорвет на кусочки от радости – я все равно никому не скажу про нас с ним и про то, как мы подрываем законы штата. Что я готов ради него шарахаться от любой дамы, похожей на Кэтрин, от любого мужика, похожего на Экли, и так далее. Что Уильям Блейк – замечательный поэт, и я непременно выучу его стихи наизусть и буду тоже сыпать цитатами. А также я не буду возражать, если он – то есть Гил, а не Уильям Блейк! – сейчас все-таки меня хотя бы поцелует, а потом можно будет поесть и подумать о дальнейшем подрывании законов, а также о том, что да, я собирался наверх, но если он не хочет, можно кинуть монетку…  
А потом он меня поцелует – хотя бы затем, чтоб я наконец заткнулся! - и мы вместе пойдем в прихожую с фонариком искать, где я бросил этот злополучный салат.

&

Читайте далее...


	16. Chapter 16

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Сегодня впервые за долгое время в доме тишина.  
Господи, как странно: впервые за долгое время – в доме – тишина. В моем собственном доме!  
Нет. В нашем.  
В своем доме я всегда был один. Ну, разве что еще со своими насекомыми. В моем доме всегда была тишина. Или музыка. Или бормотание телевизора. Или… или мои негромкие вздохи.  
Ни о чем. Просто так.  
Разве мог я тогда жалеть, что живу один? Я и не знал, что еще может быть по-другому.  
В моем доме и правда не могло быть. А вот в нашем…  
В нашем доме сегодня утром была жуткая суматоха. Патрик убегал в школу. Миссис Оливер собиралась в магазин. Ты пришел с работы, дополз до душа, рухнул в койку. Не забыв перед этим улыбнуться миссис Оливер и шутливо щелкнуть Патрика по лбу. И еще сказал – для профилактики. Я слышал, как вы оба засмеялись. Слышал, как в кухне гремела посуда, как сорвалась чья-то куртка с вешалки, и как миссис Оливер рассказывала кому-то из вас по секрету, как она боится тарантулов.  
Чтобы в моем доме кто-то боялся тарантулов?  
Я улыбнулся.  
Никогда, никогда не испытывал тяги ни к каким датам. Помнится, как-то даже умудрился забыть собственную дату рождения.  
А сегодня вдруг вспомнил, что ровно десять лет назад впервые увидел тебя. Я накануне еще бегал ругаться к замдиректора - что время идет, а штаты не укомплектованы, и что я больше не могу так работать…  
Вот и допросился.  
Тебе тогда было двадцать пять. А мне – сорок четыре.  
Мы оба были мужчинами – кем, собственно, и являемся до сих пор.  
И чтобы вдруг?..  
Сначала - беседы в комнате отдыха. Деловые, хочу заметить.  
Потом ты зашел ко мне в кабинет "просто так, на два слова". А я слушал эти слова, и у меня перехватывало дыхание.  
Понадобился еще год, чтобы я после всего сделал ответный шаг, и какой! Ты до сих пор надо мной смеешься иногда – по-доброму: "Нет, Гил, все-таки у тебя такое было лицо!"  
А какое у меня было лицо? Обыкновенное. Лицо человека, который подошел к краю пропасти, да не просто подошел, а сорвался, и летит вниз; и не знает, что его ждет внизу, и боится удариться – но вдруг…  
Я ведь тоже помню, какое у тебя тогда было лицо. Ошарашенное. Растерянное. И такое счастливое, что мне стало больно от собственной нежданной радости.  
Это было восемь с половиной лет назад.  
Прости меня, что я так опоздал. Я просто давно не терял головы, и мне нужно было вспомнить, как это делается.  
Но еще и после этого я не бросился к тебе. Я шел навстречу мелкими шажками. Осторожно. Обдуманно. Шаг вперед – два шага назад.  
А ты ждал. Терпел. И каждый раз был, как первый – потому что мой дом тогда был еще моим, а не нашим.  
А потом я прошел по коридору с таким лицом, про которое Кэтрин сказала: "Да для тебя это была публичная истерика!"  
Хотя я всего-навсего провожал твои носилки до Скорой.  
Это было семь лет назад.Точнее, тоже семь с половиной.  
Тебе сейчас тридцать пять. Ты изменился: из лохматого веселого мальчишки превратился в серьезного молодого мужчину с внимательным взглядом. Кэтрин иногда шутит даже, что мы с тобой стали похожи внешне. И наверное, в этой шутке есть доля правды.  
Некоторые говорят – мне повезло. Но согласись: это не везение. Точнее, не только везение. То, что было с нами за все эти годы – это еще и наш с тобой труд. Общий.  
Я, стараясь не нарушить тишины, захожу в спальню. Ты уснул прямо поверх покрывала, раскинувшись, как раньше, на всю ширину кровати. Я сажусь рядом на краешек и долго смотрю на тебя: да, ты изменился. Ты стал старше на десять лет, как и я. Но…  
Честно говоря, я тогда еще, в самом начале, когда ты только осваивался в моем – уже нашем! – доме, нет-нет да задумывался: пройдет время, ты повзрослеешь, и я иногда буду скучать по тому мальчишке с безумными прическами, нелепыми рубашками и громкой музыкой. А сейчас я смотрю на тебя спящего – и понимаю: ничего не ушло. Этот мальчик до сих пор со мной. Пусть у него изменились прически, одежда и даже музыкальные вкусы – но спит он точно так же, как и тогда. И улыбается во сне точно так же. И точно так же спросонья тянется ко мне, когда я наклоняюсь, чтобы осторожно поцеловать его.  
Никто не знает, кроме нас двоих, сколько всякого мы пережили. Но после всех наших перипетий мы все-таки остались вместе. И стали еще ближе.  
Дай бог, чтобы это продлилось еще хотя бы десять лет. Но можно и больше.

&

Читайте далее...


	17. Chapter 17

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Сначала ко мне зашла Кэтрин.  
- Грэг? Что с тобой сегодня?  
Я очнулся и посмотрел на нее.  
- А-а-а… ничего. Не выспался, - брякнул первое, что пришло в голову, и сразу же пожалел об этом: надо было видеть, как Уиллоуз расплылась в улыбке.  
- Надеюсь, ты спал не один? Да ладно, не красней, я давно подозреваю, что у тебя кто-то завелся… ну что же, дело молодое, только чтоб работа не страдала: а то Гриссом тебе покажет, почем фунт лиха. Он, грешным делом, и сам личной жизни не ведет, и других за это ругает…. – последнее она произнесла шепотом, наклонившись ко мне совсем близко. – Трудоголик, что с него взять!  
Кэтрин так увлеклась сплетнями про босса, что даже не заметила, как я дернулся. И слава богу.  
Все, связанное с Гриссомом, сегодня нервировало меня как никогда. Я весь извелся от неизвестности. И до сих пор не было не то что звонка – даже паршивой СМС-ки!  
Хотя я знал, что Гил не очень любит СМС. И потом, бывают вещи, о которых не расскажешь в двух строчках…  
- Ну, я пошла, - Кэтрин кокетливо поправила волосы и подмигнула мне. – Ты для Ника с Риком анализ закончил? Замечательно. Я скажу им, чтобы зашли…  
Она удалилась, и я вздохнул с облегчением. Так хотелось надеяться, что будет не СМС-ка, а звонок. И было бы весьма нежелательно, если бы этот звонок застал меня в компании Кэтрин. Или кого-нибудь еще.  
Время шло, а ни звонка, ни СМС не было. Но он же сказал "Я сообщу, как дела"? Отсутствие новостей в этот раз могло значить, что дела – хуже некуда.  
Но тут ввалились Ник с Риком. Стали громко требовать свои результаты. А когда я отдал им распечатки, они тут же на месте уставились в них, увидели искомое совпадение и уселись обсуждать, как и что теперь делать, и кому не поздоровится, и как эти парапланеристы совсем оборзели, и так далее и тому подобное…  
А мне страшно хотелось остаться одному. Меня раздражали эти громкие вопли и лошадиное ржание. Эта громкая беззаботность двух счастливых парней, которым совершенно ни к чему тревожиться о собственном здоровье.  
У меня у самого заболели уши, когда я слушал их – и думал совершенно о другом.  
О том, как Гил сейчас сидит на этой… аудиометрии, смешно поднимая пальцы вверх, когда слышит в наушниках какие-то звуки. Как пальцы поднимаются все реже и реже, и отоларинголог – наверняка тощая сухопарая грымза с длинным носом – все больше хмурится. Как потом выговаривает ему строгим тоном, что нужно немедленно подумать об операции, иначе она вообще не ручается ни за какие последствия… И тот факт, что он до сих пор мне не позвонил, только расцвечивал дополнительными красками всю эту картину.  
А Ник с Риком все ржали, подталкивая друг друга локтями – как два молодых питекантропа, которые поймали нужного мамонта и сейчас побегут его рвать.  
И я не выдержал.  
- Вы получили все, что нужно? Дальше вы все равно здесь у меня ничего не найдете! Давайте, давайте отсюда!  
Ник удивленно уставился на меня:  
- Грэгго, что с тобой? Ты заболел? Я надеюсь, ты сегодня уже принял свои таблетки?  
При словах "заболел" и "таблетки" я взбеленился еще больше. Этим двум лосям легко шутить на эту тему! Они даже представить себе не могут, как самый близкой твой человек смотрит тебе в глаза, и ты четко видишь в этом взгляде тщательно запрятанное чувство вины. Как потом его взгляд переводится на припрятанную в уголке стола книгу – "Язык жестов", и виноватость в глазах становится еще четче. И как мы снова, в который раз, негромко говорим о том, что риск все-таки есть, и чем дальше – тем больше… И я знаю, как ему ужасно не хочется туда – в тишину. Туда, где я буду говорить с ним на языке жестов, сбиваясь и путаясь поначалу. И где он больше никогда не услышит ничего вокруг.  
Я знал, что дела идут всё хуже: замечал, что он уже частенько не слышит моего голоса, а уж шепота и подавно. Что он все чаще разбирает то, что ему говорят, исключительно по губам. Я начинал тихо ненавидеть его мать, которую и знать не знал – за то, что он унаследовал от нее проклятую болезнь. Напасть эта имела чисто генетическую природу – может, еще потому Гил с такой легкостью говорил мне, что его "не волнует проблема отсутствия собственных детей"? "Чтобы так же не мучились", - подмигивал он мне, изо всех сил делая беззаботный вид. Но уж меня-то мог бы и не обманывать!  
Я подошел ближе к Нику и Рику и чуть ли не схватил кого-то из них за шиворот:  
- Я сказал – уходите! Не мешайте работать!  
- Идем, идем, - проворчал Рик, вылезая из-за стола. – И чем это мы тебе помешали, а, Грэгго? Или ты хотел на самом деле поспать, пока тебя никто не видит?  
- Не ваше дело, что я хотел, - бросил я зло. – Уходите!  
- Надо будет Гриссому сказать, что Сандерс чокнулся, - усмехнулся Ник. – Как только он придет на работу, я ему сразу скажу, что с тобой не все в порядке…  
Ох, Стоукс. Можно подумать, Гил не знает, что со мной сейчас не все в порядке. Как я могу быть в порядке, когда решается вопрос – ну, пусть не жизни и смерти, но где-то близко к тому?  
А когда они ушли и перестали гоготать над ухом, - я вдруг неожиданно успокоился. В самом деле, не о смерти же речь? Весь риск лишь в том, что после операции Гил может потерять слух вообще. Но я согласен выучить язык жестов и общаться с ним так. Потом, нам с ним и не нужно так уж много слов.  
Хотя…  
Работа. Боюсь, что для него это риск куда глобальней смертельного. Если отнять у Гила его работу – ему нечем будет жить, и я прекрасно это понимаю. Никакая любовь не заменит ему этого: вот так он устроен, и совершенно глупо к этому ревновать.  
Тут в кармане моего халата завибрировал мобильник. Я схватил его: СМС-ка.  
"Еду на работу. Подробности при встрече".  
Я так и знал. Всё плохо.  
Ближайшие полчаса я просидел в одиночестве: Стоукс с Брауном всей лабе раззвонили, что "Сандерс сорвался с цепи и к нему лучше не лезть". А потом дверь приоткрылась, и вошел Гил.  
Усталый. Озадаченный. Хмурый.  
Я выжидательно посмотрел на него, и он поманил меня за собой. Мы вошли в его кабинет, он сел на свое место, я – напротив.  
- Велели думать об операции. В приказном порядке… - произнес Гил с мрачной усмешкой. - Так, говорят, хоть какой-то есть шанс. Иначе – стопроцентная потеря слуха через полгода…  
Я молчал. Мне хотелось задать ему сотню вопросов, но я не смел.  
- Ник с Риком сказали, что ты сегодня бешеный, - продолжал он, улыбаясь чуть теплее. – С чего бы это вдруг?  
Мне захотелось броситься к нему и обнять. Да, Гил часто говорил мне, что я не умею скрывать своих чувств, и что надо учиться этому хотя бы на работе.  
но сейчас я не мог. Может быть, именно сегодня я понял, как люблю его. Хоть раньше думал, что такого в реальности просто не может быть.  
- Просто я волновался… очень… - это было единственное, что удалось мне сказать.  
- Спасибо, - вдруг прозвучало в ответ. Я посмотрел на Гила и убедился, что он не шутит. – Только все-таки… я тебе говорил, не показывай своих чувств чужим людям…  
- Я случайно. Они так ржали!  
- А тебе было совсем не смешно, да? – Гил вдруг встал из-за стола и подошел ко мне. Показалось, словно он тоже хочет обнять меня. А потом неожиданно спросил:  
- Грэгго, а ты вычитыванием текста занимался когда-нибудь? Ну там, ошибки, опечатки… И с научной стороны тоже… А?  
- Надо – научусь, - сказал я, даже не задумываясь. Все мои мозги были заняты тем, к чему это он клонит.  
- А статьи научные сам писал когда-нибудь?  
- Во время учебы - конечно, - я даже улыбнулся. Кажется, до меня начало доходить.  
- Вот и замечательно. Значит, если операция пройдет неудачно и меня уволят – будем учебники писать. С тобой вместе. А?  
- Запросто! – Я вскочил со стула, оказавшись неожиданно близко к Гилу. Это меня совсем разволновало, и я затарахтел: - Ты не переживай, если что – я учебник по языку жестов весь уже проштудировал, вот, смотри…  
Я хотел продемонстрировать свои умения, но Гил мягко взял меня за пальцы.  
- Давай пока не будем думать о самом плохом, ладно? Кто его знает, как оно получится? Я еще к Роббинсу зайду проконсультироваться…  
- Конечно, - покраснел я. И мы встретились взглядами.  
- А сейчас беги работай, остальное дома обсудим.  
Его взгляд был таким многообещающе возбужденным, что я от греха поспешил уйти.  
Просто сейчас было явно не время.  
Я потом ему всё скажу. Когда, кроме нас двоих, этого больше никто не услышит.

&

Читайте далее...


	18. Chapter 18

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Док Роббинс снял очки и осторожно протер их специальной салфеткой.  
- Ну так что, - он покосился на секционный стол, - все-таки суицид?  
- Суицид, - вздохнул я. И еще раз посмотрел на жертву.  
Странгуляционная борозда на шее. Лицо, искаженное агонией.  
Фред Арчер, тридцать восемь лет, служащий.  
Он повесился у себя дома ночью, оставив жене записку: "Прости, Элис. Я больше так не могу".  
Арчер был физически здоров, пять лет жил в счастливом браке, растил двухлетнюю дочь. В компании, где он работал, все отзывались о нем как о чрезвычайно успешном сотруднике, делающем хорошую карьеру. Его смерть была настолько нелепой, что мы начали подозревать всех – начиная с жены и заканчивая работниками компании. Мало ли у кого мог быть зуб на более удачливого коллегу?  
Однако сотрудники давали показания чрезвычайно спокойно. Кроме одного.  
Парень лет тридцати, рядовой менеджер, плакал. Точнее – просто сидел за столом напротив меня и детектива О'Райли, и пытался унять дрожь во всем теле. А потом отвернулся к стене и стал шмыгать носом.  
- Вы что-то можете сказать по этому делу? – сухо спросил О'Райли. Вот тут парня прорвало.  
Он, едва сдерживая слезы, рассказал нам все. То, что они с Фредом были любовниками шесть лет. То, как приходилось прятаться от жены Фреда, от сотрудников, от начальства. О том, что Фред вообще женился и завел ребенка исключительно для конспирации. И о том, что весь этот гребаный мир без Фреда не стоит и ломаного гроша, и пожалуй, это единственный реальный выход для таких, как они…  
О'Райли слушал его с профессиональным равнодушием. И я тоже.  
А что творилось у меня внутри – это уже только мое дело.  
Нет, я бы не мог сказать, что тоже играю за другую команду. Скорее я был свободным игроком: с кем я поведу игру в паре – не определялось полом партнера. Я, видимо, был старомоден: для сближения мне требовалась в первую очередь духовная, психологическая общность. И в мире, где секс – не повод для знакомства, я и с женщинами порой чувствовал себя чужим. Хотя вроде бы не выбивался ни из каких глобальных правил.  
А в последнее десять лет ни один человек не стал мне настолько близким, чтобы я захотел подпустить его к себе больше, чем на расстояние сотрудничества. То, что ситуация в последний год менялась с бешеной скоростью – я сам себе боялся признаться.  
Пока нас не вызвали на труп этого Арчера. И пока я не влез в его жизнь настолько, что мне стало страшно.  
Я почему-то вспомнил Сару, которая приехала и сразу повела себя так, словно давно решила – мы с ней будем вместе. Решила и даже не думает, что у меня на этот счет может быть другое мнение.  
Потому что я и подавно не умею жить с кем-то чужим только ради конспирации. А что конспирация мне понадобится – я уже знал достаточно точно.  
- Гил? О чем задумался?  
Я даже не сразу нашел слова, чтобы ответить доку.  
Как я мог рассказать, о чем я думаю здесь, около секционного стола – разглядывая Фреда Арчера, тридцати восьми лет, наложившего на себя руки из-за того, что он посмел любить не так, как принято?  
Как я мог поведать даже Элу о том, что еще – вернее, кого! – я вспомнил, когда подумал об этой любви?  
И как я мог признаться в том, что именно этот человек, несмотря на его неприличную молодость, ближе всех подошел ко мне психологически – настолько, что я готов впустить его не только в свою постель, но и в свою жизнь, если он захочет?  
Может быть, Эл поймет. А может быть, и нет. Я не знаю.  
Я просто обернулся и сказал – как бы про себя:  
- Где-то я читал, что легче встретить улыбающийся труп, чем счастливого гея…  
- Слабого – да, - неожиданно резко ответил док. – А если человек намерен бороться за свое счастье, причем не оголтело, а с умом... К тому же далеко не каждого можно назвать стопроцентным геем, как и стопроцентным натуралом!  
Я знаю Эла много лет, но на этот раз он меня удивил.  
- Ты думаешь?  
- Конечно, - ответил Роббинс, глядя прямо на меня. – К тому же за время своей работы я видел достаточно улыбающихся трупов. Это люди, которые умирают счастливыми. Тебе таких не встречалось, потому что ты работал только с криминальными смертями, вот и все. Кофе будешь?  
Я не сразу пришел в себя от подобного перехода. Тем более, что он сказал про кофе, а у меня с этим словом, с этим напитком и даже с этим запахом ассоциировалось сейчас только одно. Комната отдыха, кружка в руках… глаза почти кофейного цвета, которые пытливо смотрят на меня – так, что я перестаю понимать, что происходит. И губы. Я не столько читаю по ним, сколько смотрю и думаю – какими они окажутся на вкус?  
Да уж, вот только в секционной мне таких мыслей не хватало.  
- Давай, Гил, по чашечке, - док степенно поковылял к кофеварке, но тут в моем кармане назойливо завибрировал пейджер.  
Послание от Кэтрин. "Грис, диспетчерская сообщила – авария в пустыне, срочно выезжаем все, много жертв…"  
- Ну вот, к вопросу о счастье, - я вернул пейджер в карман и сожалением поднялся. – Давай, Эл, пей пока кофе. Скоро у вас с Дэвидом будет очень много работы…

Когда я ехал в эту пустыню, все время думал о том, что мне было сказано, и почему. О своих ночных сомнениях, о бессоннице, о боязни на что-то решиться. И о том, что, когда я уезжал – Грэг снова проводил меня долгим встревоженным взглядом. Я когда-нибудь все-таки соберусь и узнаю, на что похожи его губы на вкус.  
А еще я думал о том, что если уж в мире существуют улыбающиеся трупы, - так почему бы в нем не быть и одному старому дураку, который наконец-то решил – интеллигентно, с умом! – но все-таки побороться за свое последнее, за свое позднее счастье.

&

Читайте далее...


	19. Chapter 19

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Иногда очень тяжело невольно заглядывать в чужую жизнь. Особенно если эта жизнь уже закончилась.  
Лора Блейк вела дневник. Рукописный, в обычной тетради в клетку. Только благодаря этому подробности ее семейной жизни стали известны уже после того, как доктор Альберт Роббинс подписал протокол о вскрытии ее тела.

Лора Эйлин Коулмен, в замужестве Блейк, родилась в Нью-Йорке. Её родители и старший брат работали в крупной компании: потом и Лору пристроили туда секретарем на ресепшен, "раз уж она не хочет учиться".  
Она и правда не хотела учиться – тем более тому делу, к которому ее принуждали. Она хотела общаться, радоваться жизни, улыбаться мужчинам. Хотя профессия секретарши позволяла делать все это, и потому Лора любила свою работу.  
Но десятого сентября 2001 года она слегка простудилась и решила полежать дома пару дней. Не сидеть же на ресепшене с распухшим носом и красными глазами?  
Рано утром одиннадцатого родители и брат ушли на службу, а Лора приняла аспирин и легла спать до обеда. В обед проснулась, включила телевизор – и обнаружила, что стала безработной сиротой.  
Ей был двадцать один год.  
Всё как-то сразу стало безразлично: даже то, что она ходит с покрасневшими глазами и шмыгающим носом не по коридорам своей компании, а по огромной площади, полной людей – где еще недавно стояли знаменитые "башни-близнецы", а теперь развалины и море цветов и свеч. Ничего не хотелось делать, никого не хотелось видеть. Надо было искать работу, но и этого не хотелось тоже: благо родительское наследство и пособия позволяли какое-то время продержаться на плаву.  
А через два месяца Лора познакомилась с отставным майором Артуром Блейком.  
Майору было почти сорок, он был суховат и строг, но казался девушке таким надежным, таким сильным – тем, на кого вполне можно опереться. Тем более, как выяснилось, у Артура тоже не было никаких родственников. Он был единственным ребенком в семье. А его родители, по его же словам, не дожили до такого позора, когда чужие самолеты разрушают здания прямо в центре одного из крупнейших городов Америки.  
Можно только догадываться, что привлекло сорокалетнего майора в симпатичной кареглазой Лоре: может быть, молодость, может, постепенно вернувшаяся жизнерадостность, а может, готовность подчиняться ему? Так или иначе, они стали встречаться. Сначала просто ходили гулять по набережным, потом начали заглядывать в театры, в рестораны, в кафе. Артур никогда не рассказывал, откуда ну него деньги: то ли накопления, то ли какие-то финансовые операции. Лору это не занимало. Она наконец-то начала оттаивать, поверив в то, что прежняя беззаботная жизнь под крылом старших, которые всячески баловали ее, может вернуться. Хотя бы в виде замужества.  
Да, Артур сделал Лоре предложение. По всей форме. А когда она, с радостью согласившись, сказала, что теперь в ее жизни есть только одна неосуществленная мечта, будущий муж со свойственной ему дотошностью спросил – какая?  
Лора призналась как на духу, что всегда мечтала жить не в Нью-Йорке, а в Лас-Вегасе.  
- Нет проблем, - пожал плечами майор. – Давай переедем в Вегас.

Город Греха очаровал Лору. Это в самом деле была ее воплощенная мечта.  
Они купили дом в хорошем районе: у Артура и правда были некоторые средства. Он планировал умножить их то ли в казино, то ли на бирже – Лора в этом плохо разбиралась. Сама же юная миссис Блейк устроилась официанткой в симпатичное кафе неподалеку от дома, а там быстро обзавелась и подружками, и постоянными клиентами. Стала бегать на вечеринки, на пикник, в кино – все чаще без умотанного делами супруга.  
Мистер Блейк начал ревновать.  
Лора и не знала, каким может быть ее муж. Как холодно он может смотреть на нее. Как уверенным движением может запирать на ключ дверь: "Ты никуда не пойдешь!"  
Однажды Лора не выдержала. Сказала: "Пойду!" И попыталась вырвать ключ.  
Может быть, в этот момент на нее нахлынуло все то отчаяние, которое она пережила еще до замужества – бродя по площади, где еще не разобрали руины, где было так холодно, и совершенно все равно, красные у тебя глаза или нет.  
- Отдай ключ, Артур!  
Но майор Блейк не отдал. Вместо этого он ударил жену. По щеке. Наотмашь.  
А потом процедил сквозь зубы: "Знай свое место, девчонка!" И отправился на свою биржу (или в казино?), все-таки заперев дом снаружи.  
Потом, когда он вернулся и принес Лоре дорогой подарок, они помирились. А еще через пару месяцев мистер Блейк в ультимативной форме заявил, что жене пора бросить работу, остепениться... и родить. Что ему в доме не нужна финтифлюшка, которая скачет по вечеринкам. Что в двадцать три года уже не должен гулять такой ветер в голове!  
Лора тогда в ответ лишь стиснула зубы: неделю назад она весь день просидела дома, а он и не заметил. Просто было одиннадцатое сентября. Два года прошло.  
Супруг даже не вспомнил, что это для нее за день. Вся страна вспоминала, а он – нет.  
А сейчас он разглагольствует о том, что ей-де пора наконец заняться домом и детьми. Да-да, детьми: майор Блейк не намерен останавливаться на одном ребенке. "Причем начинать лучше прямо сейчас", - заявил он, внезапно швырнув жену поперек постели.  
Лора закрыла глаза, прикусив губу чуть не до крови. И пока муж грубо вламывался в нее, оставляя на бедрах синяки, думала: "Ну, я тебе отомщу".

Беременность была еще хуже зачатия: первые три месяца Лору мутило буквально от всего. Муж извелся от ее капризов, а она каждый день, каждый час думала: "Я ненавижу тебя. Я тебе отомщу". Кого она имела в виду – мужа или ребенка – было неважно: этот ребенок, кровь и плоть Артура Блейка, словно решил насиловать ее вместе со своим отцом. И все ее капризы терпелись и удовлетворялись исключительно ради "наследника".  
К пятому месяцу стало полегче. Муж на радостях отпустил Лору прогуляться в ближайший сквер. И надо же, чтобы она там встретила одну из своих бывших коллег! На радостях обе закатились в их прежнее кафе, выпили по легкому коктейлю... Лора думала, что супруг опять на своей бирже. А он оказался дома, когда она пришла – веселая, с блеском в глазах, с легким запахом спиртного.  
- Где ты шлялась?  
Тут на Лору снова накатила изнутри тихая, холодная ненависть.  
- Да какое твое дело?!  
- Я твой муж, сука! – удар, еще удар... По лицу, по груди, по животу. Лора даже не прикрывалась: а и пусть бьет. Так ему и надо, этому ребенку.  
Но Артур вскоре опомнился. Вышел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. Минут через десять вернулся и сказал – как плюнул в лицо:  
- Смотри у меня. Будешь качать права – пристрелю.  
Лора ни на секунду не усомнилась в его словах. Она знала, что у мужа есть пистолет.

Ребенок в животе рос, и вместе с ним росла Лорина ненависть. Может быть, майор Блейк тоже чувствовал это, потому что все чаще поднимал руку на жену. Слава богу, пистолет не доставал. Лора только поражалась, что супруг не лишается своей методичности даже тогда, когда бьет ее. Каждый удар наносился с холодным упорством, с тяжелой расчетливостью – только глаза майора горели стальным недобрым огнем. Как-то муж сломал ей запястье – Лора даже не почувствовала боли, настолько ненависть была сильнее. А в клинике сказала, что поскользнулась. Да, увы, случается. Тем более, глядя, как майор усаживает Лору в машину, никто бы не усомнился в его нежных чувствах к жене.  
Да, он любил ее. Как свою собственность. Как вещь. А когда твоя вещь бунтует, нужно во всех смыслах ставить ее на место.  
Лора, чтобы не сидеть дома с ненавистным супругом, записалась на курсы подготовки к родам: это мистер Блейк допустил и даже приветствовал. Правда, лично отвозил жену на занятия и забирал обратно.  
А девятого июня вечером позвонил, что задержится. По делам. Лоре было уже все равно: есть он дома или нет. Ей было плохо с утра. Пару дней назад она была у врача – муж отвез. Врач сказал, что где-то через неделю уже срок, и настоятельно советовал ложиться в стационар. Но это значило – постоянно делать счастливое лицо и говорить врачам, как она любит своего мужа. Нет уж, лучше оно само как-нибудь.  
И потом – на ней синяки. Первая же санитарка узнает, что супруг ее бьет. Беременную. Позвонит в полицию, приедет служба помощи угнетенным женщинам – или как там ее? Начнут лезть в ее жизнь, в ее судьбу: зачем это надо?  
И как муж этого не понимает. Или втайне гордится своим рукоприкладством, и совсем не возражает, чтобы оно вышло наружу? Он давно говорил "Тебе некуда от меня деваться". Верно: у Лоры больше никого нет, кроме самой себя. Ей некуда уйти. И некому теперь постоять за нее.  
Ну, если что – она и сама за себя постоит.  
Что-то неосознаваемое словно приказало ей встать. Пойти в спальню мужа. И взять из тумбочки его пистолет.  
С пистолетом под подушкой чувствуешь себя гораздо лучше. "Пусть только тронет, гад. Я сама его пристрелю".  
Она выросла в Нью-Йорке, и прекрасно умела обращаться с оружием.  
Лора прижала колени к животу и задремала. Даже не слышала, как муж пришел – сильно заполночь и совершенно пьяный. Не догадывалась, что он прогорел на какой-то своей финансовой махинации (или попросту проигрался?), а теперь жаждет сорвать на ком-нибудь зло. Причем выбора у него особого нет: этим "кем-нибудь" всегда была жена. Сначала он загружал ее своими мрачными рассуждениями о том, какие все сволочи, а в последнее время все чаще банально срывался на ней. Иногда опять же с рукоприкладством.  
Лора терпела долго: но, кажется, терпение заканчивалось.  
- Ты дома?! – раздался невнятный голос. – Где ты? А ну ид-ди сюда!  
"Больно надо", – подумала она про себя. И продолжала лежать на кровати.  
Живот отчетливо тянуло. Голова кружилась. Подташнивало. Хотелось закрыть глаза и никогда не открывать.  
Тут дверь распахнулась:  
- Лежишь? Муж пришел голодный, а ты лежишь?  
- Артур, - начала Лора вначале спокойно, - мне нехорошо. Мне кажется, уже…  
Но видимо, майор Блейк просадил такую сумму, что даже весть о грядущих родах его не отрезвила.  
- Тебе девять месяцев уже нехорошо! Когда же это кончится! Вставай! – Он подошел к кровати и дернул жену за руку – так, что чуть не вывернул ей плечо. – Что развалилась?!  
Тут Лора почувствовала, что ненависть переполняет ее целиком. А потом собирается в одну точку где-то внизу живота и скручивает ее жуткой болью. Болью, которую ей причиняет изнутри этот ребенок – отродье проклятого мужа.  
- Уйди! – прошипела Лора, как змея. – Уйди! Ненавижу!  
- Что ты сказала?!  
Посыпались удары. Методичные, расчетливые. И снова она не прятала живот – там и так было невыносимо больно, и еще капля боли не изменила бы ничего. Все тело сводило, как судорогой, и Лоре показалось, что сейчас она потеряет сознание.  
Потом отпустило. Перестало крутить. И супруг успокоился. Временно.  
- Так, пять минут – и чтобы встала, - приказал он. – Мне надоели твои капризы. Я больше не могу. Врач сказал, что ты здоровая молодая баба и прекрасно родишь безо всякой помощи. А если тебе плохо – я сейчас вызываю Скорую и вали в роддом... только хотя бы кофе перед этим свари мужу!  
- Да чтоб ты подавился, – прошептала Лора еле слышно. Потому что новая схватка опять завязывала ее в узел.  
- Ты слышала?! – проревел супруг.  
Она не могла отвечать – дыхание сбилось. Вся боль вдруг вырвалась наружу хриплым безудержным криком.  
- Не ори! – брезгливо поморщился муж. - Три часа ночи, соседей перебудишь… Господи, а это что? Убери за собой немедленно…  
Скривившись еще больше, он посмотрел на Лорину кровать. По простыням медленно расползалось большое мокрое пятно.  
"Воды отошли", - мелькнуло у Лоры в голове.  
На курсах говорили, что значит, скоро. Скоро конец мучениям.  
"Ненавижу, ненавижу тебя", - выдыхала она с каждой потугой, выталкивая чужое, словно инородное тело. Пот заливал глаза, ноги скользили по мокрым простыням, боль всё усиливалась.. Лора не заметила, как ушел муж, оставив ее одну. Она боролась, как зверь, с тем, кто терзал ее изнутри, и от кого она так сильно стремилась избавиться. Боль словно рвала ее на куски – или это разрывал ее ненавистный ребенок, что мучил ее девять месяцев, мучил вместе со своим папашей, чтобы им обоим пусто было? "Ненавижу…" выдох... "Ненавижу..." еще выдох... "Ненави…"  
Вдруг боль полоснула особенно резко, и раздался громкий противный визг.  
Лора медленно пришла в себя. На заляпанной кровью постели возилось что-то жуткое, чужое, неприятное. Женщина с трудом заставила себя приподняться. Дотянулась до прикроватной тумбочки, где в ящике лежали бинт и ножницы.  
Руки делали всё без ее участия. Автоматически. Как учили.  
Перевязать в двух местах… Перерезать… Стерилизовать? Зачем? Не надо. И так хорошо.  
Наконец-то это отродье оторвано от нее окончательно.  
Визг повторился снова – на этот раз звук показался Лоре таким же требовательным, как недавно голос ее мужа.  
"Будьте вы оба прокляты", - мелькнуло в голове. – Чтоб вы сдохли."  
И нащупала пистолет под подушкой.  
Хватит мучений. Теперь она станет защищаться.  
А этот маленький ублюдок сейчас ответит за всю ее боль.  
Лора вспомнила, как супруг в очередной раз поругался с соседями по поводу того, что высокий пластиковый контейнер для мусора стоит у них прямо под окнами, а не у калитки. "Мне так удобнее", - говорил майор. Соседи ругались, а Лора, пожалуй, в первый раз за все время семейной жизни возблагодарила его настойчивость: сейчас этот контейнер нужен был ей как никогда. Она открыла окно, высунулась чуть ли не по пояс, откинула крышку.  
А потом размахнулась и швырнула ребенка Артура Блейка прямо во всю эту гниль.  
Лора не услышала, как скрипнула входная дверь, и муж застыл на пороге:  
- Что ты делаешь?!  
Она спокойно захлопнула крышку контейнера, закрыла окно и лишь потом обернулась:  
- Что я делаю? То, что давно хотела!  
- Сука! Он же умрет там!  
- Туда ему и дорога! – выкрикнула Лора, не замечая, как изменилось у супруга лицо.  
- Да я тебя сейчас... голыми руками… - он пошел на нее, задыхаясь от злобы: Лора побежала из спальни в холл, майор кинулся за ней, не разбирая дороги. И очнулся только тогда, когда в грудь ему уперлось дуло собственного пистолета.  
- Только попробуй, - холодно усмехнулась Лора Блейк и выстрелила в собственного мужа.  
А потом подумала секунд пять и выстрелила в себя. Так и не успев услышать, как пожилая соседка истошно кричит своему супругу: "- Билл! У Блейков стрельба! Скорее звони в полицию!.."

&

- Но вы, пожалуйста, хорошо подумайте, - темнокожая женщина с бейджиком "Элис Хантер" посмотрела на обоих своих собеседников, сидящих напротив нее за столом. – Нет, упаси бог, я не потому, что вы… я просто много лет работаю в этой службе, и повидала всяких детишек… вы же сами ученые, понимаете – наследственность…  
Один из посетителей, мужчина явно старше сорока, с бородой и внимательными синими глазами, улыбнулся.  
- По поводу наследственности – это он у нас специалист, – мягко кивнул он на своего младшего спутника.- Конечно, генетика – очень важная вещь, и нельзя ею пренебрегать, но мне кажется, что психологический климат и воспитание – тоже ведь играют не последнюю роль?  
Посетители были явно взволнованны. Элис вполне могла их понять. А также она заметила, что под столом они украдкой держатся за руки.  
Хоть перед ней-то могли бы не маскироваться!  
- К тому же мы, как говорится, не в супермаркете, - ввернул младший. Да, он существенно моложе своего партнера. Лет на двадцать.  
И вот надо же?  
Какая интересная пара. Они все больше вызывали у Элис доверие. Пожалуй, она не раскается, что пошла в какой-то мере на должностной подлог. Хоть у них в стране и прецедентное право, но некоторые неприятности быть могут.  
Да и пусть.  
К тому же – этим двоим действительно повезло. Во всех отношениях. В первую очередь – в том, что они успели вовремя. А еще…  
- Так у парня точно нет родственников? - опять спросил старший, забавно приподнимая бровь.  
"Волнуется", - подумала Элис.  
А вслух сказала:  
- Ни одного. Наша служба проверила. По этому поводу можете не переживать. И вот еще…  
Элис вытащила из ящика стола толстую клеенчатую тетрадь.  
- Узнаете?  
Конечно, они узнали. Сами же вносили эту тетрадь в список улик по делу.  
- Дневник матери, - мягко напомнила миссис Хантер. – Нам передали, когда мы искали родственников… Можете взять.  
Оба мужчины недоуменно посмотрели на нее. Конечно, после того, как они отмучились с ворохом прочих разных бумаг, это поначалу могло им показаться лишним. Или на чисто эмоциональном уровне им хотелось как можно быстрее забыть обо всем, что связывали их с Лорой Блейк и с ее прошлым?  
- Возьмите, - повторила Элис чуть настойчивее. – У вас еще наверняка будут всякие сложности... на вашей работе: так сказать, внутреннего порядка. На вас могут давить и говорить о вас всякие нехорошие вещи. Потом, когда мальчик будет расти, вам наверняка будут там и сям заявлять в лицо и за глаза, что вы – извращенцы, и что ребенок вырастет у вас моральным уродом… Вот когда вы будете всё это слышать, и когда у вас хоть на секундочку возникнет сомнение – верно ли вы поступили, вы перечитывайте эти записи. Потому что по ним хорошо видно, в каком климате и с каким воспитанием рос бы этот ребенок, выживи он в своей родной семье. В самой нормальной, обычной, среднестатистической семье! – голос Элис Хантер слегка дрогнул. – Между прочим, вы сами слышали – соседи говорят, что семья была очень хорошая, обеспеченная, такая прекрасная пара… Поэтому прошу вас – не слушайте никого. Держитесь.  
- Мы и держимся, - негромко произнес старший. – Иначе бы вообще к вам сюда не пришли, а разбежались бы куда раньше. Правда, Грэг?  
Элис увидела, как младший мужчина улыбнулся своему спутнику, и в очередной раз сказала себе, что сделала все правильно. И даже если ее за это уволят – по большому счету, совсем не жалко.

&

Читайте далее...


	20. Chapter 20

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Вчера весь вечер шел дождь, и поэтому во дворе страшно мокро.  
Всё вымокло, в том числе и мои джинсы, которые я гордо развесил на веревке, прижав двумя прищепками. И сказал Гилу, что так "быстрее высохнет".  
Он улыбнулся и ответил:  
- Метишь территорию?  
Моя ошарашенная физиономия выдала меня с головой. Черт, он и правда словно насквозь меня видит.  
А уж слышит теперь как – лучше всех. Даже шепот слышит – совсем негромкий. Причем вряд ли по губам читает: в спальне у нас полумрак, и ни черта там по губам не прочтешь.  
- Грэг? Тебе спину мазать не пора?  
- А?!  
Ох, Гил, какой же ты зануда. Я только-только в романтические мысли про спальню окунулся, а ты – спину мазать.  
Хотя это тоже неплохо. Теперь спину мазать даже приятно – все зажило, обработка только для профилактики. Да и не удивительно – после взрыва четвертый месяц пошел.  
И как я здесь полностью живу – тоже четвертый.  
Я раньше просыпался ночью и никак не мог понять: где это я? Мне, наверное, снится? А потом понимал, что ни чего мне не снится, и я просто дурак – что, раньше здесь никогда не ночевал, что ли? Но теперь я не просто здесь ночую. Я здесь живу. И джинсы мои собственные здесь на веревке на заднем дворе болтаются. Перед всеми соседями.  
Миссис Смит из соседнего коттеджа вчера пришла – как раз перед дождем. "Ой, мистер Гилберт, чьи это у вас брючки такие симпатичные? Вроде вам малы?" Вот зараза. Она же всю процедуру моего переезда из своего окна откровенно наблюдала. Всё от начала до конца. Боюсь, даже и то, как мы целоваться у машины начали, а потом уже в машине более серьезно продолжили. Говорил Гилу – нужны тонированные стекла!  
Хотя ему Экли покажет в служебной машине тонированные стекла. От департамента никаких секретов у криминалиста быть не должно.  
Я тихонько фыркаю и в который раз думаю, что будет с Экли, если он пронюхает. Мне с одной стороны жутко весело и даже приятно, потому что так здорово было бы, если б хоть свои узнали. Но с другой стороны – я мальчик взрослый и могу представить весь тот ушат помоев, который выльется нам на голову, причем в первую очередь Гилу. Мне-то по шапке дадут и на улицу, а его еще таскать будут за превышение служебных полномочий.  
Да уж, конечно: сильно он превысил эти свои полномочия. Я тогда и ждать устал, когда он хоть на что-нибудь созреет. А он все ходил и пристально так наблюдал за мной: я чувствовал, что ни говорите. Сам уже и танец в перьях станцевал, как дурак, и перчатку на голову напялил, и научные гипотезы разные ему приносил - умничал… но кроме того, мне и правда интересно было с ним о делах разговаривать. Нравилось слушать, как он цитатами сыплет. Я даже кое-что угадывал, - не зря мне мама всегда говорила: "Читай книжки, читай, тебе пригодится".  
Да уж, мама еще и понятия не имеет, как это мне пригодилось.  
А вчера вечером я и забыл про то, что джинсы постиранные сушиться повесил. Мы в дом пошли ужинать, слово за слово, забрались в спальню.. сначала канал Дискавери смотрели, самый-то смех! Там такую порнуху показывали – брачные игры улиток. Ну, и мы под конец... под эти брачные игры… разошлись немножко. Я, помню, еще Гила в шутку улиткой обозвал – за то, что он так медленно раскачивался. Два года почти: я считал! Он в ответ смеется: "Надо же было мне убедиться, что я не ошибся? Всё проверить, перепроверить…"  
А сам меня к кровати прижал, упал на меня сверху, и от его дыхания у меня по коже мурашки бегут.  
Ну, и ясно, что вылезли мы из спальни только утром. А на улице после дождя здорово так, вдохнешь – голова от свежести кружится! Ага, и джинсы мои мокрые на веревке висят. Где теперь их сушить – ума не приложу. В ванной, наверное.  
- Грэг! Ты идешь спину мазать?  
Ну что за приставучка, ей-богу. Пойду вот сейчас и поцелую. Куда-нибудь, куда попаду.  
- Иду, иду, я задумался тут…  
- А мне показалось – замечтался, - Гил подходит и встает рядом: совсем близко, так что я чувствую, как от него тепло идет прямо ко мне, и от этого мне откровенно штаны жмут. Это же ужас просто: когда же мы остановимся? Мне ребята говорили, что-де в отношениях полгода-год – и все, спадать начинает: а у нас уже второй год пошел, как мы с ним... всякими брачными играми начали заниматься. Разве что не жили вместе – это я тоже Гилу как-нибудь в шутку припомню, улитка он и есть, но что ж делать? У улиток, кстати, брачные танцы очень даже возбуждающие. Что-то мне Гил вчера про них рассказывал – про гермафродитов, кажется? – пока мы с ним свои танцы в кровати не начали.  
Ага, я замечтался тут. Потому что мне почему-то жутко захотелось просто прижаться к нему – и опять подумать: как же замечательно у нас в жизни все вышло. И пускай приходится от Экли прятаться. И от ребят наших. И вообще. Но от самих себя нам, к счастью, прятаться не надо. Я хоть сейчас могу взять его за руку и тихонько потянуть в дом – потому что на улице мы решили не нежничать, зачем соседей дразнить. А вот в доме – в доме наша территория. Мы можем там хоть что делать. Хоть любовью заниматься, хоть книжки читать, хоть кофе пьянствовать. Хотя это, по большому счету, все равно:нам с ним вместе всё - любовь. Всё брачные танцы, как у улиток.  
- Ушастый, ты сейчас домечтаешься до простуды, - оказывается, Гил все это время стоял рядом. – И если меня не обманывают мои глаза, - добавляет он с лукавой усмешкой, которую я обожаю, - тебе настоятельно требуется продолжить твои мечтания где-нибудь в более интимном месте… причем желательно в компании… а то штаны треснут.  
Вот говорил же я – он меня насквозь видит. Хотя тут не надо насквозь, тут поди и так все прекрасно видно, к чему мои мечтания привели. Вот такой вот я откровенный, да и он тоже.  
Целуемся мы, едва войдя в дом. А до спальни добираемся уже оба изрядно заведенные. И все улитки мира могут лопнуть от зависти, какие у нас в очередной раз выходят брачные танцы. Кстати, на самом деле нам давно без разницы, кто в этих танцах ведущий. Главное - что обоим нравится, и все тут.  
А джинсы, конечно, так и остались на веревке висеть.

&

Читайте далее...


	21. Chapter 21

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

- Тьфу! Гил, как ты можешь это пить?  
Физиономия у Грэга презабавная. Когда он так морщится, мне все время хочется подойти и аккуратно почесать ему переносицу.  
- Нет, правда, это же гадость страшная?  
- Что – гадость? – я спокоен, как гусеница в коконе. – Теплое молоко? Почему гадость? Очень даже ничего. А если ты про то, что оно сбежало и залило микроволновку, то я…  
- Да я сам вытру, - Грэг садится за стол рядом со мной и поглядывает в мою кружку. – Но как в здравом уме и трезвой памяти можно пить теплое молоко?  
- Я не в здравом уме, - нет, мне все еще отчаянно хочется почесать ему переносицу. – У меня тридцать семь и три, а послезавтра мне надо идти на ковер к замдиректора. И вообще... Ты же знаешь – я люблю молоко.  
- Знаю, - Грэг улыбается и уже не морщит нос. – Как ты там сказал-то – про библиотеку?  
Полгода назад, когда он только-только перебрался ко мне окончательно, я рассказывал ему о себе. О своей университетской молодости. О том, как я тогда мечтал жить в библиотеке - при условии, что туда проведут молокопровод. И что больше мне для счастья ничего не нужно было: только молоко, книги и одиночество.  
Все это я рассказывал ему вечерами, пока он лежал спиной кверху на моей – теперь уже нашей! – кровати, прикрыв глаза, и прислушивался к себе. К той боли, которая еще донимала его. Потому что он ведь не сам ко мне переехал: я его перевез. Что называется – решился наконец. После злосчастного взрыва в лабе кто-то все равно должен был какое-то время помогать Грэгу ухаживать за его спиной.  
Да и вообще – пора было. Давно пора.  
Весь предыдущий год, даже больше, мы встречались. Оставались иногда ночевать друг у друга. Но о совместной жизни речь пока не заходила. Я все никак не чувствовал себя готовым. А Грэг, к его чести, и не навязывался.  
Но еще тогда я заметил, что он – исключительно в шутку! – говорит про какие-то мои пищевые пристрастия «фу». И забавно морщит нос, изображая дикое отвращение. Например, про кузнечиков в шоколаде он так говорил. Или про теплое молоко.  
А я видел, что это шутка, не больше. Что на самом деле, предложи я ему этих кузнечиков всерьез, он бы попробовал. Но я не хотел ни к чему его принуждать. Мне было приятно, когда он к каким-то моим любимым вещам тянулся по своей инициативе.  
Но кузнечиков он так и не решился отведать. Ничего: думаю, все впереди. Да и не всё мы должны друг у друга перенимать: разве в этом счастье?  
Вот я, например, вряд ли решусь заняться тем же серфингом. Это же будет смешно!  
Хотя Грэгу эта идея нравится. Он все рассказывал мне, когда совсем пошел на поправку и уже сам развлекал меня беседами, лежа на кровати спиной кверху, - как его возбуждает такая картина: я на серферной доске, рассекающий волны, в плавках с букашками.  
Мы смеялись, а я в мыслях благодарил всех на свете богов, что его сейчас хоть что-то возбуждает. Что наконец-то он приходит в себя.  
А сейчас Грэг морщится по поводу теплого молока. Потому, что «не понимает, как это можно пить», а не потому, что я этим молоком в процессе подогрева изгваздал всю микроволновку.  
- Меня мама заставляла каждый день пить теплое молоко, - слышу я негромкий вздох рядом. – Это был ужас какой-то. Ты прости, Гил, но с тех пор меня от одного запаха выворачивает.  
- Понял, - говорю я с напускной серьезностью и делаю очередной глоток из кружки. – Но ты же знаешь, я непременно почищу зубы на ночь?  
Грэг обалдевает. Смотрит на меня и никак понять не может, к чему я клоню.  
- В смысле? А зубы тут при чем?  
- Ну как же, - продолжаю я с непомерно серьезной миной. - Чтобы, когда ты ляжешь со мной в одну постель, от меня не разило этим молоком, и…  
Он не дает мне договорить. Подходит, смотрит в лицо – так, что я тоже чувствую его дыхание. А потом вдруг непривычно властно кладет руку мне на затылок и целует меня. Долго. Глубоко. Сильно.  
Потом отрывается на секунду. Проводит языком мне по губам, и опять целует. Я даже забываю, что у меня в руке недопитая кружка с треклятым молоком. И что оно рискует вот-вот выплеснуться мне на штаны.  
- Гил, - произносит Грэг наконец, тяжело дыша, - я ненавижу теплое молоко! А тебя я люблю, и мне все равно, чем от тебя разит, и вообще…  
- И вообще, - перебиваю я, тоже еле переводя дух, - ну-ка скажи еще раз «фу, как ты можешь пить эту гадость»? Ну скажи, серьезно?  
Грэг улыбается – чувствуя, что я затеваю какой-то подвох. А потом морщит нос именно так, как я и хотел:  
- Фу, Медведь, как ты можешь пить эту гадость?..  
А я поднимаю руку и указательным пальцем осторожно щекочу ему переносицу. Он фыркает и вздрагивает, я пытаюсь его обнять... и вот тут-то кружка с молоком выплескивается на нас обоих.  
Ну и ладно. Все равно уже вечер и пора совсем раздеваться.

&

Читайте далее...


	22. Chapter 22

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Так. Вроде я ничего не забыл. В магазине – мед и арахисовое масло. В аптеке – бриллиантовая зелень и ацикловир. Миссис Оливер просила детское мыло и стиральный порошок. А Экли велел заказать пробирки и четыре упаковки ватных палочек... тьфу, это уже из другого перечня.  
И как Грэг управляется со всеми этими списками?  
Он еще и график в голове держит – кто, куда и когда поехал. Однажды удивил нашу Кэтрин, оттарабанив ей наизусть всё расписание смены. У меня всегда с этим были проблемы, и еще Кавалло ворчал, что я «не супервайзор, а черт знает что». А Кэтрин развеселилась, - "подумаешь, Грис, зато под твоим чутким руководством вон какие супервайзоры вырастают!"  
Это она на Грэга намекала. Конечно же.  
Я ответил ей, что вовсе не под руководством, на что она состроила пошлый такой взгляд. Ну, пусть развлекается. Она-то не знает, что Экли провоцирует меня стать замдиректора лаборатории, а я отругиваюсь, что, мол, тогда давайте Сандерса на моё место. Конрад фыркает «надоели вы мне с вашей семейственностью» и временно отстаёт. Вот так и пикируемся пока что.  
А сейчас я разберусь со списками и поеду домой. Конечно, на работе дел еще куча, но кое-что можно сделать и завтра. Потому что я теперь четыре дня подряд на работе буду сидеть. А Грэг эти четыре дня будет сидеть дома. Он, видите ли, решил, что миссис Оливер одна не справится.  
Я смотрю на часы: есть еще минут десять. Надо хоть в интернет залезть, что ли. А то Грэг волнуется, миссис Дебра говорит что-то в духе «ничего, дело житейское», а мистер Хаус заявляет, что от этой болезни еще ни один ребенок не умирал.  
Ну да, ему легко говорить.  
Открываю поисковик. Потом какой-то сайт.  
«Возбудителем ветряной оспы (Varicella) является вирус Varicella-zoster virus, относящийся к семейству ДНК-содержащих вирусов Herpetoviridae. В детском возрасте ветряная оспа переносится сравнительно легко и не вызывает каких-либо осложнений, но у 5-7 больных могут возникать нагноения высыпных элементов на коже (вплоть до абсцессов и гангрены), пневмония, сепсис. Вирусом ветряной оспы иногда могут поражаться сердце, почки, печень..»  
Мда. Вот только этого нам не хватало.  
«Какого-либо специфического лечения при ветряной оспе не существует и заключается оно в лечении на дому с применением симптоматической терапии. При гипертермии применяются жаропонижающие препараты (но использование ацетилсалициловой кислоты в этот период исключено, во избежание развития синдрома Рея – токсического поражения печени и головного мозга)».  
Хаус тоже говорил про синдром Рея. Когда подчеркивал - «никакого аспирина». Кстати, надо позвонить домой, спросить про температуру.  
« Элементы сыпи обрабатываются 1 бриллиантовой зеленью…»  
Как там Хаус гоготал – «и руки ему свяжите, чтобы не расчесывался»? Посоветовал надеть на ребенка латексные перчатки. Юморист.  
Только я собрался продолжить чтение, как в дверь кабинета постучали.  
- Войдите, - отозвался я, обернувшись.  
- Здравствуй, Гил, - сказала вошедшая женщина.  
Ей-богу, в первую минуту я ее не узнал.  
Терри. Терри Миллер: или уже не Миллер? Я так и не спросил тогда, пять лет назад, сменила ли она фамилию. Когда Терри приехала и рассказывала мне, улыбаясь, что вышла замуж. И что ее муж, слава богу, не криминалист, а учитель.  
Слава богу – это потому, что когда она была здесь впервые, семь лет назад, я пригласил ее поужинать после смены. И в это самое время мне позвонили с работы.  
Мы вдвоем сидели в ресторане. Говорили о чем-то – даже не помню сейчас: и я любовался ее легкой улыбкой, сосредоточенным взглядом, руками, комкающими салфетку. И всё вспоминал, как Терри так же серьезно смотрела в монитор компьютера, делая реконструкцию лица жертвы. И как вот эти изящные пальцы бегали по клавишам: вся она была в процессе работы, вся охвачена словно каким-то вдохновением, и когда я наклонился к ней непозволительно близко, чтобы получше рассмотреть, что получилось, - она даже не обратила на это внимания.  
Тогда я подумал, что может быть, эта женщина и есть тот человек, которого я так долго ищу. Человек, сам одержимый своей работой настолько, что не удивится и моей собственной одержимости. Человек, который поймёт и примет меня; станет моей правой рукой в деле, моей второй половинкой в жизни.  
Да, я всегда умел думать высокопарно: любовь к классике приучила.  
Однако я и представить тогда не мог, что специалист-антрополог Терри Миллер – одинокая женщина старше тридцати – все чаще думает о том, что кроме работы в жизни должно быть что-то еще. А совсем хорошо – если не кроме, а вместо работы. Что ей все чаще хочется бросить всю эту свою антропологию и стать просто женой, домохозяйкой, хранительницей очага. Обрести семью, родить ребенка и читать ему на ночь сказки. И что пока ни один из окружающих ее мужчин не смог показаться ей таким надежным, чтобы с ним вдвоем можно было такое устроить.  
Я проверку тоже не прошел, судя по всему. По крайней мере, когда мне позвонили и вызвали на место преступления, более того, когда я обещал, что минут через сорок буду, – Терри все поняла. Я закончил разговор и увидел, что стул напротив меня – пустой. Она ушла – незаметно, пока я выяснял, какого вида личинки нашли на трупе, и распоряжался, чтобы до моего приезда ничего не трогали. Ушла, поняв, что я – не тот человек, с которым можно построить уютное гнездышко, в котором напрочь забывать о своей работе.  
Я был трудоголиком. Безнадежным и одиноким.  
Но может быть, уже тогда я бессознательно понимал, что Терри – тоже не мой человек? И что мой человек уже ждет меня там, на работе, за стеклянными стенами лаборатории? И если мне позвонят во время нашей очередной беседы в комнате отдыха - он не смоется потихоньку, а скажет, едва я закончу разговор: «Можно, я поеду с тобой?» Или еще что-нибудь в этом роде.  
Я бы не поверил, скажи мне кто-нибудь тогда, что именно Грэг Сандерс станет мне до такой степени близким. Настолько, что мне даже не покажется странным, что он мужчина. И что нас обоих свяжет это сильное, глубокое, мощное чувство, которое мы потом назовем любовью – и будем смеяться, что от такой мощной любви, оказывается, даже дети бывают. Пусть и в мусорных бачках.  
- Гил? – услышал я где-то около себя. – Ты о чем задумался?  
Ах, да. Терри. Антрополог Терри Миллер. Или не Миллер? Она снова приехала к нам – явно по работе. И ей что-то от меня нужно.  
- Ты все такой же, - продолжала гостья с тихим смешком. – Совсем не изменился. Задумчивый и весь в работе.  
Она подошла ближе и глянула на экран моего ноутбука. Бесцеремонно, не спрашивая разрешения.  
Да и зачем оно? Я же вроде как по работе все это смотрю?  
- Странно, - Терри даже слегка нахмурилась, размышляя. – Ветрянка? У тебя дело о ветрянке?  
Я отметил, как она сказала: не «ветряная оспа», как специалист, а «ветрянка». Как обычная мать.  
- Терри, - спросил я без какого-либо интереса в голосе, - у тебя есть ребенок? Сколько ему?  
- Три года, - ответила она с неприкрытой женской гордостью. – Жаль, конечно, что зарплата моего супруга не позволяет мне стать домохозяйкой, но все равно – Гил, ты и представить себе не можешь, какое это счастье - ребенок! Я на всю жизнь запомню, как Мэтью начал улыбаться… ходить… говорить… Как я его держала на руках, а он тянулся ко мне и смеялся… Да что я тебе рассказываю, - Терри сходу оборвала свою материнскую песню и победительно хмыкнула. – Тебе этого не понять. Я вот что: меня ваша дневная смена вызвала для реконструкции. А я решила к тебе зайти – так, по старой памяти. И сказать спасибо за то, что я от тебя тогда сбежала... может быть, останься я в тот вечер с тобой, у меня бы не было ни мужа, ни такого чудесного ребенка. Так что…  
- Я тоже хочу сказать тебе спасибо, Терри, - невозмутимо ответил я. – Именно за то, что ты от меня тогда сбежала.  
- Ты? Мне? Почему? – на лице у миссис Миллер (или не Миллер, господи?) отразилось явное недоумение.  
Я собрался было ответить, но тут у меня зазвонил мобильник.  
Я глянул на дисплей, усмехнулся и ответил:  
- Гриссом!  
- Сандерс, – отозвались с той стороны. – Как дела, Гил?  
- Собираюсь домой, - доложил я. Терри, с началом беседы деликатно отошедшая вглубь кабинета, явно начала прислушиваться. Я буквально видел, как ее оттопыренные уши, словно локаторы, слегка повернулись в мою сторону.  
Вот странно: Терри тоже лопоухая. Как Грэг. Но почему-то на ее уши смотреть мне было неприятно. Особенно сейчас.  
- У нас тридцать семь и два, - доложил Грэг бодро. – Хаус говорит – для ветрянки норма. И еще опять прикалывался, чтобы Джи-Эсу руки связать…  
- Он что, расчесывается? – я сразу позабыл и о Терри, и вообще обо всем. – Я сейчас зеленки привезу, и…  
- Да все нормально, - успокоил меня Грэг. – Что ты, в самом деле, как наседка?  
«Сам-то еще хуже», - подумал я про себя, но вслух ничего не сказал. Просто улыбнулся.  
- Лучше проверь, всё ли у меня записано, - произнес я в трубку. – Зеленка, ацикловир, мед, арахисовое масло, детское мыло… вроде всё?  
- Стиральный порошок, - уверенно добавил Грэг. Вот ведь, в самом деле – что за память!  
- В общем, не скучайте там, - произнес я «супервайзорским тоном», и услышал, как в трубке засмеялись. – Скоро буду. В маркет по дороге заеду и буду… И вот еще что…  
Я выдержал паузу – не столько затем, чтобы привлечь внимание Терри, сколько просто послушать, как Грэг сосредоточенно дышит в трубку.  
- И вот еще что, - повторил я ровным, спокойным голосом. – Я тебя люблю…  
- Ик, - раздалось на том конце провода. – Ты там что, один в кабинете?  
- Не один, - мой голос стал до невозможности лукавым, и Грэг опять захихикал. – С одной старой знакомой. Ты ее тоже знаешь, кстати. Ну все равно, приеду – расскажу! Всё, ушастый, целую. Пока!  
Я захлопнул мобильник:  
- Извини, Терри. Дела...  
Она смотрела на меня распахнутыми глазами:  
- Гил? Ты женат? У тебя ребенок?  
- Угу, - я встал и начал собирать бумаги со стола. – Как видишь. Болеет ветрянкой, вот незадача!  
- Сколько ему? – продолжала Терри, оторопело моргая.  
Тут я позволил себе еще раз усмехнуться:  
- Три года. Как твоему. Верно?  
Терри молча кивнула. Я продолжал собирать портфель.  
- Гил? А почему ты свою супругу называешь «ушастый»?  
«Потому что она мужчина», - снова подумал я про себя. А вслух сказал:  
- Да так повелось. А что?  
- Нет, ничего, - смешалась Терри. – Просто так необычно... в мужском роде.  
- У меня вообще необычная семья, - я застегнул портфель и вышел из-за стола. – Если тебе интересно, зайди к нашей Кэтрин: ты ведь помнишь ее? Ну вот, зайди: она тебе все подробности расскажет. А мне действительно пора, прости.  
- Конечно-конечно, - пролепетала Терри. – Я просто…  
- Да, и в самом деле – спасибо тебе, - улыбнулся я, глядя в ее такие чужие, такие растерянные глаза. – Больше спасибо!  
- За что?!  
Я пару секунд помолчал.  
- За всё, - подхватил портфель и пошел к двери.  
Разве мог я объяснить ей сейчас, - за что спасибо?  
За то, что она тогда ушла, и мы даже не успели поужинать. Ушла, как только ей стало понятно: я вместо ужина поеду в поле. И что я не тот человек, который может отказаться от своей работы. Даже в пользу личной и семейной жизни.  
И еще за то спасибо, что позже, через два года, она приехала рассказывать мне о своем замужестве – так, словно намеревалась поддеть меня этим. Мол, у нее все хорошо, а я неизлечимый трудоголик и в жизни у меня так и будут одни личинки. А потом, когда я, все-таки слегка задетый ее ехидством, пошел к себе в кабинет в самом деле заниматься своими личинками – ко мне туда явился Грэг: «У меня свободное время. Я могу для тебя записывать…»  
Может быть, именно тогда, на контрасте с ее колкими усмешками, с ее бахвальством насчет замужества, вообще с ее стремлением отделить свою жизнь от работы, я и оценил это: что молодой парень в свое свободное время не дует кофе, не висит в интернете и не звонит приятелям, а приходит ко мне в кабинет - и говорит, что может записывать. Для меня. И подсчитывает вместе со мной сроки развития, и радуется, получив правильное время смерти… И смотрит мне в глаза так, словно ничего ценнее в его жизни нет и не было.  
Спасибо очаровательной Терри Миллер – или все-таки не Миллер? - за то, что помогла мне понять: совсем не она в этой жизни мой человек. А вот этот лопоухий мальчишка. Что именно с ним мы будем совместимы почти во всем: и в жизни, и в работе. И в любви.  
Настолько совместимы, что у нас в итоге даже ребенок появится. Терри будет удивлена, когда Кэтрин ей расскажет об этом.

&

Читайте далее...


	23. Chapter 23

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

…А когда я кончил и упал головой в подушку, тяжело дыша – потому что только что орал на весь дом, - Гил сзади похлопал меня по плечу и сказал, довольно посмеиваясь:  
- Молодец!  
- Алё, хватит там, - я отдышался и сделал движение, словно хотел сбросить его со спины. – Лучше бы брал с меня пример!  
Вот это уж точно. Конечно, опыт у меня не то чтобы огромный, но никогда не видел человека, который бы так пытался себя контролировать при оргазме. Две недели назад Гил на пике ощущений, пытаясь не застонать, прокусил себе губу: когда я обернулся и увидел кровь, меня чуть удар не хватил. Потом он ходил на работу со шрамом и рассказывал всем, кто пытался лезть с вопросами, что дома чистил клетку тарантула, поскользнулся и приложился о клетку губой. Вроде все верили. Кроме Кэтрин. Она, оказывается, в кулуарах сказала ему: «Гил, кого ты дуришь? Это же шрам не от удара, а от зубов!»  
"От МОИХ зубов", - строго ответил ей тогда Медведь и ушел, оставив любопытную коллегу наедине с ее разбегающимися мыслями.  
А теперь, значит, он надо мной хихикает. Лучше бы сам не занимался всяким… членовредительством.  
- И все-таки ты даешь, ушастый, - Гил вздохнул и рухнул в постель навзничь, закрыв глаза. – Звуковой эффект что надо. Бедная соседка!  
Я не стал ему рассказывать, что не только от удовольствия так ору. Мне почему-то хочется, чтобы он это СЛЫШАЛ: то, как мне с ним хорошо. И вообще – чтобы он понял для себя, что потеряет, если все-таки не решится на операцию. Напрямую давить на него я не могу, к тому же чувствую, что ему самому страшно; и поэтому тихонько, исподволь добавляю на чашечку весов, где лежат гирьки «за», еще несколько доводов. Еще и поэтому я во время нашей близости говорю-говорю-говорю… а потом на меня накатывает, и получается финальный звуковой эффект.  
А соседка, если ее это смущает, пусть купит себе беруши или просто завидует в одиночестве.  
Но Гила я все-таки спровоцирую хотя бы стонать. Иначе он себе еще что-нибудь прокусит. Или мне во что-нибудь вцепится зубами, благодарю покорно!  
Я хмыкаю, улыбаясь своим мыслям, и вижу, как он смотрит на меня. Словно понимает, о чем я думаю.  
- В жизни не сумею так орать, как ты! – ну точно, слышит мои мысли, что ли?  
- А зачем именно орать? – я пожимаю плечами, посмеиваясь. – Можно стонать… выдыхать просто… а ты молчишь… я не понимаю, как так можно!  
- Я просто… не умею… - ого, Медведь отводит глаза и слегка краснеет. Уму непостижимо! – Я… не привык.  
- Гил… - негромко говорю я. И провожу ладонью по его взмокшей груди. – Ну ты это… постепенно… привыкай. Ты же понимаешь, что если уж мы с тобой… до такого интима дошли… то глупо… эээ… неразумно уже зажиматься, верно?  
- Я умом понимаю, - Медведь вздыхает и ворочается. И вправду, как в берлоге. – Но у меня… не получается… пока.  
Это «пока» радует меня больше всего. А он добавляет уже не с виноватым, а с лукавым видом:  
- Но все-таки, конечно, орешь ты совершенно потрясающе! Я все думаю – потолок обвалится или нет?  
- А что делать, если такая стимуляция? Тебя бы на мое место, - так же в шутку отругиваюсь я, причем безо всякой задней мысли.  
Но Гил вдруг озадаченно отвечает:  
- Думаешь?... Вообще мысль интересная, я бы ее обсудил…  
У меня отваливается челюсть.  
- Что? – смотрит он на меня, уже веселясь в открытую. – Что это ты так растерялся? Давай-ка вспомним, кто это недавно тут хихикал «Когда мы с тобой поменяемся?»  
Я подбираю челюсть и обретаю наконец дар речи:  
- Д-да, но ты же сказал – когда тест сдашь?  
- А при чем тут тест? – искренне недоумевает Гил. – Я был уверен - ты понял, что это шутка была… - Он устраивается поудобнее, приподнявшись на локте, и начинает: - Вообще я тебе должен сказать, что наши социально-иерархические взаимоотношения на работе не должны влиять на нашу интимную диспозицию: вернее, я предпочел бы, чтобы это не влияло, потому что одно, по моему мнению, совершенно не зависит от другого, и…  
Я захохотал, свалился рядом с ним на кровать и немножко поколотился лбом ему в плечо.  
- Ги-ил….. ну перестань!  
Он покосился на меня, посмотрел, как я фыркаю, и в свою очередь пожал плечами:  
- А что такого? Я имел в виду, что смена интимных ролей тоже будет очередным этапом изучения другу друга и специфики общения…  
Мне было ясно, что он дальше уже не столько лекцию читает, сколько прикалывается, и тон у него в шутку такой деланно-серьезный. Но наконец Гил не выдержал и сам заулыбался, подмигивая мне, как мальчишка:  
- Только, конечно, я уже старенький и вряд ли на четыре точки встану… а если встану, то ненадолго… а вот вариант с подушкой я бы рассмотрел. Да мало ли еще вариантов, - он медленно встал и пошлепал к книжным полкам. – Ты не помнишь, где у нас Камасутра?  
Я больше не мог. В голове моей была настоящая чехарда из самых разных мыслей: от восторженного «ни фига себе!» до взволнованного «а если не сумею?» Я вспомнил свои три с половиной раза «наверху», случившееся еще в той, прошлой жизни – до него! - и попытался снова представить себе в красках, как это делается. Представление закончилось полной путаницей в мозгах и легкой головной болью.  
А Гил все стоял, совершенно голый, разглядывая полки с книгами. Ей-богу, он серьезно вознамерился найти Камасутру!  
- Ги-ил, - простонал я почти натурально, - ну мы потом изучим теоретическую базу… иди сюда. У меня голова болит.  
- Голова? – он покосился на меня и подмигнул. – Это хорошо! Процесс смены интимных ролей иногда полезно начинать с эпизодической смены ролей семейных и социальных. Так сказать, в рамках любовной игры и прочей прелюдии… Сейчас у тебя болит голова, завтра ты пойдешь вместо меня в департамент, а послезавтра напишешь за меня доклад на энтомологическую конфере...  
- Перестань, Медведь, - корчился я от смеха, – я сейчас описаюсь!  
- Нет, это уж ты как-то слишком, - продолжал он убийственно серьезным голосом. – Этого за мной пока не водится, даже с учетом моих лет... не надо на меня клепать…  
- А-а-а, - я грыз подушку, чувствуя, что сейчас действительно произойдет то, что я сказал. – Ну пожалуйста, товарищ супервайзор, прекратите, а то лишитесь ценного сотрудника…  
- Ни в коем случае, - Гил бросил свои книги, подошел ко мне, лег рядом. – Я уже не шучу. Всё. Можешь не смеяться. Я абсолютно серьезен… очень серьезен… - он прижал меня к себе, недвусмысленно лаская в разных местах: - …и так же серьезно предлагаю в ближайшие дни обдумать смену наших диспозиций - для начала в интимной сфере….  
- Для начала? – я, кажется, совсем офонарел. Или просто стал опять возбуждаться - оттого, что Медведь рядом, и говоря что-то, при этом вот так вот трогает меня?  
- А как же? – его рука скользила по моему телу, и мне пришлось облизать губы – два раза. – Ты же ведь растешь… вначале, как позавчера, записываешь... для меня. По собственной инициативе в свое свободное время… Потом через пару лет сдашь тест… станешь мои полным коллегой… будешь выезжать со мной в поле… приобретать опыт… потом примешь смену… потом лабораторию…  
Я уже слабо понимал, что он говорит. Потому что, во-первых, говорил он все тише, а во-вторых, при этом ласкал меня все откровеннее, так, что у меня медленно ехала крыша вместе со всеми перекрытиями. При этом я чувствовал, прижимаясь к нему, что он тоже постепенно заводится. И тут он наклонился и прошептал мне на ухо:  
- Так вот, когда мы с тобой поменяемся… Я как раз и попробую тоже покричать... потому что это будет уже полное раскрепощение... дальше некуда…  
И когда я это услышал, я больше не смог терпеть. Выпутался из его объятий, повернулся к нему спиной и недвусмысленно выгнулся. Потому что хотел его до звона в ушах. Только от одного того, что он мне тут наговорил про смену диспозиций.  
От того, что это ему в принципе в голову пришло! Что он мне это сам предложил!  
А сейчас он меня прекрасно понял безо всяких слов. Подхватил под колено и неторопливо, аккуратно вошел – так, что я от долгожданности момента подавился воздухом. Даже любриканта не понадобилось: с первого раза еще и получаса не прошло.  
Ну и ну.  
А потом мы оба начали двигаться, прижимаясь друг к другу, и я опять чувствовал, что мы с ним сейчас как единое целое. И так хотелось, чтобы это длилось подольше, но с другой стороны, я уже не мог управлять процессом, мое тело словно жило отдельно от моей головы, и когда я почувствовал, что подкатывает – приготовился заорать в голос…  
И услышал громкий протяжный стон. Долгий. Возбужденный. Захлебывающийся. Я чувствовал спиной, как Гил вздрагивает от наступившего оргазма, и даже сам забыл, что собирался вот-вот сделать то же самое - черт меня раздери, я слушал, как он стонет, зарываясь лицом мне в волосы, уже не сдерживаясь, не зажимаясь, так, словно его никто не слышит, даже я.  
И тут меня тоже накрыло.  
А когда я очнулся и посмотрел на него – то не смог удержаться. Я точно так же, как он недавно, похлопал его по плечу, одобрительно улыбаясь:  
- Молодец… товарищ супервайзор.  
- Век живи – век учись, – подмигнул он мне. – То ли еще будет!..

&

Читайте далее...


	24. Chapter 24

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Вставать жутко не хотелось. Но в то же время я чувствовал, что если сейчас не сделаю хотя бы глотка воды – точно помру от жажды. Но вставать… вставать не хотелось страшно: хотелось спать, спать еще часов десять минимум, и во всем теле была такая приятная усталость… вот разве что во рту слегка сухо.  
Словно перед сном кросс шесть километров бежал.  
Ну, шесть, конечно, это я хватил, но все-таки оторвались мы вчера нехило. Можно сказать – почти два раза подряд! Интересно, что это на нас нашло? Вот если бы Гил не дрых сейчас без задних ног, он бы назвал это «сексуальным эксцессом неясной этиологии», а потом мы бы вдвоем хохотали, а может быть, начали бы снова обниматься. А там уж как получится.  
Нет, что ни говори, выходной – это вещь.  
Медленно выползаю из кровати, чтоб Гила не разбудить. Тащусь на кухню – в голом виде и босиком. А что? Дома все равно никого нет, только мы вдвоем. Да и то я сюда… пока что только приезжаю на выходные.  
В общем-то я и не надеялся, что буду с ним полностью жить. Нам пока и таких вот встреч хватает – тем более что оба мы по большому счету сейчас на работе живем. Но Гил мне сказал как-то – тоже в постели после секса, интересное совпадение: «Знаешь, мне иногда кажется, что я как-нибудь предложу тебе ко мне перебраться. Только не прямо сейчас, если можно. Чуть-чуть попозже. Ты меня не торопи, ладно?»  
Я обалдел. Ну и Медведь, как отожжет иногда – челюсть падает. Он меня ПРОСИТ, чтобы я его НЕ ТОРОПИЛ! Нет, если увижусь как-нибудь со своими приятелями из Фриско, непременно им скажу, что он все были неправы - когда говорили, чтобы я с папиками не связывался. Мол, «они все потребители и тебя только для постели около себя держат – хорошо еще, если подарки покупают и тряпки всякие. А чтобы жить к себе позвать – так и не дождешься никогда!»  
А Гил подарки выбирать вообще не умеет: вот только недавно мы с ним голову ломали, что Кэтрин на день рождения купить. А если он пойдет и мне купит что-нибудь – так мы потом с ним вместе над этим смеяться будем, точно.  
Поэтому я от него и не жду ничего такого. Но я тоже, сравнил: то папики какие-то, а то Медведь.  
Вот книги он мне любит покупать, это точно. Я еще поревновал в шутку, когда Гил вознамерился Саре на Рождество книгу по энтомологии подарить. Спрашивал даже, что это на него нашло: Саре подарки делать. А он спокойно так мне ответил, что во-первых – для конспирации. А во-вторых – что она пытается казаться слишком умной, так вот пускай посмотрит, что за наука такая – энтомология, и сколько в ней всего сложного.  
Тут я поймал себя на том, что стою перед холодильником, уставившись на закрытую дверцу. Ну и ну. Что называется – попить пришел! Совсем стал как Гил. В общем, это и неудивительно.  
Достаю бутылку минералки и иду с ней в комнату. Сильно она не нагреется, а если еще пить захотим – на кухню не тащиться.  
Когда я вернулся в спальню, то увидел, что Гил не спит.  
- Ушастый, ты просто волшебник. Мысли читаешь! Только я проснулся и подумал – хорошо бы попить, как ты являешься с минералкой...  
«Это ты мысли читаешь», - подумал я и протянул ему воду. А сам пошел к окошку – посмотреть, как погода на улице. А то скоро уже обед, и нам пора на работу собираться.  
В углу подоконника что-то возилось. Я пригляделся:  
- Ого, Медведь, у тебя тут комар. С улицы залетел, что ли? Слушай, я его боюсь. Вдруг он малярийный?  
Я хихикаю, приглашая Гила тоже посмеяться, но он в своем репертуаре:  
- Вряд ли анофелес, в городе они не водятся. Дай-ка гляну?  
Ну разумеется. Медведь вылезает из кровати, подходит ко мне. Картина, наверное, со стороны просто уморительная: стоят два голых мужика и пялятся на насекомое.  
И дернуло меня за язык спросить:  
- Гил, а анофелес – это что?  
- Малярийный комар, - ответил он так, словно я спросил его, сколько будет дважды два. - Внутри семейства комаров выделяют два подсемейства. Малярийные комары - анофелес - и немалярийные…  
Я фыркнул, но он продолжал, не обращая на меня внимания: - Между прочим, комары являются неотъемлемым компонентом природных сообществ. Кроме того, комары, как и другие насекомые, личинки которых активно питаются в водной среде, являются одной из главных причин неистощаемости почв…  
Потом посмотрел на меня и прищурился:  
- А что это мы у окна стоим? Пойдем кофе пить, я на кухне тебе дорасскажу!

Когда я приехал на работу, Кэтрин тут же отправила меня на выезд с Ником и Сарой. Попутно сообщив, что в лабе ДНК меня «дожидаются восемь пакетов от Брауна, и вообще не смотри на меня так – стажер должен все успевать: конечно, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я сказала Гриссому, когда он придет, что ты лентяй». Я усмехнулся про себя – ага-ага, конечно, скажи Гриссому! – кивнул и отправился к Нику в машину.  
Тело лежало в сыром подвале. Сара вошла туда первой и вскрикнула: в лицо ей бросилась какая-то мошкара. Мы вылетели на свет, и я стал смотреть, как Ник и Сара, размахивая руками, ругаются сквозь зубы.  
- Ч-черт, - процедила Сара, хлопнув себя по шее, - комаров целая прорва! И откуда столько?  
Я покосился в сторону Ника, увидел, что он временно перестал чесаться, и решил слегка похулиганить.  
- Как это откуда? – произнес я странно знакомым тоном. - Комары населяют все континенты, кроме Антарктиды Наиболее широк ареал обитания комара обыкновенного , он же кулекс пипенс, который распространён повсюду, где встречается человек, который является его единственным прокормителем... Видите, они голодные, а вы с ними так жестоко!  
- Грэгго, - подозрительно взглянул Ник, - ты не перегрелся, нет?  
А Сара глянула еще подозрительнее:  
- Что это у тебя интересы какие-то странные? Книжек, что ли, умных начитался?  
Я мысленно показал ей язык и продолжил:  
- Вообще комары — семейство двукрылых насекомых, принадлежащих к группе длинноусых - нематоцера. У самки верхняя и нижняя губа вытянуты и образуют футляр, в котором помещаются длинные тонкие иглы - две пары челюстей… - я вроде нечаянно посмотрел на Сару. - У самцов челюсти недоразвиты — они не кусаются. Безногие личинки и подвижные куколки комаров живут в стоячих водах. При выборе жертвы самка комара ориентируется на углекислый газ, выдыхаемый человеком, на тепловое излучение, а также на запах молочной кислоты, содержащейся в поте…  
- Какая гадость! – сморщилась Сара. – Ну хватит, замолчи!  
Я подумал, что зря Гил подарил ей книгу по энтомологии. Ничего-то Сара в этом не поймет.  
А Ник подобрал челюсть и язвительно спросил:  
- Ты, значит, теперь энтомологией увлекаешься, да-а?  
Я не выдержал и заржал. Вспомнил просто, как мы с Гилом утром валялись в обнимку в кровати, и он мне рассказывал про комаров, а потом дело кончилось опять неспешными поцелуями, а потом быстрым, жарким занятием любовью – просто было у нас до выхода всего двадцать минут. И как я хихикал, прижимаясь к нему, что энтомология круче камасутры, а он держал меня под коленки и грозился, что в следующий выходной покажет мне и камасутру, и энтомологию. Я ржал, что это кто кому еще покажет в свете наших недавних бесед о смене интимных ролей, он улыбался, фыркал «заткнись» и целовал меня, а потом нас обоих накрыло так-ким финалом… В общем, да, можно сказать, что в последнее время я сильно увлекаюсь энтомологией.  
- Только, Грэгго, вряд ли у тебя выгорит этот номер, - произнес Стоукс назидательно. – Гриссом не любит подхалимов.  
«Много ты знаешь, кого Гриссом любит»,- подумал я про себя. Но конечно, Нику ничего говорить не стал. У него, с его техасским воспитанием, для такого просто не хватит чувства юмора.

&

Читайте далее...


	25. Chapter 25

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

…А мне говорят – скоро всё кончится. Мол, это все фигня, ненадолго, и хорошо, если через полгода мне не дадут коленом под зад.  
Ну и ладно.  
Даже лишние полгода – тоже ценность. Они даже не представляют – какая.  
Вообще нужно завязывать встречаться со старыми приятелями. Они абсолютно ничего в этом не понимают, выходит так.  
Вот, тоже: в каком смысле коленом под зад? По себе судят, что ли? Мне Гил, когда я к нему перебрался, так сказал: «И знаешь, мне бы совсем не хотелось, чтобы однажды пришлось все это обратно разворачивать... весь этот ход событий, я имею в виду… Я полагаю, что на этот раз не ошибся».  
И я очень хочу уверить его в том, что он не ошибся.  
А своим калифорнийским приятелям я вообще больше ничего рассказывать не буду. Подумаешь – вместе учились и пиво квасили. Это еще не значит, что они могут это понять.  
Я ничего не загадываю вперед: мне еще бабушка говорила, что не у всех это получается. Нужно дар иметь. А я вот думаю, что у меня этого дара нету.  
Потому что как я мог предвидеть всё это? Я ведь даже мечтать боялся о чем-нибудь подобном. Я два года назад ругал себя последними словами, что вот только-только устроился на работу - и практически сразу же по уши врезался. Хотя с другой стороны – как я мог этим управлять? Своими чувствами, в смысле? Как оказалось, даже Гил этого не умеет!  
Но как его тогда понесло – я сам испугался.  
Сейчас он смеется, что просто меня, замерзшего, согреть хотел. Ага-ага, а я киваю – дадада, мол, Медведь, конечно, ты ведь ничего такого и не имел в виду, совсем? И чисто случайно на меня губами наткнулся, а так ну совсем ведь не хотел, правда?  
А потом мы оба хохочем. Я ржу, он улыбается. Вот так и живем.  
Нет, пусть мне что угодно теперь говорят, что он скоро меня из дома выкинет – я на всё плевать хотел. Потому что вчера… вчера вообще что-то невероятное было.  
Гил домой пришел и мне говорит: "Идём, покажу кое-что?" Я пошел, про себя улыбаюсь, думаю, – опять нового паука сушеного купил, завтра на стену будем вешать!  
И не угадал.  
Он в кабинет меня завел, в стол полез: альбом для фотографий достаёт. И мне протягивает. Посмотри, - говорит.  
Я обложку откинул – и обалдел. Моя фотография из личного дела.  
- Это откуда? – спрашиваю.  
А Гил смеется:  
- Это я у Брасса спер, - говорит.  
То есть еще тогда спер, когда я только-только на работу устроился. Когда Гила еще начальником смены не назначили: тогда еще Брасс супервайзором был, и все личные дела у него лежали.  
Перелистываю следующую страницу:  
- О, а это ты!  
- Верно, - он опять смеется. – Это меня Браун со Стоуксом врасплох застали. Веселились – мол, первый день в супервайзорской должности... шутники…  
Автоматически перелистываю еще страницу – а там пусто.  
- И это все? – кажется, мне не удалось скрыть разочарования. Потому что Гил внезапно щелкает меня по носу и лезет в портфель.  
- Сейчас еще одну прилепим...  
И достает… фотографию почти полуторагодовой давности. С того самого места в пустыне, где этот автобус… Наверное, ему Арчи распечатал. Именно тот самый автобус – покореженный и на боку.  
Меня даже не несколько мгновений по спине холодом пробрало. От воспоминаний.  
А потом вдруг сразу так тепло сделалось… Когда я увидел, что Гил эту фотографию на третью страничку альбома приклеивает.  
Я глазами хлопаю и спрашиваю, как дурак:  
- А это зачем?  
- Угадай, - подмигивает он. И потом вдруг выдает почти шепотом:  
- Это же семейный альбом? Поэтому...  
В общем, он может дальше не продолжать. Мы сами недавно с ним туда ездили: примерно за месяц до взрыва. Как раз год прошел. Мы ехали в таком же точно автобусе и чокались минералкой.  
А сейчас Гил фотографию принес. И в альбом приклеивает. Как он сказал – в семейный?  
Так что у нас теперь и правда семейный альбом есть. У нас с Гилом. И скорее всего, те, кто пророчил мне вылет из его дома через полгода, существенно ошибались!..

&

Читайте далее...


	26. Chapter 26

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

…_Мы с тобой нашли друг друга, значит, есть Бог.  
Повторяла ночью вьюга каждый твой вздох.  
Я проваливался снова в запах волос,  
А потом всего три слова с губ сорвалось.  
Этот мир навек, без срока из любви был Богом создан.  
Сколько ж лет я одиноко путь к тебе искал по звёздам.  
И не знал, что звёзды эти на глаза твои похожи.  
Если нет любви на свете, значит, Бога нету тоже._

(с) В.Третьяков

- Ну так что, Медведь, - всё-таки что ты хочешь на день рождения?  
С точки зрения большинства - вопрос странный, конечно. День рождения – это обычно сюрпризы. Но Грэг давно выучил, что я не люблю сюрпризов. Особенно в день рождения. Особенно в последнее время.  
Да и дата некруглая и не праздничная. Шестьдесят четыре года.  
- Купи мне толстый красивый ежедневник в кожаной обложке, - ворчу я, выгребая из карманов кучу разномастных записок-напоминаний. Двадцатого совещание в департаменте; сказать Брауну, чтобы оформил поставки в отдел снабжения; уточнить в отделе персонала насчет заполненности штатов, лекция у курсантов полицейской школы, экскурсия по лаборатории для журналистов "Вегас Пост"… тьфу ты, господи.  
Экли сейчас, наверное, радуется. Сидит в департаменте, и голова у него не болит от таких забот. В этом весь Конрад: просился в отставку, а попал на повышение.  
- Ты себе сам купи ежедневник, - заявляет Грэг, наблюдая, как я рассовываю по карманам чертовы записочки. – Я хотел тебе подарить, но потом подумал – вдруг ты обидишься?  
- Что ты якобы намекаешь на мой склероз? – понимающе усмехаюсь я, и Грэг отвечает мне тем же.  
- На самом деле у тебя нет склероза, - уверенно говорит он. – Помнить, какая улика оказалась решающей в деле двадцатилетней давности – это даже я не могу.  
- Зато ты помнишь весь график на ближайшие две недели. А я-то сам хотел купить тебе ежедневник! Надеюсь, меня ты не станешь подозревать в том, что я намекаю, будто у тебя склероз?  
Мы смотрим друг на друга и опять улыбаемся.  
- Тем более тебе в новой должности положен толстый красивый ежедневник, - я продолжаю вытаскивать бумажки из карманов. Чей-то номер телефона... господи ты боже мой, накарябано так, что без очков не разберешь. Мэгги… Мэгги Симпсон. Это кто еще?  
Ах да, с телевидения. Просили на той неделе приехать в лабораторию и снять сюжет. По личному ходатайству шерифа округа. Надо сказать Брауну, чтобы на правах замдиректора договорился с этой Мэгги. Не спутаться бы, а то мне все время хочется назвать ее Мардж. Вот скандал-то будет!  
В гостиной за стеной слышны взрывы хохота. Вот-вот, кстати о птичках: Патрик вместе с Эмили опять смотрят Симпсонов. Вроде бы удивительно: парню шестнадцать, он запросто выводит сложнейшие химические формулы, знает биологию на университетском уровне, - и вдруг Симпсоны!  
Видимо, эмоциональный гомеостаз. Равновесие, то есть.  
Как-то недавно за ужином Джи-Эс слушал-слушал наши с Грэгом рассуждения о возможной переорганизации работы лаборатории, а потом сказал мне: "Пап, ты прямо как Гомер Симпсон". Вот что делает в такой ситуации обычный среднестатистическией родитель? Наверное, встает и говорит строгим голосом: "Как ты разговариваешь с отцом!"  
А я посмотрел на Патрика и спросил:  
- Серьезно?  
- Вовсе нет, - вмешался тогда Грэг. – Ты просто как Гомер! Он тоже был с бородой.  
Дети захихикали. А я почему-то очень захотел, чтобы Грэг подошел поближе и потерся носом об эту самую мою бороду.  
Но при детях мы не позволяем себе таких вольностей. И вообще – уже привыкли никому ничего не показывать.  
Значит, главное не назвать эту Мэгги - Мардж. А то и правда подумает, что она похожа на ту мадам из мультфильма.  
- Гил? Ну так что, кто кому подарит толстый кожаный ежедневник?  
Я встряхнул головой: Грэг стоял рядом и раскладывал кучками мои вынутые из карманов многочисленные записки.  
- Смотри, вот здесь дела на ближайшую неделю, здесь – срочные поручения, здесь – телефонные номера. Разложить тебе их обратно по карманам?  
- Сделай одолжение, - я снова улыбаюсь, слушая, как за стенкой в очередной раз слышится громкий хохот.  
Мне почему-то вспомнилось, как лет тринадцать назад, в том самом году, когда Грэг только-только вышел из больницы – а потом вертелась вся эта карусель с судом, с гражданским иском и так далее, - я ломал голову, как привести парня в себя. Потому что физические повреждения худо-бедно заживали, а вот остальное… Грэг стал замкнутым, молчаливым, и даже в постели не удавалось его растормошить; да хотя какая там постель, когда были такие травмы!  
Наш общий знакомый и тезка Грэга, доктор Хаус, предложил мне парадоксальную вещь:  
- У вашего мелкого есть какой-нибудь тупой мультсериал? Чтобы просто было смешно? Нету? Купите "Том и Джерри" и пусть они смотрят вдвоем!  
И ведь правда, помогло. Конечно, смотреть совершенно бессмысленный мультик вместе с трехлетним ребенком – это само по себе забавно. Но я был по-настоящему счастлив, когда слышал, как из детской все чаще несется смех на два голоса.  
- Ты о чем опять задумался, Медведь? О марке ежедневника?  
- А? Да нет, просто вспомнил, как вы с Патриком "Том и Джерри" смотрели.  
- Супер-вещь на самом деле, - усмехается Грэг. – Мне больше всего нравилось, как лев вместе с мышонком бегал от кота на цыпочках. А Патрику – как коту в физиономию из-за угла помидор выдавливали…  
- На самом деле мультик бестолковый, но очень полезный, - киваю я. – Особенно во время всяких жизненных перипетий…  
Мы снова замолкаем.  
- Ежедневник, пожалуй, именно я тебе подарю, - произношу я уверенно, видя, что Грэг и вправду собирается рассовать мне мои записки обратно по карманам. – Негоже супервайзору смены без толстого красивого ежедневника!  
- А у тебя вот не было никакого ежедневника, – тут же слышу в ответ. – Я помню!  
- Господи ты боже мой, какая память, - ворчу я себе под нос. Но Грэг все равно слышит.  
- Помнишь, как Патрик сказал тебе "Папа, а правда бога нет"? А ты ему "У меня нет достоверных доказательств его наличия, как и его отсутствия"…  
- Ну да, - что-что, а это я прекрасно помню, как и то, что за этим последовало. – Ребенок выучил фразу про "достоверные доказательства"…. и потом пользовался ею направо и налево.  
- Ага, помнишь, как Экли окосел, когда Джи-Эсу было пять лет и мы его опять привели на работу? А девчонки что-то перекладывали и опрокинули на пол банку с реактивом? И тут Экли принесло. Он на нашего: "Это твоих рук дело, безобразник, я знаю!"  
- А он ему – "У вас нет достоверных доказательств!"  
И мы в своем почтенном возрасте хохочем не хуже, чем вышеупомянутый Джи-Эс, который сейчас за стенкой вместе с Эмили ржет над Симпсонами.  
- А ты как думаешь, Медведь, - бога правда нет? – вдруг спрашивает Грэг. И не просто спрашивает, а пристально смотрит на меня, действительно ожидая ответа.  
- Я же говорю – у меня нет достоверных данных, - развожу я руками. – Но иногда мне кажется…  
И замолкаю, вправду раздумывая – стоит ли произносить вслух такие глупости. Тем более в диалоге двух взрослых, опытных и вполне себе ученых людей.  
- Что? – Грэг глядит на меня еще заинтересованнее. И в эту саму минуту напоминает мне того, давнишнего Грэга Сандерса – шебутного лаборанта с нелепой стрижкой и торчащими ушами, который вот так же заглядывал мне в лицо, когда я начинал объяснять какую-то очередную теорию.  
Собственно, Грэг не очень-то изменился за эти годы. И взгляд такой же внимательный. И уши точно так же торчат.  
- Да ничего, - я отхожу к окну и поворачиваюсь спиной, чтобы он не видел моих растерянных глаз. – Просто вспомнил, как ты когда-то говорил, что "Там уже давно за нас все решили" - и еще ложкой тыкал в потолок, а с нее суп капал! Помнишь, когда про медведя рассказывал, как ты у мамы его выпросил, когда тебе было пять лет?  
- Да помню я, помню, - Грэг подходит ко мне и обнимает за плечи. – У нас с тобой у обоих нет склероза, и это радует!  
- Но все-таки я с тобой не согласен, - продолжаю я свой научный монолог. – Знаешь, почему-то не хочется думать, что кто-то – неважно, кто! - за нас что-то решил или что-то для нас сделал. Мне, вот хоть убей, кажется, что всего, что у нас сейчас есть , мы сами добились. Вместе, понимаешь?..  
Я не смотрю на Грэга, но чувствую, что он внимательно меня слушает.  
- А насчет твоего склероза – это ты зря, ушастый, - добавляю я, ощущая его совсем рядом. – Я же тебе ежедневник для статуса предлагаю, а для склероза ты еще молоденький.  
Грэг фыркает, а потом бодает меня головой в плечо. Как раньше.  
- А что, не так? – произношу я "строгим начальственным голосом", сдерживая улыбку. – В конце концов, тебе всего сорок пять…  
И тут же замолкаю, пораженный одной внезапной мыслью.  
- Грэг, послушай, - у меня даже голос слегка охрип. Я поворачиваюсь к нему – он стоит совсем-совсем близко, глаза в глаза, а за окном уже стемнело, и всё это только усиливает мои ассоциации. – Послушай, как интересно… тебе сейчас столько же, сколько мне тогда… тогда, помнишь? В две тысячи первом… в пустыне…  
- Жизнь дала полный круг, - отвечает Грэг так же вполголоса. - Потрясающе. Я и не сообразил…  
- Ну, полагаю, наш круг еще не закончен, - я притягиваю его к себе, как в ту самую ночь, и шепчу это ему прямо в оттопыренное ухо. – Просто ты помнишь?..  
- И что ты все спрашиваешь – помнишь, помнишь, - бурчит он в шутку. - Всё я прекрасно помню: холодища была страшная, и звезды буквально с кулак, и люди вокруг: я потом трясся еще и от того, что вдруг кто-нибудь мимо пройдет и увидит.  
- А от удовольствия?..  
- И от удовольствия… Но мы же уже решили, что это всё чисто случайно, и никто ничего такого не думал, и вообще!…  
- Пожалуй, я знаю, что хочу на день рождения, - произношу я совсем негромко. Словно мы оба боимся спугнуть что-то, и в совершенно пустой комнате разговариваем шепотом.  
- Слетать в Нью-Джерси и срезаться в покер с Хаусом?  
- Это тоже можно – но попозже!  
Надо же, вот дает ушастый. А мне такая идея и в голову не пришла.  
- Хаус не будет больше с тобой играть, потому что ты помнишь все карты в партии. Это насчет склероза! А кроме шуток – скажи наконец? А, Медведь? Что ты хочешь?  
Я какое-то время молчу, а потом говорю совсем негромко:  
- Давай еще раз съездим туда… в пустыню. Что-то я давно не видел, какие ночью в пустыне звезды.  
- Да там все застроили уже, - вздыхает Грэг.  
- Ну и что, - обрываю его я. – Нам-то с тобой какая разница?...  
- И верно, никакой…  
Мы буквально мгновение смотрим в глаза друг другу – и вполне закономерно начинаем целоваться. Два старых идиота.  
И тут, тоже как когда-то давно, звонит мой мобильник. Я смотрю на дисплей – Уоррик Браун.  
Ни к селу ни к городу вспоминается., что когда Уоррик приходил в себя после того тяжелого ранения, Грэг притащил ему диски с "Томом и Джерри". И ведь тоже помогло!  
А теперь Браун мой заместитель. И по сути, вся канцелярская работа на нем.  
- Да, Рик, - отвечаю я.  
- Грис, ты помнишь, что послезавтра у нас летучка с супервайзорами смен? - деловым тоном осведомляется Уоррик. – Ты просто просил, чтобы я напомнил. И Сандерсу там напомни заодно, а то он с непривычки забудет и не придет!  
Рик хохочет и отключается. Я уж не стал ему говорить, что Сандерс находится в непосредственной близости от меня. И более того, мистер замдиректора только что невольно помешал нашему достаточно интимному общению.  
- Послезавтра летучка с супервайзорами смен, - посмеиваясь, сообщаю я. – Ты придешь?  
- Если ты меня пригласишь – приду, - фыркает Грэг и обхватывает меня крепче. – Куда же я теперь денусь, Медведь?  
- И то правда, - я соглашаюсь с ним, хотя сам имею в виду совсем не летучку. – Но ты даже в новой должности все еще как мальчишка, господи боже мой…  
- Бога нет, - ох, действительно, в самом деле как мальчишка. К счастью.  
- Этого мы еще не знаем наверняка, - я подпускаю в свой тон "научности", зная, что Грэг от этого только больше развеселится. Точно.  
- У тебя нет достоверных фактов? – Задумчивая пауза. – Погоди, Гил… Получается, что мы с тобой... щас, погоди… черт, двадцать лет знакомы, девятнадцать из них находимся в определенных отношениях и восемнадцать лет живем в одном доме, и за это время всё ещё друг друга не убили – и это так, на голом энтузиазме?  
- Ох уж мне эти внуки бабушек-предсказательниц, - притворно вздыхаю я. И чувствую, как тепло стоящего рядом Грэга в который раз согревает меня. И мне становится наплевать и на грядущий день рождения, и на то, сколько лет мне исполняется – если в моей жизни все будет так и дальше, то я вообще могу перестать волноваться насчет своего возраста. – Ты хочешь сказать, что наш энтузиазм – иногда даже вполне себе голый – сыграл в этом не такую уж значительную роль? Я бы, конечно, поспорил с вами, товарищ супервайзор, но…  
- Не-ет, – шепчет Грэг мне куда-то в шею. – Товарищ супервайзор – это ты-ы… Помнишь?  
- Мы ведь выяснили, что у меня нет склероза? – я поднимаю бровь и смотрю на Грэга, а он смеется:  
- Послушай, Медведь, а какая разница, кто кому купит ежедневник, если деньги-то все равно общие?..  
…Жизнь дала полный круг. И пошла на новый. И как же это замечательно, господи боже мой.

&

Читайте далее...


	27. Chapter 27

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

- Ну, как там дела? – спрашиваю я, когда Грэг наконец возвращается в гостиную с телефонной трубкой в руке.  
- Спасибо, хреново. Хоть Уилсон и талдычит, что "мы сами разберемся"… Но что я, не слышу, что ли, что не разберутся они ни хрена?  
- Ясно… Подробности будут?  
- Эмбер умерла, - Грэг смотрит на телефонную трубку с тихой, плохо скрываемой ненавистью. – Ну и слава богу... то есть я хотел сказать – царствие небесное.  
По его тону прекрасно слышно, что именно он думает о царствии небесном для дамы по имени Эмбер.  
Но я не говорю ничего, явно чувствуя, что последует продолжение.  
- А Джим поссорился с Хаусом, - произносит Грэг, садясь рядом со мной на диван. – Я плохо понял, что там конкретно произошло, но в общем, ситуация такая: то ли Джим сам в горячке ляпнул, что теперь будет Хауса ненавидеть, то ли – что вероятнее – Хаусу самому это в голову взбрело, и он, соответственно, ляпнул в свою очередь, что не хочет так жить, если Джим будет его ненавидеть... что ему и так больно каждый день – так, что с викодином не расстается, а тут еще и это… В общем, я бы тоже не смог жить, если бы ты меня вдруг возненавидел!..  
Я молчу, погрузившись в собственные мысли – но при этом знаю, что сейчас эти мысли не только мои собственные.  
И снова оказываюсь прав. Потому что Грэг произносит то, чего я как раз и ждал:  
- Скажи, Гил, у нас с тобой сколько отгулов накопилось?  
- Дня на четыре каждому наберется, - отвечаю я, даже не раздумывая. Просто я уже подумал об этом, когда Грэг звонил в Нью-Джерси, и по его отрывочным репликам было понятно, что дела там и правда – "спасибо, хреново". – Брассу я сейчас позвоню.  
Грэг смотрит на меня с плохо скрываемой благодарностью. И с радостью - оттого, что ему не пришлось что-то мне объяснять и потом еще долго меня уговаривать.  
А зачем меня уговаривать? Я просто помню, как ровно год назад у нас тоже было всё "спасибо, хреново": когда Грэга выписали из больницы с листом назначений размером с Техас и с обязательством пройти полную диспансеризацию через месяц. А потом был суд, больше похожий на цирк, потом мамаша Деметриуса подала на гражданский иск, а иск еще и удовлетворили – точнее, город выплатил ей немалую компенсацию. Назвать это свинством было бы очень вежливо. Да, я лично сходил в департамент и пообщался с шерифом; да, шериф потом нанес нам персональный визит и в приватном порядке принес Грэгу свои извинения – за город и за департамент. Но сам Грэг с большим трудом выползал из тягостной противной депрессии. Да и физические травмы заживали довольно медленно – диспансеризацию он прошел, но врачи скорее всего просто закрыли глаза на "остаточные явления". Потому что было понятно: если после всего его еще и отстранить от работы "по состоянию здоровья" – это будет конец. Медленный, затянутый, но конец.  
Я тогда следил за ним, если честно. Потому что боялся, что он сорвется и наделает непоправимых глупостей.  
И вот посреди этой свистопляски к нам приехали Хаус с Уилсоном. Грэг когда-то еще давно прозвал их "шерочка с машерочкой" – а Джим в ответ отшучивался"на себя посмотри". Но тогда - между всеми этими судами, компенсациями, осмотрами и обследованиями - казалось, что все эти шутки были сто лет назад, в какой-то другой, прошлой жизни. А теперь Грэг даже гостей встречать не вышел. Лежал на кровати лицом к стене и делал вид, что заснул.  
Но Грэгори Хауса этим было не смутить. Он вошел в нашу спальню, топая, как статуя Командора.  
- Привет, тезка, - сказал он как ни в чем не бывало. – Как твоё ничего?  
Грэг только хмыкнул, но даже не повернулся. Хауса и это не смутило.  
- Ну-ка, Гил, дай-ка мне все ваши выписки посмотреть?  
Я помню, как он вчитывался в мелкие распечатки и записи, комментируя по ходу дела назначения коллег.  
- Так, так, так, понятно... Ну, вот с этим живут, и от этого тоже не умирают… Тезка, слышишь – я тебе говорю, заживет как на собаке! Так, а это что? Замечательно, на учет поставили на полгода. Чудесно! К кому? Ага, хирург-травматолог… ну, это я понимаю… рентген-то обзорный хоть делали в последний раз при осмотре? Руку потом мне покажешь, я гляну, нет ли ложного сустава… Так: пульмонолог? А это к чему? Бронхопневмония под вопросом? Диагносты, мать их: такие вещи под вопросом! Хоть бы флюорографию посмотрели внимательнее, если у них МРТ не работает, придурки… Но в общем-то, перестраховались просто: всю ночь с травмами на холодной земле пролежать – не шутки, к тому же климат у вас по ночам...  
Тут Хаус заметил, какие я делаю ему страшные глаза, и врезал напрямую:  
- Да что ты, Гил, мне тут рожи корчишь? Об этом надо говорить, вслух, и почаще: как раз забывать это нельзя – иначе опять повторится! Я имею в виду – в общем масштабе! А эти, что мамашке той бешеной компенсацию выплатили, пусть сами так хотя бы одну ночку полежат, маму их так!  
Выругавшись, знаменитый диагност начал читать дальше:  
- Хммм… нефролог и уролог? А это еще зачем?  
- Возможные последствия множественных травм в поясничной области, - негромко сказал я.  
- Какие ты умные слова говоришь, Гил, аж уши вянут, - безапелляционно оборвал меня Хаус. – Так бы и сказал: били по почкам, возможно, ногами… Умники, они бы еще к проктологу его отправили! Слышишь, тезка, к такой-то матери уролога: а ну, поворачивайся пятой точкой кверху, я сам посмотрю, что у тебя там за последствия травм в поясничной области. Слышал? Переворачивайся, а то я сам тебя переверну! И не говори, что стесняешься: можно подумать, я спины твоей во всей красе не видел! С нее, если ты помнишь, все и началось… Ах, это была такая романтика, я от зависти чуть не лопнул пополам!  
И вот тут Грэг негромко хихикнул.  
Я готов был броситься Хаусу на шею.  
- Можно подумать, мистер великий доктор, у тебя собой есть рентген, томограф или другие приборы для исследования, - уже куда веселее донеслось с кровати.  
- Мой самый главный прибор всегда со мной, - важно заявил лучший диагност штата Нью-Джерси, садясь на край постели. – Интересно, что ты ржешь? Нет, Гил, пациент откровенно симулирует, раз у него такие неприличные ассоциации пошли! Мой главный прибор, Сандерс, это не то, что ты подумал, а так называемый ГУП: глаза, уши, пальцы. Такой прибор должен быть у каждого хорошего врача, а у меня в первую очередь! Потом заодно мне покажешь переднюю часть своего тела… и опять не то, что ты подумал, а то место, где у тебя ребра и легкие. Понял?  
Хаус с ехидной усмешной повернулся ко мне:  
- Слушай, Гриссом, и на кой черт я-то приехал? Тут не для меня, а для тебя работы прорва, если у тебя лаборант твой такой сексуально озабоченный! Конечно, он будет носом в стенку лежать, если им в этом плане никто не занимается! Безобразие, как все запущено…  
Я не стал докладывать Хаусу о частоте и интенсивности наших с Грэгом интимных контактов. Я просто слушал, как Грэг смеется, и вспоминал фразу, сказанную кем-то из великих докторов: "Если после беседы с врачом больному не становится легче – то это не врач". Пациенты доктора Хауса, наверное, подняли бы меня с такой цитатой на смех, ибо я знал не понаслышке, как специфически этот доктор может разговаривать с больными: но то, что он сейчас сотворил с Грэгом, было уму непостижимо. Я уже отчаялся дождаться этой улыбки. Я физически чувствовал, как моему ушастому было плохо и больно, как у него ныли едва зажившие ребра и запястье, болела спина – именно там, где предполагались "последствия множественных травм", долго и трудно сходили синяки на лице. А главное – какое уж тут выздоровление, когда тебе буквально наплевали в душу. Все мои слова о том, что всё пройдет и травмы заживут, все мои возбуждающие, но бережные ласки - действовали, увы, очень кратковременно, если действовали вообще. Но я знал, что приедут Хаус с Уилсоном, и ситуация хоть немного изменится. Они сделают то, что даже я не мог сделать: подарят нам обоим надежду на то, что всё будет хорошо только потому, что так сказал доктор.  
- Ну что, больной, почки на месте, – продолжал ерничать Хаус. – Сейчас мы Гила выставим отсюда, и я тебе еще несколько интимных вопросов задам… или уж не выгонять, все равно он ничего нового не узнает? Жаль, а я хотел его попросить проверить, не сжег ли там Уилсон случайно вашу кухню? Он ведь решил блинчиков напечь, и спорим, что мелкий собрался ему помогать, а ваша миссис Оливер со страху под лавку забилась… ну что ты ржешь, тезка, прекрати, я же так ничего не прощупаю!..  
В конце осмотра мы уже хохотали все трое. А потом и правда были блинчики, и ребенок, перемазавшийся по уши в варенье, и страшный рассказ Хауса про то, что "а у нас в больнице тетя Кадди детям, которые аккуратно есть варенье не умеют, отрывает голову…" И это тоже было совсем не страшно, а смешно. А перед отъездом Хаус как раз и посоветовал мне купить диски с Томом и Джерри.  
Где-то с того дня и пошло у нас всё на лад со здоровьем.  
А теперь, год спустя, Грэгори и Джиму наверняка тоже нужна наша помощь. Разумеется, криминалисты им там сейчас без надобности, а вот друзья… В такой ситуации друзья уже будут не лишние. Им обоим. Тем более что один из них говорит, что ненавидит другого (или это другому действительно от перенапряжения в голову пришло), а другой заявляет, что в таком случае ему жить не хочется, потому что ему и так в этой жизни боли достаточно…  
И пусть мы приедем без приглашения. Год назад мы тоже никого специально не приглашали, между прочим. А если придемся не ко двору – так всегда можем улететь обратно.  
- Миссис Оливер завтра с утра предупрежу: а Патрика особо предупреждать не надо, он уже привык, что нас туда-сюда по работе дергают, – рассуждает тем временем Грэг. – Мы с тобой пару бутылок виски сумеем купить по дороге?  
- Отчего же нет, - я встаю и лезу в стол за телефонной книжкой. – Наверное, я в наш отдел трансфера насчет билетов позвоню, чтоб быстрее. Сумка большая у нас где, в шкафу?  
Грэг кивает и уходит: видимо, заниматься сумкой. Нам с ним все-таки не нужно лишних слов. И это замечательно.  
Теперь уже я беру в руки телефонную трубку: она еще теплая оттого, что Грэг держал ее в руках и прижимался щекой.  
И от этого мне почему-то становится легче. Я куда увереннее набираю нужный сейчас номер.  
- Алло? Добрый вечер, это Гриссом из криминалистической. Будьте добры, два билета на ближайший рейс до Ньюарка. Что? Нет, за свой счет. Да, спасибо, записываю…

&

Читайте далее...


	28. Chapter 28

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

_Больно смотреть наверх - небо изранено звёздами:  
И я не могу успокоить вздрагивающий воздух.  
Мне не остановить кровотеченье заката;  
Так что пообещай мне, что будешь со мною рядом.  
Если вдруг взрывная волна  
Оборвёт наши сны, зачеркнёт наши планы –  
Что, если я не успею сказать  
Тебе о самом главном…_

_(с) Fleur_

Стекло хрустит под ногами так громко, что страшно делать следующий шаг.  
Словно хруст костей. Моё счастье, что я плохо слышу.  
Но то, что говорит парамедик, я слышу прекрасно. Какая-то часть моей головы работает, работает, работает – анализируя сказанное. Опасности в общем нет, говорят мне: но я за годы работы в криминалистике хорошо уяснил, чего может стоить это "в общем".  
Носилки подскакивают на битом стекле, вздрагивает пластиковый резервуар капельницы, и я невольно слежу, чтобы игла не вышла из вены. Потому что парамедикам не до этого. Они пробираются через плотную толпу:  
- Дорогу!..  
Потом Кэтрин скажет, что вся эта толпа смотрела, открыв рот, на то, какое у меня было выражение лица. Едва ли не первый раз в жизни я позволил себе продемонстрировать свои эмоции на людях.  
Только держись, мальчик.  
О чем ты думал, когда у тебя за спиной зазвенело стекло, рассыпаясь? Может быть, вспомнил, как два года назад я пришел к тебе, даже прибежал – разъяренный, с перекошенным лицом. Нет, не первый раз я позволяю себе демонстрировать на людях свои эмоции. Второй. Первый был тогда.  
Когда я толкнул в сторону столик с пробирками – срочное задание от ФБР, что ты! – и они жалобно зазвенели, потому что проклятый столик ударился об стену.  
Помню, что я тогда на какое-то время перестал контролировать себя: просто у меня было в работе дело об убитом ребенке. Ребенку было два месяца, и кто-то его задушил.  
Потом мы с Грэгом вспоминали этот случай не раз. Причем в контексте "Я не знал, что ты такой чокнутый на детях".  
Да я и сам не знал!  
Вообще удивительно – насколько многого я не знал о себе. В жизни представить не мог, что пойду за носилками через толпу, словно сквозь строй, и все будут смотреть на меня, поначалу ничего не понимая, и удивленно думая – а как же Сара, которая вроде как сидит сейчас одна на парапете с расцарапанной рукой?  
И мне будет на эти взгляды совершенно наплевать. Мне будет важнее, чтобы капельница не выпала из вены, когда носилки в очередной раз тряхнёт на битом стекле.  
А еще меня заботило то, что как раз вчера я собирался сказать ему: "Ну, хватит жить на два дома. Перебирайся ко мне." Или даже сказал? По-моему, мы решили сегодня перевозить его вещи?  
Надо было раньше. Неделю назад. Месяц назад. Полгода назад!  
Но я был "не готов". Не созрел, черт подери!  
А теперь что будет – неизвестно. Никому неизвестно. Разве что богу.  
Двери Скорой закрываются, ревет мотор, машина трогается… Я смотрю вслед горьковатому дымному облачку, невольно сглатывая: горло перехватывает от кипящих внутри эмоций.  
Не успел. Не успел…  
Не успел лишний раз подышать ему в шею. Не успел сказать на ухо "Доброе утро". Не успел ночью еще раз обнять его, чувствуя, как его сердце бьется под моей рукой.  
Мне ведь совершенно неважно – с кем спать: важнее – с кем просыпаться.  
Я только сейчас поймал себя на мысли, что весь прошлый год отчаянно хотел просыпаться именно с ним. И больше ни с кем. Что называется – как вовремя дошло!  
Держись, пожалуйста, Грэг. Мы ведь еще столько всего не успели...  
Растерянно оглядываясь, я увидел сидящую на парапете Сару. Черт, надо и с этим что-то делать. Просто чтобы вокруг не болтали. Чтобы ни у кого не осталось шока от того, с каким лицом я шел за носилками Грэга.  
Подхожу к Саре, рассматриваю её руку - и понимаю, что мне все равно. Не то чтобы совсем - она все-таки моя сотрудница: но мне не больно от её боли.  
Весьма удачно мимо прошёл медбрат. Я поручил Сару его заботам и направился к себе в кабинет.  
Там, сидя за столом и рассматривая свои заспиртованные экспонаты, я в который раз обозвал себя медлительным дураком. Перестраховщиком. Идиотом.  
Одному богу известно, что теперь будет. Только бы выжил. Только бы…  
И тут я вспомнил, как моя мать учила меня – на языке жестов! – тем словам, которые я сейчас начал безотчетно произносить вполголоса:  
_"Pater noster, qui ts in caelis,  
Sanctrticetur nomen Tuum.  
Adveniat regnum Tuum…"_  
- Гил?... – ну конечно, черти принесли Кэтрин. Я вздрогнул.  
- Гил, ты в порядке?  
Какой кретин придумал этот вопрос?  
- Д-да, - выдавил я сквозь зубы. – Я в порядке.  
Потому что никто не должен знать, что ученый, доктор наук, сидит и читает вполголоса "Отче наш" – настолько он не в порядке.  
- Какой-то ты бледный, - Кэтрин бесцеремонно вошла и села напротив меня. – Ну да ладно. Надо что-то делать с уликами, которые пропали. И да, нас директор вызывал.  
- Он уже сказал мне – "Что ты сделал с лабораторией?" – кивнул я. – Сейчас иду.  
Воспользовавшись ситуацией, я встал и вышел.  
А когда закончились все начальственные выволочки - поехал в больницу. Даже не думая, что будет, если я застану там кого-то из наших.  
Симпатичная медсестра в справочной улыбнулась, увидев мое удостоверение:  
- Добрый вечер! Вы к кому?  
- Я… к сотруднику.  
Мне дорого стоила эта пауза. Когда-нибудь я скажу всем, кто он мне на самом деле. Но не сейчас.  
Сейчас это может повредить нам обоим.  
Главное – чтобы мы сами помнили, кто мы друг другу. А остальным это знать не обязательно.  
Я во что бы то ни стало скажу ему сейчас, что всю жизнь хотел не только спать с ним, но и просыпаться. Каждое утро. Каждое проклятое утро в течение многих лет. И что если он сейчас не согласится ко мне переехать…  
Приоткрываю дверь, тихо вхожу в палату. Спит.  
Но едва я сел у кровати – веки легонько дрогнули:  
- Босс?  
И дальше – то, что ожидалось, что, что давно стало одной из наших общих интимных фраз – еще после той ночи в пустыне:  
- Я как чувствовал, что ты придешь…  
Грэг открывает глаза, видит мою улыбку и продолжает:  
- Ко мне тут Кэтрин с Уорриком заявились, еле выставил. Я правда чувствовал, что ты придешь, и не хотел, чтобы они при этом здесь торчали…  
- Ничего, - отвечаю я. – Мы еще с тобой побудем вместе... еще и надоедим друг другу, не дай бог… Ты всё-таки после больницы перебирайся ко мне. Не возражаешь?  
Давно я не видел у него таких глаз. В них и радость, и испуг одновременно:  
- Гил? Это потому, что после этого за мной уход, что ли, нужен?  
- Нет, - говорю я так твердо, как обычно на работе. – Не поэтому.  
Наклоняюсь к нему и говорю шепотом:  
- Потому что я созрел… понимаешь?  
А потом я посмотрел в затуманенные от анальгетиков глаза Грэга - и осторожно поцеловал его в губы: даже не позаботившись оглянуться, не видит ли кто.  
Это был третий раз, когда я выражал на людях свои эмоции. Даже не зная, видят это люди или нет.

&

Читайте далее...


	29. Chapter 29

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

…Когда все вскрылось, шериф Рори Атвотер прилетел прямо в лабораторию и вломился ко мне в кабинет без стука:  
- Это правда?!  
Я посмотрел на него самым невозмутимым своим взглядом:  
- Правда – что?  
- Да всё! – шериф подошел к моему столу и стукнул по нему кулаком, как по своему собственному. Зазвенело какое-то стекло на соседнем стеллаже.  
- Осторожнее, – сказал я. Это взбесило его еще больше:  
- Это ТЫ мне говоришь?! Ты хоть соображаешь, что ты делаешь?..  
О, теперь я соображал. Я давно соображал. Сколько лет мы с Грэгом ходили по краю, но сейчас – сейчас было уже невозможно молчать. Это я тоже соображал. И лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.  
- А что такое? – я продолжал сохранять невозмутимость, даже легонечко улыбаясь. Я знал, знал где-то в глубине души, что теперь – теперь, когда нас уже не двое, а трое! – ничего разъяренный шериф мне не сделает.  
- Да ничего особенного! – бушевал он, еще раз отводя руку, чтобы треснуть по столешнице. – Просто я почему-то всё узнаю последним! В частности, то, что мой лучший специалист… со своим стажером… причем мужчиной! И… и… и…  
- Дать воды? – участливо поинтересовался я. – Да ты сядь, Рори, что ты в самом деле?  
То, что я, проигнорировав всякую субординацию, назвал его по имени, взбесило шерифа еще больше.  
- Я всегда знал, что с тобой что-то не так! Но чтоб такое? Да я тебя с работы выкину, и Сандерса твоего тоже…  
- Хочешь получить шоу на весь департамент, Рори? – поинтересовался я дружелюбным тоном. – Как тебе, например, открытое судебное заседание под названием "Гриссом, Сандерс и детская патронажная служба против департамента полиции штата Невада"? А Комиссию по правам человека не хочешь в гости заполучить?  
Я понимал, что иду напролом, но в этот самый момент я сам защищал права человека. Того, который сейчас сидел дома, настороженно глядя на телефон. Который две недели назад смотрел на меня, как на бога, когда я рассказал ему про свои давние мысли и про друга из калифорнийской мэрии. Который весь наш тогдашний рейс в Сан-Франциско просидел, вцепившись в мою руку.  
И я знал, что если я буду бороться за его права, а не за свои – победить меня будет невозможно.  
Шериф Рори Атвотер это знал тоже. Поэтому он перестал орать, плюхнулся на посетительский стул и вытер ладонью взмокший лоб:  
- Уффф… Дай воды-то, - а потом пил крупными глотками, а его руки при этом отчетливо вздрагивали.  
Потом Рори перевел дух и спросил:  
- Скажи, Грис… а давно это у вас вообще?  
Я произвел в уме нехитрые подсчеты и ответил – ровно, без эмоций:  
- Мы работаем вместе четыре года. Находимся в близких отношениях три года, живем в одном доме два года. Как думаешь, это достаточно давно?..  
Рори посмотрел на меня, вытаращив глаза.  
- Три года? И никто ничего не знал?  
- А нужно было взять транспарант и выйти на Стрип? – усмехнулся я. – Или прийти и написать заявление в департамент?  
- Ну… нет, конечно… - шериф смешался и отвел глаза. – Только… чтобы за три года ничем не выдать?  
"Просто никто не знал, куда смотреть", - подумал я про себя.  
Никто, слава богу, не прошел мимо там, в пустыне - около злосчастного автобуса.  
Никто всерьез не озадачился, почему я после взрыва провожаю сотрудника до Скорой, а не хлопочу вокруг Сары.  
Никто не задался вопросом, почему, когда мы с Грэгом попали в перестрелку за какими-то мусорными бачками, я высунулся чуть ли не под пули, чтобы спросить у него, в порядке ли он.  
И кстати о мусорных бачках… Они в итоге сыграли решающую роль в том, что сейчас все вышло наружу.  
Раньше всех догадался Эл Роббинс. Тогда, когда у Грэга случайно сорвалось в мой адрес "Потому что ты меня нервируешь!" Все остальные, в том числе Кэтрин, расценили это как случайную несдержанность подчиненного. И только Эл заметил, как невольно вспыхнул Грэг после этой фразы. Эл вспомнил всё, что наблюдал до этого, сложил два и два и закономерно получил четыре.  
Но ведь никому не сказал ничего!  
Потом дошло до Кэтрин – уже после взрыва. Причем даже тогда, когда я врал ей, будто Грэг уехал в Калифорнию к матери, она ничего не поняла. И еще продолжала меня убеждать, что мне надо жениться на Саре. И лишь когда она пришла навестить меня перед операцией, а выйдя в коридор, нос к носу столкнулась с Грэгом… тогда она тоже начала складывать два и два. Вспомнила случай, когда от меня пахло его парфюмом. А потом – мазью от ожогов, которой я растирал ему спину, и ее запах просто въелся мне в ладони. И еще, еще, еще множество мелких несуразиц – не считая того сносгшибательного факта, когда шериф искал меня на работе и орал на Грэга: "Где Гриссом, он, наверное, опять проспал", а Грэг ничтоже сумняшеся выдал от волнения: "Вовсе нет! Когда вы ему позвонили, он сразу же выехал"…  
А шериф вот тогда ничего не заметил. Он просто не подозревал, куда надо смотреть.  
Даже когда меня таскали по инстанциям в рамках внутреннего расследования, потому что я выстрелил в преступника без предупреждения, а на вопрос "почему" тупо отвечал "потому что он угрожал застрелить моего стажера", - даже тогда. когда какой-то умник сообразил залезть в наши личные дела и увидел там одинаковый адрес, - дело замяли так, что, кажется, до шерифа ничего не дошло. Директор лаборатории лично замял. Это было два месяца назад. А в общем, так, наверное, и должно быть, чтобы шериф округа, хехехе, об этом узнал последним. В конце концов, мы же не преступники?  
Мы просто…  
Черт подери, сейчас даже в мыслях я не мог произнести "…любим друг друга". Слишком интимным это было сейчас для меня. Слишком хрупким. И слишком явным, и не нуждающимся ни в каких доказательства.  
-Ну ты это.. Гил… вообще, – вдруг произнес Рори с непривычной развязностью. – Ты что, действительно... тебе ЭТО нравится?  
Я посмотрел на него – он сидел весь красный, как пацан, которого застали подсматривающим за родителями в спальне.  
- Что ЭТО? – поинтересовался я весьма лукаво. – Ты отчеты имеешь в виду?  
И красноречивым взглядом обвел глазами заваленный бумагами стол. Во взгляде явно читалось "А вообще, Рори, ты мне мешаешь работать".  
- Да нее… – шериф непривычно мялся, глотал слова и вообще был страшно не похож на того ревнителя законов, что ворвался ко мне в кабинет двадцать минут назад.  
- А что? – я решил его добить. Так ему и надо.  
- Да это… с мужиком когда, - выдохнул он и посмотрел на меня.  
- А что именно с мужиком? – нанес я контрольный удар. – Вот мы с тобой сейчас разговариваем, и ты ведь мужик, Рори, правда? Получается, что я тоже что-то делаю с мужиком? Наука любит точность, ты же знаешь, - проговорил я назидательно, пока Рори откашливался, - поэтому сформиулируй свой вопрос как-нибудь поточнее..  
- Да пошел ты к черту, Гриссом, - выдохнул несчастный Атвотер и встал. – Скажи спасибо, что ваш директор за вас обоих почему-то руку держит, иначе бы духу вашего завтра же не было в системе…  
- Ты не переживай, Рори, мы тебе еще пригодимся, - сказал я примирительно. Но еще, конечно, и сам не знал, что это сбудется довольно скоро. Что мне придется наголову разбить, хоть и с трудом, научные инсинуации моего коллеги – приглашенного эксперта, за что шериф Рори Атвотер после судебного заседания пообещает мне "оказать любую услугу при случае". И что такой услугой будет помощь в нахождении няни для того мальчишки, которого Грэг две недели назад обнаружил в мусорном бачке – я тоже не знал. И Рори, конечно, не знал тоже.  
У меня не было сейчас ни злости, ни обиды на него. И я прекрасно понимал, что он хочет от меня услышать. Нравится ли мне трахаться с мужиком? А я ведь и не знаю, что это такое. Я уже Экли на эту же тему надул два года назад, когда он начал было об этом спрашивать. Просто у Экли тогда не хватило мозгов понять разницу между трахом и занятием любовью.  
И я не знаю, как это – с мужиком. Потому что мужики все разные. И того, кто ждет меня сейчас дома, никто при всем желании не может назвать мужиком: скорее – мальчишкой. Ему недавно исполнилось двадцать девять, между нами почти два десятилетия, и он еще смотрит на меня c восторженным обожанием, когда я прижимаю его к себе. Да, он изменился, он уже давно не мой стажер, он вырос и подает значительные надежды как специалист, но я не перестаю думать о том, каким он был тогда: очень-очень давно. Когда я впервые его увидел, и у меня что-то оборвалось внутри; когда целый год мы ходили вокруг да около, боясь себе признаться, что происходит; когда в том пронизывающем холоде мне захотелось просто согреть его – и чисто случайно наши губы встретились, и мы поняли, что это не испугало нас обоих…  
А потом – несло, как лавиной, как волной, и Грэг говорил мне тогда, что это как серфинг – когда тебя выносит вверх какая-то сила, и ты боишься, что вот-вот рухнешь вниз, и величайшее счастье – поймать новую волну, и снова, снова, снова... Я слушал его, задыхаясь от накопившейся любви, и перебирал его пальцы, и вдыхал запах его кожи – а дни летели за днями, ночи за ночами, всё сливалось в единый поток событий – работа, торопливые завтраки, долгожданные выходные, совместное чтение журналов, походы в магазин - и эти наши занятия любовью: иногда торопливые, иногда неспешные, но всякий раз это было узнавание, открытие, и очередное признание в том, что мы теперь наконец-то есть друг у друга, и никто, никто чужой не полезет в это своими грязными лапами.  
Я научился с ним стонать в постели – чего сам от себя не ожидал! Я кричать научился – пусть шепотом, еле слышно, только для него. Я научился отдаваться ему сам – кто-нибудь в это поверит?  
Но ни о чем таком я никому не скажу. Равно как и о том, что я совсем не знаю – "как это с мужиком". Я знаю точно, - и то, надеюсь, еще не окончательно, - как это с Грэгом Сандерсом. ВСЁ это: не только постель, а еще и жизнь, работа, будни… Но об этом я подавно не стану никому рассказывать.  
Разве что тому мальчишке, из-за которого всё наконец и вышло наружу. И то не в подробностях, конечно; и не сейчас.  
Потом – когда он вырастет и спросит меня, что такое любовь.

&

Читайте далее...


	30. Chapter 30

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг**: разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Так странно: уже больше двух лет прошло, а я все еще хорошо помню наш самый первый день, проведенный вместе – с утра и до вечера. Весь. В мельчайших подробностях.  
Может быть, это потому, что тогда, накануне, на меня свалилась просто куча всяких острых ощущений?  
Сначала замерз как собака. Потом… потом меня попытались согреть – как оказалось, искренне и честно пытались, и ничего такого, хихихи! А уж что вышло, к счастью – то вышло… Потом я в лабе вокруг стола круги нарезал: потому что все давно готово, а он никак не идет! Испугался, что ли?.. Потом пришел - и вдруг спросил меня: "Как тебе понравился твой первый выезд в поле?" Я ошалел, не знаю, куда глаза девать, и в мозгу одна мысль: издевается, что ли? Сбежал от него позорно, а спиной чувствовал, как он там усмехается: легонько, но я-то вижу!  
Потом мы работали до вечера – считай, сверхурочно, и я всё переживал, что так по-дурацки все вышло. А Сара стояла у меня над душой – ждала результатов – и говорила, что я отличный специалист. Утешала, типа. Знала бы она, что я переживаю вовсе не оттого, что затупил вовремя врача тому водителю вызвать! Переживаю я, что в принципе затупил. И не сразу сообразил своими промерзшими мозгами, что это вдруг происходит, господи…  
А уже вечером, когда всех отпустили по домам и дали назавтра выходной, Гил опять заглянул. И говорит: "Грэг, надо поговорить. Поехали?"  
И вот тут я сразу понял - куда.  
Он мне адрес сказал и ушел. Чтобы мы со стоянки вдвоем не выезжали.  
Я к его дому подрулил – смотрю, он в машине сидит. Меня ждет. Так мы и вошли в дом вместе.  
И только дверь стоило закрыть, как нас обоих так понесло... я подумал тогда, что мы с ним сейчас прямо в прихожей... Чувство было такое, что не только у меня – у него как плотину прорвало. Но тут я, правду сказать, подробности плохо помню. Потому что сильнее всего врезалось в мозги то, что потом, утром, я проснулся черт-те во сколько – то ли в шесть утра, то ли полседьмого – и маялся дурью, переживая: а дальше что? Что это было вообще? И что я ему скажу, когда мы оба проснемся, и главное - что он мне скажет?  
Потом решил хоть зубы почистить, и вообще, поплелся в душ. А в душе обнаружил, что у Гила нет шампуня. Только гель.  
Плюнул на все, обошелся гелем. Конечно, волосы, когда высохнут, будут зверски торчать в разные стороны. Тут, поди, еще и фена нет, да и не надо. Во-первых, шуметь не хочется. А во-вторых, как это будет выглядеть, если я сейчас растолкаю Гила и спрошу: "Босс, а фен у вас есть?"  
Он тогда точно подумает, что я слабоумный.  
Но мыть голову гелем для душа – это Гил дает! Или просто у него шампунь кончился, и он купить не успел новый?  
Конечно, он же наверняка не планировал, что я к нему в гости приеду на ночь. Ведь у него, хехехе, не только шампуня дома не оказалось! Хорошо, я одноразовые упаковки с собой в кармане носил. Как дурак: на счастье. Самому сейчас смешно. А если бы не носил – вот тогда было бы не смешно. Помню, какое у Гила сделалось лицо, когда он вдруг вспомнил, что у него дома шаром покати: ни смазки, ни презервативов. Ну это ясно, обошлись бы как-нибудь по-другому, или отложили бы этот этап на потом: но нас обоих так несло, что отложить уже было сложно.  
Но вот шампунь принести с собой в кармане я не догадался, это верно. Хотя я не гордый, и вполне могу голову вымыть этим кошмаром, что у Гила на полочке стоит.  
Я примерно чего-то такого и ожидал, кстати. Вплыло почему-то одно из первых моих впечатлений: когда вначале на Гила смотрел, всегда казалось, что волосы у него жесткие на ощупь, непослушные. И так хотелось проверить – взять и провести ладонью по его голове... представляю, что было бы!.. А вчера... вчера, когда он наклонился надо мной, а я обхватил его затылок ладонями – вдруг оказалось, что волосы у него неожиданно мягкие, податливые; а слегка взлохмаченным он ходит, видимо, еще и потому, что кто же моет голову гелем для душа! Это, конечно, я сейчас понимал. Тогда мне не до этого было. Тогда мы оба были взлохмаченные, мокрые, и может быть, с красными рожами, только в темноте не видно было.  
А сейчас мне так захотелось вспомнить это ощущение неожиданной мягкости под ладонью, что я вернулся в спальню, забрался обратно в кровать и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, погладил Гила по голове. И еще раз. И еще...  
- М-м-м? – пошевелился он во сне.  
Я отдернул руку, словно обжегся. А потом тихонько сказал:  
- Ничего-ничего, все хорошо. Спи…те, босс…  
Он, все еще не просыпаясь, промычал что-то вроде "угу" и опять уткнулся в подушку. А я мысленно обругал себя последним кретином. Только лабтехник Сандерс может так: всю ночь заниматься сексом с собственным начальником, а наутро все еще называть его на "вы". Да к тому же еще и нервничать, что этот начальник скажет, когда проснется.  
Это потом оказалось, что нервничал я зря. Что Гил, оказывается, сам на ту же тему переживал: что я проснусь и скажу ему нечто вроде "все прекрасно, я пошел". Вот странно: такой ученый и такой наивный. Так бы я и пошел! Я ждал этого два года, я каждую ночь сны про это смотрел, я любрикант и резинку с собой носил в кармане! А если выпадет из кармана в лабе – ну и что? Там все и так про меня знают, что я чудной. Одним фактом больше, одним меньше…  
А потом у нас яичница сгорела. И кофе убежал, позор на мою голову! Просто, когда я нашел на кухне какую-то старую джезву, еще более старый кофе и начал его варить - Гил пришел: встал тихонько у меня за спиной. А я кожей чувствую, что он глядит на меня и улыбается. Да и я сам улыбаюсь. Думаю про себя: надо же, всю ночь боялся, что утром проснусь – и опять не будет ничего, и что я один в кровати, и руки в сперме и пятна на простыне. Нет, конечно, пятна на простыне тоже были, и руки... того, но черт подери, теперь мне эта ночь не приснилась!  
Разумеется, будешь ходить по дому – причем по тому, где и не мечтал оказаться в таком виде! – с дурацкой улыбкой. Тем более что сам понимаешь, как смешно сейчас твои тощие коленки сочетаются с трусами в каких-то светлячках на четыре размера больше. Да еще когда твой собственный обожаемый босс стоит у тебя за спиной – тоже в одних трусах, босиком и лохма-атый…  
Я не выдержал, обернулся, подошел к Гилу поближе и снова провел ладонью по его голове – теперь уже открыто. А он меня за руку взял, подтащил к себе… короче, правильно я зубы почистил в семь утра, как чувствовал!  
И тут на плите зашипело: оглядываемся - а кофе сбежал. Пока спасали кофе, на другой конфорке глазунья задымилась. Я уж не помню, чем мы тогда завтракали. Кажется, пиццу заказали с утра пораньше.  
А когда доели, я набрался смелости и спросил:  
- Босс… а вы всегда голову гелем для душа моете?  
Он в ответ мне вилкой грозит:  
- Сказал же тебе, кажется, утром: ты меня ко всему прочему назови еще "сэр"!  
Я хрюкнул, прокашлялся и спросил еще раз:  
- Нет, Гил, правда, у тебя всегда вместо шампуня гель для душа?  
Он пожал плечами:  
- А что? Удобно же: одна бутылочка стоит, и не путаешься…  
Нет, Грис – это просто нечто. Я так и знал, что не зря его выбрал.  
Встал из-за стола, подошел к нему, наклонился и подышал в его волосы:  
- Это же вредно… для кожи головы! И вообще, ходишь тогда постоянно встрепанный…  
- Ах, вот почему я никогда не могу нормально причесаться, - Гил фыркает, отодвигается от стола и сажает меня себе на колени: - Ну садись, раз уж сюда пришел... Я не знал об этом, честно. Никогда как-то не забивал себе голову такими вещами. Но ты меня научишь потом, верно?  
Я чуть не падаю с его колен. Потому что ТАКОГО в ответ точно не ожидал.  
- Конечно, - улыбаюсь до ушей. - Это на самом деле просто…  
- Кстати, надо будет сходить в магазин, - Гил окидывает взглядом коробку с оставшейся половиной пиццы. – Нам с тобой этого не хватит до вечера.  
Я чуть не начал джигу танцевать на столе: он хочет, чтобы я тут до вечера остался!  
А Гил продолжает странно виноватым тоном:  
– Ты уж прости, я ведь и не знал, что тебя в гости приглашу... Так что в самом деле надо в магазин собраться. Продукты какие-то купить… и шампунь заодно.  
- Отличная мысль, - разглагольствую я, прижимаясь к нему чуть сильнее. И решаю, что можно теперь чуточку обнаглеть: - А в аптеку нам сходить не надо будет? Шампунь заодно купить, то-сё…  
Гил обхватывает меня за спину, и мне в который уже раз становится хорошо – от того, какие у него сильные руки, и как он держит меня: крепко, так, что дыхание перехватывает. Раньше, глядя на него, никогда бы не подумал, что он так умеет. А вот поди ж ты.  
- В аптеку, говоришь? – шепчет он мне на ухо. – В общем, логично… только… нам придется тогда разделиться…  
- Конечно, - я даже вскакиваю с его колен с некоторым возмущением. Уж не думал ли он, что я ему предлагаю вместе идти в аптеку за смазкой и презервативами? Хороши бы мы были, если бы встретили там кого-то из знакомых, да еще в момент покупки! Конечно, всегда можно отболтаться какими-нибудь научными экспериментами (вся лаба знает, что Гил может экспериментировать с чем угодно), но уж больно пикантная получилась бы диспозиция - даже с такой отмазкой!  
Да, может быть, мне хотелось бы взять его за руку и вместе торжественно пойти в аптеку за любрикантом и резинками. А аптекарше, если у нее не хватит внутренней толерантности, во время покупки мысленно показывать язык.  
Но сейчас – нельзя. Иначе я рискую потерять то, что уже было, и никогда не дождаться больше ничего. А тогда и в аптеку идти бессмысленно.  
- Конечно, разделимся, – говорю я уже спокойнее. – Вы… то есть ты... тогда, наверное, пойдешь за продуктами, а я – за всем остальным…  
- И шампунь тогда уж купи, - смеется Гил. – Дать тебе наличные?  
- У меня есть, - гордо отвечаю я. И снова подхожу ближе, чтобы тихонько подышать Гилу в волосы. – Только не вздумай потом любрикантом голову мыть…  
- Я постараюсь, - отвечает Гил с убийственной серьезностью. - И это... Грэг, ты не переживай. Когда-нибудь обязательно мы с тобой вместе сходим в аптеку… за всеми этими вещами…  
- Да не обязательно, - улыбаюсь я. – Куда важнее, чтобы мы с тобой использовали все это вместе, а покупать вполне можно и по одному!  
- Это правда, - отвечает он мне, и мы опять целуемся. В конце концов, готовая пицца не подгорит и не убежит – разве что остынет. Да ее в таком случае можно и в микроволновке подогреть.

&

Читайте далее...


	31. Chapter 31

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг этой части**: NC-17  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.  
**ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: **Меня тут подначили - в хорошем смысле слова. Насчет того, можно ли НЦ-шный драббл написать.  
Я, конечно, тут же решила попробовать по принципу "Дети, ни в коем случае не суйте пуговицы в нос!"

&

...И все-таки самое лучшее в сексе – даже не оргазм, а последние минуты перед этим: когда ощущаешь, что вот-вот брызнет, а его член размеренно и плотно ходит у тебя внутри, вдвигаясь уже до предела, и пот течет по твоей коже, и ты с хрипловатым стоном выгибаешься от предвкушения – а перед самым концом он наклоняется ближе, ухитряясь балансировать на одной руке, а второй при этом обхватывает твой собственный член, и шепчет: "Давай, Грэг… кончи для меня…" И ты кончаешь прямо ему в ладонь, а потом чувствуешь, как он тоже выплескивается неровными толчками и падает на тебя сверху, наконец-то впиваясь губами тебе в рот так, словно стремится высосать из тебя душу. И ты умираешь на время от этой короткой нехватки воздуха – чувствуя тяжесть его взмокшего тела, и знаешь, что это не просто "перепих с начальником", а нечто совершенно другое: а потому неважно, кто в ком на этот раз, главное – что вы спаяны друг с другом так, что никто не сможет разорвать эту связь.  
Самая лучшая поза – "лицом к лицу". Лицом к лицу с ним.

&

Читайте далее...


	32. Chapter 32

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

_...Не говори: «Я ранен, я калека!»  
Поддержки не чурайся, как чумы.  
Неверье недостойно человека.  
Тот несвободен, кто другому нужен.  
Я без тебя во мраке безоружен.  
Но я не только я. Я — это мы._

(с) Бертольд Брехт

Через два дня после того, как город удовлетворил гражданский иск мамаши Джеймс, мы с Грэгом поехали на очередной осмотр в больницу. Точнее, это Грэг поехал, а я его сопровождал.  
Наш старый знакомый доктор ворошил рентгеновские снимки и хмурился.  
- Да уж, Сандерс, - говорил он со вздохом, - ты меня прости, но отделали тебя крепко. На полное восстановление, пожалуй, еще полгода понадобится…  
А потом вдруг добавил, понизив голос:  
- И поэтому я категорически – вы слышите, категорически! – не согласен с решением города! Если мать не умеет воспитывать детей - ей никакие деньги не помогут, правда? Одевайся, – улыбнулся он Грэгу, а потом вдруг сказал: - Вот твоя мама, Сандерс, хорошо воспитывала своих детей. Если бы я ее встретил, я бы лично поцеловал ей руку!  
Такой замечательный у нас в департаменте доктор. Я до сих пор помню, как он нас нечаянно расколол, когда у меня на мобильнике случайно громкая связь включилась. И потом не сказал никому: ни единой душе.  
Потом Грэгу нужно было остаться в больнице еще примерно на час. Я достал из портфеля журнал и собрался посидеть в коридоре, но Грэг сказал негромко:  
- Слушай, Медведь, а здесь рядом нигде магазинчика нету? Принес бы ты чего-нибудь перекусить, а то я что-то так жрать хочу – наверное, переволновался. А сидеть в кафе, если честно, нету ни сил, ни настроения…  
- Хорошо, - кивнул я, убрал журнал и отправился на поиски еды.  
Еще раньше я заметил небольшой магазинчик практически в соседнем доме. Туда и решил направиться. Что купил – уже сейчас не помню. Кажется, бутерброды какие-то... и колу, вроде. Рассчитался на кассе, пошел к выходу. По дороге задумался… и случайно столкнулся с каким-то человеком.  
- Ох, простите! – сказали мы с ним хором.  
Я взглянул внимательнее – и что-то в его лице показалось мне знакомым. Где-то я его видел. Что-то с ним было связано…  
Думал я секунды две: он тоже не отходил в сторону, а все смотрел на меня. Потом неуверенно произнес:  
- Мистер Гриссом?  
- Да, - ответил я.  
Это давно не удивляло. Меня часто просили выступить на телевидении, рассказывая о том или ином расследовании, так что неудивительно, что кто-то мог узнать меня в лицо. Как-никак в городе всего пятьсот тысяч коренного населения.  
Тем более с этим судом и гражданским иском вероятность такого узнавания повысилась в разы.  
Но незнакомец не стал приставать с вопросами о работе, просить автограф и так далее. Он улыбнулся:  
- А я - Фрэнк Берлин. Отец Фрэнк: вы помните?  
Конечно, я помнил. Это недавнее дело об убийстве певицы – прямо в церкви отца Фрэнка, который в эту певицу был без памяти влюблен.  
Мог ли я забыть, как во время расследования он говорил мне, воспитанному матерью-католичкой, о своем чувстве вины и о том, что любовь к женщине оказалась сильнее любви к богу?  
Я тогда окончательно понял, что моя любовь к Грэгу оказалась сильнее любви к моему прежнему богу – работе. Но конечно, не сказал этому священнику ничего.  
Просто спросил в конце, сможет ли он простить убийцу любимой женщины? И добавил, что у него просто нет выхода.  
А у меня теперь выход был. Да, я мог простить тех, кто избивал Грэга, а потом бросил его умирать – "ибо не ведают, что творят". Но я поклялся себе не прощать тех, кто морально убил его – заплатив компенсацию матери человека, который угрожал его жизни и от которого он защищался. Не говоря уже о том, что Грэг своим вмешательством спас жизнь еще одной жертве этой толпы малолеток.  
И за это его все равно заклеймили убийцей, несмотря на решение суда, – тем, что выплатили мамаше Джеймс два с половиной миллиона долларов.  
Всё это я уже тысячу раз излагал и в кабинете шерифа, и в департаменте, и в мэрии, черт дери! Меня никто не слушал. Мне говорили о том, что "пострадавший и его семья принадлежат к национальному угнетаемому меньшинству, и с точки зрения политкорректности…" Ну да. Грэг не был темнокожим. Он принадлежал к другому меньшинству – не национальному и не угнетаемому. Как и я теперь, наверное: ибо решил жить с ним, а не с Сарой.  
А так как сей факт в верхах уже был всем известен - меня никто не принимал всерьез. Мне в лицо говорили, что я "покрываю своего любовника, и чтобы я вообще помолчал, потому что мы оба должны сказать спасибо за то, что нам разрешили жить вместе и не гонят с работы, а мы тут еще и права качаем".  
А потом добавляли, что при таком раскладе у нас нет вообще никаких прав. И что если дать в прессу утечку информации о личной жизни Грэга – толпа линчует его. Пока он говорит в открытую на суде, что ходит ужинать с прокуроршами – он в безопасности. Но если общественность узнает, что он мало того, что убивает умненьких негритянских мальчиков, но еще и живет с мужчиной – Грэгу несдобровать. А уж какие неприятности могут грозить Патрику – страшно подумать.  
И я отступился. Мы с Грэгом вдвоем решили – больше не надо. Пусть подавятся, как говорила моя мать.  
Все это проносилось у меня в голове, пока я смотрел на отца Фрэнка. А он смотрел на меня.  
И вдруг спросил:  
- Мистер Гриссом, почему у вас такое лицо? У вас что-то случилось?  
- Да, - неожиданно ответил я, и тут же понадеялся, что он не расслышит меня в магазинной толчее.  
Но он расслышал.  
- Пойдемте ко мне в машину, - сказал твердо. И даже взял меня за локоть.  
Его темно-синий старенький Форд стоял в стороне от входа. Отец Фрэнк открыл пассажирскую дверцу, и я сел в салон. Плохо понимая, что делаю. И зачем. Разве что бросил взгляд на часы на приборной панели: у меня было еще пятнадцать минут.  
- Слушаю вас, мистер Гриссом, - негромко произнес Фрэнк. – Начинайте…  
Я усмехнулся:  
- С чего? Благословите, отец мой, ибо я согрешил?...  
Он не обиделся на мою иронию.  
- Можно и так начать. Но разве вы согрешили?  
- А разве нет? – снова вырвалось у меня.  
- Но в чем? – мягко продолжал священник. – Вы боретесь за справедливость. Вся ваша команда. А тот мальчик, которого недавно судили за наезд, так и вообще…  
- Не надо, отец, - оборвал я. – Не надо сейчас про этого мальчика.  
Священник внимательно посмотрел на меня.  
Неудивительно, что он помнил Грэга. Убийство в церкви было еще и первым делом, на которое криминалист Сандерс напросился в поле - вместе со мной. Вместо того, чтобы после выписки из больницы дежурить в лаборатории.  
Он работал наравне со всеми, но синяки на его лице все еще цвели так пышно, что одна из монашек даже спросила, что у него с лицом.  
Брасс тогда ответил: "Он защищал чужую жизнь". И сёстры успокоились.  
Священник наверняка тоже запомнил такого сотрудника. Тем более что когда нужно было реквизировать одежду отца Фрэнка, я послал именно Грэга забрать и упаковать всё. "Иди с ним и забери его одежду, Грэг" - сказал я тогда. Формально сказал. Даже сухо. Как начальник, без каких-либо нежностей. Ни в чем в тот момент нельзя было нас упрекнуть.  
Но я тогда не знал, что у священника свое чувство вины перед богом. И не учел, что любящие кого-то люди опознают друг друга в толпе с полувзгляда – как когда-то сказал О'Генри.  
Отец Фрэнк, возможно, тогда кое-что понял – несмотря на мой суровый тон. А потом Грэг рассказывал, как сестра Бриджит – младшая монахиня – торчала в кустах, когда мы с ним на две секунды обнялись на заднем дворике церкви, думая, что нас никто не видит. Просто Грэгу это было нужно – он молча уткнулся лицом в мой рабочий жилет, а я не оттолкнул его, не сказал "с ума сошел, что ты делаешь", а осторожно положил руку ему на спину, прижал его к себе – и мы побыли так буквально пару минут. А потом опять разошлись по делу. Но сестра выскочила в гневе на дорожку, когда я ушел, и кричала, что бог нас накажет.  
"Куда уж дальше-то", - вздохнул Грэг, рассказывая мне это.  
Но возможно, сестра Бриджит поведала это своему пастырю?  
Потому что когда я сказал "Не надо про этого мальчика", отец Фрэнк посмотрел на меня – и грустно улыбнулся.  
- Так вот в чем дело, - вздохнул он. - А я думал – сестра Бриджит просто переволновалась и не в себе. Я чувствовал, что вас тоже что-то гложет, как меня… но никак не мог понять – что? Вы выглядели не просто любящим – я таких видал, слава богу, достаточно, - а словно виноватым в своей любви. Вы так слушали меня, когда я вам говорил о выборе между любовью к женщине и любовью к богу… теперь я понимаю. Так это именно ваш мальчик тогда…  
- Мой, - произнес я внезапно.- Только он не мальчик.  
- Верно, - кивнул отец Фрэнк. – Я имел в виду – по возрасту… Да, вы правы: он мужчина. Настоящий мужчина. И я знаю, у кого он этому научился.  
Повисла пауза. Я глянул на часы: у меня оставалось пять минут.  
- Скажите, отец, – вдруг спросил я, - вы так и не сложили сан?  
- Нет, - ответил мой собеседник. – Зачем теперь? Я хотел быть вместе с Шарлоттой… а теперь, когда она там, - он поднял глаза вверх, - я смогу быть куда ближе к ней, если останусь тем, кем был. Так что я вполне могу исповедовать вас, если хотите…  
Это был неожиданный поворот.  
Я помолчал буквально секунду. А потом выдохнул и заговорил, сам не понимая, что я несу:  
- Благословите, святой отец… ибо я согрешил. Прежде всего - я пошел против всех на свете законов – да, мы оба пошли, но я старше, я опытнее, я мудрее! Потом, я отправил Грэга одного по городу, зная, что в городе буянит банда: и не предположил даже, что, увидев драку, он непременно сам кинется жертве на помощь! И наконец - я не отстоял его перед городом, перед судьями, перед этой бешеной мамашей – и теперь даже не знаю, что мне делать…  
- На вас нет греха, - раздумчиво произнес отец Фрэнк, глядя через лобовое стекло на улицу. - Даже неправедная любовь – не грех. Моя любовь к Шарлотте – больший грех перед лицом господа, чем ваша. Я предпочел Шарлотту богу… а у вас, к счастью, все иначе. Вы теперь можете вместе... общими силами… бороться за правду. Но увы, есть такие препятствия, через которые даже вдвоем сложно перешагнуть – как этот суд. Даже вдвоем сложно устоять против озверевшей толпы: вы теперь это знаете лучше меня. Я сейчас не про тех детей, что били его тогда, а про тех судей, что судили его и возмещали ущерб матери нападавшего. Это на них сейчас грех перед господом. Но вы же сами спрашивали меня когда-то, смогу ли я простить? И вы простите. Ибо воздастся каждому по делам его: и вам, и вашему мальчику, и его судьям, и этой матери и остальным ее детям…  
Я молча слушал, ощущая, что мне в самом деле с каждым его словом становится чуточку легче.  
Но он сказал потом:  
- И помните: Господь дает каждому ровно такой крест, какой человек в силах вынести…  
Тут я словно очнулся:  
- Отец, так ли это? Грэгу едва больше тридцати, а у него такие травмы, что на полное восстановление требуется еще полгода! У него медицинская карта, простите меня, толще Библии! Он три месяца сидел на обезболивающих, и какие прогнозы дают врачи относительно его дальнейшего здоровья – лучше вам не знать, поверьте! Но и это не самое страшное: его морально уничтожили, растоптали, - он-то думал, что он борется за правду, а его всё ещё называют убийцей! Где ему взять сил, чтобы жить дальше? Позвольте мне вам не рассказывать, как он кричал по ночам, как он спать не мог, как боялся из дома выйти! Неужели господь решил, что у него хватит сил все это вынести? За что он дал ему одному такие испытания?..  
Отец Фрэнк молча протянул руку и положил ее на мою.  
- Мистер Гриссом, - произнес он вполголоса. – Так разве одному? Вас же двое…  
Я онемел от неожиданности. А священник продолжал:  
- И это не наказание господне, вовсе нет! Это признание свыше: то, что вам теперь дается всё на двоих. И радости, и переживания, и ваш общий крест… - голос отца Фрэнка зазвучал громче и увереннее: - Я не имею права соединить вас в церкви перед господом, но он сам соединил вас. В том числе и этими общими испытаниями…  
Мне хотелось что-то сказать, но я не находил слов. К счастью, у меня зазвонил мобильник.  
- Гил, меня уже отпустили, - радостно сказал Грэг в трубку. – Ты где?  
- В машине у отца Фрэнка, - ответил я. – Помнишь его? Он тебя помнит. Подожди секундочку, сейчас я подойду, и поедем домой. А дома я тебе расскажу кое-что интересное… про крест.  
- Про какой крест? – недоуменно спросил Грэг.  
- Про общий, - ответил я. Улыбнулся отцу Фрэнку, и, пожав ему руку, вышел из машины.

&

Читайте далее...


	33. Chapter 33

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг этой части: **R  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Давно не было так, чтобы я после работы возвращался в пустой дом. Просто миссис Оливер с Патриком уже неделю гостят у моей мамы в Калифорнии. А нас сегодня задержали на работе почти до обеда. Гила потом еще и вызвали в департамент: то ли на совещание, то ли для очередного имения мозгов. Ох, в департаменте это любят: а потом будут ворчать, что мы не работаем. Когда же тут работать, если половину недели приходится на ковре торчать?  
Гил еще смеется: "Вот стану я замдиректора, ты будешь вместо меня супервайзором". Да чтоб я сдох, - не буду! Я работать хочу, а не перед начальством на ковре топтаться.  
Я подумал так, и мне сразу стало стыдно. Можно подумать, Гилу нравится топтаться на ковре! Однако он мне сказал, что если будет нужно – он согласится стать замдиректора. Потому что будет хуже, если кого-то постороннего пришлют, да еще и идиота. Всю работу развалит.  
И я понимаю, почему он меня тащит за собой. Ему хочется, чтобы у него спина была прикрыта. А я это могу, он знает.  
Хотя я думаю, что Уоррик Браун лучше на эту должность подойдет, чем я. У него все-таки и опыт больше, и хватка деловая лучше. Но, конечно, в любом случае тут Гилу решать.  
Скоро он уже придет. Через час примерно. А я пока почитаю. Сегодня какую-то книгу спер у лаборанток наших – вернее, они мне всучили. "Ой, Сандерс, такая книжка замечательная, ты почитай!" Это я им пожаловался, что больше не могу ждать, пока они мне результаты сделают, а они мне книжку суют, чтобы я им не мешал. Хороший ход, кстати, - жаль, я до такого в свое время не додумался!  
Хотя представляю, какие бы книжки я совал ребятам-криминалистам, пока у меня для них анализы делались.  
Ну так что мне наши девочки подсунули? Наверняка любовный роман какой-то. И название подходящее: "P.S. Я люблю тебя". Хммм… интересно. Вроде никому я не говорил, что в последнее время люблю читать такие вещи – только, разумеется, хорошо написанные. Так забавно: после тридцати полюбил всякую романтику. А всё, небось, Гил со своим Шекспиром и Уильямом Блейком!..  
Я невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как Медведь частенько цитировал мне Шекспира – иногда целыми сонетами, причем с таким серьезным выражением лица, что я от одного этого растекался лужей. Мне всегда хотелось обнять его и вот так вот долго сидеть с ним рядом: чувствуя, как он дышит – неровно, сбивчиво, - когда читает те самые сонеты. И как вздрагивает его горло от произносимых слов.  
Даже смысла этих слов я иногда не понимаю – просто сижу с ним рядом, и все. И слушаю, как он мне читает Шекспира.  
Великий автор был Шекспир, честное слово.  
А я сейчас тоже почитаю книжку про любовь. Может, буду потом Гилу кое-что отсюда цитировать: а он будет точно так же сидеть со мной рядом, и ощущать, как я переглатываю от некоторых слов, и как делаю паузы после каждого предложения, и как дышу – неровно и слегка возбужденно: только потому, что читаю ему какой-то дамский любовный роман и при этом делаю вид, что мне ужасно смешно.  
Целый час остался до его прихода. Я как раз успею немного прочитать – я быстро читаю. Начать хоть с аннотации, что ли?...

…Чертова книжка. Мне хотелось выкинуть ее, не дочитывая.  
Я и не слышал, как Гил пришел. Я просто сидел в гостиной на диване, сжав кулаки, и пялился в злосчастные страницы.  
Он вошел, посмотрел на меня – и я сразу понял, что случилось что-то еще. И что книжка – это фигня. Такое у Гила было лицо.  
- Медведь? Что произошло? У шерифа что-нибудь?  
- Да полагаю, у шерифа все в порядке, – грустно улыбнулся Гил. – Пойдем на кухню, хоть кофе выпить, что ли?.  
Я вскочил.  
- Тьфу ты, прости. Смеяться будешь – я зачитался. Фигней вот этой... – не сдержав раздражения, я бросил книжку на диван.  
В другое время Гил непременно поинтересовался бы, что за книга такая и за что это я ее так. Но сейчас даже бровью своей знаменитой не повел. Просто вздохнул и пошел на кухню, а я за ним.  
Пока работала кофемашина, пока я резал какие-то бутерброды – Гил молчал. Сидел и мрачно о чем-то думал. А потом, когда я полез в шкаф за тарелкой, чтобы хоть на что-то выложить свою кулинарию – негромко произнес:  
- В общем, судя по всему, у нас в департаменте будет новое начальство. Какого-то умника переводят… из Калифорнии.  
Я продолжал спокойно рыться в шкафу, даже не поняв сначала, что это Гила так озадачило:  
- Ну и что? Из Калифорнии – это же хорошо! Значит, у нас с тобой все будет в порядке.  
- Если бы, - произнес Медведь таким тоном, что у меня чуть тарелка не выпала из рук. Я обернулся:  
- В каком смысле?..  
- В том самом, - хмуро проворчал Гил. – Когда там этот закон о браках приняли, мужик взбунтовался и сказал, что он в этом штате работать не будет… И перевелся в наш округ. Больше его никуда не брали, наверное. Мне шериф сказал по секрету, что новый кадр – гомофоб страшный и мудак редкостный, прости... А потом посоветовал кому-то из нас срочно жениться, иначе будет скандал на весь департамент и действительно вылет с работы с серьезными последствиями. Мол, что прецедент предецентом, а чурбан этот новенький, говорят, не погнушается и судебный процесс по нашему поводу замутить. Вот он на работу выйдет через три дня – видно будет… Как раз и Сара где-то в этих числах должна из медицинского отпуска появиться. Двадцать четвертого или двадцать пятого, не помню уж. Надо же, все одно к одному…  
- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, Гил, наверняка, - сказал я. Мне уже никаких бутербродов от таких новостей не хотелось. А Гил взял один бутерброд и начал медленно жевать, запивая пододвинутым кофе. Я видел, что он страшно голодный, но что ему сейчас совсем не до этого.  
Я тоже решил выпить за компанию чашку кофе и встал, чтобы налить себе. И тут Гил произнес у меня за спиной:  
- Расскажи хоть, ты-то чего такой мрачный был, когда я пришел? Чем тебе эта книжка не угодила? Кто хоть автор, и про что вообще?  
- Да ну, – я немного обрадовался смене темы разговора. – Любовный романчик, черт его дери. Лаборантки всучили. Автор – фу, как же ее? Да подожди, я сейчас принесу…  
Гил кофе не успел допить, как я уже появился в кухне с этой злосчастной книжкой. И с таким видом, словно хотел утопить ее в своей чашке.  
- Вот, - произнес я дурашливо-торжественным тоном, - давай я просто зачитаю тебе аннотацию!  
Прокашлялся и начал:  
"Бестселлер прославленной ирландки Сесилии Ахерн "P.S. Я люблю тебя" - современная история о том, как любовь оказывается сильнее смерти. Потеряв любимого мужа, тридцатилетняя Холли Кеннеди впадает в отчаяние, перестает выходить из дому, общаться с людьми. И вдруг получает по почте пакет с письмами: распечатывать их можно лишь по одному в месяц, а написаны они тем самым человеком, расставание с которым приносит ей такие страдания. Оказывается, незадолго до смерти он решил помочь ей жить дальше. Всякий раз она с нетерпением ждет первого числа, чтобы вскрыть очередной конверт и, строго следуя наставлениям, сделать еще один шаг, возвращающий ее к жизни: купить новое платье, принять участие в конкурсе караоке, съездить на море…"  
- Она что, сама не может решить, купить ей платье или нет? – недоуменно вопросил Медведь, переставая жевать.  
- Вот и я о том же, - мне даже полегче стало, что он меня понял. – А самое главное – знаешь, я конечно дурак и не понимаю всех тонкостей современной литературы, но по-моему, это какой-то садизм, а вовсе не любовь. Твой любимый человек уже умер, а ты продолжаешь получать от него письма… и каждый раз тебе кажется, что он жив, пока ты читаешь это письмо: а потом, когда дочитываешь, и понимаешь, что это была только иллюзия…  
Гил молча вертел в руках чашку.  
- Знаешь, Грэг, – наконец произнес он, - я вспомнил старую притчу. У одного человека была собака, которой нужно было купировать хвост. А человек очень любил свою собаку, не хотел причинять ей лишней боли, и поэтому отрезал ей хвост... по частям. Каждый день – по маленькому кусочку…  
Мы помолчали.  
- Я ведь часто думал об этом, - наконец заговорил Медведь. – О том, как ты будешь жить, когда меня не будет… Погоди, - отмахнулся он от моего протестующего жеста. – Я ведь почему тебя учил и натаскивал всегда – тогда еще, когда мы только начали вместе жить! А тем более тогда, когда мы Патрика взяли… да и сейчас постоянно! Мне всегда было важно знать, что ты потом… сможешь на что-то опереться. Что у тебя хватит жизненного задела – знаний, умений, навыков. Что ты не расклеишься вот так беспомощно, как эта… как там ее? Холли? – а будешь идти по жизни дальше: в том числе сохраняя все, что мы с тобой наработали, понимаешь? И мне бы, уж прости, в голову не пришло приготовить тебе такие садистские записочки! Дело даже не в том, что ты сам не разберешься – купить тебе новые штаны без меня или нет, - а в том, что это страшная, жестокая иллюзия! Как хвост отрубать по частям, понимаешь?  
Я выдохнул с облегчением и посмотрел Гилу в лицо. Мне страшно хотелось его обнять - просто потому, что он произнес те слова, которые я сам прокручивал у себя в голове, когда начал читать эту пакость. Пакость еще и потому, что она снова озадачила меня мыслью: а как мы, с нашей разницей в возрасте, будем жить, когда одного из нас не станет?  
- Погоди теперь ты, - сказал я твердо. – А почему ты думаешь, что мне придется жить одному? Может быть, тебе? С моим-то везением? Я уже три раза обманул свою смерть, вдруг да не получится в следующий?  
Гил вздохнул.  
- По теории вероятности все-таки я первый, - ответил он после недолгой паузы. - Но у нас и правда такая работа… Я ведь и об этом думал, Грэг, - он посмотрел на меня таким взглядом, от которого мне стало не по себе. - Ты просто знай: если что... я постараюсь. Постараюсь выжить. Особенно пока я нужен нашему парню. Но ты все-таки не рискуй сильно. Потому что у меня организм изношенный... может не выдержать…  
И вдруг добавил:  
- Только прошу, не пиши мне заранее таких писем, ладно?  
- И ты мне, - только и смог сказать я. – Потому что это правда какое-то издевательство, честное слово…  
Мне стало холодно – вот по-настоящему зазнобило, хотя в доме было тепло. Гил посмотрел на меня, отставил чашку, подошел ближе:  
- Ушастый ты, ушастый… ну что сделать, чтобы ты не читал всякую ерунду? Вон, дома "Энтомологический вестник" есть и "Новости криминалистики". Их и читай... они все-таки безопаснее, чем эти любовные романы!  
А потом он присел передо мной, взял мое лицо в ладони и прошептал, нахмурившись:  
- Как бы дать понять всем этим современным любовным авторам, что не в записках посмертных эта любовь, и не в словах красивых. Иногда любви не надо много слов: вот как у Шекспира…  
В другое время я бы усмехнулся и сказал "Опять ты, Медведь, со своим Шекспиром", но сейчас меня колотила какая-то нервная дрожь: я не мог успокоиться. Мне наконец удалось представить во всех красках, что бы со мной было, если бы Гилу вздумалось тоже оставить мне такие записочки.  
Да я бы на первой записочке свихнулся, когда дочитал бы – и понял, что его письмо есть, а его самого нет. Вообще нет. Какое счастье, что он сказал мне про этот хвост по частям, и что он сам так делать не будет. Никогда.  
- Ну что ты, господи? – произнес Медведь, встал и обнял меня за плечи. – Скажи, ты будешь еще кофе? А есть будешь? Нет? Ну тогда пойдем. Вставай... во-от так…  
Я встал, с трудом понимая, куда он меня ведет.  
- Пойдем, Грэг, - говорил он негромко, ведя меня по коридору к спальне.- Честно тебе скажу – я давно готов ко всяким поворотам в жизни, и точно не знаю, кто из нас уйдет первым – может быть, нам вместе суждено, и еще не скоро… хотя, конечно, это несправедливо, потому что тебе бы еще жить да жить… но сейчас, сегодня, мы с тобой живы. И у нас правда такая работа, что мы с тобой должны праздновать каждый день нашей жизни... чем я и предлагаю сейчас заняться…  
У меня стучали зубы от нервного озноба, но я чувствовал, как Гил прижимает меня к себе, словно пытаясь согреть, как когда-то давно:  
- Пойдем, ушастый… просто полежим рядом... снимем все с себя и полежим: почувствуем, что мы с тобой живые, что мы с тобой вместе… балбес ты этакий. А Сесилию эту твою Ахерн, прости господи, верни завтра лаборанткам. Я бы сказал – выкинь, хоть и грех книжки выкидывать, но чужая ведь… так что верни и скажи – спасибо! Ну вот, хорошо… так, погоди, я покрывало сниму… вот, замечательно. Стаскивай свои джинсы к черту – ты что, после работы так в них и ходишь? Вот ушастая твоя голова… давай, и я разденусь, и всех пошлем к черту. А что там в департаменте с руководством будет – ты прав, со всем разберемся… Только давай до этого доживем, слышишь?..  
Я пришел в себя и обнаружил, что Гил старательно стягивает с меня рабочие джинсы. И было просто спасением – стянуть с себя все остальное, повалиться голым на кровать и раскинуть руки – Гил знает, что таким образом я приглашаю его плюхнуться на меня сверху. И что он снова будет шутить "Я же тебя раздавлю", а я буду отвечать, что мне нравится, когда он на меня так падает, что это укрепляет пресс, а он хмыкнет весело - "это и еще кое-что укрепляет, причем не у тебя одного"… И в доказательство потрётся об меня низом живота: я почувствую его возбужденный член напротив своего, и это будет как сигнал - мы обхватим друг друга, а там уже дело техники, кто где окажется. Хотя я в любом случае за то, чтобы делать это лицом к лицу, чтобы видеть его глаза, чтобы целовать его, и чувствовать, что мы оба живы, что мы вместе, что нам сладко и тепло вдвоем, что мы шепчем друг другу на ухо совершенно невозможные, наивно-развратные вещи, и что пусть никакая – как её там? - Сесилия не учит нас тому, что вообще такое любовь.  
Мы это сами давно знаем.

&

Читайте далее...


	34. Chapter 34

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Я дочитывал очередную статью, когда в коридоре что-то загрохотало, и на пороге появился Грэг с кофейной джезвой в руке.  
- Гил, - произнес он подозрительно вкрадчиво, - вот ты тут сидишь, а я на кухне вкалываю…  
- И? – подхватил я его игру, делая вид, что не обращаю на эту подначку никакого внимания. И с преувеличенной сосредоточенностью перевернул страницу.  
- Новости по телевизору смотрю, – продолжал Грэг тем же интригующим тоном.  
- И что там, в новостях? Бензин опять подорожал? Или принц Гарри приехал воевать в Ирак со всей своей семьей?  
- Вот и не угадал, - хихикнул Грэг. Я краем глаза увидел, что он перебросил джезву в другую руку и торжествующе улыбнулся. – Скажи, Гил, а ты не помнишь, где наша бумажка?  
- Какая бумажка? – спокойно уточнил я.  
- Ну, эта… калифорнийская.  
- В папке с документами, - я перевернул еще одну страницу. – А зачем она тебе вдруг понадобилась? Ты все-таки решил выполнить свою давнюю угрозу и наконец повесить ее на гвоздик в сортире?  
- Да ну тебя, - Грэг махнул джезвой и снова подозрительно хмыкнул. – Говорю же – сидишь тут, новости не смотришь… В Калифорнии легализовали однополые браки. С семнадцатого числа. И…  
- Так ты что, решил сделать мне предложение? В Калифорнии? – поинтересовался я, все еще не отрываясь от журнала. – Тогда хотя бы подожди до ужина, а то я сейчас голодный и могу не согласиться.  
- Господи, ну какая ты балда, - не выдержал Грэг. Подошел ко мне, сел рядом и поставил джезву прямо на журнал. – Ты слышишь вообще, что я говорю? Ты же не дал мне договорить, поэтому…  
- Поэтому, во-первых, ты успокойся, - я снял очки и улыбнулся, глядя, как он нетерпеливо подпрыгивает на табуретке. – Значит, не хочешь делать мне предложение? Даже после ужина? Зря… я бы, может, и согласился…  
- Я не могу тебе делать предложение, потому что… - Грэг сделал короткую паузу, перевел дух и выпалил: - Потому что вроде как все бумажки, выданные в те три недели в две тыщи четвертом году, будут снова действительны! Понимаешь?..  
Я ничего не ответил. Я сидел и соображал.  
- Так действительны-то только в Калифорнии? – осторожно уточнил я.  
- Вот знаешь, сказали – вроде бы везде! Понимаешь, везде!!  
- Погоди: но если это конфликтует с законодательством штата?  
- Вот и я удивился, - Грэг немножечко сник. – Вообще, Гил, так надоела к черту эта свистопляска… то легально, то нелегально: то законно, то незаконно: и в частности мы с тобой зависим оба от доброй воли шерифа и руководства департамента! Пока они делают умные лица и изображают, будто ничего особенного не происходит – мы живем! Стоит кому-то из них однажды встать не с той ноги – всё, мы с тобой оба в большом пролете!  
Грэг помолчал, уставился в стену и выдохнул:  
- Если честно, опять подумал о том – не перебраться ли нам с тобой на ПМЖ в Калифорнию? Тебя ведь университет приглашал?  
- Мы подумаем, - сказал я и встал из-за стола. – Ну что там с ужином? А то проголодаюсь и подам на развод.  
- Рано еще, - засмеялся Грэг и забрал джезву со стола. – Бумажка будет действительна только после семнадцатого июня. А пока ты, если хочешь, можешь просто так уйти!  
И торжествующе улыбнулся. Знал ведь, что никуда я не уйду. Даже если ужина не будет.  
Я притянул его к себе – вместе с джезвой – и проговорил негромко на ухо:  
- Неправильные мы с тобой, ушастый… ну что ж делать-то теперь? Мы и по отдельности с тобой были неправильные, помнишь? А вместе – и подавно. Новости хорошие: кто знает, может, и в нашем штате скоро такое же будет, все-таки соседи…  
- Будем надеяться, - Грэг улыбнулся и обнял меня в ответ, опять поставив многострадальную джезву на стол. – Но просто представляешь, Медведь, так смешно… наша бумажка – и вдруг будет действительна! Будет иметь юридическую силу! Пусть хотя бы только в Калифорнии! У меня даже в голове не укладывается…  
- Самую большую силу она имела четыре года назад, - напомнил я. – Хоть и не совсем законно. Честно говоря, я боялся, что Элис из-за этого случая потеряет работу. И как ей удалось – не понимаю…  
- А ты ее разве не спрашивал? – притворно удивился Грэг, утыкаясь лицом мне в шею. И зашептал туда, смешно щекоча дыханием кожу: - Я-то думал, ты всегда все детально выясняешь…  
- Я пытался, - на этой фразе мне хотелось развести руками, но я не стал, потому что обнимал Грэга. – Но ты разве не знаешь, что она мне ответила? Я тебе не рассказывал?  
- Нет, - послышалось где-то у меня за ухом.  
- Вот как? – Я чуть-чуть отстранился, чтобы посмотреть Грэгу в лицо. У него были такие глаза… Внимательные. Заинтересованные. Зовущие. Я вспомнил вдруг, как лет восемь назад, когда Грэг только начал у нас работать, Кэтрин на правах "эксперта по мужчинам" сказала кому-то при мне: "У этого мальчишки потрясающие глаза. Просто жидкий огонь! Такими глазами можно любую женщину совратить с пути истинного…"  
Потом выяснилось – еще как можно, причем не обязательно женщину!.  
- Гил? Ты опять задумался? – Грэг легонько потряс меня за плечи. – Что ты так на меня смотришь, а?...  
Я даже немножечко смутился. Черт! Я живу с этим человеком вот уже скоро пять лет. И до сих пор, когда я долго смотрю ему в глаза, у меня начинает кружиться голова. Наверное, от счастья.  
- Гил, - не отставал тем временем Грэг, - ну так что сказала тебе Элис? Когда ты ее спросил, как она всё это провернула?  
- Она мне так и не призналась, - честно ответил я. - Просто сказала: "Считайте, что любовь творит чудеса. А остальное вам знать не надо".  
- Хмм… - Грэг забавно покачал головой. - Чудеса – это хорошо… кстати, насчет чудес: мама вчера звонила, когда ты на работе был. Сказала, что у них "все в порядке, соевых конфет в поле досягаемости нету, на велосипеде катались, коленку разбили, зеленкой намазали, ходим, гордимся…"  
- И мама тоже коленку разбила? - уточнил я. - Она тоже ходит в зеленке и гордится?  
- Ты же понимаешь, Медведь, - понимающе смеется Грэг, - бабушки все одинаковы! Кстати, представляю, что с ней будет, когда она услышит эти новости. Она же с нас не слезет – "переезжайте к нам, будете жить как люди".  
- Нашей бабушке Астрид просто хочется на свадьбе салатику поесть, наверное! – я поднимаю бровь, и Грэг опять смеется. – Кстати о еде: мы идем сегодня ужинать наконец или нет?  
- Будешь меня тиранить – я первый подам на развод, - Грэг подмигивает, окончательно берет джезву со стола и, улыбаясь, направляется в коридор.  
А я иду за ним и думаю, что любовь и правда творит чудеса. Так что, может быть, и на нашей улице когда-нибудь тоже будет официальный, законный праздник.

&

Читайте далее...


	35. Chapter 35

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.  
**И еще от автора конкретно по этой части:** данный текст является сиквелом к фику olga76103 "Так не бывает".

&

Всю ночь шел дождь, и мы оба вымокли на работе, как черти. Домой приехали, стуча зубами: конечно, миссис Оливер категорически велела нам обоим выпить теплого молока, надеть шерстяные носки и лечь в постель. Причем вид у нее при этом был такой, словно она готова была собственноручно на нас эти носки напялить. Учитывая то, что мы оба давно не мальчики – было даже немного смешно. Ну, миссис Оливер такая женщина, что с ней спорить – себе дороже.  
После завтрака она ушла, потому что у нее был выходной. Доложила, что дети в школе и вернутся к двум часам.  
Так что до двух часов мы были предоставлены сами себе: теоретически. Можно было спокойно попить кофе (а не теплое молоко, господи боже мой), можно было рухнуть в постель и там поваляться, а можно было взять новый журнал и пролистать его вдвоем, а потом обсудить.  
Но после завтрака у Гила разыгралась мигрень, а к тому же выяснилось, что лекарство от мигрени кончилось. Даже неприкосновенный запас - и тот весь вышел.  
Я достал сухие джинсы и пошел в аптеку. А что делать?  
Невольно подражая миссис Оливер, велел Гилу пока залечь в спальне – там темно и прохладно. А я быстро приду.  
И вот – как сглазил!  
В ближайшей аптеке нужного лекарства не оказалось. Причем продавщица, которая давно знает меня в лицо, даже виновато улыбнулась: "Ах, мистер Сандерс, какая досада", - однако все равно пришлось топать в другую аптеку: за квартал.  
По великому закону подлости, и там тоже лекарства не было.  
Я выругал себя десять раз, что не взял машину, - но зачем бы она мне, если я шел изначально всего через дорогу? Но кажется, придется отправляться в дальнюю аптеку – на шоссе. Рядом с супермаркетом. Это еще два квартала, но зато там точно все есть. Аптека дорогая, круглосуточная, и снабжение там на уровне.  
Вот надо было взять машину и сразу ехать туда!..  
Но возвращаться уже не хотелось. Я плюнул и пошел пешком.  
Лекарство в продаже было. Взяв несколько упаковок – про запас! – я, конечно, зашел еще и в супермаркет. Якобы за баночкой колы, а то в горле пересохло.  
Угу. В такие минуты как раз и проклинаешь то, что ввязался в эту семейную жизнь. Ибо вышел я из магазина с пятью здоровыми пакетами: потому что и вон того вроде почти нет, и вот это кончается, а здесь дешевле, и вдруг не будет времени, а миссис Оливер опять купит что-нибудь не то и станет говорить, что "зато оно полезнее".  
Но теперь мне предстояло пройти три квартала пешком с этим грузом. А после вчерашнего дождя на дороге до сих пор остались серьезные лужи.  
Из одной такой лужи меня и окатил мощный черный Бентли, промчавшийся мимо.  
Я остановился и выругался. Хотел запомнить номер, но, посмотрев еще раз вслед машине, увидел, что Бентли тоже притормозил и медленно подкатывает ко мне задним ходом. Потом останавливается, и с водительского места выскакивает какой-то плотный мужчина в дорогом костюме:  
- Сандерс! Это ты, что ли?..  
Хорошо, что у меня отличная память на лица: это у нас с Гилом профессиональное. Потому что с моим однокашником по Стэнфорду Уильямом Дейтоном мы виделись последний раз больше десяти лет назад. Кстати, Билли уже тогда предпочитал дорогие черные Бентли. Рассказывал мне еще, что химию забросил и занялся автомобильным бизнесом, так что на жизнь не жалуется. Что у него жена и четверо детей.  
Именно он тогда долго меня убеждал, что у меня обязательно сын будет. И что он, Уильям Дейтон, никогда не ошибается.  
Я ему написал потом. Даже фотографию послал – сына этого. У самого Билли тогда как раз пятый ребенок родился, так что нам обоим было весело. Хотели встретиться попозже, но так и не собрались. Да может, и к лучшему. Потому что Уильям при всей своей раскованности человек очень правильный, даже немного набожный, и именно поэтому я не рассказал ему о всех своих перипетиях семейной жизни.  
А теперь, он, значит, каким-то чудом оказался в нашем районе и меня водой из лужи обливает.  
- Ох ты господи, не заметил, - смешно всплескивал руками Уильям. – Прости! Я шофера-то отпустил, хотел просто по городу покататься… И в голову взять не мог, что тебя здесь встречу!  
- Почему же, - пробормотал я, устраивая сумки на асфальте, чтобы отряхнуть штанину. – Я здесь живу. Вот, в магазин ходил.  
- Отлично! - радовался Билли, как ребенок. – Значит, возможно, соседями будем! Я-то приехал себе дом присматривать – в каком-нибудь тихом районе: я же теперь лимузинами торгую, их в Вегасе берут как горячие пирожки, так и жить выгодно поближе, к тому же – статус! Хоть бизнес везде бизнес, вот – даже пистолет пришлось купить… Ну а ты как? Всё в той же лаборатории? Как сын, как жена?  
- Да, всё в лаборатории, - я начал отвечать на вопросы по порядку. – Скоро повысить обещали. Сын – ничего, одиннадцать лет уже. Учится неплохо…  
Вопрос про жену я пока благоразумно обошел.  
А на улице холодало, усиливался ветер; меня и так-то в легкой куртке начинало пробирать до костей, а еще и штаны снизу мокрые. Билли увидел, как я ежусь, и хлопнул себя по лбу:  
- Тьфу, вот ведь я болван! Давай до дома-то тебя подвезу: заодно с женой твоей наконец познакомлюсь, а то ведь тогда так и не встретились?  
Я застыл. Черт, ну надо же так, – что за ситуация дурацкая? И отказаться неудобно, и в дом не впустить невежливо, и сказать обо всем не знаешь как, - да еще он меня и облил, в самом деле – подумает еще, что я обиделся, и поэтому в гостеприимстве отказываю…  
А Билли внимательно смотрел на меня:  
- Ну так что, чашечку кофе-то нальешь старому другу?  
"Да и черт с ним, - подумал я, - будь что будет. Миссис Оливер выходная, дети в школе, а Гил в спальне с мигренью… авось пронесет".  
- Налью, - я подхватил пакеты. – Поехали.

&

- Я ведь мало того, что пять раз отец, – рассказывал Билли по дороге, – так еще вот-вот дедушкой стану! В сорок с хвостиком, а? Это хорошо, что у тебя мальчишка. Девчонки, они товар такой, хоть ходовой, но скоропортящийся! Вот Элизабет моей восемнадцать, она у меня старшая: так я ей, дурище, уже и жениха нашел с бизнесом приличным, особенно если его дело к моему присоединить! И с будущими родственниками такую предпродажную подготовку провел, даже на курорт лечебный всех свозил, чтоб здоровье было с внуками нянчиться. А дочь возьми да на этом самом курорте внука и заделай! Только не будущим родственникам, а мне. От какого-то проходимца. Любовь, говорит, большая и светлая. Я потом эту "любовь" найти пытался, благо она была большой и светлой только на словах: он, поганец, куда-то сбежал. Жаль, а то я бы его… - Билли огорченно вздохнул, и мне от этого вздоха почему-то вспомнилась работа. - Так что радуйся, что сын растет.  
- Вообще-то у меня еще и дочь есть...  
- Серьезно?! – поразился однокашник. – Ну, тогда сам бог велел встречу отметить, и чашечкой кофе ты не отделаешься. Сейчас приедем, сумки твои оставим, бери жену, детей – и едем куда-нибудь посидеть. Столько лет не виделись, нельзя же так…  
Мне стало плохо. Мало того, что я не выспался, проголодался, устал как собака – да еще и такие приключения: старый друг, с которым я не виделся черт знает сколько времени, приходит ко мне в гости... и видит мою, кхм, жену. С бородой, в очках и на двадцать лет старше меня.  
Но в следующий момент я подумал: "А и наплевать. В конце концов, я Дейтона к себе не приглашал, он сам навязался. Вот пусть и узнает наконец, что нет у меня нет никакой жены. А откуда дети взялись – отдельная история. Вернее, две истории. Причем еще не факт, что я буду их рассказывать".  
И вот пока я так думал – автомобиль остановился у нашего с Гилом дома. Билли аккуратно припарковался, и мы вышли из машины.  
- Симпатичный домишко у тебя, - улыбнулся важный гость. – Маловат только, и бассейна нет… Как же вы в Вегасе без бассейна?  
- А вот ты сюда переедешь, и мы всей семьей будем к тебе ходить в бассейне плавать, - вывернулся я. Ей-богу, не хотелось мне сейчас спорить, что пяти комнат нам вполне достаточно, и что бассейн – это дорого, и содержать его дорого, а мы все-таки госслужащие, хоть Гил и довольно известный ученый, и...  
Да, тем более я про Гила ему все-таки собирался до последнего не рассказывать. Выкручусь как-нибудь. В конце концов уведу гостя вдвоем сидеть в ресторане, а потом Медведю все объясню.  
Пока я копался в прихожей, стягивая мокрые кроссовки, Билли прошел на кухню. В следующий момент оттуда донеслось его грозное:  
- Стоять! Руки вверх!  
И через секунду:  
- Сандерс! Скорей в полицию звони, у тебя в доме чужие люди!!  
Я, непечатно ругаясь, босиком побежал на кухню. Так и есть: Билли на полусогнутых стоит на пороге, бросив мои пакеты, и держит на мушке... моего Медведя. А Медведь стоит у плиты в фартуке и с ложкой, удивленно смотря на гостя. И слегка морщится от не прошедшей еще головной боли.  
- Грэг? – посмотрел он на меня, когда я появился в дверях. – Что происходит? Я, пока тебя не было, решил спагетти тут…  
- Билли, опусти пушку, - устало произнес я, проходя и становясь между ними. – Ну что ты, в самом деле? Это не чужие люди. Это Гил. Гил, это Билли Дэйтон, мой однокашник по Стэнфорду. Мы встретились на улице, и он меня подвез: ну и зашел... на чашечку кофе. Он, видишь ли, десять лет мечтает с моей женой познакомиться!.  
- Очень приятно, - Медведь переложил ложку в левую руку, а правую протянул гостю. – Гилберт Гриссом.  
- Уильям Дэйтон, - Билли автоматически ответил на рукопожатие. А потом растерянно спросил, глядя на фартук Медведя:  
- Сандерс, а это... жена твоя где? Ну, детей твоих мама?…  
- Нету мамы, - доложил я. – И никогда не было. Няня есть. А так мы с Гилом живем.  
Пока я решил на этом остановиться, но Билли не отставал:  
- Погоди, а дети? Тоже враки? Фотография же была? Мальчик такой симпатичный, на тебя похож…  
- Мальчик в школе, – пришел мне на помощь Гил. – И девочка тоже.  
- А что похож – так просто совпадение, – добавил я. – Типовое сходство. Случайность.  
- Ничего себе... – Билли покраснел: у него явно были проблемы с давлением. Я начал волноваться. как бы его от всего пережитого не хватил удар.  
- Так кофе-то будем пить? – я решил сменить тему. – Или в ресторан пойдем посидим?  
- Дети скоро придут, - глянул на часы Гил. – А миссис Оливер выходная. Так что придется или с собой их брать, или ограничиться кофе. Или что ты там еще принес?  
- Да много чего, - я вспомнил про забытые пакеты. – Да, лекарство тебе добыл! От мигрени. Не было рядом нигде, и я в дальнюю аптеку пошел, а там магазин, ну я и заглянул на всякий случай, то-сё, вот и накупил, как чувствовал.. Сейчас я таблетки тебе достану... погоди...  
- Да не нужно вроде: уже и полегче стало. Может, мне просто надо было, чтобы все из дома убрались и дали мне возможность полежать одному? – Гил произнес это с таким лицом, что было ясно: полежать одному, конечно, хорошо, но злоупотреблять этим средством он явно не намерен.  
- А-а-а, ну тогда кофе? А еще у нас где-то бутылка виски была в шкафу! Мама еще привозила, помнишь?  
Билли смотрел на нас удивленными глазами: я мельком отметил это. Ну конечно, он поначалу наверняка подумал, что мы его надуваем. Хотя конечно, вид Гила в фартуке у плиты – это, что называется, нарочно не придумаешь. А наши бытовые и явно семейные разговоры - еще лучше.  
Так что недоуменный вид моего приятеля постепенно сменился разочарованным.  
- Эй, Билл, ты чего? - спросил я, когда кофе был готов. – Все переживаешь, что я тебя с женой не познакомил?  
- Да ну тебя, - отмахнулся Дэйтон, все еще хмурясь. – Вечно, Сандерс, у тебя не все как у людей! А я-то, дурак, губы раскатал – перееду в Вегас, будем дружить семьями, на озеро вместе ездить, пикники там, барбекю… Жен наших познакомим… У меня-то Бренда, супруга моя, какими-то бабочками тропическими увлеклась, хочет то ли коллекцию собрать, то ли в сад напустить, вот и думал – будет ей хоть с кем пообщаться, самая бабская тема!..  
Вот тут мы с Гилом не выдержали и засмеялись.  
- Что до бабочек, Билли, - сообщил я, давясь от смеха, - то из Гила собеседник для твоей Бренды будет лучше всякой женщины! Ты не обратил внимания, какие у нас дома коллекции на стенах висят?  
Билли смотрел на нас и никак не мог понять, с чего это мы так развеселились. Наверняка подумал, что все-таки мы с Гилом странные. Да так оно и есть, в общем-то.  
А от такого веселья у Гила даже мигрень совсем прошла. И это было лучше всего.

&

Читайте далее...


	36. Chapter 36

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Это было такое облегчение, что Уоррика полностью оправдали, и мы все согласились посидеть с ним по этому поводу в кафешке - даже Грис согласился, что было неслыханно! Он и раньше-то не признавал "внерабочих отношений с сотрудниками", а теперь и подавно ему не до того. Хотя злые языки могли бы сказать, что как раз во "внерабочих отношениях с сотрудниками" – вернее, с сотрудником! – всё и дело.  
Да уж, дай бог нам всем таких отношений.  
Я иногда смотрю на них – и завидую. Да, я была замужем, у меня взрослая дочь, но на меня никто никогда в жизни не смотрел ТАК. Причем уже после многих лет отношений. О, я помню, как Эдди меня хотел поначалу: по-другому и не скажешь. Но когда подросла Линдси, когда я стала пропадать на работе – у него начали появляться любовницы. И самое смешное – Эдди еще приходил ко мне на работу закатывать скандалы: что я, мол, в его отсутствие здесь болтаюсь с мужиками! Как-то Грису лично закатил сцену ревности. И моему бестолковому супругу одно было невдомек: мы с Грисом давно уже окончательно убедились, что можем быть только друзьями. Да, я Гилу так и сказала однажды. Что не получится из нас сексуальных партнеров, даже назло моему мужу и Грисову одиночеству. Чем-то другим это одиночество лечить надо.  
Гил тогда улыбнулся – "зачем лечить? Я от него не страдаю", и мы закончили этот разговор. Надолго.  
А потом – года через три уже! - для меня и вылезло шило из мешка.  
В жизни бы не подумала! Но видимо, Гил из тех, кто любит прежде всего умом, как ни дико это звучит. И только потом – сердцем. И остальными органами. Он всегда искал человека, похожего на себя: даже не так – совпадающего с собой! Я – не подошла. Даже Терри не подошла, хотя он явно на нее запал тогда. Но она сбежала. Не выдержала его тогдашнего трудоголизма.  
А вот Сандерс выдержал. Уму непостижимо!  
Уже потом, когда у них по сути уже была самая настоящая семья (чтобы по этому поводу ни говорил департамент), я в шутку сказала Гилу: "Что же ты мне сразу не сообщил, что ты по мальчикам? Я бы на тебя время не тратила!"  
А сама думаю: все-таки что-то здесь не то. Все-таки и я была, и Терри, и леди эта Хезер, ни дна бы ей ни покрышки?.. И Сара все-таки не совсем дура, а столько лет за ним таскалась: не может быть, чтобы женщины его не привлекали!  
Так он мне возьми и ответь:  
- Я, Кэтрин, не по мальчикам и не по девочкам… мне партнер нужен. Чтобы рядом со мной мог встать, прости за пафос. Чтобы душой со мной сросся, как говорят в современных драмах. Чтобы созданное мной подхватить мог. А, скажем так, тип разъема при этом не имеет никакого значения…  
Вот и всё на том.  
Но кто бы мог подумать, что Сандерс – этот щенок лохматый со своим Мэнсоном и перчатками на голове, с такой разницей в темпераменте и возрасте! – окажется тем, кто с Гилом "душой срастется"?  
А вот поди ж ты. Я с Эдди, наверное, столько не прожила, сколько они прожили. И как изменились оба: Грэг серьезным стал, деловым, и идет ему это страшно. А Гил... смеется. Сидит с нами в кафе и смеется!  
И вот мы сидели все вместе, поздравляли Уоррика, я даже целовала его (хоть он и женат пока, да мне все равно, не семью же мне строить на старости лет?) – а взгляд мой все равно иногда уползал в сторону, где сидели эти двое. Наша притча во языцех, которую даже департамент силовым порядком развести не смог. Интересно, Гил правда собрался фиктивно жениться на Саре, и потому она уехала? Или это только сплетни?  
А они оба сидели и периодически перебрасывались взглядами, и каждый раз у меня сердце странно екало, когда получалось перехватить этот взгляд. Столько в нем было интимности, и привязанности, и любви – если я, конечно, еще помню, что это такое!  
А потом Гриссом, отсмеявшись (в очередной раз я удивилась, что Гил после всех этих перипетий еще и смеется!), неожиданно произнес:  
- Ну, я иду домой.  
- Я тоже, - следом сказал Грэг. Можно подумать, могло бы быть по-другому!  
А потом они практически одновременно встали – и пошли. Домой.  
Я смотрела им вслед и думала:  
"Господи, сколько же вы пережили, сколько перенесли, чтобы наконец иметь возможность вслух, без стеснения, при всех сказать: мы идем домой. А потом вместе встать и уйти, и не скрывать того, что дом у вас общий…"  
Ведь они ушли тогда – и так и не узнали, что в Уоррика выстрелили потом. Я позвонила Гриссому после всего, когда еще никто не знал, чем кончится. И услышала, как он сказал: "Грэг, собирайся: у нас ЧП".  
И в очередной раз подумала: а разве могло быть иначе? "У нас". Конечно же.  
Я еще удивлялась, как они вместе продержались столько лет! Видимо, друг за друга.  
Наверное, и вправду такое бывает в жизни. А мне, возможно, с этим просто не повезло.

&

Читайте далее...


	37. Chapter 37

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

- Заходи, - сказал Патрик, словно приглашал в комнату приятеля, сто раз уже бывавшего в нашем доме. – Здесь будет твоя комната. Нравится?..  
Я наблюдал за этим из коридора, пытаясь стать как можно незаметнее, и втайне усмехался, какой мальчишка при этом важный и серьезный – несмотря на свой панибратский тон. Конечно, он наконец-то почувствовал себя СТАРШИМ.  
А перепуганная девочка все стояла на пороге, сжимая в одной руке вислоухого серого зайца: свое главное имущество.  
- Ну заходи, Эми, что ты, - Джи-Эс подошел и взял девочку за локоть. Девчушка заморгала глазами и вошла в комнату.  
- Это твой дом, – повторил Патрик еще более важно. – Смотри: вот кроватка, шкаф, столик… Я тебе фломастеры принес. Ты рисовать любишь?  
Эмили кивнула, уже с куда большим доверием пристроив зайца на пестрое покрывало; на ее лице появилось какое-то подобие улыбки.  
Я прикрыл дверь, чтобы не мешать процессу. За дверью вскоре послышался звук придвигаемых к столу стульев, шелест бумаги… Потом Джи-Эс завопил:  
- Во! Гляди, какого я кота нарисовал! Рыжего! Это знаешь кто? Это Сид. Нашей соседки кот, он иногда к нам через забор ходит. Хочешь, я зайца твоего нарисую? Или собаку?  
- Неть, - вдруг послышалось в ответ. – Я собаков боюсь…  
- Ха, чудачка, - ответил Патрик покровительственно. – Они не страшные!  
Наверное, Эмили посмотрела на новообретенного старшего брата с некоторой смесью недоверия и признательности. Я уже хорошо знал этот ее взгляд.  
Потом в детской вновь зашуршала бумага:  
- А можня я тоже нарисую?  
Зачиркал фломастер, и через какое-то время Патрик даже присвистнул:  
- Ого! Вот это махаон!..  
- Это бабочка, - раздался недоуменный голос Эмили. – А совсем не маха…. махо…  
- Махаон – тоже бабочка. Такая большая! – пояснил Джи-Эс, и я чуть не захохотал в голос. Где-то я уже слышал подобные интонации, честное слово! Надо будет Гилу сказать, что парень его нагло копирует. Пусть и бессознательно.  
Хотя конечно, при таком влиянии трудно удержаться, понимаю.  
- У нас дома знаешь сколько бабочек есть сушеных? – продолжал тем временем Патрик: так гордо, словно сам всех этих бабочек наловил и засушил. – Целые коллекции! Вот хочешь, прямо сейчас пойдем, я тебе покажу? У папы Гила в кабинете уйма всяких насекомых: и бабочки, и гусеницы, и пауки!..  
Черт, как же мы не предупредили Джи-Эса, что Эмили боится всех насекомых, кроме бабочек?  
Да, жизнь у девчонки была явно не сахар. "Невротизирована сверх меры, - сказал консультант из детской службы. – Страдает навязчивыми страхами, настороженно относится к незнакомым мужчинам. Могут быть некоторые трудности адаптации…"  
- Неть... я боюсь пауков….. и гусениц, – закономерно прозвучало из детской.  
И только я задумался над возможными "трудностями адаптации", как Патрик выдал за дверью:  
- Они тоже не страшные! Они сушеные. Честное слово! А который живой – он в клетке. Он волосатый такой, и совсем не кусается. Я на руках его держал сто раз! С ним во дворе прикольно гулять, он через палочки перелезать умеет. Увидишь, это так смешно! И вообще, - заявил мальчишка в качестве резюме, - в этом доме можешь вообще ничего не бояться. Здесь даже у меня пистолет есть, только водяной. Хочешь, покажу?  
Наверное, ошарашенная Эмили просто кивнула. Потому как дальше раздалось довольное "тогда побежали во двор!"  
Я очень вовремя отошел от двери, ибо в следующую секунду дети вылетели в коридор и помчались через холл к выходу. Причем Эмили семенила за Патриком уже куда увереннее, а глаза у нее блестели хорошо знакомым мне огнем жажды исследований.  
И когда я увидел этот огонек – то понял, что трудностями адаптации, возможно, нас пугали зря. Потому что пауки у нас на стенах сушеные, пистолет, пусть и водяной – исправен, и вообще в нашем доме девочка Эмили, урожденная Хансен, может больше вообще ничего не бояться.

&

Читайте далее...


	38. Chapter 38

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Грэг в тридцать пятый раз за последние пять минут посмотрел на часы.  
- Слушай, Гил, - а во сколько она придет?  
- Обещала в два, - спокойно ответил Гриссом, перелистывая страницу в журнале. – Ты читал вот это? Новые методы в восстановлении частичных потожировых отпечатков с помощью…  
- Гил, - вздохнул Грэг, - ты меня извини, но мне сейчас не до методов. Я нервничаю.  
- Зачем?..  
- Глупый вопрос, - Грэг потихоньку начал раздражаться. – Вот придет какая-нибудь…  
- Какая?  
- Ну… такая. Как ты думаешь, чего хорошего можно ждать от нашего шерифа? Мне почему-то кажется, что она похожа на фрекен Бок.  
- На кого?!  
И тут Грэг захохотал. Нет, в самом деле, это смешно! В такие минуты он особенно сильно чувствовал, как любит своего Медведя. Такого ученого-преученого, знающего все о жуках, тарантулах, личинках и частичных потожировых отпечатках, но никогда не слышавшего, кто такая фрекен Бок!  
И это было так здорово – рассказывать Гилу что-то, чего этот великий ученый не знает. Это чертовски сближало, честно говоря.  
- Это такая няня в детской сказке. Про Карлсона. Скандинавской писательницы Астрид Линдгрен. Мне дедушка читал, когда я маленький был: разве я тебе не рассказывал? Про мальчика с пропеллером… ну, помнишь: я привидение с мотором, дикое, но симпатичное!  
- Ты привидение с мотором? – оторвался Гриссом от статьи. – Хмм… похоже…  
- Да не я, - отмахнулся Грэг. – Ну ты, Медведь, даешь. Надо тебе срочно ликбез устроить! Эхх, у меня где-то даже книжка была, моя еще детская: я из дома привез. Думал, буду сам иногда читать; и знать ведь не знал, что вот так все сложится – что с тобой познакомлюсь, и что станем вместе жить, и даже что у нас с тобой дети будут!  
Гриссом посмотрел на Грэга, и они засмеялись оба. А что делать, когда все-таки в глубине души нервничаешь? Только смеяться: даже с некоторым риском разбудить этих самых детей.  
- Я знаю только про Мэри Поппинс, - Гил, кажется, окончательно отвлекся от своих потожировых отпечатков. – Мне мама в детстве читала. Кстати, тебе не кажется, что мы с тобой упускаем что-то в развитии Патрика? Ему уже пора, наверное, читать и про Мэри Поппинс, и про эту... фрекен Бок?  
- Ну да, ну да, - Грэг вспомнил, как примерно полгода назад Гил активно настаивал на том, чтобы водить – точнее, носить! - Джи-Эса в планетарий. Хороши бы они были там с трехмесячным ребенком. Да и кажется, у них в городе нет планетария. Надо куда-то ехать.  
Ничего. Парень подрастет немного и сам начнет звезды в телескоп разглядывать. Благо телескопов у них в хозяйстве целых два.  
Помнится, так смешно было, когда еще в самом начале совместной жизни они вдвоем приехали полностью освобождать квартиру Грэга от вещей, и Гил обнаружил на антресолях... такой же телескоп, как и у себя дома.  
- Вот теперь я точно знаю, что ты правильно ко мне переезжаешь, - сказал тогда Медведь и осторожно упаковал телескоп в самую надежную сумку.  
Так что у молодого поколения выбор будет огромный.  
Кстати, звезды ночью особенно хорошо видно в пустыне. Может, пока это поколение еще не очень подросло, как-нибудь по старой памяти взять эти телескопы, да и махнуть в пустыню с Гилом вдвоем? Вот придет няня, если сработаемся – может, получится как-нибудь…  
Но тут позвонили в дверь. Грэг вскочил и понесся открывать.  
Крепко сбитая женщина лет сорока пяти, с большой сумкой в руках, заявила прямо с порога:  
- Добрый день. Я от шерифа Атвотера. Мистер Гриссом и мистер Сандерс… я не ошиблась?  
- Нет, - церемонно ответил Гриссом из-за спины Грэга. – Мистер Гриссом – это я. А мистер Сандерс – это он, - последовавшие за этим кивок и улыбка сказали опытному наблюдателю куда больше, чем Гил Гриссом хотел бы продемонстрировать.  
- Замечательно, - улыбнулась женщина в ответ. – Миссис Дебра Вирджиния Оливер. Мистер Сандерс, возьмите, пожалуйста, мою сумку? И давайте пройдем сразу на кухню, я только вымою руки. Где это можно сделать?

...Ночью в пустыне было по-прежнему страшно холодно, но если вдвоем залезть в один спальник – то куда теплее. Правда, Гил ворчит "зачем взяли палатку, можно было поспать в машине" и "не ворочайся так, ты раздавишь оптику".  
Грэг тихо фыркает в край спальника и возражает спокойным голосом, что в машине можно подремать, а не поспать, и уж еще кое-чем заняться в машине – подавно сложно. Машина служебная, вдруг что? А оптику эту раздавить можно, если только засунуть ее куда-нибудь: так ведь даже с любрикантом не влезет?  
Гил машет рукой, смеется и предлагает "еще немножко полежать, а потом опять идти смотреть на звезды". Благо телескоп тут же, под боком.  
Может, даже повезет увидеть метеоритный дождь?  
- Гил, а ты спасибо-то хоть сказал шерифу? – вкрадчиво интересуется Грэг.  
- Спасибо ему много... бутылки коньяка хватит, - честно отвечает Гил. – Хотя надо тебе сказать – я сам не ожидал, что она такая окажется. Мне-то поначалу тоже стало не по себе: "Мистер Гриссом, мистер Сандерс, пройдемте на кухню, а где у вас тут детская…" А сейчас – не знаю, честно, что бы мы без нее делали.  
- И парень ее обожает, - улыбается Грэг. - Она разрешает ему ходить на кухню и лазить по шкафам, ты в курсе? Я однажды пришел, а они там оба на кухне химичат, и ребенок весь по уши в муке перемазанный. Она это называет "творческий педагогический процесс".  
- Насчет процесса я знаю. Мне она вчера рассказывала, что ее предыдущая воспитанница так и не научилась готовить! "А у вашего мальчика, – говорит, - руки растут откуда надо". Слава богу, не сказала – "он весь в вас"…  
- А она в курсе, между прочим, - Гил устроился на боку и оперся на локоть. - Ей уже все рассказали. Я просто пытался аккуратно ввести человека в курс дела, на что она ответила, что ее уже просветили по всем вопросам. И спросили при этом, - вот Рори паршивец, а? – пойдет ли она работать в такую семью. А теперь попробуй угадать, что она мне сказала в итоге?  
- Ну?..  
- Что она и тогда согласилась, и сейчас не жалеет. И что "мальчик ваш просто замечательный!" А я, - Гил усмехнулся и совершенно несолидно фыркнул, - в первые минуты даже не понял, про кого это она: подумал было, что про тебя...  
- Серьезно?!..  
Ох, давно они так не смеялись. А потом почему-то вспомнили, что шериф Рори Атвотер чуть больше года назад – как раз, когда началась вся эта бумажная волокита! – влетел к Гилу в кабинет и устроил там натуральный скандал. Что-де это безобразие, разврат, и "как ты можешь", и "неужели тебе нравится с мужиком"?  
А через год этот поборник нравственности находит им няню – которая совершенно не похожа на фрекен Бок и благодаря которой они оба могут иногда выбраться вдвоем в ночную пустыню посмотреть на звезды.  
Странный человек Рори Атвотер, никогда его не поймешь. Но может быть, дело в том, что мышление у него самое что ни на есть стандартное, а в нашем обществе так принято: если с детьми – значит, точно семья. Даже шерифу это наконец-то стало понятно: но, как известно, лучше поздно, чем никогда.

&

Читайте далее...


	39. Chapter 39

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.  
**И еще от автора конкретно по этой части:** финал связан с фиком из цикла "Слишком много любви": "Десять дней".

&

Говорят, воспоминания раннего детства - самые счастливые. Эмили с этим категорически не согласна. Ее детских воспоминаний хватило бы на дюжину психоаналитиков, хотя детством она считает время до трех лет.  
Просто в три года ей пришлось повзрослеть. Пусть немножечко, но пришлось.  
Поначалу в памяти, слава богу, только какой-то туман: мало кто из детей помнит, как пошел, как заговорил… Она уж не помнит точно. Потому что это вышло как-то само собой: никто этому не радовался, не умилялся, не снимал на фото и видео. У Эмили до трех лет даже домашнего альбома не было, поэтому маленькой она себя, можно сказать, совсем и не знает.  
Лет с двух всплывают какие-то воспоминания: полутемная комната, мать с вечной сигаретой, громкий мужской хохот, резкие запахи – дыма, пота, дешевого вина. Вспоминается, как хотелось спрятаться от этих чужих мужчин, каждый из которых представлял для нее угрозу – особенно после того, как очередной гость матери, тоже изрядно выпивший, схватил девочку за локоть и потащил в коридор: "А ну, идем со мной, малышка! Я покажу тебе кое-что интересное!" Эмили душераздирающе закричала, испугавшись, что ее сейчас… нет, не изнасилуют, она тогда и слова такого не знала, к счастью: а что убьют. Что будут мучить, тяжело и страшно, и что на всем белом свете нет человека, который за нее заступится.  
Ей тогда казалось, что она кричит целую вечность, а в коридор никто не выходил. Лишь тогда, когда мужик брезгливо сморщился "Черт, ну и оручая же девка, ну ее нахрен!" – в коридор вышла мать. Бросила хриплым равнодушным голосом:  
- Сэм, оставь девчонку, мала она еще. Долго я тебя ждать буду?  
- Иду, Рут, дорогая, - нетвердо пробормотал мужик и пошел за матерью в комнату. А Эмили побрела на кухню, чтобы посидеть у окна.  
Однажды в окно кухни залетела бабочка. Яркая, красивая – как послание из другой жизни. Почему-то эта красота так сильно врезалась девочке в память: сложно было представить, что где-то там, далеко-далеко на улице, есть какой-то другой мир, где летают вот такие бабочки.  
Эмили хотелось, чтобы бабочка осталась у нее жить. Но красавица покружила под потолком и вылетела обратно в окно. Видимо, в этом доме жить не захотела.  
Эмили тоже не хотела. Но кто ее спрашивал?..  
А потом заболела мама. Она все реже водила гостей, все меньше курила, все чаще пила какие-то лекарства из склянок. Потом ей остригли волосы – Эмили было жалко, она так любила играть ими, когда мама спала… А теперь мама становилась какой-то чужой: тихой, молчаливой, и какой-то незнакомой – без волос и привычной сигареты. Когда Эмили пыталась к ней приласкаться, мать отводила ее руки и говорила мрачно:  
- Уйди ты от меня, наказание моё…  
Потом маму положили в больницу, а за Эмили приехала мамина подруга: тётя Меган. Мама часто говорила про нее "Меган – зубрила". Что это значило, девочка не понимала: видимо, что-то плохое. Но оказалось, что тётя Меган – спокойная, улыбчивая, в мягкой кофте, пахнущей домашним печеньем. Эмили с удовольствием пошла с ней. К тому же тётя обещала, что никаких "злых дядей" в ее доме не будет.  
И может быть, в том доме тоже однажды залетит в окно бабочка?  
Эмили часто гуляла во дворе дома: там были качели, песочница и красивые цветы. Вокруг цветов летало много бабочек. Правда, эти бабочки были мелкие и бледные – желтые или белые. Таких ярких, как та, залетевшая тогда в окно, больше не было.  
Но зато у тети Меган – точнее, у ее сыновей – было много бумаги и цветных карандашей. Эмили разрешалось брать и то и другое, и она стала рисовать. Ей все время хотелось нарисовать ту красоту, которую она однажды увидела. Словно удержать то мгновение…  
А как-то вечером к тете Меган зашла соседка. Женщины сидели на кухне, а Эмили играла на улице под открытым окном. И случайно услышала:  
- Ну так что, Мэг? Долго тебе еще с чужой-то возиться?  
- Да кто ее знает, – тетя Меган вздохнула. - И не говори, своих мальчишек трое, драчуны, - задирают ее, а она уж такая тихая, все себе возится в песке…  
- Да как же ее такую в приют?  
- Не пойдет она в приют: отец нашелся. Уж не знаю, насколько родной: Рут, прости господи, с кем только не гуляла!.. И уж как отца определила – только она знает, бог ей судья. Звонили мне вчера… если все будет хорошо, недели через две заберут девчонку. А уж две недели я как-нибудь ее подержу. Не объест ведь?..  
Эмили слушала, но мало что понимала: да и что из этих речей можно понять ребенку в три года? Но осталось четкое ощущение, что она чужая. Чужая всем. Правда, есть у нее какой-то отец. Папа, что ли? Интересно. Она никогда не видела своего папу. У других детей папы были, а у нее – нет.  
А назавтра она узнает, что и мамы у нее теперь нет. Что мама умерла в больнице, и больше никогда не придет.  
Эмили плакала всю ночь. Но даже не оттого, что ей было плохо без мамы: больше оттого, что маму она совсем не помнила. В памяти остались только длинные светлые волосы, пахнущие дымом, хрипловатое "уйди, наказанье ты моё" и глаза. Мамины глаза: синие-синие, словно ненастоящие.  
Тётя Меган говорит, что Эмили похожа на маму. "Вот красота-то вырастет, - причитает тётя, по утрам помогая девочке одеваться, - мужикам на погибель: блондиночка, глазки синие… Ой, не дай бог, будет тоже в этом городе у шеста танцевать".  
Эмили не понимала, что такое танцевать у шеста, - но при этих словах ей становилось страшно.  
Еще через два дня она ушла гулять в свой любимый дворик, где можно было всласть помечтать в одиночестве и посмотреть на бабочек, иногда залетающих во двор.  
Вдруг со стороны дороги раздался шум: подъехала большая черная машина. Девочка сжалась в комок: на всякий случай.  
Из машины вышли двое мужчин и направились к дому тёти Меган. Эмили стало еще страшнее. Может, это за ней?  
Вскоре один из нежданных гостей вышел из дома. Сел во дворе на скамеечку. О чем-то задумался.  
Эмили постепенно отвлеклась своими мыслями, что-то возводя в песке. И вздрогнула еще раз только тогда, когда увидела: к ней медленно ползет что-то большое, зеленое, страшное… Шерстинки на этом зеленом чудище угрожающе топорщились – точно так же, как темная шерсть на руке того мужика, что схватил ее однажды и потащил в коридор.  
Девочка закричала. Хотя уже знала заранее, что она чужая, и никому не нужна. И если это зеленое сейчас сделает ей больно – никто не поможет.  
Мама умерла, а тётя Меган занята с гостями и не слышит…  
- Что случилось? – вдруг прозвучало рядом. Не строго, не безразлично, а как-то... участливо.  
Эмили подняла голову: рядом стоял мужчина. Тот, что недавно размышлял на лавочке. Как быстро он здесь оказался!  
Но все равно первым желанием было – вскочить и убежать. Или вцепиться руками в песочницу. Похожее чувство возникало у девочки всегда, когда она видела рядом чужого мужчину. А если к тому же он хмурил брови и что-то говорил сердитым голосом – это был совсем кошмар. Недавно во двор к тете Меган пришел сосед и за что-то стал выговаривать Эмили: так стыдно это вспоминать, но девочка от страха описалась.  
А сейчас почему-то не было страшно. Было спокойно.  
- Так чего ты испугалась? – спросил мужчина с легкой улыбкой. И уже стало казаться, что все на свете страхи – пустяк.  
Однако кто же знает, что это за такое зеленое?  
Эмили молча показала рукой на землю.  
И тут мужчина засмеялся. Как-то по-особенному: вполголоса. Эмили успела заметить, как от уголков глаз лучиками разбежались морщинки.  
- Эту? Эту ты боишься? Не надо ее бояться…  
Эмили с удивлением смотрела, как мужчина опустил вниз широкую ладонь, и как странное-зеленое забралось ему на руку. А незнакомец был удивительно спокоен, не отдергивал руки, а даже наоборот - протянул раскрытую ладонь Эмили:  
– Это гусеница. Посмотри, какая она красивая. Скоро она превратится в куколку и заснет, а когда проснется – станет красивой бабочкой. Так что не надо ее бояться, и плакать так не надо – а то гусеница испугается и не сможет превратиться в бабочку…  
Слово "бабочка"совсем успокоило Эмили. Она уже рассматривала диковинное существо с любопытством: это вот из такого страшного-зеленого получаются красивые, с яркими крыльями, бабочки? И этот человек знает, как это происходит?...  
Эмили хорошо помнит, как она тогда посмотрела незнакомцу в глаза. И увидела, что они такие же, как у ее матери: синие. Но при этом живые и внимательные. И тогда она, не переводя дыхания, сходу начала стала рассказывать этому человеку о себе. Незнакомому мужчине! Пожалуй, впервые в жизни. Что любит рисовать бабочек. И еще любит сказки. И что вот этот город на песке…  
А еще четко помнится, как потом она вдруг подумала: "Интересно, а вдруг это и есть мой папа?" Однако мужчина сказал, что ее папа сейчас у тёти Меган. И что сам он этому папе даже немного завидует…  
И тогда Эмили набралась смелости и спросила:  
- А два папы бывают?  
Она до сих пор вспоминает, как расцвело тогда улыбкой лицо незнакомца.  
Хотя сейчас ей не верится, что он когда-то был ей не знаком. Сейчас, когда ей двадцать два, и она через год заканчивает Стэнфорд. Когда ее рисунки акварелью в прошлом году победили в конкурсе молодых талантов университета, а после выпускных экзаменов ее ждет работа в одной из самых известных криминалистических лабораторий страны.  
Да, в детстве Эмили и не представляла, что тогдашний рассказ в песочнице станет символом всей ее жизни. Гусеница превратилась в бабочку. Из полутемной комнаты – на свет, на воздух, на солнце. Она и не знала тогда, что в жизни бывает столько света.  
Нет, никто не говорит, что ее жизнь была сплошным праздником. Но были люди, которые делали все, чтобы праздник в жизни бывал почаще.  
Няня Дебра: "Эми, убери книжки на место", освоение кулинарных премудростей, парк по выходным; покупка нового платья, первые сережки, а еще долгие-долгие вечера с рисунками в детской.  
Бабушка Астрид: маленький городок в Калифорнии, полчаса на машине – и вот оно, море: много-много синей воды, соленого ветра, теплого песка. Чай по вечерам на веранде, сказки на ночь, теплая рука на лбу, если перекупалась и приболела…  
Старший брат, который научил ее, трехлетнюю, кидаться подушками и слушать страшные истории, а через четыре года уже в реальности спас ей жизнь. Пожалуй, тогда она и начала по-настоящему понимать, что кому-то нужна: когда очнулась после всего и постепенно поняла – что случилось. Эмили тогда сидела в уголке, раздираемая противоречивыми чувствами: с одной стороны, предательски щипало в горле - страшно было жалко тетю Дебру; а с другой – ничего себе, какой у нее брат!..  
И конечно, родители. Кто-то из подруг потом ее поправлял, что так говорить неправильно, но Эмили упорно говорила. Ей было как-то все равно, каким образом она появилась на свет. Главное – что вот эти двое мужчин, в чей дом она пришла в три года в обнимку со своим тогда единственным другом – застиранным тряпочным зайцем, - стали ее главной семьей. Поэтому она просто не могла называть их по-другому.  
Каждый из них был ее отцом. Несмотря на то, что – как она узнала случайно в восемь лет – ни одному она не была родной по крови. Мама Рут ошиблась.  
И может быть, это лучшее, что она сделала за всю жизнь для своей дочери.

&

В дверь комнаты постучали. Эмили вздрогнула. Сейчас в кампусе днем была тишина: все готовились к экзаменам. Следующий курс – выпускной, и учить приходится много. Непонятно, кому понадобилось расхаживать по гостям.  
- Эмили! Открой скорей! – раздалось по ту сторону двери. – У тебя мобильник что, выключен? Иди живо на ресепшен, тебя зачем-то домой вызывают…  
И тут Эмили стало так страшно, как не было никогда в жизни. Она бежала по коридору и уже знала, - что случилось. Но все равно хотелось надеяться, что случилось что-нибудь другое.  
Потому что она до сих пор в точности помнит тот день, когда сказала незнакомому человеку: "У тебя глаза, как у моей мамы". И он, не найдя ничего лучшего, растерянно ответил: "Да?"  
И улыбнулся.  
Они оба были для нее самыми близкими людьми, но тот, кто в самом начале сказал ей про гусеницу, пожалуй, был чуточку ближе. Тот, кто рассказывал ей потом про махаонов и монархов, возил ее по выставкам и покупал атласы, а когда она рисовала, аккуратно заглядывал через плечо и поправлял рисунок крыльев… Хотелось быстрее добежать до нужного корпуса и узнать, что она испугалась зря. Что все, о чем она только что вспоминала, будет и потом: когда она закончит университет и придет на работу.  
Хотелось надеяться, несмотря ни на что.  
Эмили выбежала на улицу, солнечный свет резанул по глазам: и совершенно неожиданно прямо перед лицом пролетела, словно когда-то в детстве, яркая, красивая бабочка.

&

Читайте далее...


	40. Chapter 40

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Когда-то я был полной бестолочью и ни черта не знал, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо. Вспомнилось еще с утра: ведь раньше мне на полном серьезе казалось, что все плохо – это когда кофе сбежал и залил плиту, в холодильнике нет еды, у твоего партнера комплексы, у тебя – неприличная молодость, и вам обоим скоро на работу, а вы не можете прийти туда вместе, и вынуждены прятаться даже от своих коллег.  
Нет, черт подери все на свете: это в самом деле когда-то было "все плохо"? Лет пять назад?  
Да уж, не знал ты еще тогда, Сандерс, что такое "плохо".  
Все плохо – это когда тебе уже тридцать три, и ты чертовски устал после смены, а твой спутник жизни, которого как раз вызвали в департамент, возвращается оттуда с таким странным лицом, что его давнишние комплексы вспоминаются как нечто забавное. И говорит тебе, что в департаменте теперь новое начальство, от которого уже бесполезно прятаться по углам, и которое категорически возражает против того, чтобы вы с Гилом были вместе. Даже невзирая на наличие у вас ребенка - которому, слава тебе господи, уже целых четыре года. Начальство угрожает подать в суд на детскую службу, оформившую вам усыновление, начальство лишает вас обоих годовой премии, начальство требует, чтобы кто-нибудь из вас срочно женился, - а на сладкое заявляет, что в случае "неурегулирования вопросов" вы оба будете выставлены с работы с соответствующими записями в личные файлы. Причем с такими записями, что к правоохранительной системе и сопутствующим областям работы вас обоих не подпустят ни на шаг.  
И сроку на всё дается месяц.  
После всего этого давешний кофе, пролитый на плиту, кажется огромным счастьем. С учетом того, что сейчас даже кофе не хочется. И это несмотря на то, что вчера за обсуждением новостей мы так и не поужинали.  
Одно хорошо: что ребенок сейчас у бабушки.  
Надо завтракать. Как когда-то говорила моя мама – "ни одной слезы врагам!"  
Я поворачиваюсь в постели и легонько трогаю Медведя за плечо:  
- Гил… кофе будешь?  
- Черт знает, - после недолгой паузы отвечает Медведь. – Надо бы…  
Мы молча встаем и тащимся вместе в ванную, а потом на кухню.  
Кофейник уютно шумит, напоминая о чем-то из прошлой жизни. Мы с Гилом сидим за столом и смотрим друг на друга.  
А потом Гил неожиданно спрашивает:  
- Грэг, а как ты относишься к мытью полов?  
- Неплохо, - выпаливая я не раздумывая, и только потом озадачиваюсь: - А что?  
- Да так….. – негромко вздыхает Гил. – Мне вчера в департаменте сказали: мол, если будете сопротивляться, мы вам такие характеристики напишем – вас обоих возьмут только полы мыть в Старбаксе!  
- Лучше в Макдональдсе, - спокойно отвечаю я. – Мне бигмаки нравятся, а в Старбаксе кофе дрянной.  
Мы опять смотрим друг на друга. Гил кивает:  
- Ну хорошо. Пусть в Макдональдсе.  
- Мы подойдем к этому вопросу с научной точки зрения, - продолжаю я. – А так как у тебя опыта больше, тебя скоро назначат супервайзором смены…  
- Там нет супервайзоров, - усмехается Гил. – Только старшие менеджеры – или как их там?..  
Я встаю и наливаю нам обоим кофе.  
- А начальство пусть подавится нашей годовой премией, - изрекаю я хладнокровно, наблюдая, как напиток тонкой струйкой льется в чашку.  
Словно коричневая кровь.  
Фу, ну и ерунда лезет в голову.  
- А Джи-Эсу мы скажем, что каждый труд почетен…  
- Конечно, - Гил берет у меня из рук чашку и начинает разглядывать ее содержимое. Тоже думает про кровь, что ли?...  
– А если серьезно, ушастый, - что у нас имеется? Годовую премию мы уже вряд ли отобьем, да и не стал бы я… Некоторые накопления у нас есть, перебьемся?  
- Естественно, - пожимаю я плечами. – Ну, не поедем в отпуск. Вообще, судя по ситуации, отпуск у нас и так накрывается.  
- Потом – женитьба, – продолжает разглядывать чашку Гил. – Как думаешь, - может, я поговорю с Сарой?  
- С Сарой?..  
- Ну да, - Гил наконец делает первый глоток. – Отличный кофе, спасибо… Ты же понимаешь, что это все будет только фиктивно? Я ей сразу так и скажу в открытую.  
- Думаешь, она согласится?  
- А вот и посмотрим, – Гил делает еще глоток и прикрывает глаза. Кажется, у него мигрень. Проклятье.  
В последнее время у него эти мигрени все чаще. А мы так и не дошли до департаментской поликлиники, где нам сто лет назад обещали МРТ. Да и не пошел бы этот департамент со своей поликлиникой. МРТ мы и у Хауса в Нью-Джерси можем сделать, в конце концов. Еще лучше будет.  
Да, но теперь с нашими финансами где взять деньги на билеты?  
- В крайнем случае, - вдруг произносит Гил негромко, - действительно, бросим все и переедем в Калифорнию. Там наконец зарегистрируемся по законам штата, и ни одна сволочь не посмеет плюнуть нам в лицо…  
Я обалдеваю не столько от того, что Гриссом сказал слово "сволочь", сколько от того, что он… Он же только вчера говорил мне, что не может бросить лабораторию. Так бы Калифорния была первым, лучшим и единственным вариантом!..  
- Гил, - выдыхаю я. – Гил…  
- Что?  
Мне хочется сказать ему, как я его люблю. Да я и скажу. Только по-другому.  
- Давай лучше ты поговоришь с Сарой, - произношу я уверенно. – Мы не бросим лабораторию. По крайней мере, не испробовав других вариантов.  
Я вижу, как Медведь смотрит на меня, и услышав это "мы" – улыбается. Переставая морщиться от боли в висках.  
- Спасибо, Грэг, - чуть слышно говорит он, прежде чем сделать еще один глоток кофе.  
Я встаю, подхожу к нему сзади и прижимаюсь к его спине. Понимая окончательно, что опять ошибся. Мне снова показалось, что у нас все плохо. Просто-таки хуже некуда.  
Но это не так.  
У нас все хорошо. Просто замечательно. Потому, что мы живы. Что мы вместе. Что мы можем обсуждать его женитьбу на Саре – пусть фиктивную! – как некий рядовой вопрос, и ни у одного из нас не возникает в голове ни одной нехорошей мысли на этот счет. Потому что мы оба не можем представить, как это – расставаться на самом деле. И что именно МЫ не можем бросить лабораторию: потому что не только Гил, но и я тоже вложил в нее много лет своей работы и часть собственной души.  
Нас с Гилом нельзя разделить. Даже приказом департамента. И если нам вдвоем придется мыть полы в Старбаксе – и это по большому счету не беда.  
Гил поворачивается ко мне, встает из-за стола, обхватывая мои плечи, - и мы целуемся, глубоко и неторопливо, словно продолжаем пить кофе за завтраком; и губы у обоих на вкус как этот самый кофе, и солнце, по-утреннему яркое, бьет в окно, и мне становится окончательно ясно, что у нас, как прежде, снова все хорошо.  
Только уже не страшно оттого, что "долго так не бывает".

&

Читайте далее...


	41. Chapter 41

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Саманта сидела на невысокой ограде скверика и меланхолично болтала ногой. Модная босоножка без задника вот-вот грозила свалиться в траву.  
- Ну? – спросил Патрик скорее взволнованно, чем недовольно. – Что у тебя случилось?  
Саманта какое-то время еще понаблюдала за своей босоножкой. Когда злосчастная обувь все-таки шлепнулась вниз, девочка проговорила:  
- У меня мама с папой поссорились. А я ушла из дома. Надоело…  
Патрик был человеком практичным, поэтому за словом в карман не полез.  
- Так пошли к нам. Чай пить. У нас такой пирог!  
Но пирог Саманту не вдохновил. Она задумчиво болтала уже другой ногой, наблюдая, как вторая босоножка тоже угрожает свалиться.  
- Представляешь, мама сказала, чтобы я с тобой больше не водилась…  
Босоножка шлепнулась в траву.  
Патрик выжидательно молчал.  
- А папа ей сказал, что она неправа. А мама в ответ сказала, что "девочке уже четырнадцать", что папа в своей жизни видел одних уголовников, что ему нельзя доверять воспитание подростков и что он ничего не понимает в семейной жизни… И что в твоей семье, - Саманта подняла подозрительно красные глаза, - что в твоей семье нет устойчивой модели нормального семейного общения, и поэтому если я буду с тобой водиться, я тоже потеряю эту модель и в будущем у меня будет несчастливая семья. А папа сказал маме, что у нее самой нет этой самой модели и что поэтому у нас уже несчастливая семья… В общем, они разругались напрочь, и папа кричал, что все равно не запретит нам общаться, а мама ему сказала, что он… ну, дальше неприличные всякие слова…  
Голос у девочки задрожал.  
Патрик подошел ближе и уселся рядом с ней на ограду.  
- Знаешь, Сэм, - раздумчиво произнес он, - я, конечно, таких умных слов не знаю, как твоя мама. А про отсутствие модели и прочую ерунду я с детского садика слышу. Но вот… короче, пару дней назад я захожу в гостиную, а мои там телевизор смотрят. И сидят – в обнимку. Один другому головой на плечо… И что-то подобное я с детства вижу. Не напоказ, а вот так вот привычно, обыденно… Это к вопросу о модели.  
- Да ну ее, эту модель, - Саманта улыбнулась. – Помнишь, они спорили по какому-то научному вопросу? И потом твой папа Грэг сказал твоему папе Гилу: "У тебя не останется доказательной базы, и судья Брэдшоу тебе на процессе голову оторвет", а твой папа Гил ответил "Не оторвет, потому что моя голова ему еще пригодится", и тут мы как раз вошли с тобой, и я сказала "в покер играть?" – помнишь, как мы все смеялись?.. Так здорово было!  
Она помолчала и добавила, вздохнув:  
- Вот только мама моя этого не понимает…  
- Главное, чтобы ты понимала, – уверенно ответил Патрик. – Знаешь, я вот вчера посмотрел на них... с телевизором этим... и подумал: было бы просто здорово, если бы мы с тобой лет через двадцать тоже вот так бы перед телевизором в обнимку сидели…  
Саманта захлопала глазами и свалилась с ограды. Прямо босиком в траву.  
- Рик?.. Это ты чего сейчас сказал?...  
Тут до Патрика дошло.  
- Ааа... Я это... я хотел сказать, что… Сэм, ты...  
- Вот возьму и правда перееду к вам жить. Прямо сейчас, - Саманта нашарила наконец-то в траве свои босоножки. – Пусть твои родители меня удочерят. Как Эмили. Хочешь?  
- Нет, - наконец обрел дар речи Патрик.  
- И правильно! Ведь если я буду твоя сестра, мы уже не сможем с тобой в будущем сидеть в обнимку перед телевизором?  
- Сэм?.. Ты это… того… ты что сейчас сказала?...  
А потом им почему-то стало так смешно, что аж есть захотелось. И тут как раз вовремя вспомнился пирог.  
Только поначалу нужно было зайти поглубже в парк и поймать хотя бы одного кузнечика для паука Амалии. Потому что с пустыми руками в гости не ходят. Тем более, как только что выяснилось, - к будущим родственникам.

&

Читайте далее...


	42. Chapter 42

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Вот скажите, где в этом мире справедливость?  
Нету ее. И никогда не было. Потому что ты целый день пашешь, как раб на плантации, а все только приходят, хватают свои результаты, и даже спасибо не говорят. Уносятся бог знает куда: наверное, дальше свои задачки решать. Забывая о том, что кое-что и я в этом деле соображаю, и все-таки найти решение я им помог.  
Вот и он тоже. Пришел, подождал в сторонке, пока принтер листок выплюнет, взял распечатку, бровью дернул: "Ага!" И на выход: небось своей Саре драгоценной результаты показывать. Какое там "спасибо" - дождешься спасиба от начальника, - даже и не взглянул. А я стою, как столб, пялюсь ему в спину, и руки у меня дрожат, а в голове мысли всякие бегают: "вот уйдет сейчас, уйдет, и больше целую смену я его не увижу", "а тебя, дурак, между прочим, сюда работать приняли, а не глазки строить, а если узнает кто - тебе крышка, и вообще!" И вообще мне это так осточертело, что я потом устроил себе перерыв - раз никто больше пока не приходит! - и пошел кофе пить.  
Даже не пошел, а побежал. Чтобы голова проветрилась. Чтобы вылетели из нее все дурацкие мысли про то, что в мире должна быть хоть какая-то справедливость.  
Бамс! Маммамия, в кого это я на полной скорости врезался?!  
Согнулся с перепугу в три погибели, да так и застыл. Офигел потому что.  
- Вот интересно, - говорит откуда-то сверху мой обожаемый босс, - где в этом мире справедливость? Во-первых, ты врезался в своего прямого начальника на полном ходу безо всякой там субординации. Во-вторых, ты как врезался, так и прилип ко мне: интересно, почему? И в-третьих, я как раз иду к тебе, а ты почему-то от меня...  
И за время этого монолога я окончательно офигеваю. Потому что слова словами, а тон у него при этом такой, словно мы с ним не в коридоре лабы разговариваем, а у него дома. И если даже не в постели, то как минимум в коридоре. Перед дверью спальни.  
- М-м? - снова раздается над моей головой. - Грэг? Тебе не кажется, что еще секунда - и ты рухнешь на четвереньки?  
Ой, если бы мне дали! Я бы прямо тут перед ним на четыре точки встал!..  
- Я ведь правда к тебе шел, - говорит Гриссом и берет меня за плечо. - Ты мне чашечку кофе нальешь? И знаешь, давай вместе подумаем над теми закавыками, что ты мне тут распечатал: я полагаю, у тебя тоже есть какие-то мысли на этот счет?  
- Эээ... есть, - говорю я. И наконец выпрямляюсь. Мы стоим в коридоре - глаза в глаза, и я отчетливо вижу, как во взгляде босса мелькают какие-то веселые искорки. Действительно, словно мы не на работе, а где-нибудь в более интимном месте.  
Черт. И правда, где в этом мире справедливость? Потому что до конца смены еще полтора часа, а он вместе со мной настолько раньше точно куда-нибудь не смотается. И с чего я вообще взял, что у него ко мне какой-то интерес есть? Это мне всё кажется, потому что я чокнутый. Все влюбленные чокнутые, это сам Гриссом не так давно всей команде говорил. И уж насчет любви он явно нормальный, взять хотя бы ту же Сару: а ко мне пришел, потому что ему кофе хочется. Настоящего. Вот и вся любовь.  
Ну, тогда мы и правда пойдем в комнату отдыха кофе пить. И закавыки его обсуждать. По делу. Тем более что у меня действительно есть идеи, а он, похоже, в самом деле намерен их серьезно выслушать.  
Вот с этого и начнем. А там кто знает, - может, со временем и изменится что-нибудь. Если все-таки есть в мире хоть какая-то справедливость.

&

Читайте далее...


	43. Chapter 43

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Ник и Кэтрин смотрели на это уже минут двадцать.  
Работа криминалиста заставляет людей становиться циниками. Вот как сейчас: перестрелка в очередном казино, семь трупов, огромное место преступления, требующее дополнительных рук, - а сотрудники Стоукс и Уиллоуз спрятались за колонной и хихикают. Прямо над мертвыми телами. А Ник периодически еще и комментирует: "Вот дают – цирка не надо!"  
Хотя наблюдают они вовсе не за цирком, а за тем, как супервайзор ночной смены Гриссом и его стажёр Сандерс обрабатывают это самое место преступления.  
Гил, нахмурившись, рассматривает очередного покойника. Руки в латексных перчатках уверенно переворачивают тело:  
- Так, вижу выходное. Снимай.  
Потом – вспышка, еще вспышка… Ишь ты, Сандерс наконец-то научился управляться со штатным "Никоном".  
Минут через пять, у следующего тела, Гриссом уже перестает командовать "снимай": просто молча отодвигается в сторону, и вспышки следуют безо всякой команды. В ответ – такой же молчаливый кивок.  
- Театр глухонемых, - негромко фыркает Ник. И тут же получает тычок от Кэтрин:  
- Тихо ты… услышат…  
Да, Гриссом давно позвонил в лабораторию и вызвал дополнительных сотрудников. А сотрудники приехали – и вместо того, чтобы включаться в работу, бессовестно прячутся за колонной! Потому что такое шоу они видят впервые.  
Воистину, бесконечно можно смотреть на три вещи: на огонь, на воду и на то, как работает другой человек. А тем более – как работают эти двое.  
Кэтрин особенно нравится, как Гил, не отрываясь от процесса исследования, молча протягивает руку за спину. И в ладонь ему, смотря по обстоятельствам, ложатся то фонарик, то лупа, то пакетик для сбора улик. Встали, перешли к следующему телу - опять вспышка, вспышка, молчаливый кивок, рука за спиной, инструмент в ладонь… Всё без лишних слов, без лишних движений. Тандем.  
- Во дают, - выдохнул Ник, пораженный до глубины души.  
А Кэтрин невольно показалось, что эти двое не работают, а занимаются сексом. Бог знает, почему. Может, у нее самой давно не было этого секса, вот и мысли все об одном? К тому же какой секс между двумя мужиками? И вообще, мало ли какие сплетни ходят по лаборатории?  
Она улыбнулась своим мыслям и подмигнула Нику:  
- Ну что, хватит сачковать? Пошли?  
Обалдевший Стоукс кивнул и вылез из-за колонны: зацепил ботинком какой-то предмет на полу, с грохотом споткнувшись. Гил с Грэгом обернулись на шум:  
- О, вот и смена прибыла! Подхватите?  
- А вы в лабу? – поинтересовался Ник.  
- Домой, - коротко ответил босс. – Вторую смену на ногах; и повезло же работать в городе, в котором столько казино?  
- В которых постоянно стреляют, - поддакнул Сандерс.  
Кэтрин в очередной раз подумала, что дыма без огня не бывает, и лабораторные сплетни, вероятно, возникают не просто так. Не могут эти двое быть просто сотрудниками, если один вот так запросто продолжает мысли другого. Какая-то между ними еще есть связь. Конечно, можно сказать, что Сандерс обожает Гриссома как специалиста и учится у него: но, простите, такие взгляды друг на друга – это уже никакая не учеба.  
"Да уж. Парни устали. Конспирация слабеет", - усмехнулась про себя Кэтрин. И ее ничуть не смущало, что она в мыслях называет Гриссома парнем. Во-первых, он ее старше всего на семь лет. Во-вторых, она знает его намного ближе, чем хотела бы думать та же Сара. А в-третьих… В третьих, в последнее время босс и выглядит, как парень. Не внешне, нет: внутренне. Когда не устал. По крайней мере, улыбаться он начал куда чаще.  
- Ник, займись крайним телом… да аккуратней, не топчись там, попортишь всё, - привычно распорядилась Уиллоуз. А сама невольно прислушалась, пытаясь понять, какие последние указания дает шеф своему стажеру, захлопывая чемоданчик. И то, что она услышала – "Ну что, заедем за гамбургерами сначала?" – её совершенно не удивило. Мало ли, - двое сотрудников после тяжелой работы пойдут вместе перекусить. Да что она, с тем же Ником - или с Уорриком - никогда после смены в макдак не ходила? А то и в ресторанчик какой…  
- Может, парочку бигмаков еще и на завтрак возьмем? И картошечки… - просительно сказал стажер. А босс так же тихо ответил:  
- Только есть за столом. А то в прошлый раз опять в постели накрошили!..  
Сандерс фыркнул и испуганно оглянулся на Кэтрин. А та еле расслышала эти перлы: после операции Гриссом стал куда тише говорить, вот досада.  
Она давно поняла, что здесь что-то не то: и дело даже не во взглядах и не в крошках в постели – в общей постели, надо полагать! Просто достаточно было посмотреть на то, как эти двое работают, чтобы опытному в этих делах человеку сразу стало всё, всё понятно.  
Кэтрин живо представила себе, как босс и подчиненный… после всего…. трескают эту жуткую картошку в постели. Как в итоге эта картошка просыпается прямо на одеяло, а потом они с дурацким хихиканьем снимают ее друг с друга - может быть, прямо губами. А потом, небось, еще целуются. Такие вот макдаковские "Девять с половиной недель". Тьфу! С таким воображением только криминалистом и работать!...  
Кэтрин махнула рукой и пошла открывать чемоданчик. Ей никак не удавалось обозначить то ощущение, что давило ее изнутри. Может быть, это была просто зависть. А может быть, она, Кэтрин Уиллоуз, просто давно ни с кем не ходила в макдональдс.

&

Читайте далее...


	44. Chapter 44

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Кэтрин осторожно поворачивает ключ в замке – ох, давно она этого не делала, года два уже, наверное. Когда там была эта катавасия с ФБР, и Гриссома отстранили от дела? Тогда пришлось идти к нему домой. Или у него дверь всё-таки была не заперта , и ключи не понадобились?..  
Во всяком случае, Кэтрин уже не помнит, когда открывала ключами эту дверь без хозяина.  
Все криминалисты-одиночки держат копии своих ключей у особо доверенных коллег. Гриссом вот держит у Кэтрин. В конце концов, мало ли что случиться в жизни может? И ключи Кэтрин у Гила тоже есть, тоже на всякий случай.  
Кэтрин не хочется думать, что сейчас этот случай мог уже наступить.  
Вроде Гил в последнее время не жаловался на здоровье: наоборот, стал каким-то странно оживленным. Правда, после автобуса того в пустыне - иногда сидел, уставившись в одну точку, и потирал левую сторону груди. Да уж, наворотили дел с этим автобусом… До сих пор вспоминать страшно.  
Наконец дверь открывается, и Кэтрин входит в темную прихожую. На вешалках какие-то куртки, на полу – обувь…. Стало еще тревожнее: насколько Кэт знает Гриссома, он никогда не раскидывает вещи вот так. Значит, что-то действительно случилось?  
Ага, вот и мобильник. Выключенный. Именно поэтому Кэтрин Уиллоуз решила достать из тайничка эту связку ключей: правду сказать, ей в связи с новым делом позарез нужен был Гриссом, а его мобильник не отвечал. Да, по графику у Гила выходной: но ведь все знают, что де-факто у него никогда не бывает выходных?  
По крайней мере, он никогда не отключал мобильный телефон. Никогда.  
Решив разобраться с телефоном позже, Кэтрин проходит вглубь дома. И там везде темно: такое ощущение, словно в доме вообще никого нет! Но вот же он, мобильник, валяется в прихожей?... Гил ни за что не расстался бы с мобильником по собственной воле.  
В гостиной темно. На кухне – тоже. Грязной посуды нигде не видно, и вообще - словно никто и не ужинал. Странно. Такая картина, словно Гила украли инопланетяне. Только мобильник оставили.  
В спальне тоже нет света. Только луна, как оглашенная, светит в плохо занавешенное окно. Кэтрин осторожно приоткрывает дверь, заглядывает внутрь – и застывает от шока, не веря своим глазам.  
Гил Гриссом, полностью раздетый, лежит на спине в собственной постели. Глаза прикрыты, голова запрокинута, грудь мерно вздымается в такт дыханию. И одеяло на полу. Вроде бы вот и разгадка: человек спит. И мобильник выключил раз в жизни, потому что устал! Но…  
Рядом с Гилом, а точнее – головой на его груди, спит техник Грэг Сандерс. Свет, падающий из окна, хорошо освещает его лицо. Припухшие губы, две родинки на щеке, взлохмаченные волосы. И тоже – ни клочка одежды. Как сказала тому же Сандерсу когда-то сама Кэтрин – "на мне была только собственная кожа!" Вот и на них двоих сейчас – только собственная кожа.  
Ну и ну.  
У Кэтрин достаточно опыта в осмотре спален, и она сейчас точно может сказать: кроме всего прочего, в воздухе все еще откровенно пахнет сексом. Да что там пахнет!... Эти двое спят в такой бесстыдной обнаженности, в такой доверчивой беззащитности, что к горлу подступает что-то непонятно-сентиментальное. И вместо того, чтобы осесть на пол с тихим выдохом "какой ужас", хочется то ли осторожно выйти, чтобы не потревожить, то ли стоять молча и смотреть – на это торжество желания и нежности, на это трогательное единение, когда даже во сне рука Грэга лежит на груди Гриссома, и это спокойствие кажется логичным продолжением того недавнего возбуждения, которое заставило их бросить как есть обувь в коридоре и не позволило даже поужинать. Которое заставило выключить мобильник, скинуть одежду на пол у кровати - и обхватить друг друга, а потом швырнуло их в общий глубокий и счастливый сон: их обоих, вымотанных долгой любовью и наверняка одним оргазмом на двоих.  
И сейчас они спят, обнявшись, и даже не слышат, что в доме чужой. Спят так, что всё, что с ними было не так давно – ощущается. Видится. Слышится. Во всём: в их слитном чуть хриплом дыхании, в сплетении тел, в одеяле на полу – да вообще!...  
Кэтрин стоит, смотрит на них и думает, что сейчас у нее одна задача: чтобы никто... никогда… ни за что… ни под каким видом об этом не узнал.  
Она очень осторожно идет обратно к выходу, теперь уже замечая, что в куче обуви в прихожей валяются кроссовки Грэга. И почему она раньше не обратила на это внимания?  
Связка ключей остается рядом с отключенным мобильником под зеркалом: хорошо, что у Гила английский замок, и уходя, можно просто захлопнуть дверь. Кэтрин так и делает, от всей души надеясь, что Гил, когда они проснутся утром, увидит ключи – и все поймет. Хотя, правду сказать, поймет он не только по ключам. Под связкой она оставила маленькую записку: "Теперь тебе есть у кого хранить свои ключи. Доброе утро. Все хорошо: я на вашей стороне".  
И подписалась. Чтобы не волновать человека зря.

&

Читайте далее...


	45. Chapter 45

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Телевизор негромко бубнил в гостиной весь день. Только никто его не слушал: других забот было достаточно. Хоть формально и выходной. Тот, кто поспорит с этим, никогда не воспитывал дома четырехлетнего ребенка.  
- Папа, навифуй фолныфко? – Патрик бесцеремонно влез Грэгу на колени, держа фломастер в зубах.  
- Бумагу давай, - вздохнул Грэг, отрываясь от очередного отчета. – Нарисую тебе солнышко. Да, почему фломастер во рту? И потом, разве солнышко зеленое бывает? Желтый фломастер принеси.  
- Чичас, – деловито ответил ребенок, вынув фломастер изо рта. А потом покосился на экран:  
- Пап, а это вот кого по тиливизеву показывают?  
"По тиливизеру" шли новости. Грэг честно ответил:  
- Дяденьку президента.  
- Ставенького? Или новенького?  
В свои четыре года Патрик был чрезвычайно политически подкованным ребенком.  
- Новенького, - почему-то усмехнулся Грэг. – Иди, неси фломастер, а то скоро придет тетя Дебра и уведет тебя гулять. Или ты лучше гулять пойдешь?  
- Я подумаю, - вывернулся Патрик в лучших традициях Гила Гриссома и убежал за фломастером.  
Грэг продолжал задумчиво смотреть то в отчет, то в экран.  
Через некоторое время в гостиной появился сам Гил Гриссом собственной персоной:  
- Ну что, какие новости?  
- Привет, - улыбнулся Грэг. – Хорошо у нас замок работает, я и не слышал, как ты вошел. Тебя какие новости интересуют?  
- Все, - уточнил Гриссом и сел рядом с Грэгом на диван.  
- Новость первая: Барак Обама – наш президент…  
- Это уже не новость, ушастый. Это констатация факта. А еще?  
- А еще – всё, - Грэг на глазах помрачнел. – Поправка всё-таки прошла. Пятьдесят два процента жителей штата проголосовали против понимания брака как союза между партнерами любого пола.  
- Хммм…..  
Больше Гил ничего не сказал. Но в этом "хммм…" слышались самые разные эмоции.  
- Все-таки хорошо, Медведь, что мы с тобой не уехали тогда в Калифорнию. Сидели бы там как дураки теперь…  
- Ну почему же – как дураки?  
Грэг этот риторический вопрос проигнорировал. И продолжил:  
- А вот интересно, в какое правовое поле теперь попадут те, кто все-таки успел с июня зарегистрироваться?  
- Честно – понятия не имею. Знаешь, у меня такое чувство, что главное было – запретить. А что будут делать с уже зарегистрированными союзами – хотел бы я знать! Кстати, если бы мы туда уехали, мы бы тоже с тобой в это правовое поле попали бы… со своей бумажечкой две тыщи четвертого года, которую в июне объявили действительной! Помнишь, как мы смеялись? А сейчас ты наконец сможешь исполнить свою давнюю мечту и повесить эту бумажку на гвоздик в сортир… - невесело усмехнулся Гриссом. – Только прошу тебя, не задавай свой извечный вопрос "Кому это всё так мешает". Я, если честно, не знаю ответа.  
На экране все шла какая-то мельтешня, и теперь Гил с Грэгом уставились туда вдвоем. Внезапно Грэг улыбнулся и спросил:  
- А ты помнишь, что Хаус по этому поводу говорил?  
- По которому? – Гриссом вздрогнул, словно только что очнулся. – Ты про что?  
- Да про то, что Хаус прикалывался насчет выборов. Помнишь? "Однажды у нас будет черный президент, потом – президент-гей, потом – черный президент-гей…" Похоже, наши следующие выборы будут очень веселыми!...  
- Это просто замечательно, - мрачно ответил Гил, даже не усмехнувшись. – Но я думаю, даже такой президент не переломит ригидного мышления калифорнийского большинства. Знаешь, что мне сегодня Брасс сказал? "Ну, Гил, плохи ваши дела. Если уж даже в Калифорнии не смогли…"  
- А ты бы ему – ну не шмогли мы, не шмогли, - так же невесело усмехнулся Грэг. – Вряд ли наши голоса, если бы мы там обосновались, дали бы необходимые два процента с хвостиком!.. А будет подкалывать, скажи – всё бросим и уедем теперь уже к Хаусу в Нью-Джерси. Там все нормальные, и гражданские партнерства давно разрешили. А мы с тобой не гордые, правда, Гил? Нас и гражданское партнерство устроит.  
- Да у нас с тобой давно уже партнерство это. Без дополнительных бумажек. Вот только штат полагает, что у нас его нет и быть не может, и потому… - начал было Гриссом. Но тут дверь распахнулась, и в гостиную влетел Патрик. С бумагой и двумя фломастерами.  
- Пап! Нависуй мне солныфко! О, а ты, пап, нависуй мне паука! Ствашного! А когда мы к дяде Хаусу в гости поедем?..  
Гил и Грэг переглянулись:  
- А ты зачем под дверью подслушивал?  
- Я не подслушивал, а собивал инфовмацию, - уверенно ответил ребенок. – Пап, а что такое гважданское пав…тневство, и почему у нас его нет?...  
- Давай я тебе лучше солнышко нарисую, - спокойно ответил Грэг. – Гил, а ты давай рисуй ребенку паука. Что значит "не умею"? Как получится!..

&

Читайте далее...


	46. Chapter 46

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Очередная конференция энтомологов в двухтысячном году в Оклахоме была увлекательной. Но мало кто мог представить, что на таком солидном научном симпозиуме кое-кто ведет совсем не научные разговоры.  
- Весьма рекомендую, дорогая, - улыбалась статная молодящаяся дама своей внимательной собеседнице. – Крупный специалист, видный авторитет в своей области, и человек спокойный – большей частью молчит, интересуется паукообразными, в женские дела не лезет…. Он еще с университета был такой – не от мира сего. Жаль, я еще там замуж выскочила. А то бы непременно сейчас обратила внимание! Самый для мужчины возраст – сорок четыре-сорок пять, они в этом возрасте уже нагулялись, к семье тяготеют, к дому…. Он еще детей любит, наверное: такой мягкий. И не женат! А ноги – ну что ноги? Вот мое убеждение, что красивые ноги должны быть у женщины, а мужчина – это…  
Дама оглянулась и заметила, что вышеозначенный мужчина – предмет их разговора – как раз к ним и направляется.  
- Гилберт, какая встреча, рада видеть, - она с преувеличенной радушностью распахнула объятия. – Сколько лет прошло, уж и не думала встретиться… о, кстати, это моя коллега Дорис – Дорис Браузе, не встречал публикаций? Она очень перспективный ученый, изучает скрыточелюстных. Дорис, а это доктор Гилберт Гриссом, значительная величина в энтомологии: правда, в криминалистической, но это страшно интересно! Однако прошу прощения, тороплюсь, скоро мой семинар; Гилберт, увидимся в перерыве, вот моя визитка, пока!  
Мужчина действительно весьма спокойно покачал головой и странно усмехнулся, ничего не сказав по поводу такого поведения бывшей однокашницы. И Дорис подумала: «Может быть, Элис права. Надо брать».  
- Как вам первый день конференции, доктор Гриссом? - важно спросила она, стараясь не очень стрелять глазами. – Вот последний доклад – про особенности поведения жуков-перокрылок в зимний период? Была бы признательна, если бы вы нашли время обсудить его со мной за чашечкой кофе…  
За пресловутой чашечкой разговор как-то сам по себе перешел на семью и детей. Что поделать: насекомые ведь тоже размножаются, как известно. Перейдя с этой научно-животрепещущей темы на тему человеческого воспроизведения себе подобных, Дорис умиленно вздохнула:  
- Доктор Гриссом, а вы любите детей?  
Собеседник нахмурился.  
- Точнее сказать – я не люблю, когда они становятся жертвами преступлений.  
- А своих детей хотели бы иметь? – не отставала Дорис.  
- У меня скверная наследственность, - пробурчал в ответ этот странный мужчина, заметно изменив тон. – И вообще – я считаю, что дети – это большая ответственность, и решаться на это нужно только тем, кто готов эту ответствненость всю жизнь нести: но себя бы я к таким, увы, не причислил, к тому же моя работа…  
- Так вы чайлдфри, что ли? – мисс Браузе уже не скрывала своего разочарования. Вот кого-кого, а таких людей она отказывалась понимать: и как ученый, и как женщина.  
- Можно и так сказать, - пожал плечами знаменитый энтомолог и посмотрел на часы. - Весьма рад был с вами пообщаться, но и мне, к сожалению, пора… я сам заплачу за кофе, ничего страшного.

С того дня прошло ровно десять лет. Дорис отметила свой сорок третий день рождения, так и оставшись одинокой. Можно сказать – ей не повезло найти мужчину, который разделил бы ее жизненные взгляды. Кандидаты встречались разные: и ученые, и не очень, и пожилые, и средних лет, - но ни один около нее не задержался. Дорис наконец решила, что с нее хватит. Сколько мождно сидеть в своей Оклахоме: иногда надо бросить все и поехать прожигать жизнь. Вот хотя бы в Лас-Вегас!...  
Город поразил ее: яркими огнями, вечной праздничной бессонницей, аурой постоянного веселья. Казалось, здесь и близко нет всей этой рутины с семьями, детьми и прочими бытовыми заботами. Дорис всю ночь бродила по освещенным улицам, играла в казино, смотрела шоу, а под конец решила пойти в гостиницу пешком… и заблудилась. Сказывалась бессонная ночь, а еще то, что она совершенно не знала здешней местности.  
По дороге был какой-то парк, где сейчас, ближе к полудню, было тихо, зелено и стояли лавочки, где можно было присесть. Что еще нужно усталому человеку? Сесть в тишине на одной из скамеек - и отдохнуть, отстраненно наблюдая за окружающими людьми. Вот парочка – он и она, и конечно же, целуются прямо посреди бела дня: что поделать, Город Греха! Вот благообразная старушка, кормящая птиц: господи, неужели самой в скором времени придется так же?...  
Дорис вздрогнула, отвела глаза и натолкнулась взглядом на пожилого мужчину с мальчиком лет шести. Оба стояли к ней спиной – совсем рядом со скамейкой! - и что-то увлеченно высматривали в траве. Потом мужчина выпрямился… повернулся… и Дорис не сдержала удивленного возгласа: доктор Гилберт Гриссом! Изменившийся за десять лет, но явно он. Странно. С ребенком?  
- Прошу прощения, мэм? – он явно ее не узнал, вот досада.  
– Мистер Гриссом, вы меня не помните? – женщина с явным намеком подвинулась, освобождая место рядом. – Энтомологическая конференция, Оклахома, двухтысячный год. Я Дорис Браузе. Мы с вами пили кофе.  
- И разговаривали о детях, конечно же, - довольно кивнул мужчина, устраиваясь на лавочке. – Кстати… это мой сын. Патрик, иди сюда…  
- Добрый день, мисс, - четко произнес улыбчивый мальчишка, до странности не похожий на отца. Глаза светло-карие, волосы - словно выгоревшие - в разные стороны, среди плотного рядка передних зубов одного не хватает. Бедной Дорис стало так не по себе от этого зрелища, что она не сдержалась:  
- Да, помнится, тогда вы мне говорили, что вы чайлдфри, а теперь…  
- Уважаемая мисс Браузе, - голос Гриссома был учтивым до зубовного скрежета, - мы же с вами ученые. И прекрасно знаем, что в любой популяции встречаются особи… то есть я хочу сказать – личности, при встрече с которыми конкретному экземпляру иногда хочется изменить свою инстинктивно выработанную программу...  
- Вот как, - вымученно улыбнулась Дорис. И представила себе женщину, которая сумела захомутать такой странный экземпляр мужской породы. Судя по ребенку, она должна быть красивая.  
- Хотя я до сих пор считаю, что… - нудно продолжал ее собеседник, но тут к нему подлетел отошедший было мальчишка:  
- Папа, я видел, эта лягушка в траву спряталась! Пойдем, я заметил, куда!..  
- …что дети – это большая ответственность и требует много сил, - развел руками злосчастный доктор Гриссом, как бы извиняясь; а потом встал и потащился за сыном. Искать лягушку в траве.  
Дорис тоже молча поднялась и пошла к выходу из парка. Она боялась признаться, что страшно завидует женщине, рядом с которой даже такой отъявленный чайлдфри решился иметь детей. А она-то, глупая, десять лет назад подумала – это невозможно.

&

Читайте далее...


	47. Chapter 47

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

- Господи, Эмили! Это что?..  
Миссис Дебра Вирджиния Оливер работала няней уже больше пятнадцати лет, и спокойствие у нее было просто непрошибаемое. Но это…  
- Эмили, детка, откуда это у тебя?  
Девочка только смотрела исподлобья и ничего не говорила. Вообще в свои три с половиной года она была не очень-то разговорчивой. Миссис Оливер знала, что такое бывает, когда детьми почти совсем не занимаются. Да, судя по тому, что было уже известно об этой девчушке – некому было ею заниматься, к сожалению. Никому она была особо не нужна.  
Но чтобы прятать еду под подушкой?..  
Миссис Дебру сложно было удивить, но когда она сегодня утром пришла в комнату Эмили помочь убрать кроватку, и обнаружила под подушкой бутерброд с джемом… Два кусочка хлеба и сладкая красная прослойка между ними. То, что вчера было у обоих детей на ужин.  
- Ну, ничего, деточка, - женщина улыбнулась и переложила находку на столик у кровати. – Может быть, он заблудился? Должен был попасть к тебе в животик, а попал под подушку. Только под подушкой бутерброды не живут, им там плохо. Давай больше не будем так делать, хорошо?..  
Эмили молча кивнула. И отправилась умываться.  
Через пару дней среди игрушек обнаружились два яблока: миссис Дебра сочла за лучшее промолчать, но установить наблюдение. В результате было выяснено, что теперь сэндвичи прячутся под матрасом. И не только сэндвичи: все, что могло там поместиться.  
Бедная женщина при всем своем педагогическом опыте даже слегка растерялась. Да, ей было известно, что ее подопечная боится незнакомых мужчин, слегка заикается и страдает эпизодическим энурезом. Но такое?..  
Однажды вечером, когда дети уже спали, миссис Дебра постучалась в гостиную:  
- Грэг, ты здесь? Послушай…  
- Да? – тон услышанного заставил Грэга отложить журнал. – Что-то случилось?  
- Эмили прячет еду, - заявила миссис Оливер без обиняков. – В кровати.  
- Зачем?.. – встряхнул головой Грэг. – Ей разве не хватает?  
- Видимо, когда-то не хватало. Когда с матерью жила. Судя по тому, что рассказывала Элис, - девочка по вечерам боялась из комнаты выйти: вот и делала запасы, скорее всего. Может, ее за ужином недокармливали, если у матери гости были, вот она и прятала с обеда…  
- Но здесь-то ее докармливают? – продолжал удивляться Сандерс. – Она же полноценно ужинает, вы же сами знаете?.. И никто ее здесь не пугает, она в любое время может выйти из комнаты, и зачем тогда…  
- Грэг, - мягко перебила женщина, - думаю, что не мне тебе объяснять, что психика детей, особенно таких впечатлительных, при всей своей подвижности достаточно ранима. И если девочка длительное время находилась под таким прессингом – то она не может вот так вот сразу изменить свои привычки, тем более связанные с питанием. Кстати, ты уж меня прости, я ничего плохого сказать не хочу, – но не надо забывать, что здесь в доме все-таки двое взрослых и еще не совсем знакомых ей мужчин…  
- Да при чем здесь это!.. – Грэг вскочил так резко, что журнал грохнулся на пол. – Вы что, хотите сказать, что мы?!...  
- Грэг, что ты кричишь? – дверь гостиной распахнулась, и вошел Гриссом – с мокрыми волосами и в халате. – Твой крик аж из ванной слышно. Ты детей перебудишь. Что случилось?  
- Ничего, - буркнул Сандерс, слегка покраснев. – Прошу прощения. Я сегодня и так на работе замотался… Извините, миссис Дебра. Гил, тут у нас некоторая проблема возникла… с Эмили…

На следующий день утром Гриссом позвонил на работу и взял сутки за свой счет. Секретарю сообщил, что плохо себя чувствует. Заболел, так сказать.  
- Гил, что с тобой? – встревожился Грэг. – Ты что, правда…  
- Нет, неправда, - усмехнулся Гриссом – Просто у меня сегодня есть важное дело. Я пойду с Эмили гулять в парк.  
- Зачем?  
- Просто так. Будем считать, что я тоже устал на работе!..  
Грэг пожал плечами и нахмурился:  
- Ты ничего не объяснишь?  
- Я потом объясню. Если ничего не получился. А если получится, все и так будет понятно!

Патрик тоже весьма удивился, почему ему предложено остаться дома, а новоявленную сестрицу папа Гил забирает гулять в парк. Но после пары слов, сказанных парню на ухо под большим секретом, согласился помочь миссис Дебре по хозяйству во дворе.  
Грэг, уезжая на работу, всей душой надеялся, что когда он приедет обратно, дом будет стоять на прежнем месте. А еще по дороге нужно было придумать легенду, что это случилось с мистером замдиректора: ибо было совершенно ясно, что все сотрудники будут приставать с этим вопросом именно к криминалисту Сандерсу. А к к кому же еще, собственно говоря?..

Вечером, когда все, кроме Грэга, собрались за ужином, миссис Дебра аккуратно наблюдала за девочкой. Эмили доела бутерброды с джемом, допила молоко, вытерла губы салфеткой и собралась было сказать «спасибо», но оглянулась по сторонам… и увидела, как Патрик, заговорщицки ей подмигивая, пытается засунуть свой второй сэндвич в карман и тихо слинять в комнату. У мальчишки в последнее время завелась привычка читать ночью детективы под одеялом, а когда читаешь всякое страшное, так всегда почему-то есть хочется!..  
Но Эмили нахмурилась, схватила Патрика за рукав и неожиданно сказала:  
- Эй!..  
Джи-Эс подскочил, удивленно глядя на сестрицу. Он уже привык, что девочка почти все время молчит и только изредка произносит ровным тихим голоском какие-то типовые слова: «спасибо», «пожалуйста» и т.п. А сейчас у нее голос был какой-то подозрительно уверенный.  
- Ты что, Эми? – поинтересовался Патрик как можно более спокойно. Еще не хватало, чтобы девчонка сорвала его шикарный план по ночному чтению детективов с сэндвичем в зубах!  
- Низя, – так же твердо ответила Эмили. – Низя. Дай. А то чивяки заведутся.  
- Чегоооо? – захихикал Патрик. – Где заведутся? В постели? Кто тебе сказал такую ерунду?..  
- Папа, - отрезала Эмили. – Папа Гил. Низя, повожи на мефто!  
Патрик, фыркнув, состроил гримасу «я здесь ни при чем» и сел обратно за стол:  
- Здесь-то я это съесть могу?..  
Вопрос был риторический, поскольку Эмили никогда не говорила так много. Джи-Эс аж подавился, когда услышал от нее ответ:  
- Да. Можня. Пиятного аппетита!  
Гриссом и миссис Дебра не смогли удержаться и расхохотались. Что самое забавное – Эмили тоже засмеялась. Только одному Джи-Эсу было не до смеха.  
Он дожевал сэндвич, выдул еще кружку молока – в знак протеста – и вылез из-за стола:  
- А зато я первым пойду в ванную!  
Слыша, как мальчишка топает по коридору, миссис Оливер наклонилась и спросила шепотом:  
- Как вам это удалось?  
- Обычно, - ответил Гриссом в полный голос, глядя на улыбающуюся Эмили. – Мы сегодня пошли в парк… а сейчас осень, холодает, и в глубине леса под листвой много погибших животных… Мы с Эми видели мертвого крота, верно?  
Эмили кивнула.  
- Так вот, я показал ей, что бывает с неживыми формами белка, если они долго находятся в тепле и на воздухе. Что мясные мухи откладывают туда свои личинки, которые потом живут на этом белке определенный срок, а потом вырастают во взрослых насекомых и в свою очередь откладывают личинки, таким образом на мертвом белковом образовании поселяется целая колония… Эмили мне сказала: она не хочет, чтобы что-то подобное жило у нее в кровати, поэтому больше не будет класть туда еду. А если ей ночью захочется есть, она всегда может встать и пройти на кухню. Я подарил ей для этого фонарик. Правда, Эми?  
Девочка молча кивнула, не прекращая улыбаться.  
- Господи, – миссис Дебра схватилась за сердце, – вы показывали ей мертвых животных?..  
А потом, подмигнув, добавила:  
- Только детской службе не говорите. Они ведь не поймут. И вот еще что…  
Женщина задумалась, пытаясь сообразить, что же ей во всем этом кажется немного странным. И наконец вспомнила, произнося снова шепотом, еле слышно:  
- Погодите, Гил, но в бутербродах с джемом нету животного белка?...  
- А вот это, - ответил Гриссом тоже вполголоса, - девочке пока знать не нужно. Подчеркиваю – пока.  
- С вами не соскучишься, честное слово, - покачала головой миссис Дебра. – Я уже в который раз в этом убеждаюсь!

&

Читайте далее...


	48. Chapter 48

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Я знаю: всё могло быть иначе. И вообще бы могло не быть. Ну да: «Пришел там какой-то мальчик…» Попробуй это теперь забыть. Забыть, как прежде хотелось греться, и только не было ясно – где. Забыть, как вдруг ворохнулось сердце, стуча навстречу своей беде. Забыть попробуй, как ночью поздней среди сирен и прожекторов в тени холодной стояли после – вот черт, да чтобы ты был здоров! Я знать не знал, что умею это. Что я осмелюсь почти при всех. Как после, дома, вдвоем, раздеты – забыть попробуй, и смех и грех!.. Как в сети бабочку затянуло, как было плохо, как хорошо… Забыть попробуй, когда рвануло: я, как привязанный, следом шел. Я в бога сам никогда не верил, я был ученый, я только ЗНАЛ – но шел до Скорой, до самой двери, и всё молитвы припоминал. Я был ученый, я был агностик, и было трудно меня сломать, – но я вышептывал «Патер ностер» - чему меня научила мать. «Какой-то мальчик» – он стал особым, он стал отчаянно нужен мне! ...Потом, опять же, забудь попробуй – ладонью дрогнувшей по спине. А под ладонью такие шрамы, что будут в памяти навсегда. Он обернется и спросит прямо: «Кошмар?» Но я не отвечу «да». Отвечу: «Дурень же ты, ей-богу. Да это… это неважно, пусть! Не беспокойся», - скажу я строго, а сам губами к нему тянусь… Как это больно, когда ты любишь. Как это трудно сказать ему. И это дО смерти не забудешь. Да и, наверное, ни к чему.

&

Читайте далее...


	49. Chapter 49

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Это так замечательно – просто вернуться домой. И стряхнуть с себя все, что нападало за день на плечи. И почувствовать прямо в прихожей, как чуточку легче оттого, что он рядом и просто стоит за спиной. Мы на кухне опять будем вместе весь вечер сидеть: будет стынущий кофе свидетелем нашей беседы. Я скажу себе снова, что завтра я снова уеду, чтобы снова вернуться и снова в глаза поглядеть. Это так замечательно – знать, что тебя где-то ждут. О тебе беспокоятся – пусть так смешно и нелепо. Но всегда поутру чуть прозрачнее кажется небо, если к дому проложен надежный знакомый маршрут. Если вновь на пороге тебя обнимают за плечи. Если вместе с тобой не боятся смертей и рутин. Так и жить, и работать, и выстоять чуточку легче: если ты не один. Если ты навсегда не один.

&

Читайте далее...


	50. Chapter 50

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

В обычном городке калифорнийском, таком, как все, – не дальнем и не близком, – вовсю царит веселая весна. Там солнце отражается в окошке, а мимо мчит мальчишка по дорожке – ему опять сегодня не до сна.  
Мальчишке шесть. Он только в первом классе. Он с дедушкой забор усердно красит, и радуется, слыша: «Хорошо!» Еще и путь не выбран в жизни верный, и год далекий, восемьдесят первый, еще наполовину не прошел.  
И бабушка, владея чудным даром, еще с хрустальным не уселась шаром на кухоньке, урвав пяток минут. Она еще такой не ставит цели: узнать, что будет с внуком в самом деле, какие впереди событья ждут? Ей вообще сегодня не до шара:  
- Ты что купил ребенку, ирод старый? Опять набор? А кухню кто взорвал?  
Но дед ответит вовсе не сердито: - А может, будет химик знаменитый? - и мальчик покраснеет от похвал.  
Тут бабушка махнет на них рукою: «Оставьте наконец меня в покое!» И взяв с собой от погреба ключи, обедом озаботится привычно; чтобы не слышать, как они химичат, как Олаф снова: - Нана, не ворчи!  
Она еще не знает, слава богу, что ей осталось жить совсем немного, и вовсе не узнает, на беду, что после Стэнфорд внук ее закончит – а там в Лас-Вегас улететь захочет когда-нибудь в двухтысячном году. Что он найдет отличную работу, где будет с наслажденьем и охотой о детстве приснопамятном болтать: о кухне той, что с дедушкой взорвали, о крашеном заборе, о подвале, куда он лазил думать и мечтать. Что умные читать он будет книжки, и что потом придет любовь к мальчишке – отчаянная, странная, своя: она ему доставит мук немало – и хорошо, что бабушка не знала об этой вот детали бытия! Но если бы она узрела в шаре, как это будет - в холоде и в жаре, сквозь все преграды, беды и молву, – она, хоть не поверила бы шару, но внуку бы, наверно, не мешала: кто знает, как там будет наяву.  
Быть может, правда, счастье ждет такое. Пусть странное, в бессонниц непокое, пустынной ночью и в слепом огне, родное, без закона и без слова, придет оно – и мальчик вспомнит снова, как солнце отражается в окне.

&

Читайте далее...


	51. Chapter 51

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Вот еще один день доживает своё на земле: ты сидишь в тишине, потому что давно так привык. Сколько помнишь себя – было принято в вашей семье изучать молчаливый, чужой, непонятный язык. И когда по пустынному берегу в детстве ты шел – жадно слушал и ветер, и шепчущий что-то прибой… Просто дома ты этого был не случайно лишен: только жестами мама твоя говорила с тобой.  
Ты взрослел, но вся жизнь молчалива была и тиха: ты привык в тишине размышлять о вопросах судьбы. И когда в сорок пять перебрался ты в Город Греха – то не ведал, как встанет судьба твоя в нем на дыбы. Ты ходил на работу – и там в тишине размышлял, дома классику слушал негромко, живя тишиной, - засыпал, просыпался… И вовсе пока что не знал, что любовь твоя поздняя ждет у тебя за спиной. Что однажды ворвется к тебе в опостылевший дом громкой музыки, смеха и звуков других торжество; что придет и навеки останется в сердце твоём шепот страсти горячий и стон благодарный его… После бешеной ласки уснете вы, как во хмелю, и ладонь его будет в твоей согреваться руке; а потом ты научишь его говорить «я люблю» - только жестами, молча, на давнем твоем языке.

&

Читайте далее...


	52. Chapter 52

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Мне иногда так хочется сказать тебе о том, что знаешь ты и так. Что каждый день готов я повторять среди судьбы бесчисленных атак. И одиноким, и в большой толпе, и радуясь, и жизнь свою кляня, - я снова, снова повторю тебе, что значишь ты сегодня для меня.  
Ты весь мой мир – скажу я и солгу: мой мир широк, в нем многих весен след. Я просто в этом мире не смогу дышать, когда тебя со мною нет. Ты жизнь моя – и снова будет ложь: жил столько лет, и о тебе не знал! Но если… если ты теперь уйдешь – вот это будет, собственно, финал.  
И сам не знал я прежде, что могу такие выговаривать слова. И снова, снова, в спешке, на бегу – но о тебе раздумывать сперва. С тобой я научился, жизнь любя, не размышлять про собственную смерть: но коль случится потерять тебя – мне даже вдоха сделать не суметь.  
И это чувство тайное храня, по жизни молчаливо я брожу. Ты очень много значишь для меня, вот только это вслух я не скажу. Однажды слово вырвется одно – и вновь в свою броню я закуюсь… Но в самом деле ты давным-давно всё, что скажу я, знаешь наизусть.

&

Читайте далее...


	53. Chapter 53

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

- Пап, а Костарика – это что такое?  
Грэг вздрогнул и обернулся. Патрик смотрел на него, привычно зажав фломастер в зубах.  
- Вынь фломастер изо рта, - произнес Грэг, пытаясь спрятаться за роль «строгого, но доброго родителя». – И где ты это слышал, интересно?  
- Папа Гил сказал по телефону дяде Хаусу… что поедет туда ловить жуков, - помявшись, признался Джи-Эс. – Пап, а почему он тебя не взял? И меня тоже?  
- Ты для таких перелетов еще маленький. А я остался потому, что на работе кто-то должен присматривать за сменой…  
Да, они с Гилом когда-то договорились ребенку не врать. Но по здравому размышлению, Грэг и не врал: Патрик в самом деле был маловат для такой резкой акклиматизации, а за сменой тоже надо было кому-то присматривать. Тем более что Гил, вернувшись из отпуска, уйдет на административную работу, а новенький специалист, как и предполагалось, еще не освоился. И потому во главе смены временно встала Кэтрин, а это может быть чревато всякими последствиями…  
– Пап, ну так что такое Костарика-то?..  
– Коста-Рика - государство в Центральной Америке, - заученно произнес Грэг, пытаясь оставаться спокойным.  
– Где?..  
Чччерт.  
– На юге, - он попытался объяснить ребенку попроще. – Под нами. Вон там, - и показал рукой в пол.  
– Ты что-то путаешь, пап, - нахмурился мальчишка. – Там пол, а под полом…. Земля, – произнес он неуверенно, - а под землей... магма? Или лава?  
Грэг вздохнул и достал карту. Может, хоть так немножко отойти от основной темы – зачем Гил отправился туда вообще.  
– Вот, смотри, - палец уперся в маленький кружок на карте. – Вот здесь мы живем. А вот тут, под нами… нет, еще южнее… вот тут, на самом перешейке… та самая Коста-Рика. С жуками. И всем прочим: обезьянами, ягуарами, антилопами и так далее.  
Чувствовалось, что Патрику страшно хочется о чем-то спросить. Он и спросил, помолчав немного:  
- Пап, это куда тетя Сара уехала, да?  
- Да, - ответил Грэг, в который раз прокляв тот день, когда они с Гилом решили «никогда не врать ребенку». – А что?  
- Так зачем папа Гил туда поехал?  
- Я же сказал тебе – жуков ловить, - улыбка у Грэга вышла как настоящая. – Там знаешь сколько жуков?! Разных. Он же тебе обещал когда-нибудь богомола живого показать? Ну и вот…  
- А если он там встретит тетю Сару?...  
«Что значит «если»», - подумал Грэг, невольно цитируя старый анекдот. Уж кому-кому, а ему было хорошо известно, что помимо рюкзака, походных ботинок и всякого энтомологического инвентаря Гил взял с собой недавно купленный GPS-навигатор. Куда предварительно загнал координаты затерянного в тропических лесах экспедиционного поселка: нынешнего места обитания пресловутой тети Сары.  
Потому что проблема на самом деле была не столько в жучках. А еще в том, что Гил все это время молча переживал, что Сара уехала вот так вот – оставив только письмо. И что он, Гил Гриссом, виноват перед ней, и так и не смог объясниться и попросить прощения.  
А ему это было зачем-то надо. Грэг знал.  
- Во-первых, Коста-Рика большая, - произнес он назидательным тоном, пододвигая карту поближе. – А во-вторых… даже если и встретит, что такого? Они поздороваются, скажут «О, какая встреча!» - и всё.  
Патрик помолчал, задумчиво грызя фломастер. Лицо у него было такое, что у Грэга язык не повернулся сказать «перестань».  
- Пап, - негромко произнес мальчик, - знаешь, мне бабушка в Сан-Габриэле сказку читала… Злая волшебница поцеловала принца, и он превратился в дерево. А вдруг тетя Сара папу Гила поцелует, и он тоже во что-нибудь превратится? И останется там навсегда… в Костарике этой?...  
«Не исключаю такого варианта», - подумал про себя Грэг. Разумеется, относилось это к факту поцелуя, а не к превращению во что-нибудь. А уж о том, что Гил останется там навсегда, и думать было смешно!  
Но что-то тревожило изнутри, это верно.  
- Тетя Сара не волшебница, – сказал Грэг, демонстративно усмехаясь. – Это я тебе точно скажу.  
И продолжил про себя:  
«Потому что будь она волшебница – мы бы с тобой, приятель, давно бы тут не сидели».  
- Правда?..  
- Конечно. И перестань жевать фломастер, а? В прошлый раз помнишь, чем это кончилось?  
- Помню! – развеселился Джи-Эс. – Я его жевал и не заметил, как крышка отвалилась, а потом тетя Дебра пришла и ка-ак ахнет: «Боже, Рик, почему у тебя язык весь синий?!» А это я небо рисовал, и море, которое у бабушки…  
Видя, как мальчишка смеется, Грэг тоже невольно заулыбался.  
- Вот видишь, чуть в больницу тебя не увезли! А вся проблема в дурной привычке. Ну что, убирать карту?  
- Пап, - Джи-Эс опять посерьезнел, - а ты точно уверен… что она его не поцелует?...  
Грэг помолчал, посмотрел на Патрика… и решил, что их сын, в конце концов, уже достаточно большой для взрослых разговоров. Как-никак букву Р выговаривать-таки научился.  
- А даже если и поцелует, - начал он медленно, - так и что с того?.. Тебя вон тетя Кэтрин сколько раз целовала? Придет в гости и начинает: «Ой, какой большой вырос! Дай поцелую!» Почему тетя Сара не может так? Увидит папу Гила, порадуется, какой большой он вырос, пока они не виделись, и поцелует его! А потом он пойдет по своим делам – жучков ловить, а она по своим.  
- А если она попросит, чтобы он там остался?..  
- И зачем он ей там нужен? – невольно среагировал Грэг. А услышав ответ, просто ошалел. Потому что Джи-Эс сказал:  
- Мне бабушка рассказывала, что она его любит…  
- Кто любит? Бабушка? – Грэг растерянно хлопал глазами, на ходу переставая понимать, о чем речь. Мальчишке пять лет! Где он этого набрался?  
- Тетя Сара, – деловито уточнил Джи-Эс, хмуря брови. – Тетя Сара любит нашего папу Гила. Мне бабушка сказала…  
«Ну, м-мамуля», - чуть не произнес Грэг вслух. И решил сегодня же написать в Сан-Габриэль письмо. Электронное. Потому что если звонить – то вероятнее всего, он не сдержится и наговорит родной маме всяких нецензурностей.  
Вместо этого Грэг пересел к сыну поближе, посмотрел на него и спросил:  
- А он ее любит, как ты думаешь?  
Патрик поразмыслил, тряхнул головой и решительно ответил:  
- Неа. Он нас любит. И он мне обещал богомола привезти.  
- Вот видишь, - Грэгу было стыдно признаться даже самому себе, что в этот момент у него окончательно отлегло от сердца. - Понимаешь… Просто наш папа Гил когда-то очень сильно обидел тетю Сару. Нечаянно. Он не хотел ее обижать… ну, так вышло. А потом она уехала, и мы не знали, куда. А когда узнали – то папа Гил подумал, что может туда поехать, половить там жучков, отдохнуть… а заодно попросить у тети Сары прощения. Потому что тяжело жить, когда ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, понимаешь?  
- Понимаю, - вздохнул Патрик. Ему самому такое приходилось уже испытывать: например, когда он разбил любимую кружку тети Дебры. И пока никто не видел, затолкал осколки под шкаф. А через полчаса не выдержал и пошел просить прощения: тетя Дебра даже не успела обнаружить улики.  
- Ну и хорошо, - Грэг совсем обрадовался. – Кстати, на Коста-Рике много всяких интересных насекомых, так что смею надеяться, что папе Гилу там все-таки будет не до тети Сары…  
Он оборвал сам себя, подумав, что слишком много рассказывает пятилетнему мальчишке. Патрик уже открыл было рот, чтобы задать любимый вопрос «А что такое….», но тут у Грэга в кармане пискнул мобильник. Кто-то прислал СМС.  
Грэг достал телефон… и ошалел второй раз за день. Только уже от радости.  
«Всё прошло отлично, - гласил текст на экране. – Мы с тобой прощены. Ценой объятия и поцелуя. Не ревнуй, Ушастый, это было не больно. Причем оказалось, у нее уже тут есть бойфренд. Я разорюсь на роуминге, но я не мог тебе об этом не сообщить. Джи-Эсу привет».  
Подписи не было, но она была и не нужна.  
«Замечательно, - набрал Грэг в ответ. - Удачной охоты на богомолов!»  
Подумал и приписал:  
«Я тоже разорюсь на роуминге. Но я тебя люблю».  
Отправив сообщение, он довольно глянул на Патрика:  
- Тебе привет от папы Гила. Видишь, он не превратился в дерево и не останется там навсегда. Жди своего богомола!  
- Пап, - снова замялся Джи-Эс, - а я вот что еще спросить хотел…  
- Да? – Грэг опять невольно напрягся. – Что?  
- А вот дядя Хаус, когда приезжал, однажды сказал, что ты обормот. А что такое обормот?..  
- Эээ… - не сразу нашелся бедный Сандерс. И только набрал воздуху, чтобы строго сказать «Как тебе не стыдно подслушивать разговоры старших», как мобильник снова пискнул СМС-кой.  
На экране было написано:  
«Расходы на роуминг все равно общие, и я тоже тебя люблю. Скоро буду. Не скучайте».  
- Однако, - пробормотал Грэг, засовывая мобильник в карман. Как только он, Грэгори Сандерс, мог подумать про своего Гила разные глупости!..  
Грэг увидел, как смотрит на него Патрик, и подумал, что улыбка у него самого, сейчас, наверное, очень идиотская. Собственно, отличная иллюстрация к рассказу на тему, что же такое обормот.

&

Читайте далее...


	54. Chapter 54

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

_И насчет градусов: сто и восемь по Фаренгейту - это примерно тридцать восемь и два по Цельсию )))_

&

Грэг приоткрыл глаза, шмыгнул носом и услышал, как Гил на кухне с кем-то разговаривает по телефону. Странно: с кем это он беседует, что аж на кухню убежал?...  
С некоторым трудом Грэг вылез из постели и босиком – чтобы было не слышно шагов – пошел по коридору к кухне. Оттуда пахло чем-то съедобным, и Гил за дверью медленно переспрашивал у кого-то:  
- А когда закипит – что?.. Ага, ясно… Пена? Ага, ага... А морковку тоже надо? Морковки, кажется, нет…  
И после паузы:  
- Нет, зачем приезжать с морковкой? Мы сами справимся. Честное слово!  
Голос у Гриссома при этом был такой, каким он не разговаривал никогда даже с Экли. С Экли тем более!  
- Я все понял, – продолжал Гил тоном вчерашнего стажера. – Морковка, луковица, пену снять… До готовности – это примерно час, да? И потом поколоть вилкой? Все понял, спасибо! Что? Да нет, ничего страшного. Бронхит обычный. Вчера было сто и восемь ночью, а сегодня уже меньше с утра… Да, и сухую футболку. И чай. Это я уже знаю…  
Грэг, увлекшись, даже не заметил, как дверь кухни распахнулась, и перед ним оказался Гриссом с телефонной трубкой и в фартуке. Он уставился на Грэга несколько ошарашенным взглядом, нахмурился и сказал в трубку:  
- Извините, миссис Астрид, я перезвоню.  
Потом аккуратно отключился и только после этого накинулся на Сандерса.  
- Ты что здесь делаешь? Босиком! С ума сошел?!  
- Я просто услышал, как ты с кем-то разговариваешь, и пошел поинтересоваться – с кем, - честно признался Грэг. И так-то он не сильно любил врать Гриссому, а когда еще и температура…  
- С кем, с кем… ревнивец малолетний. С мамой твоей, с кем же еще!.. Кэтрин - замечательный консультант, все уши мне прожужжала, что надо сделать куриный бульон, а как варить этот чертов бульон – ни слова не сказала. Звоню ей, а у нее телефон отключен. Пришлось по межгороду!  
- Так наши же все на вечеринке, – напомнил Грэг. – У Сары с Ником. Кэтрин в первых рядах туда понеслась – украшать комнаты и вешать омелу! И вроде как ты тоже туда собирался, а? Помнишь, как все офонарели, когда Кэтрин спросила тебя, пойдешь ли ты на вечеринку? А ты ответил: «Конечно, пойду!»  
- Хммм… а что в этом странного?..  
- Как что? Они же все считают, что их суровый нелюдимый босс ненавидит вечеринки, и на Рождество предпочтет торчать дома в компании своих насекомых! А тут Кэтрин наверняка подумала, что ты попрёшься следить за Сарой в объятиях Ника и тайно умирать от ревности…  
Гриссом покосился на Грэга поверх очков, положил наконец телефонную трубку на стол и сказал чуть строже, чем надо бы:  
- Знаешь что, мистер прорицатель, дуй-ка ты в кровать. На полы с подогревом мы еще пока не заработали, посему с температурой босиком – чревато последствиями. А что касается Сары, - Гил сделал паузу и тяжело вздохнул, - то скажи мне честно, отвяжешься ты от нее когда-нибудь? Мне, если честно, иногда кажется, что у тебя на эту тему паранойя. Сара счастлива с Ником, а я без нее. На каком месте мне это тебе написать, чтобы ты каждый день это перечитывал по нескольку раз?  
За время этой тирады они как раз дошли до спальни, и Грэг картинно шлепнулся в кровать, сделав вид, что умирает от хохота:  
- Я тебе не скажу, на каком месте мне это написать! Давай, я тебе лучше покажу?  
- А там уместится?.. – весело озадачился Гриссом. Чем вызвал новый взрыв хохота, - увы, закончившийся кашлем.  
- Балбес этакий, – проворчал супервайзор, натягивая на Грэга одеяло чуть ли не до самых глаз. – То он паранойями страдает по поводу Сары, чтоб ей всю жизнь было хорошо, то босиком с бронхитом ходит по полу холодному, то пошлости какие-то мне выдает, пока я тут с курицей этой с ума схожу... Вот прости, угораздило тебя заболеть на Рождество!..  
- А скажи, Гил, раз уж я такой параноик, - высунулся Грэг из-под одеяла, - почему тогда ты так резво согласился идти к Саре на вечеринку? Кэтрин небось так и подумала, что ты там с Ником хочешь этими… хвостами помериться.  
- Ты прекрасно знаешь, ушастый, что Ник в этом соревновании проиграет, даже если я дам ему некоторую фору, – хмыкнул Гриссом, делая вид, что не слышит доносящегося из-под одеяла хихиканья. – А к Саре я собрался совсем по другой причине… Помнишь, по какой?  
- Эээ, - булькнул Грэг и опять закашлялся.  
- Тебя ведь Кэтрин даже не спрашивала, пойдешь ли ты сам на вечеринку. Верно? – продолжал Гил, присев на край кровати. – То есть надо полагать, что ты бы понесся туда в любом случае: уж не знаю, чем тебе там было так медом мазано! То ли ты поесть хотел на халяву, то ли потанцевать, то ли поприставать – уж не знаю, к Саре или к Нику…  
Хихиканье под одеялом перешло в ржание, а потом опять в кашель:  
- Гил! Не смеши меня! Я щас задохнусь!  
- Так скажи мне, – уточнил Гриссом, словно не обращая внимания на эти вопли, - что я должен был делать, если ты в любом случае уже собрался туда развлекаться? Только пойти вместе с тобой. Однако ты сам понимаешь, я не могу пока сказать всей команде, что иду к Саре и Нику в компании с Грэгом Сандерсом, потому что компания означенного Сандерса мне с некоторых пор приятнее, чем компания тарантулов и муравьев…  
- А почему же ты так нервничал - оставляла Сара у Ника телефон или нет?  
- Потому что мне нужно знать, что происходит в команде, - Гриссом, снял очки и положил их на тумбочку у кровати. - А если Сара мне врёт, то это лишний раз доказывает, что она от меня что-то скрывает – правда, я не понимаю, ради чего. Может, она еще надеется, что ее отношения с Ником ненадолго… или вообще завела их, чтобы спровоцировать меня. Хотя это вариант, о котором я предпочитаю даже не думать лишний раз. Понимаешь?..  
- Понимаю, - под одеялом раздался негромкий вздох облегчения.  
Гил благоразумно решил не развивать тему. Ибо Сара для Грэга еще была болезненно актуальна. И должно пройти некоторое время, прежде чем он окончательно убедится, что не нужна она Гилу совсем. Мальчишку можно понять, в конце концов: ему этой Сарой девочки в лабе все уши прожужжали, - учитывая то, что о его собственных чувствах никто и не знал ничего. Просто сплетничали про шефа и его подчиненную. А он, оказывается, слушал и переживал.  
А сейчас вообще заболел: хм, не для того ли, чтобы закрыть вопрос о вечеринке как таковой?..  
- Скажи-ка, ушастый, – осторожно начал Гриссом, – а зачем ты бегал без куртки по улице? Чтобы мы оба не пошли к Саре?  
- А вот и нет, – весело заявил Грэг. – Я же сказал тогда, помнишь? Мне хотелось заболеть, как Стоуксу, чтобы меня выхаживала какая-нибудь красотка из лаборатории… Хотя почему «какая-нибудь»? – Грэг хрюкнул, пытаясь справиться с очередным приступом кашля. – Вполне определенная! Наши и близко не представляют себе, какая красотка ухаживает за мной, пока я болею…  
Гриссом не выдержал и тожде улыбнулся:  
- Угу. Кривоногая и в очках, - подхватил он шутку. – Ночью приснится – с ума сойдешь.  
- Вот это точно, - отозвался Грэг уже не ехидным тоном. – Я вот давно сошел, уже года два как…  
Тут с кухни потянуло горелым и раздалось громкое шипение.  
- Черт, бульон!.. – вскочил супервайзор. – Бульон кипит!..  
- Моя мама тебе задаст за то, что ты не положил туда морковку, - усмехнулся Грэг. – Может, ты теперь позвонишь Саре и спросишь, что делать, если у тебя бульон сбежал?..  
Как ни тянуло с кухни горелым, но Гил остановился. Прямо в дверях.  
- Господи, ушастый, далась тебе эта Сара, - вздохнул он. – В общем, я сейчас иду смотреть, что там случилось на кухне, ты лежишь и больше никуда босиком не бегаешь, а когда я приду – ты мне как раз и покажешь то самое место, на котором тебе нужно написать напоминание относительно Сары. Если ты, конечно, в настроении!  
- Еще в каком настроении, - заявил Грэг, возясь под одеялом. – Только давай в самом деле сначала бульон, а то я как бы и поесть бы перед демонстрацией разных мест не отказался бы…  
- Аппетит прорезался – значит, выздоравливаешь, - произнес Гриссом с интонацией дока Роббинса, довольно улыбнулся и отправился на кухню спасать остатки бульона.

&

Читайте далее...


	55. Chapter 55

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Грэг уже не помнил, когда в последний раз читал книги вслух, и какие. То ли это была «Красная курочка», то ли «Последний из могикан», то ли учебник по неорганической химии в кампусе перед экзаменом? Таких подробностей память как-то не сохранила. Сейчас помнилось, что все больше он читал про себя: какой смысл, если читаешь всегда в одиночку? Или, когда кто-то находится рядом, ему, как правило, неинтересно то, что читаешь ты?  
Вот года три назад Стоукс пришел и поднял на смех: мол, нашел, что читать, какой-то «Пляж и серфинг», да ближайший пляж от нас – километров триста! Надо, мол, читать про машины, а иначе какой ты после этого настоящий мужик.  
Да уж. Три года прошло, а Грэг это помнит. Но не потому, что он злопамятный, нет! Просто тогда это так поразило: да хоть пятьсот километров до ближайшего пляжа, почему не читать про это? Он тогда так Нику и сказал: мол, серфинг – это состояние души. А про себя подумал, что вовсе не обязательно читать про автомобили, чтобы быть «настоящим мужиком». Да и понятие это очень, очень размытое…  
Ника потом дернули по работе – с Грэгом вместе, – и о «настоящих мужиках» размышлять было уже некогда. Но Грэг помнит, как читал этот журнал, а про себя думал, что вот хорошо было бы… когда-нибудь… однажды…. с НИМ вдвоем куда-нибудь на такой пляж закатиться… и на доске, на доске…  
Может быть, поэтому шпилька Ника насчет «настоящих мужиков» Грэга совсем не задела. Ему уже было как-то безразлично, что думают о его персоне сотрудники лаборатории. Было гораздо важнее, что ОН – сиречь начальник смены! - думает по этому поводу. Наивно было бы полагать, что он всех этих сплетен не слышит! Слышит, да еще, поди, анализирует. Что он там себе наанализировал, в конце концов?..  
Грэг даже представить себе не мог тогда, что его ждет примерно через полгода. Через год. Через два. И даже со своим живым воображением, позволяющим читать про пляжи и море посреди пустыни, он не мог представить, что очень скоро сбудется его самая смелая, самая сокровенная мечта. Пусть не сразу, но сбудется: так, как он даже и подумать не смел. Что, готовясь к самому желанному и вместе с тем самому неожиданному в жизни переезду, он будет укладывать в коробки книги, и среди университетских учебников найдет книгу своего детства – ту, что когда-то читал ему вслух его дедушка, Папа Олаф. Книгу дедушкиной родины, написанную скандинавской писательницей: книгу таинственную и нездешнюю, но вместе с тем странно притягательную для американского мальчишки из маленького калифорнийского городка.  
И мог ли Грэг представить себе, что через восемь лет после того случая с Ником он, Грэгори Сандерс, будет сидеть в доме своей мамы в бывшей своей детской, и, как Папа Олаф когда-то, будет читать вслух ту самую книжку, таинственную, дедушкину, - а где-то будет шуметь море и золотиться пляж, и будет уже совсем неважно, что до этого моря нужно ехать полчаса на машине. Главное – оно уже гораздо ближе, чем в пустынной Неваде, и еще – они опять приехали сюда все вместе, и мама только руками всплескивала, говоря про сына «Господи, а был такой обормот!..» Грэг понимал, что в устах собственной мамы это вполне себе комплимент.  
Он читал вслух – и представлял себе всё, о чем было написано в книге. Казалось, что вся эта книжка написана о том, что рядом и вокруг, что было таким знакомым с детства и в то же время таким притягательно-таинственным. И еще ему очень хотелось, чтобы его любимая детская книжка нравилась слушателю.  
« - Это море так шепчет,- сказал Муми-тролль. - От каждой волны, которая умирает на берегу, в какой-нибудь раковине рождается маленькая песня. Ну, а забираться внутрь нельзя – там лабиринт, и еще неизвестно, найдешь ли дорогу обратно…»  
Пришлось сделать небольшую паузу, потому что невольно перехватило горло. Черт знает, почему?  
Тогда Патрик посопел и негромко сказал из кровати:  
- Пап, а ты когда-нибудь заглядывал внутрь такого лабиринта?  
- Куда только он ни заглядывал в жизни, - послышалось рядом. Грэг обернулся: хм, оказывается, Гил стоял в дверях и тихо слушал чтение. Словно первый раз эту книжку видит: они же ее вдвоем еще сто лет назад дважды прочитали.  
- Интересно, почему ты еще не спишь, - сказал Гил Патрику «очень суровым голосом». – Одиннадцатый час ночи! По-моему, уже пора…  
- Ну еще одно предложение, пожалуйста! – вскочил Патрик. – Я хочу узнать про лабиринт!..  
- А там ничего нет про лабиринт, - ответил Грэг. – Там дальше про погоду. А про лабиринт – это, знаешь ли, каждый сам для себя узнаёт… И у каждого в жизни бывают свои лабиринты. Иногда очень даже интересные.  
От дверей раздался тихий смешок. Грэг тоже сделал серьезное лицо:  
- Действительно, Джи-Эс, спать пора. Давай, еще одно предложение – и хватит на сегодня, ладно?  
- Ага,– сказал мальчик и закутался в одеяло. И Грэг прочитал ему обещанное предложение:  
- «На морское дно пали сумерки, и теперь все старались поближе держаться друг к дружке». Всё, предложение кончилось. Спокойной ночи.

&&&

Потом, когда они с Гилом на кухне пили вечерний чай (а мама сказала «Я тоже иду спать, полуночники»), Грэг сказал:  
- Знаешь, я так удивлен, что Патрику нравится «Муми-тролль и комета». Мне всегда казалось, что в пять лет ее еще рановато читать…  
- И вообще эта книжка очень непедагогичная, - улыбнулся Гил. – Сдается мне, поэтому она ему и нравится.  
- В каком смысле непедагогичная?..  
- Да там одна Муми-мама чего стоит. Вот здесь вот, дай-ка…  
Гриссом пролистнул несколько страниц вперед.  
- Вот здесь, смотри: «Снифф опрокинул на скатерть чашку с кофе. - Ай-яй-яй,- сказала Муми-мама.- Впрочем, не все ли равно, раз Земля-то погибнет. Садись на коврик и вылизывай блюдечко из-под торта, дружок». Тебе это ничего не напоминает?  
- Мне это напоминает мою собственную маму, - фыркнул Грэг. – Причем с самого детства! Только ты ей этого не говори, пожалуйста. А то она загордится!  
- Быть похожей на Муми-маму – и правда неплохой повод для гордости. Должен тебе сказать, ушастый, у тебя было очень счастливое детство.  
- У меня и остальная жизнь неплохая, - гордо заявил Грэг.  
- Просто я имел в виду – тебе есть чем поделиться… с последующим поколением…  
- Да и с тобой есть чем, - Грэг посмотрел на Гила и улыбнулся. – Я не жадный.  
- Так-то оно так… - Гриссом задумчиво вертел в руках пустую чашку. – Просто я искренне поражаюсь иногда, скольких вещей я сам был лишен в детстве. Может быть, из-за этого мне всегда было трудно общаться с людьми. И те люди, которые составляют мой… как бы это сказать... актуальный социум, видят меня очень односторонне. Вот твоя мама, например… Я и сам начинаю иногда думать, что я только замкнутый сухарь со странностями, любящий одних насекомых. И что я…  
- Знаешь, Гил, как говорила та же Муми-мама – «Пока я с тобой, этого не будет! На вот, вылижи блюдечко с вареньем!..»  
Когда Грэг закончил цитату, то не поверил глазам своим: Гил действительно взял и вылизал блюдечко от варенья.  
- Нее, Медведь, ты не сухарь, - захохотал Грэг. – И поэтому завтра твоя очередь читать Патрику про Муми-тролля!..

&

Читайте далее...


	56. Chapter 56

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

- Ох уж эти мне отцы, - ворчит докторша практически себе под нос. Гриссом не столько слышит это ворчание, сколько по привычке читает по губам, - и улыбается: миссис Оливер предупреждала, что в детскую поликлинику с Эмили пойти лучше ей, ибо там недолюбливают пап. Те, видите ли, толком не могут рассказать ни о течении беременности, ни о рождении ребенка, ни о первых месяцах развития… Миссис Дебра перечисляла все это таким голосом, что Грэг, торопясь на работу, даже на ходу понял: докторшу, недавно перешедшую на их участок, ждет небывалое развлечение.  
- И все-таки я пойду, - ответил тогда Гил, поразмыслив. – Из двух дел – сходить с Эми в поликлинику и закупиться продуктами на неделю – я все-таки, с вашего позволения, выбираю первое. Ибо нет никакого врача страшнее доктора Хауса, но с ним я общий язык давно нашел. А вот магазины приводят меня в совершеннейший ступор, прошу прощения… Вы быстрее управитесь. Кстати, Патрик придет из школы, возьмите его с собой!  
- Я подумаю, - усмехнулась миссис Оливер. Может, это и правда не лишено смысла? Парню целых десять лет, и постоять в очереди с тележкой он вполне способен. К тому же не клянчит, как ее предыдущая воспитанница, что-нибудь вкусненькое купить. «Правда, – вздохнула женщина про себя, - у Лиззи папа все-таки работал большой шишкой в департаменте… И денег там было куда побольше!..»  
Но так или иначе, обязанности на сегодня распределились окончательно: миссис Дебре предстояла закупка продуктов, Патрик торчал в школе, Грэг уехал на работу, а Гриссом повел Эмили к врачу.  
Еще два месяца назад, когда нелегкая принесла к ним в гости на Рождество Хауса с Уилсоном, светило диагностики удостоилось подарка: собственноручного рисунка Эмили, сделанного прямо на глазах у гостей. Хаус понаблюдал за девочкой, а потом в приватной беседе сказал Гилу с Грэгом в своей извечной манере:  
- Вот будь я на месте детской службы – я бы у вас девчонку давно отобрал! Вы что, ни разу не обращали внимание, что она у вас носом рисует? Уж не знаю, где и в каких условиях она раньше жила, но я бы проверил ребенку зрение!...  
Хоть у Хауса и была вполне своеобразная манера общения, пустых рекомендаций он никогда не давал. Именно поэтому гордая до невозможности Эмили в парадном костюме отправилась сегодня в поликлинику в сопровождении папы Гила. Который дал ей честное слово на обратном пути пойти в зоопарк смотреть редких бабочек. «Все равно поработать с бумагами уже не получится», - подумал Гриссом. И сказал себе, что работа в управлении имеет свои преимущества перед выездной криминалистикой. К тому же уж кто-кто, а Гриссом вполне мог не беспокоиться за судьбу выездной криминалистики в собственной лаборатории, раз уж специалист третьего уровня Сандерс сегодня вышел на работу. Разве что можно поволноваться о том, не забыл ли Грэг дома сверток с сэндвичами, который миссис Оливер всегда заботливо готовит ему перед двойной сменой.  
А теперь эта докторша ворчит, что девочка напрасно не пришла с мамой. И листает медицинскую карту с конца.  
- Книжек много смотришь? С картинками? А мультики? – спрашивает она у Эмили таким тоном, словно интересуется, много ли девочка ломает игрушек. Эмили страшно хочется показать ворчливой докторше язык. Но в свои пять лет она уже понимает, что это неприлично, и папа Гил может потом как бы и забыть ненароком про зоопарк. А там такие красивые бабочки… С во-от такими крыльями!..  
- Вставай, садись вот туда, - продолжает докторша скрипучим голосом. И машет рукой куда-то в сторону, где на отдельном столике стоит громоздкий прибор.  
Вот тут Эмили становится страшно. Она смотрит сначала на докторшу, потом на папу Гила. А тот еле заметно улыбается и кивает:  
- Иди, Эми, не бойся. Это авторефрактометр.  
И Эмили, стараясь не смотреть на застывшую как столб докторшу, уверенно шествует к прибору. Там большие окуляры, а за ними, ага, какой-то мультик. И главное – вовремя нажимать специальную кнопочку.  
Потом докторша долго что-то пишет в карточку, опять ворча:  
- Близорукость минус три диоптрии, это много для ее возраста… Сегодня же закажите очки ребенку! Как у вас в семье с наследственностью по зрению? Вы носите очки?  
- Ношу, - признается Гриссом абсолютно спокойно. – У меня возрастная дальнозоркость.  
- Уже? – не сдерживается докторша. – Сколько же вам?  
- Пятьдесят восемь, - раздается в ответ. И Эмили почему-то опять очень хочется показать этой растерянной тётке язык.  
- У вас такой маленький ребенок для вашего возраста, - произносит докторша, и Гриссом только собирается сказать «да это не мой ребенок», как понимает, что ему совершенно не хочется говорить это при Эмили. Потому что и ей они с Грэгом договорились тоже никогда не врать, а то, что она не их ребенок – это самая настоящая неправда.  
Вместо этого Гриссом мягко берет карту Эмили и раскрывает в самом начале. И кладет перед докторшей.  
Та читает, хмурится, снова читает… а потом поднимает глаза, слегка покраснев:  
- Я прошу прощения… но почему же вы сразу не сказали, что…  
Тут Эмили не выдерживает:  
- Пап, ну мы скоро в зоопарк пойдем?  
- Скоро, - отвечает Гриссом, наклоняясь к девочке. – Сейчас тетя доктор допишет нам рецепт, и мы пойдем…  
«Тетя доктор» выходит из ступора и заканчивает свою писанину.  
- Эммм… кхм… вот, возьмите. Через месяц контрольное посещение…  
- Спасибо, - Гриссом встает и выходит из кабинета, держа Эмили за руку.  
По закону подлости, мобильник начинает трезвонить, когда они выходят из поликлиники. Сначала звонит миссис Оливер – с вопросом «ну как всё прошло», и Гриссом заверяет ее, что прошло всё как нельзя лучше. А потом, минут через пять после первого разговора, когда они с Эмили уже успевают устроиться в машине и пристегнуться, - звонит Грэг. Что-то рассказывает о текущем деле, о последнем выезде, о том, что не так давно отмочил Ходжес, и что жена дока Роббинса передала для Эми пакет вещей после своей старшей внучки, - а потом спрашивает, не сильно ли Гил занят, и не заедет ли он на работу. Просто так. Потому что самому Грэгу тут торчать до завтрашнего утра, а он уже чертовски соскучился.  
И тут Гриссом ощущает, что тоже чертовски соскучился. Он отводит руку с мобильником в сторону и спрашивает:  
- Эми, а давай мы сейчас на работу к нам заедем? Не возражаешь? А в зоопарк на обратном пути…  
Эмили совершенно не возражает: она кивает и радостно улыбается. Это же здорово: вместо одного развлечения – два! «На работе» всегда так интересно, и все там всегда спрашивают, как дела. Надо же кому-то рассказать, что теперь у нее будут самые настоящие очки, как у папы Гила? Вот папа Грэг обрадуется. А Джи-Эс, наверное, завидовать будет. Но Эмили даст ему немножечко поносить свои очки. Ей же совсем не жалко, честное слово.

&

Читайте далее...


	57. Chapter 57

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Самое лучшее в том, что теперь происходит – это взгляд.  
Он бывает в самом-самом конце: или это как раз начало?.. В общем, до того всё идет как обычно – работа, рутина, «да, босс», «нет, босс», «Грэг, позвони мне, когда будет готово», - и только какая-то внутренняя, глубинная теплая радость клокочет внутри, и так замечательно оттого, что ты знаешь, и он знает, а все остальные - нет: всем остальным пока что про это знать совсем не положено.  
Потом час за часом проходит смена, и вот вроде бы только поднял голову от микроскопа - а за окнами уже рассвет; спина привычно ноет, хочется разогнуться и попрыгать на месте, - и тут он входит, смотрит на тебя и едва заметно наклоняет голову к плечу: мол, не пора ли нам?..  
Пора, конечно пора, тем более что уже и есть хочется, - что там собирались по дороге купить на завтрак, вспомнить бы?..  
Потом - закусочная в двух кварталах от лабы, четыре теплых гамбургера в пакете; есть их вы будете не здесь, не у всех на глазах, а дома, и ты сваришь кофе, - как всегда, пытаясь не показывать своего нетерпения.  
Наконец будет сделан последний глоток, и чашки почти одновременно стукнут донышками о столешницу, - он опять посмотрит на тебя, сдержанно улыбаясь:  
- Подожди минутку, я разберу бумаги с работы?  
Ты кивнешь и скажешь «Я пока посуду уберу», - чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки, пока он раскладывает по стопкам в кабинете сегодняшние и вчерашние отчеты, чтобы потом не запутаться.  
А потом… потом ты зайдешь и встанешь на пороге, чтобы глянуть, как он там, - а он обернется, улыбнется снова и скажет:  
- Надоели эти бумаги; пойдем?..  
И у тебя, словно от неожиданности, дрогнет сердце, - хотя этого момента ты ждал сегодня всю смену, и мало того, это повторяется уже не первый день и не первый месяц.  
Всё повторяется: и его губы у твоего виска, и его ладонь на твоем бедре, и то, как он прижимает тебя к себе - словно боится отпустить и в то же время не хочет насильно удерживать. Но тебя не надо удерживать, ты сам прижимаешься к нему в ответ, чтобы он слышал и чувствовал, как ты ждал, как ты хотел, как еще пять минут - и тебя порвет в мелкие клочки, если всё не начнется. И при этом ты прекрасно знаешь, что всё непременно начнется, и это с одной стороны так привычно, а с другой - каждый раз так волнительно, что губы пересыхают и дышать становится трудно: особенно когда он стаскивает с тебя футболку, шепча тебе на ухо «Когда ж ты рубашки человеческие будешь носить, обормот», а ты хихикаешь, киваешь согласно и пытаешься одновременно вылезти из джинсов: обещая себе в который уже раз, что больше не будешь ходить в таких узких, никогда!..  
И как апофеоз - когда на вас обоих уже нет ничего, и ты чувствуешь ногами сзади себя край постели, куда вот-вот собираешься рухнуть, и он тянется к тебе с поцелуем, - вдруг ты фыркаешь и шепчешь ему на ухо:  
- Гил… очки…  
- Вот черт, - произносит он вполголоса, и потом - глаза у тебя уже закрыты, потому что ты больше не можешь, не можешь с открытыми - раздается глуховатый звук: очки обосновываются на прикроватной тумбочке, и больше вам ничто не мешает обняться и быть вдвоем, между вами больше нет никакой преграды.  
И после всего, когда вы оба заснете, не разжимая объятий, - заснете тогда, когда в городе вовсю утро, и обычные люди только просыпаются на работу, - вам долго-долго будут сниться, наверное, одинаковые сны.  
А через несколько часов ты проснешься первый. И, не выдержав, проведешь ладонью по его голове. Поцелуешь в щеку. Уткнешься носом в его голое плечо и вдохнешь - глубоко, чтобы закружилась голова, чтобы стало хорошо и спокойно. И он почувствует касание твоей ладони, твои губы на своей щеке, и то, как ты вдыхаешь его запах: он пошевелится, сонно поднимет голову, приоткроет глаза - и будет долго смотреть на тебя, прищурясь, в темноте, словно узнавая заново и радуясь, что ты все еще здесь, рядом, что это именно ты, а не кто-то другой, и что он так счастлив видеть тебя здесь, в своей постели, - невзирая на то, что без очков в полутьме он не видит практически ни черта.  
А ты снова поймаешь этот его такой родной, такой беспомощный взгляд – и в который раз поймешь, что ты невозможно, неприлично счастлив.

&

Читайте далее...


	58. Chapter 58

**"НОЧНОЙ БРЕД"  
Серия эпизодических набросков и зарисовок, приходящая в голову автору обычно по ночам  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Рейтинг: **разный  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, юмор, дети... все в кучу. Некоторые кусочки связаны с другим циклом "Слишком много любви", а также с сериалом про доктора Хауса.**  
Дисклаймер:** Все канонические герои принадлежат CBS, а всё остальное - мне :)**  
От автора:** прошу читателей иметь в виду, что наброски эти совершенно не выдержаны по хронологии, и время действия в них может быть самое разнообразное, вне зависимости от порядка выкладки. Но в каждом текстике так или иначе содержится привязка ко времени конкретной зарисовки.  
**Еще от автора:** повествование в данных текстах идет от лица одного от персонажей. В редких случаях - от лица автора или какого-то стороннего героя.

&

Пол и Барбара Джонс очень любили свою родину – цветущий, гостеприимный штат Вирджиния. Именно поэтому они дали своей старшей дочери, любимице, второе имя в честь своего штата.  
Дебра Вирджиния Джонс родилась в 1960 году в Норфолке. Потом у нее появилось четверо младших братьев и сестер, с которыми она просто обожала возиться. Дебра вообще любила детишек: поэтому родители совсем не удивились, когда дочка поступила в педагогический колледж. У Дебры была мечта: иметь побольше своих детей, а со временем, быть может, организовать семейный детский дом для брошенных детишек.  
- Только бы твой будущий муж был с тобой согласен, – смеялся отец.  
Дебра тоже знала, что без мужа ей всего этого вряд ли добиться. И что чрезвычайно важно, чтобы будущий супруг разделял ее взгляды. Ей тогда было чуть больше девятнадцати, а она уже серьезно присматривалась к окружающим мужчинам именно по тому признаку, как они относятся к детям.  
Когда в детский садик, в котором Дебра проходила практику, внезапно вошел полицейский, девушка даже испугалась. Детям угрожает какая-то опасность?..  
- Что вы, мисс, – улыбнулся молодой патрульный. – Я просто пришел за своим племянником. Меня зовут Харви Оливер, вот мои документы…  
Но показать удостоверение посетитель не успел: к нему со всех ног подбежал ребенок.  
- Дядя Харви! Идем домой?  
Мужчина наклонился и взял ребенка на руки:  
- Идем, конечно! А с воспитательницей ты попрощался? Кстати, скажи-ка мне, как ее зовут?..  
Дебра посмотрела, послушала… и влюбилась. К тому же надо было видеть лицо этого мужчины, когда он брал племянника на руки!  
Они с Харви поженились буквально через несколько месяцев, когда Дебре стукнуло двадцать один: а спустя еще месяц молодая супруга уже ждала ребенка. Потому что Харви Оливер был точно того же мнения о детях: хорошо, когда в доме их много, причем и своих, и приемных! Да, для этого нужно много денег, но он готов работать, и просто счастлив, что ему досталась такая жена, которая оказалась полной единомышленницей во взглядах на жизнь. Ведь, как известно, в браке это самое ценное.  
Однако человек предполагает, а бог располагает. Когда родилась маленькая Синди, врачи сказали Дебре, что это, к сожалению, ее первый и последний ребенок. Своих детей ботьше у нее не будет.  
Тогда чету Оливер спасла их общая мечта: дом для усыновленных детей. «Что ж, – сказал Харви, утешая жену, - всяко в жизни бывает, дорогая: расти малышку, а я буду думать, как заработать, чтобы у нас в доме все равно было много детишек. Вон сколько их, кому нужны родители, - так почему бы не мы?..»  
А примерно через год муж пришел домой, сияя, как новенький доллар. Он давно был в департаменте на хорошем счету, как ответственный и безотказный сотрудник. У него была отличная репутация и безупречный послужной список. И когда троих человек понадобилось перевести в другой город на повышение, выбор пал в первую очередь на офицера Оливера.  
- Дорогая, – тормошил Харви жену, - это же такие везение! Представляешь, меня переводят работать в Вегас! Это же золотое дно!  
- Ты собираешься брать взятки с финансовых воротил? – усмехнулась Дебра.  
- Да что ты, – Харви даже вспыхнул. – Просто в том округе совсем другой бюджет, и ставки другие… и сверхурочных больше… И к тому же именно там, я полагаю, мы и осуществим нашу с тобой мечту!..  
Дебра вздохнула: судя по тому, какую квартирку предоставляли мужу на новом месте службы, – до мечты пока было очень далеко. Даже маленькую Синди придется оставить родителям, - тем более что врачи категорически не рекомендовали девочке климат пустынного штата.  
- Но ты ведь поедешь со мной, Деб? – спросил Харви, словно уже зная ответ. Да так оно и было в самом деле. Дебра Оливер при всех своих мечтах готова была оставить ребенка бабушке и дедушке, а сама - последовать за мужем. Она прекрасно понимала, что ему в новом городе, в новом коллективе понадобится тыл и поддержка. А Синди пока еще маленькая. Вот будет ей хотя бы лет пять – там можно будет подумать, как им теперь всем быть.  
Супруги Оливер перебрались в Город Греха, и Харви, конечно же, сразу стал среди полицейских своим в доску. Он был неконфликтным и спокойным человеком, а когда требовала ситуация – смелым и решительным. В общем, идеальный офицер! А когда у его напарника родилась двойня и тот пожаловался, что супруга не справляется, Харви предложил: «Хочешь, моя жена поможет вам немного?»  
Так Дебра нашла себе что-то вроде работы: чтобы тоже не сидеть без дела, пока муж на дежурствах. Они вдвоем приближали свою мечту,– тем более что в Вегасе и правда платили куда больше, чем в Норфолке.  
Дебре исполнилось двадцать пять, и они с Харви по этому поводу даже позволили себе посидеть в местном ресторанчике. Шутили, смеялись, строили планы на будущее, умилялись проказам трехлетней Синди, о которой постоянно рассказывала мама Дебры в письмах и звонках. Говорили и о том, что скоро офицеру Оливеру обещали квартиру побольше, и можно будет все-таки забрать дочку к себе: бабушка говорила, что здоровье у девочки стало получше. В общем, жизнь казалась радужной, полной замечательных перспектив, и что самое главное – Дебра и Харви любили друг друга, и это было для них основой всех будущих прожектов.  
А через неделю, вечером, Дебре позвонил непосредственный начальник мужа: капитан Хаксли. Капитан был суровым невозмутимым служакой, но даже у него дрожал голос, когда пришлось сообщить молодой женщине, что ее муж, офицер Харви Оливер, два часа назад погиб в перестрелке с какими-то мафиози.  
То время Дебра помнит очень смутно: казалось, она полностью отключилась от действительности. И пока неизвестно было, что теперь предпринять: оставаться в этом городе вроде бессмысленно, но как вернуться к родителям, как посмотреть в глаза маленькой Синди? И как осознать там, в родительском доме, что мечта всей жизни потерпела крах? У Дебры больше нет мужа – тем более такого, который полностью разделял ее взгляды и стремления. Дебра была уверена, что другого подобного больше не найдет. – да и сама мысль о том, что с ней рядом может оказаться кто-то еще, кроме ее Харви, казалась кощунственной.  
Женщина так и пребывала в нерешительности, пока не поняла, что кончаются деньги. И тут положение спас все тот же капитан Хаксли, который неожиданно нагрянул с визитом.  
- Ты, дорогая моя, кончай раскисать, - сказан он с солдатской прямотой. – Я к тебе с предложением пришел. У меня внук родился, – слышала? Замечательно! Дочка моя после родов слабая, а муж ее, сама понимаешь, постоянно на работе, – так что мы ищем няню с хорошими рекомендациями, и я думаю, что лучше тебя никто не подойдет. Хочешь?..  
И Дебра согласилась. Она тогда еще не знала, что слух об ее педагогических способностях, порядочности и любви к детям пойдет по всему отделению полиции, а когда внуку офицера Хаксли исполнится семь лет, знаменитую няню переманит – а точнее, выпросит! – один из начальников аж в самом департаменте округа. Дебра никак не могла запомнить его фамилию: то ли Норрис, то ли Харрис. Потому что с отцом она общалась минимально, а свою воспитанницу, дочку этого самого начальника, всегда звала просто Лиззи.  
Норрис (или Харрис) ревностно оберегал свою няню, чтобы ее у него тоже не сманили. Однако когдаа Лиззи исполнилось двенадцать, решил, что девочка уже самостоятельная, и дальше расти с няней ей не полезно. К тому же и сама миссис Оливер все чаще поговаривала, что намерена оставить педагогическую деятельность и уехать к дочери: тем более, что за это время дочка уже вышла замуж и сама ждала ребенка! Если бы кто-то сказал миссис Оливер, что она разлучится с Синди на столько лет, - Дебра не поверила бы. Это казалось невозможным. Однако так сложилось, что пришлось работать в чужом городе с чужими детьми, только чтобы не возвращаться в дом своих родителей. В тот город, где они познакомились с Харви, где началась их любовь, где родилась Синди. Дебра не была особо впечатлительной, но это возвращение было для нее почему-то ужасно тяжелым. И она уговаривала себя, что просто зарабатывает деньги: тем более что открыть семейный детский дом можно и после сорока, были бы средства.  
Итак, ей исполнилось сорок пять. Синди еще год назад переехала к мужу в Иллинойс, и давно просила маму перебраться туда насовсем: тем более что должен был родиться малыш, а кто, как не мама, по мнению Синди, и поможет его растить, и не возьмет за это денег? Дебра подумала и решила, что чужой штат – то место, где уже можно воссоединиться с собственным ребенком: с Иллинойсом ее не связывало никаких личных воспоминаний, и там как раз можно было жить куда свободнее, чем в том же Вегасе. Забыть все, начать новую жизнь. Воспитывать внука – или внучку, Синди так и не сказала, кто родится.  
Миссис Оливер попрощалась с Лиззи, мягко отказала в просьбе поработать няней детективу Ортеге из отдела внутренних расследований (он к тому же был еще ужасно противным типом, и миссис Дебра понимала, что не просто так его жена мучается с пятью детьми: небось наделать он их наделал, но сам жене ни разу не помог!) И начала готовиться к переезду. Дело было не быстрое, это же понятно.  
И вот в один из таких предотъездных дней ей позвонил шериф Рори Атвотер.  
Дебра все не могла никак привыкнуть, что Рори, который начинал работать в департаменте вместе с ее мужем, - только не патрульным, а в какой-то вспомогательной службе, - дорос до шерифа округа. Но все течет, все меняется, многие сослуживцы Харви сделали хорошую карьеру. А Рори – в сущности, неплохой парень! – всегда мечтал защищать закон где-то на высоком уровне. И вот его мечта сбылась. После гибели Харви Рори Атвотер поддерживал с Деброй ровные приятельские отношения.  
- Послушай, Деб, - произнес он в трубку, едва успев поздороваться, - есть работа.  
- Никакой работы, – отрезала женщина. – Я уезжаю к дочери. У нее скоро родится ребенок. Тем более, что на носу День благодарения, и я, как мать, просто обязана….  
- Деб, ты меня послушай сначала? – произнес шериф непривычно просительным тоном. – Или, может, я заеду?  
- Заезжай, – равнодушно согласилась Дебра. Она тогда была уверена, что ее уже никто не сумеет отговорить.  
Рори приехал, странно смущенный. Дебра всегда помнила нынешнего шерифа самоуверенным и точно знающим, чего он хочет. А тут гость вошел в комнату, явно стесняясь; сел на диван… и начал, слегка помявшись:  
- Деб, ты помнишь, у нас примерно полгода назад был шумный такой эпизод? Дело Блейков?  
- Конечно, – сразу сказала миссис Оливер. Дело Блейков она помнила прекрасно. Но вовсе не потому, что по этому поводу дня три шумела пресса и телевизионщики. И не потому, что незадачливую мамашу громко материли все здравомыслящие полицейские, когда Дебра в эти дни по какому-то вопросу зашла в департамент. Те, кто помнил Харви, ругались особенно громко: мол, куда катится мир, Деб, дорогая, - вот вы с Харви хотели детишек усыновлять, а такие матери их почти что убивают, да как им бог вообще детей дает…  
Дебру тогда еще царапнуло, что «бог дает» детей именно таким вот, прости господи, сучкам, как покойная Лора Блейк, а она сама, Дебра Оливер, осталась и без мужа, и без детей, о которых когда-то мечтала, чтобы их было много…  
И еще ей стало ужасно жалко ребенка. Она вспомнила только что родившуюся Синди, - маленькую, беспомощную, орущую во все горло: боже, разве можно такую кроху вообще бросить без помощи, да тем более в мусорный контейнер? «Как хорошо, что мальчик не умер, - подумала Дебра тогда. – Хотя это очень сложный вопрос на самом деле: как лучше! Кто знает, что будет с ним дальше, по каким приютам ему придется скитаться, если выживет? И как сложится его жизнь, не проклянет ли он, повзрослев, тот момент, когда он не умер новорожденным в этом самом мусорном бачке?...»  
Тогда это дело так потрепало нервы Дебре Оливер, что она помнила его до сих пор. Именно поэтому стала слушать гостя намного внимательнее.  
- Конечно, помню, - она подалась вперед, и Рори это заметил. – А что?  
- Ты знаешь, что мальчика усыновили?  
- Слава богу! – выдохнула Дебра. – Кто?  
- Потом расскажу, – как-то странно усмехнулся Рори. – А сейчас к делу. Обоим… ээээ…. опекунам придется выйти на работу. Ситуация патовая: им срочно нужна няня. Проверенная. Здравомыслящая. Опытная. Опыт особо подчеркиваю, потому что у тех у обоих никакого опыта обращения с грудными детьми нет, как я полагаю…  
Дебра поморщилась. Нет ничего хуже, когда грудничка усыновляет нерожавшая девчонка с таким же молодым бестолковым мужем.  
- А сами они? – решила она уточнить. – Сами-то родить не хотят или что?  
- Не могут, - шериф снова как-то странно хрюкнул. – Но дело даже не в этом… понимаешь, я одному из них обязан. Очень обязан. Он мне услугу недавно оказал… профессиональную. Не добейся он того, чего добился, были бы неприятности, и полетел бы я из своего кресла только так. Но мужик бился неделю, и все-таки доказал, что приглашенный эксперт намеренно лжесвидетельствует! Поэтому, когда я увидел, как они теперь рвутся на части с этим ребенком, и учитывая то, что этот ребенок их единственный шанс… Им и так повезло, что именно они в этом бачке его нашли, а иначе бы как им…  
- Погоди, Рори, - Дебра затрясла головой, – ты меня запутал. Почему единственный шанс? Если они официальные зарегистрированные супруги, они же могут из любого приюта взять ребенка? И если у них нет опыта с грудничками, зачем они брали новорожденного? Только потому, что его по телевизору показывали, что ли?  
- Да не могут они, - махнул рукой шериф. - Ну ладно, я тебе все расскажу. Все равно ты увидишь. А ежели сразу скажешь «нет» – так и прекратим разговор.  
- Так? – миссис Оливер еще больше напряглась.  
- В общем, Деб… это два мужика, - выдохнул Рори. – Всей нашей лаборатории притча во языцех. Ты не представляешь, как они уже всех достали. Подумать только: для усыновления регистрацию задним числом себе сделали, в Калифорнии – помнишь, три недели в марте там расписывали такие пары? Бумажку, говорят, привезли и на стол положили. Кавалло чуть дара речи не лишился. А детская патронажная служба вообще на их стороне, - есть там такая Элис Хантер, темнокожая, – можешь себе представить, как она громче всех орала «дискриминация»? В общем, чуть до суда не дошло, это и решило всё: дело внутреннее, на прессу выпускать, сама понимаешь, не хочется… И вот мое мнение, - подытожил Рори, смотря на застывшее лицо собеседницы, - правильно все это. Ну… что разрешили им. Я старшего много лет знаю, может быть, и ты слышала – некий Гриссом из лаборатории, на насекомых всяких чокнутый? А парнишка его – я и не знаю, как ту т правильно сказать, не супруг же? – его же и подчиненный. Из-за чего поначалу весь сыр-бор и загорелся. Еще месяца за два до этого дела всё выплыло, когда Гриссом этот прямо на МП преступника застрелил. Без предупреждения. Только потому, что тот парня его попытался в заложники взять! Ну, тебе неинтересно, а мы с тем случаем бодались-бодались, пока личные дела не подняли и не выяснили, что они вместе живут! Ууу, Гриссом чуть в дисциплинарную тюрьму не загремел, - директор его отмазал. А потом он с парнем своим возьми да еще вон какой номер отмочи!.. Ой, Деб, ты бы их видела. Это, честное слово, паноптикум, как они друг на друга смотрят. Уж прости меня за сравнение, я сразу вас с Харви вспомнил…  
- Стоп, – Дебра словно очнулась и перебила непривычно тарахтящего собеседника. – Мне надо подумать.  
- Сколько?..  
- Быстрый ты какой, - женщина автоматически разгладила льняную салфетку, которую все время разговора крутила в руках. – Сутки.  
- Нет суток, Деб, - возразил Рори. – И я тебя прошу…  
- Но согласись, я должна хотя бы на них посмотреть? Вдруг это, прости господи, два фрика со Стрип, которые за счет ребенка решают какие-то свои проблемы?  
И тут Рори неожиданно расхохотался.  
- Ну ты сказала! – грохотал он, нервно хлопая себя по коленям. – Фрики со Стрип! Нет, Деб, я тебе даже ничего рассказывать не буду. Вот телефон, вот адрес, позвони, сходи… ты все сама увидишь, честное слово! Или, если долго думать будешь, они сами тебе позвонят. Я ведь им дал твой телефон, просто решил на всякий случай сам зайти и дополнительно походатайствовать, так сказать…  
- Хорошо, - кивнула миссис Оливер и взяла с полки телефонную трубку. – Иди. Я позвоню и договорюсь о встрече. Спасибо, что навестил.  
Когда Рори ушел, она долго сидела с трубкой в руках, так и не решаясь набрать незнакомый номер. Что это за люди? Как они вообще надумали взять ребенка? Кто им разрешил, и за какую цену? Вопросов пока было больше, чем ответов.  
Дебра прикрыла глаза и вспомнила самый первый репортаж из дома Блейков: репортеры с камерой метались по всему двору, взахлеб рассказывая про то, как жена убила собственного мужа, а потом застрелилась сама, предварительно выкинув новорожденного ребенка в мусорный бачок под окном: умирать. И как криминалисты, приехавшие по звонку соседей на стрельбу, этого ребенка нашли. Оператор навязчиво и бесцеремонно то и дело показывал молодого парня, судя по его растерянности – скорее всего стажера, – который и сообразил заглянуть в контейнер, обнаружив там еле живого младенца. Стажер отворачивался от камер, прижимая к себе ребенка, завернутого в собственный форменный жилет, и сердито хмурился, когда свет софитов попадал малышу в лицо. Дебра почему-то запомнила этот эпизод, и парня-криминалиста в особенности. Потом камера ухватила, как тот быстро, но осторожно нес младенца к карете Скорой помощи и торчал около, пока врачи проводили осмотр. И какое у него при этом было лицо.  
« Вот тому бы парнишке отдать этого ребенка, - вздохнула Дебра. – Но увы, он еще слишком молод для такого шага, и наверняка не женат…»  
Она очнулась, когда зазвонил телефон.  
- Алло! Кто? - переспросила Дебра в трубку. – Мистер Гилберт Гриссом? Да, очень приятно. Хорошо, я зайду. Давайте завтра днем? Диктуйте адрес… Да, все записала. До встречи!..  
«Интересно, что за парочка такая, – сказала она сама себе, положив трубку. - Ну посмотрим… Голос приятный, вежливый. Уже хорошо».  
А потом подумала, что как бы так поаккуратнее сообщить дочери, что она, миссис Дебра Вирджиния Оливер, и на этот раз не сможет приехать в Иллинойс насовсем.

&

Читайте далее...


End file.
